Seelenschatten
by Maclilly
Summary: Yugi ist auf der Suche nach einem Weg, den Geist des Puzzles zu erlösen, als ihn ein ungewöhnlicher Mann aufsucht und ihm ein Angebot unterbreitet: Er soll unterrichten – an einer Schule, die Magie lehrt. Neugierig, endlich eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Atemu zu befreien, akzeptiert er. Doch jemand, dessen Schatten dunkler ist als der Dunkle Lord selbst, ist kein gern gesehener Gast.
1. Prolog

**Seelenschatten**

Okay, mein erstes Crossover … Mensch, ich bin nervös. Aber was soll's – deswegen poste ich es ja auch zunächst dort, wo es vermutlich recht wenige deutschsprachige Leser gibt.

Das gesamte Crossover konzentriert sich zeitlich auf den Inhalt von **Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix** – ja, das Setting ist mainstream, aber verdammt, mich reizt die Vorstellung Umbridge und Yami Yugi / Atemu aufeinanderprallen zu lassen – sowie auf das Yu-Gi-Oh!-Manga-Universum **einige Jahre** **nach dem Milleniums Arc**.

Ansonsten gibt es wohl nicht allzu viel zu erwähnen. Ich werde mich bemühen, möglichst viele Hintergrundinformationen aus beiden Welten einfließen zu lassen, um nicht allzu viel Vorwissen für die einzelnen Fandoms vorauszusetzen – wobei ich annehme, dass man zumindest ein Grundwissen über die Handlung von Yu-Gi-Oh! benötigt.

Zudem werde ich auf die Verwendung von Duellen verzichten und mich nur der Monster, der Karten und ihrer Magie bemächtigen.

Sonst noch etwas?

Ach ja, eins noch: **Keine Pairings!**  
Mehr als Freundschaft zwischen Yugi und Yami Yugi werdet ihr hier nicht finden.

* * *

Yugi ist fieberhaft auf der Suche nach einem Weg, den Geist des Puzzles endlich von seinem bedrückenden Schicksal zu erlösen, als ihn eines Abends ein ungewöhnlicher Mann aufsucht und ihm ein noch ungewöhnlicheres Angebot unterbreitet: Er solle unterrichten – an einer Schule, die die Magie lehrt. Neugierig, ob der Aussicht, in diesen noch fremden Gefilden vielleicht eine Möglichkeit zu entdecken, Atemu zu befreien, akzeptiert er. Doch nicht jeder in der magischen Welt ist begeistert von einem jungen Mann, der mit Seelen jonglieren kann und dessen Schatten dunkler ist als der Dunkle Lord selbst.

* * *

»' _Ich wurde aus meinen Körper gerissen, ich war weniger als ein Geist, weniger als das kläglichste Gespenst … und doch, ich lebte. […] Nur ein Vermögen war mir noch geblieben. Ich konnte mich der Körper anderer bemächtigen.'_ « - Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch

 **Prolog**

An diesem Abend, einem tristen Mittwoch, der sich nur langsam dazu entschied, dem Donnerstag zu weichen, hatte die kleine Taverne am zur ägyptischen Wüste hinneigenden Stadtrand von Luxor gleich zwei merkwürdige Besucher.

Einer von ihnen saß wie üblich – längst hatten sich die Einheimischen und der Wirt an seine groteske Erscheinung in der Schankwirtschaft gewöhnt, denn er zahlte gut – an einem der in tiefen Schatten liegenden Tische und beugte sich über eine beträchtliche Sammlung von Papieren, Ordnern und Büchern. Eine Ölfeuerlaterne stand kippelig auf einem besonders schrägen Bücherstapel und brannte flickernd. Ihr Lichtschein schimmerte gerade so weit, dass es neben den Schriften nur knapp den jungen Mann erreichte. Schwach illuminierte es dessen fantastisch anmutende Haarpracht, die an einem zusammengerafften, schwarzen Stern erinnerte, dessen Spitzen mit Purpur getränkt waren.  
Seine Haut war ungewöhnlich hell für jemanden, der in dieser Gegend von Luxor verkehrte. Doch da er die vergangenen Jahre zu größten Teilen unter der sengenden Sonne Ägyptens verbracht hatte, um im Schatten der Pyramiden die Überlieferungen der Antike zu studieren, war er längst nicht mehr so blass und kümmerlich wie noch zu seinen schlimmsten Highschool-Zeiten.  
Lediglich mit seiner zu geringen Körpergröße haderte er noch. Allerdings hatte er die Hoffnungen, diesbezüglich noch eine Änderung zu erreichen, eigentlich aufgegeben.

Neben dem jungen Mann wartete auf dem ohnehin schon überladenen Tisch eine Schüssel, deren Inhalt an eine schleimige, grüne Grütze erinnerte und laut gewisser ägyptischer Experten eine echte Delikatesse sein sollte. Bisher hatte es Yugi Mutou jedoch noch nicht einmal gewagt, auch nur seinen Löffel in sein Abendessen zu tauchen. Und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er das auch niemals tun. Stattdessen lehnte er sich tiefer über einen besonders klobigen und antik anmutenden Wälzer und begann, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die fremdartigen Zeichen zu entschlüsseln, die sich auf den Seiten winzig klein aneinanderreihten. Rasch überflog er die einzelnen Texte, doch ab und zu hielt er inne, um eine besonders vielversprechende Passage aufmerksam zu lesen.

 _»Es nennt sich Molokhia«_ , meinte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Yugi, der sich längst daran gewöhnt hatte, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Er blinzelte lediglich und hob den Kopf, um besser zu lauschen, während die Stimme fortfuhr: _»Es ist gesund.«_

Yugi warf der Spinatsuppe einen angeekelten Seitenblick zu.

»Ja, so sieht es auch aus«, erwiderte er leise murmelnd und versteckte sich tiefer hinter seinen Büchern, um die Bewegungen seiner Lippen vor zu neugierigen Blicken zu verbergen. Obwohl er längst Stammgast in der Taverne war und jeden Abend seinen Platz im hintersten Winkel belegte, hatte er es bisher vorgezogen, niemanden davon zu erzählen, dass in seinem Kopf der Geist eines dreitausend Jahre alten Pharaos lebte, mit dem er sich regelmäßig austauschte. Erfahrungsgemäß reagierten die Menschen nicht allzu wohlwollend auf diese Art von Neuigkeit.

Atemus Lachen hallte spöttelnd in Yugis Verstand wieder und seine transparente Form platzierte sich mit majestätischer Eleganz auf einem benachbarten Schemel. Ein zweiter junger Mann saß nun am Tisch, der dem ersten Mann sehr ähnlich sah, doch nicht gänzlich sein Spiegelbild war. Seine Haut war viel dunkler, so als hätte er sein ganzes Leben unter gleißendem Sonnenlicht verbracht, und seine Garderobe war nicht die eines Touristen oder Forschers oder Grabräubers. Stattdessen trug er Gewänder, die einem Monarchen der Antike gebührten: Eine weiße Tunika, einen purpurnen Umhang, der trotz absoluter Windstille prächtig flatterte, und so viel goldenen Schmuck, dass sich das Licht der Laterne darauf hätte brechen und den jungen König in einen goldenen Glanz tauchen müssen. Doch das Licht fiel durch seine Kleider und Körper, ohne auf der Wand dahinter einen Schatten zu malen. Seine Gestalt war nicht von fester Konsistenz. Stattdessen schimmerte und flirrte sie wie eine Fata Morgana.

Ein Anflug von Traurigkeit und des Bedauerns huschte über Yugis Züge, als er beobachtete, wie der Laternenschein durch den Körper seines Freundes glitt, doch war bereits wieder verschwunden, als der Pharao sich ihm zuwandte.

»Außerdem …«, begann der Geist, wobei Schelm in seinen Augen glitzerte, und blickte sich verstohlen um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Dann hob er eine Hand und krümmte den Zeigefinger. Sogleich sprang der Löffel, der neben der Schüssel mit Schleim lag, auf, schwebte einen Moment in der Höhe, bevor er geräuschlos in die Suppe glitt. »… wird es dich im Gegensatz zu diesen desaströsen Hamburgern« – Der Pharao verzog allein ob der Erwähnung dieser Speise angewidert das Gesicht – »nicht umbringen.«

»Außer wenn ich mich weigere, es zu essen, und daraufhin am Hungertod sterbe«, erwiderte Yugi und beobachtete vergnügt, wie der Pharao absolut unköniglich mit seinen blutroten Augen rollte und ein mürrisches » _Wohl wahr_ « murmelte, gleichzeitig jedoch zufrieden lächelte. Dann wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu der schwerfälligen Lektüre, mit der sich bereits Yugi plagte – der Teller mit weichgekochtem Molokhia für einen Augenblick vergessen. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen scannte er die Abschnitte und mit jedem Satz, den er las, schrumpfte sein Lächeln. Schließlich stieß er ein mentales Seufzen aus, als ihm der Inhalt endgültig klar wurde. Das Lächeln verflog zur Gänze von seinen Lippen und tiefe Besorgnis legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. Das war sehr alte und sehr, sehr gefährliche Literatur, die sich mit den dunkelsten Aspekten der Schattenmagie befasste.

»Yugi, habe ich dir nicht bereits erklärt, dass dein Vorhaben nicht möglich ist?«

»Mehrmals, ja«, antwortete Yugi gleichgültig, bevor er – durchaus etwas verärgert – ergänzte: »Und nicht nur du. Warum ist eigentlich jeder der Meinung, mir sagen zu müssen, dass alles immer unmöglich oder nicht machbar ist?«

»Weil es die Wahrheit ist«, erwiderte Atemu entschieden, »Es ist nicht möglich, diesen Zauber zu brechen, denn er war für die Ewigkeit angedacht. Er sollte Zorc, dessen zerstörerische Bosheit und die Schattenmagie, die erst seine Existenz verschuldet hatte, für immer im Lot« – er gestikulierte in Richtung des Millenniumspuzzles, das transparent und an einer Lederkordel gebunden um seinen Nacken hing – »versiegeln. Und meine Seele – und mein Name waren dafür bestimmt, den Bann zu bewachen.«

»Aber schlussendlich wurde Zorc doch vernichtet«, entgegnete Yugi und klang nicht minder entschieden als _sein anderes Ich_ , »Somit müsste das Siegel doch hinfällig sein. Es gibt nichts mehr, dass du bewachen musst. Warum sollte es dann nicht möglich sein, deine Seele vom Puzzle zu lösen?«

»Weil es für diese Art von Zauber keine Gegenzauber gibt. Es ist nicht angedacht, sie umzukehren. Sonst wäre ihr gesamter Sinn ja hinfällig. Es-«

Eine erhobene Hand wehrte jedes weitere Wort ab. Der Pharao verstummte sofort.

»Diskussion sinnlos«, gab Yugi eisern zurück und vertiefte sich erneut in sein Buch. Inzwischen schmerzten ihm die Augen und er kämpfte damit, die Lider geöffnet zu halten. Die Müdigkeit saß ihm tief in den Knochen und die Tatsache, dass er hier in einem dürftigen Lichtschein saß und über Schriften brütete, die uralt und nur schwer zu übersetzen waren, half nicht sonderlich, dagegen anzukämpfen. Außerdem waren die Debatten, die er regelmäßig mit _seinem anderen Ich_ führte, erschöpfend, aber nicht minder motivierend. Tatsächlich waren sie ein Ansporn für ihn geworden. Sie bestätigten ihm, dass er genau das Richtige tat – ganz gleich, was _sein anderes Ich_ darüber dachte.  
Unwillkürlich legten sich seine Finger auf das goldene Artefakt – eine umgedrehte Pyramide mit dem Auge des Wadjet –, das immer noch an einer schweren Eisenkette um seinen Nacken hing und gelegentlich gegen seine Brust schlug.

Der Pharao öffnete erneut den Mund, um zu widersprechen. Doch die Worte erstarben in seiner nicht-materiellen Kehle. Er überlegte. Die Zeit, die er bereits mit Yugi verbracht hatte – und das waren inzwischen genügend Jahre – hatte ihm gelehrt, dass sie einander in ihrem Starrsinn viel zu ähnlich waren. Jedes Widerwort wäre nur ins Feuer gegossenes Öl. Yugi hatte ein Ziel.

Der Pharao schloss den Mund und langsam – und ein wenig widerwillig – nickte er.

Yugi schenkte ihm ein besonders zufriedenes Lächeln.

»Wir sind Freunde«, sagte er überzeugt und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich wieder den Schriften vor seiner Nase widmete. Eifrig schlug er die nächste Seite auf. Ein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger glitt schnell über die Zeilen. »Ich habe versprochen, einen Weg zu finden, um dich zu befreien. Und ich halte meine Versprechen!«

Der Miene des Geistes war eine unergründliche Maske. Er presste die transparenten Lippen aneinander. Dann schüttelte er majestätisch sein Haupt, wobei seine goldenen Ohrringe klimperten. Eindrucksvoll erhob er sich.  
Obwohl er von ähnlicher Statur wie Yugi war – sehr klein für jemanden seines Alters und nur bedingt muskulös – war der Eindruck, den er hinterließ doch ein gänzlich anderer. Sein Auftreten war stets pompös und beeindruckend. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung zeugte von dem, was er einst gewesen und immer noch war: Ein Herrscher und die weltliche Verkörperung eines Gottes. Jemand, der dazu geboren und erzogen worden war, ein gesamtes Volk zu führen und blutige Schlachten zu schlagen.

»Überanstreng' dich nicht. Und iss deinen Schnodder«, sagte er schließlich und ein nahezu diabolisches Lächeln kroch gefährlich über seine transparenten Gesichtszüge, als er mit dem Kopf hin zur Molokhia deutete, »Es hilft dir, groß und stark zu werden.«

Der Pharao zog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, denn ein Reflex hätte Yugi beinahe dazu verlockt, die Schüssel zu greifen und sie samt Inhalt durch den Kopf _seines anderen Ichs_ zu pfeffern. Doch der Geist war bereits verschwunden und Yugi meinte, sein überhebliches Grinsen im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes zu spüren.

Frustriert warf sich der junge Mann in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Arme verschränkte er vor der Brust, um gedankenversunken zu schmollen, als plötzlich ein nicht minder dreckiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen kroch.

»Oh ja«, sagte er leise zu sich selbst und blickte zu seinem Puzzle hinab, »Weil es bei dir ja auch so viel genützt hat.«

Das Grinsen des Pharaos verstummte prompt.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore war in vielerlei Hinsicht anders als Yugi Mutou.

Er war hochgewachsen, sehr alt, hatte langes, silbergraues Haar, welches über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken fiel, und eine lange Adlernase, die man ihm mindestens einmal gebrochen hatte und auf der eine silberrahmige Brille saß. Hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern leuchtete ein Paar weiser und hellblauer Augen. Der Saum seiner purpurroten Robe streichelte über den schmuddeligen Boden, als er sich von einem Tisch erhob, und seine silbernen Schnallenstiefel klackten melodisch auf den Dielen.

Ja, Albus Dumbledore gehörte wirklich nicht hierher.

Und trotzdem hatte auch er sich an diesem Abend in der Taverne am Rand von Luxor eingefunden. Denn Albus Dumbledore hatte wirklich einige höchstinteressante Geschichten gehört, die sich allesamt um jenen jungen Mann sponnen, der in der schattigsten Ecke der Wirtschaft saß. Und seine Natur, die es ihm gewissermaßen gebot, närrischen Sagen grundsätzlich mehr Glauben zu schenken als dem, was die Allgemeinheit als Wahrheit proklamierte, hatte ihn auch dieses Mal dazu verleitet, jenen Gerüchten nachzugehen. Wobei, dachte Professor Dumbledore und schmunzelte vergnügt, er nicht nur hier war, um Mythen nachzujagen.

»Guten Abend«, sagte er höflich, als er den Tisch erreicht hatte, und nickte gemächlich mit dem Kopf. Gleichzeitig glitten seine wachsamen Augen über die diversen Wälzer, die sich vornehmlich mit der antiken ägyptischen Kultur beschäftigten.

 _»Nani?«_

Yugi Mutou blickte verdattert auf. Seine violetten Augen, im Grunde immer noch unnatürlich groß und unschuldig, musterten mit absolut konträrem Argwohn den ungewöhnlichen Mann. Albus Dumbledore dagegen lächelte. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung wies er auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.

»Würde es Sie stören, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setzen? Ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens bereits häufiger die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Gesellschaft – selbst die eines Fremden – eine willkommene Ablenkung sein kann, wenn die Arbeit einen bis in die tiefste Nacht verfolgt, Mr Mutou«, fügte Dumbledore amüsiert hinzu und schenkte den Büchern auf dem Tisch einen vielsagenden Blick.

»Sie kennen meinen Namen?«, erkundigte sich Yugi interessiert, wobei der Ausdruck des Misstrauens nicht wich. Augenblicklich klappte er den schweren Wälzer, in dem er eben noch eifrig gelesen hatte, zu und schob ihn hastig hinter einen Wall anderer Bücher.  
Er wusste, wie gefährlich der Inhalt der Bücher war, die er studierte. Nicht wenige befassten sich mit dem Opfern von Seelen. Er konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass sein Besuch nicht zu sehr im Studium historischer Texte bewandert war, obgleich er eigentlich so aussah, als wäre er ein eigenes historisches Relikt. Yugi hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der tatsächlich so alt _aussah_.

»Gewiss doch, gewiss«, antwortete Professor Dumbledore derweil und hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern funkelten blaue Augen verschwörerisch. Natürlich war ihm die Reaktion des jungen Mannes nicht entgangen. Aber er besaß genügend Taktgefühl, um sie nicht anzusprechen, sondern fuhr fort, als hätte er nichts bemerkt: »Immerhin eilt Ihnen ein beeindruckender Ruf voraus, Mr. Mutou. Ich muss sagen, ich bin noch nicht vielen jungen Männern begegnet, die Anfang zwanzig das Studium antiker Schriften den Freuden und den Abenteuern der Jugend vorziehen. Und das, wie ich gehört habe, auch noch ausgesprochen erfolgreich.«

»Oh, mein Bedarf an Abenteuern ist ganz bestimmt gedeckt«, erwiderte Yugi und lehnte sich zurück. Flüchtig huschten seine Augen zu einem leeren Platz neben einem besonders imposanten Bücherstapel hinüber, dann fixierten sie wieder den ungewöhnlichen Fremden. »Eigentlich habe ich bereits genügend Abenteuer für zwei Leben erlebt. Ich bin nur hier um … um einen Freund zur Seite zu stehen.«

»Ich verstehe. Ja, die Freundschaft – noch so eine wunderbare Errungenschaft der Jugend, die jedoch glücklicherweise auch den Alten nicht vorenthalten bleibt«, sagte Dumbledore weise und nahm auf eine einladende Handbewegung hin auf einem freien Stuhl elegant Platz. Er faltete die Hände ineinander. »Nun gewiss fragen Sie sich, warum ich Sie an einem so ausgesprochen schönen Abend aufgesucht habe. Aber bevor ich dies weiter ausführe, sollten wir zunächst für gleiche Voraussetzung sorgen.« Er zwinkerte leichthin. »Wenn mich meine Erinnerungen nicht trüben, hatten schon die alten Ägypter in ihren Spielen einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Fairness. So war es doch, nicht?«

Yugi Mutou blinzelte perplex und schwieg. Professor Dumbledore tat es ihm gleich. Offensichtlich rannen dem jungen Mann ganz unterschiedliche Gedanken durch den Kopf und er besaß genügend Anstand, um jene nicht zu unterbrechen. Jedoch beobachtete er wachsam jede Regung Yugis. Manchmal schüttelte er den Kopf oder nickte, um seine Gedankengänge besser einzuschätzen. Mehrmals murmelte er Worte in einer Sprache, die Professor Dumbledore selbst nicht verstand. Schließlich, als Yugi offensichtlich seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort.

»Professor Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts«, sagte er und neigte den Kopf zum Gruß. »Sehr erfreut.«

»Ebenso«, erwiderte Yugi knapp, »Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?«

»Ich bin hier, um Ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Doch zunächst, möchte ich Ihnen eine sehr wichtige Frage stellen und ich hoffe, Sie können mir darauf eine ehrliche Antwort geben.«

Eine tiefe Falte grub sich zwischen Yugis Augenbrauen. Dieses Gespräch war mehr als ungewöhnlich – sogar für seine ohnehin schon sehr geringen Standards. Doch genau dieser Umstand wusste sein Interesse zu wecken. Er hatte einen Hang für die ungewöhnlichen Dinge des Lebens.  
Professor Dumbledore schien es ebenso zu ergehen, denn er fragte unverblümt:  
»Mr Mutou, glauben Sie an Magie?«

Yugi lachte.

* * *

 _»Er ist … ungewöhnlich.«_

Schweigend lauschte Yugi dem Urteil der Stimme in seinem Kopf, während er Professor Dumbledore nachsah, der mit ungewöhnlich leichten Schritten die Taverne verließ. Er wartete, bis der letzte Zipfel der wehenden, purpurnen Robe aus der Tür verschwand und jene klappernd zufiel, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

Oh ja, Albus Dumbledore war wirklich ein eigenartiger Mann. Aber er hatte Yugi Mutou auf einen sehr interessanten Gedanken gebracht.

»Meinst du, es ist wahr?«, fragte er leise, als er den Blick schließlich von der Tür abwandte. Der Pharao saß inzwischen wieder am Tisch, wobei er nachdenklich ein Stück Papier betrachtete, das Professor Dumbledore zurückgelassen hatte und dem Yugi keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. »Gibt es die Magie wirklich noch?«

»Natürlich«, antwortete Atemu unwirsch und blickte konfus zu ihm. Er zog eine Grimasse, als wäre allein die Vorstellung, dass die Magie nicht die vergangenen dreitausend Jahre überlebt hätte, komplett absurd.

Yugi war erstaunt. »Ich dachte, du hättest die Schattenmagie damals versiegelt? Wie kann sie dann noch existieren?«

Der Geist des Puzzles schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln.

»Die Schattenmagie ist nur eine Ausprägung der Magie«, erklärte er mit verschränkten Armen, sein Blick heftete sich fanatisch auf ein nahegelegenes Fenster. Ein Meer aus Sternen haftete im dunkelblauen Firmament. »Eine besonders gefährliche Form, die gebannt werden musste, bevor ihr Unheil den Weltuntergang heraufbeschworen hätte. Aber die anderen Magiearten …«

»Was für Arten gab es denn noch?«, erkundigte sich Yugi, der inzwischen einen Stapel Bücher zu sich herangezogen hatte, die Arme darauf verschränkte und seinen Kopf auf ihnen bettete. Der Pharao sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er schien zu überlegen, denn er hatte eine Hand an sein transparentes Kinn gelegt.

»Die Hethiter waren sehr bewandert in der Meteorolomagie … Wettermagie«, fügte er auf Yugis fragende Miene hinzu und machte eine nichtssagende Handbewegung. »Regenbeschwörungen, Stürme und ähnliches. Doch sie waren nie besonders erfolgreich damit gewesen. In Mesopotamien hat man sich auf Divination und Bildzauber spezialisiert – Weissagungen und Voodoo. Und in Europa …«

Atemu zögerte. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn gruben sich tiefer in seine Form. Dann zuckte er plötzlich unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, was für eine Magieform im frühen Europa betrieben worden war.  
Yugi seufzte schwermütig. Bisher hatte er sich primär nur mit der altägyptischen Magie beschäftigt, weil sie ihm der Schlüssel zu seinem Ziel erschienen war. Doch wenn es nun auch andere Magiearten gab … War es möglich, eine jener Formen zu gebrauchen, um das Ritual zu brechen, das Atemu einst durchgeführt hatte, um seine Seele zusammen mit Zorc an das Lot zu binden?

Er dachte nach. Dabei fiel sein Blick endlich wieder auf die Mitte des Tisches. Ein schwerer Brief eingeschlagen in dickes Pergament lag neben einen Papierschnipsel, der mit gedruckten Lettern verkündete:

 _London – Hogwarts_

 _1\. September – 11 Uhr_

 _Hogwarts-Express, Kings Cross (London), Bahnsteig 9 ¾_


	2. Eindrücke können täuschen

**Eindrücke können täuschen**

* * *

»Ein Muggle?«

Professor McGonagall ließ sich überrascht auf einen hohen Lehnstuhl fallen, den Professor Dumbledore mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs heraufbeschworen hatte, und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an die Armlehnen, um Halt zu finden. Der smaragdgrüne Spitzhut, der sonst so steif auf ihrem schwarzen, fest zusammengeknoteten Haar saß, war verrutscht und hing ihr nun ein wenig schief auf dem Kopf.  
Noch nie. Noch nie hatte ein Muggle – ein Nicht-Magier – an dieser Schule gelehrt. Zu sagen, dass sie ob dieser Neuigkeit überrascht war, war eine maßlose Untertreibung.

»Albus«, begann sie matt, nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt und ihren Spitzhut gerichtet hatte, »halten Sie es für weise, einen Muggle _hierher_ einzuladen? Nach Hogwarts?«

Professor Dumbledore, der hinter einem schweren Eichenschreibtisch saß und die Hände förmlich in einander gelegt hatte, lächelte sie vergnügt an.

»Aber meine Teuerste, Sie haben doch nicht etwa Vorbehalte gegenüber der nicht-magischen Bevölkerung?«, fragte er und in seinen Augen zwinkerte Amüsement, als Professor McGonagall ihrerseits pikiert die Lippen schürzte.

»Oh, gewiss nicht«, erwiderte sie unterkühlt. »Und ich nehme an, dass er nach dem, was Sie mir berichtet haben, durchaus die nötigen Qualifikationen besitzt, um Cuthberts Position zu übernehmen. Aber in diesen Zeiten, Albus … Für das Ministerium wird das ein gefundenes Fressen sein. Und der Tagesprophet erst … Dort diskreditiert man Sie jetzt bereits als … nun ja …« Sie zögerte, offenkundig auf der Suche nach einer höflichen Umschreibung jener Worte, die sie im Propheten aufgeschnappt hatte.

»… als seniler Tattergreis, der es sich zur Aufgabe seines ihm noch verbleibenden Lebens gemacht hat, möglichst viel Ärger und Unruhe zu stiften?«, bot Dumbledore ihr heiter an. McGonagall schnaubte missbilligend, nickte jedoch.

»Ich versichere Ihnen, meine gute Frau Professor, nichts könnte mich so wenig interessieren wie der Tagesprophet«, sagte Dumbledore gelinde und wirkte in der Tat sogar vergnügt, denn er fügte unbekümmert hinzu: »Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass einige Geschichten sogar sehr unterhaltsam sind. Haben Sie den Artikel gelesen, in dem sie mich mit ‚ _Martin Miggs, dem mickrigen Muggle_ ' vergleichen? Ich muss sagen, ich habe mich sehr amüsiert.«

»Ich nicht«, sagte McGonagall steif und die Augen hinter ihrer Brille verengten sich. Dumbledore hielt mit einem Lächeln eisern dagegen.

»Das habe ich schon befürchtet«, sagte er, »Doch Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht um den Tagespropheten sorgen, meine Gute. Und was das Ministerium betrifft, so muss ich Ihnen gestehen, dass ich hoffe, dass sie Mr Mutou dort für einen Muggle halten. Das würde uns nämlich einige sehr unbequeme Fragen ersparen.«

»Wie bitte?«, entfuhr es Professor McGonagall knapp. Sie blinzelte heftig. »Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Mr … Mr Mutou etwa kein Muggle ist?«

»Natürlich«, erwiderte Dumbledore heiter und pickte ein Zitronenbrausebonbon aus einer silbrigen, storchbeinigen Schale, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Er bot auch Professor McGonagall eines mit einer galanten Handbewegung an, doch sie überging es.

»Kein Muggle«, wiederholte sie verdattert und die Brille mit den quadratischen Gläsern rutschte auf ihrer Nase herab. Sie öffnete den Mund, um eine Frage zu stellen, die sie noch nicht formuliert hatte, als Dumbledore einen dünnen Ordner vom Tisch auflas und ihn Professor McGonagall reichte.

»Dies ist eine Zusammenstellung einiger ungewöhnlicher Ereignisse im Leben des jungen Mr Mutous. Ich nehme an, Sie werden es ebenso kurzweilig finden, wie ich es tat.«

McGonagall nahm die Akte und schlug sie auf, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und begann zu lesen. Mit jedem Satz wurden ihre Lippen schmaler, ihre Wangen blasser und ihre Augen hinter den Brillengläsern enger. Und schließlich, als sie das Ende des Berichts erreichte, formte ihr Mund ein tonloses » _seelenlos_ « nach.  
Sekundenlang starrte sie auf das Papier nieder. Dann sackte sie ermattet zusammen und schloss die Augen, fuhr sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. Mehrmals atmete sie gezwungen langsam ein und wieder aus, bevor sie erneut sprach.

»Und dem japanischen Zaubereiministerium sind diese … diese …« – sie wedelte müde mit der dünnen Akte in ihrer Hand, sodass das Papier darin raschelte – »diese Zwischenfälle nie aufgefallen?«

Albus Dumbledore nickte langsam. Professor McGonagall schien entrüstet, denn ihre gewölbten Nasenflügel erzitterten.

»Ihnen ist niemals aufgefallen«, fragte sie barsch und schüttelte die Akte in ihrer Hand, dass die Papiere darin raschelten, »dass in der Gegenwart von Mr Mutou Unfälle wie spontane Selbstentzündungen, Vergiftungen oder Herzattacken offensichtlich an der Tagesordnung stehen?«

Abermals nickte Dumbledore mit dem Kopf und nahm sich ein weiteres Bonbon.

»Und ihnen ist ebenfalls entgangen, dass Mr Mutous Klassenkameraden sowie auch seine Lehrer höchst anfällig dafür waren, ihren Verstand – oder sogar ihre Seelen einzubüßen?«, fragte McGonagall schroff und die Akte rutschte ihr aus der Hand.

Dumbledore lächelte erneut, doch diesmal hatte es eine sehr bittere Note.

»Ich fürchte, dass japanische Zaubereiministerium ist ebenso mit Blindheit geschlagen wie das hiesige Ministerium. Sie behaupten steif und fest, dass Mr Mutou kein Zauberer sei und somit nicht in ihre Zuständigkeit fiele. Sie beharren bis heute auf dieser Einschätzung«, seufzte er und lehnte sich, die Hände immer noch ineinander gefaltet, auf seinem hohen Stuhl zurück. Seine Augen wanderten müde über die vielen Portraits, die an den Wänden seines kreisrunden Büros hingen und die vergangenen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen Hogwarts zeigten. Sie verhielten sich ausgesprochen ruhig. Nur hier und da hörte er ihr aufgeregtes Getuschel.  
Phineas Nigellus Black, der wohl unbeliebteste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts jemals erlebt hatte, dagegen fluchte unverfroren. Allein der Gedanke, einen Muggle in dieses Gemäuer zu lassen, schien ihn äußerst zu missfallen und er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dies auch offen auszudrücken. Ansonsten jedoch lauschten sie in einiger Schweigsamkeit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs. Armando Dippet, Dumbledores Vorgänger, sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Und Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Schließlich fand Professor McGonagall, der es offenbar die Sprache verschlagen hatte, ihre Stimme wieder.

»Halten Sie ihn für gefährlich?«, fragte sie plötzlich scharf, wobei sie die Augen hinter ihrer Brille so sehr verengte, dass sich eine tiefe Falte in ihre Stirn grub. Ihre Finger tippten eindringlich auf den Ordner, der nun in ihrem Schoß lag.

»Nein, das tue ich nicht«, erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen und legte die Fingerkuppen seiner Hände gegeneinander. Sein Lächeln war intakt geblieben. »Und ich halte ihn auch nicht für einen Gefolgsmann von Lord Voldemort.«

»Das tun Sie nicht?«

»Natürlich nicht«, antwortete Professor Dumbledore ruhig und wies mit einer leichten Handbewegung auf den Ordner in McGonagalls Schoß, »Alle diese Geschehnisse liegen in der Vergangenheit, denn seit seinem Schulabschluss erfreuen sich sämtliche Bekannte von Mr Mutou bester Gesundheit. Und in unserem Gespräch machte er auf mich weder einen sonderlich gefährlichen noch wahnsinnigen Eindruck.«

»Eindrücke können täuschen, Albus«, konterte McGonagall forsch. »Ich muss Sie doch nicht an den armen Quirinius erinnern. Gütiger Gott, von Sie-wissen-schon-wen besessen und dass direkt vor unserer Nase. Und niemand hat es bemerkt!« Frustriert schlug sie die Hände ineinander. Ihre Nasenflüge blähten sich auf wie die Nüstern eines wütenden Drachens. »Und Mad-Eye! Neun Monate in einen Koffer eingesperrt, während sein Doppelgänger – ein Todesser, Albus – völlig unbehelligt durch diese Schule spaziert ist. Und wieder haben wir es erst bemerkt, als es zu spät war.«

»Allerdings«, erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig und hinter seiner Halbmondbrille leuchteten seine blauen Augen weise und verschwörerisch, »Deswegen halte ich es für ratsam, eventuell ein Auge auf Mr Mutou – oder sollte ich inzwischen lieber Professor Mutou sagen – zu werfen. Wären Sie daher so gut, Minerva, dies für mich zu übernehmen, sobald er hier eintrifft?«

Professor McGonagall wirkte überrascht, denn sie hatte beide Brauen so hoch emporgezogen, dass sie über den Rahmen ihrer Brille schwebten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Professor Dumbledore ihre Besorgnis teilte, und musste zugeben, dass ihr dieser Umstand nicht sonderlich behagte. Doch sie fasste sich rasch wieder.

»Natürlich«, erwiderte sie knapp und rollte die dünne Akte zusammen, um sie in ihren smaragdgrünen Umhang zu schieben. »Wann wird er ankommen?«

»Nicht vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs«, antwortete Dumbledore, »Mr Mutou sollte jedoch in den kommenden Tagen in London eintreffen, um sich gewissermaßen mit unserer Welt zu akklimatisieren. _Der tropfende Kessel_ wird ihm sicherlich einen hinreichenden Einblick bieten.«

»Der tropfende Kessel?« Professor McGonagall war in ihrer Position als stellvertretende Schulleiterin eine sehr ernste Person und immer darauf bedacht, eine gewisse seriöse Contenance zu bewahren, was ihr den Ruf einer „Hexe, mit der ganz bestimmt nicht gut Kirschen essen war" eingebracht hatte. Nur selten ließ sie sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. Doch eben in jenem Moment brach etwas, dass sich vielleicht als Anflug eines Lachens – ihre Mundwinkel zuckten zumindest leicht – beschreiben ließ. »Nun, ich nehme an, der tropfende Kessel und dessen Kundenstamm sollten allerdings wirklich einen sehr prägenden Eindruck hinterlassen. – Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben Mutou vorgewarnt?«, setzte sie besorgt hinzu und musterte Dumbledore eindringlich.

Dieser jedoch nickte sehr langsam und Professor McGonagall war zufrieden.

Dann, als wüsste sie, dass das Gespräch beendet war, erhob sie sich steif. Sie raffte ihren Umhang und den gemusterten Schottenrock, den sie darüber trug, und marschierte zur Tür. Die Wendeltreppe im Turm dahinter rotierte hörbar. Ihre Hand ruhte bereits auf dem silbernen Türknauf, als sie sich doch noch einmal umwandte und Dumbledore scharf über den Rahmen ihrer Brille musterte.

»Albus … wenn Mutou kein Muggle ist und offensichtlich auch kein Zauberer, was ist er dann?«

»Das, meine gute Frau Professor, …«, sagte Dumbledore und erwiderte ihren Blick, wobei in seinen durchdringenden, blauen Augen ein wissendes Funkeln lag, »… ist genau die Frage, auf die ich eine Antwort zu finden hoffe.«

* * *

»Nein, Anzu, mach dir keine Sorgen«, sagte Yugi und ließ sich auf seine Reisetasche fallen, die am Boden neben einem geschlossenen Gepäckschalter stand. Er hatte sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt, um beide Hände freizuhaben und eine zweite Tasche zu öffnen, welche sich zu seinen Füßen befand. Er zog den Reißverschluss nur ein wenig auf und spähte hinein. Gold glänzte darin, als ein Sonnenstrahl, der sich durch die verglaste Fassade des Terminals von Luxor warf, hineinfiel, und Yugi konnte insgesamt sechs einzelne Gegenstände erkennen, viele von ihnen mit jenem geheimnisvollen Horusauge versehen, das auch auf dem Millenniumspuzzle prangte. Erleichtert schloss er die Tasche wieder. Alles war da, wo es hingehörte.  
Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Telefonat.

»Nein, tut mir leid, ich war eben abgelenkt. Was hast du gesagt?«

Am anderen Ende der Leitung machte Anzu ein schnaubendes Geräusch, wiederholte jedoch ihre Frage. Yugi antwortete mit einem Lachen.

»Natürlich sind wir vorsichtig«, erklärte er leichthin und fügte, nach kurzem Zögern, verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu: »Sind wir das nicht immer?«

Anzu lachte trocken auf und Yugi hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie gleich, wenn er nicht schnell eingriff, eine Liste mit all jenen Vorfällen chronologisch herunterrattern würde, bei denen sie nicht vorsichtig gewesen waren. Er musste zugeben, dass es eine sehr lange und sehr beeindruckende Liste war. Er kannte sie inzwischen recht gut.  
Indem er also ein paar hastig zusammengewürfelte Entschuldigungen stammelte, wiegelte er sie behutsam ab, indessen er aus seiner Hosentasche einen inzwischen sehr lädierten Briefumschlag zog. Er riss ihn auf und entfaltete erneut den darin enthaltenen Stoß Pergament. Er überflog den Brief rasch, der in einer feinen, verschnörkelten Schrift verfasst worden war. Dumbledore hatte sich wirklich bemüht, die verschiedensten Aspekte der modernen Magie für ihn zusammenzufassen, was wohl auch die wirklich beachtliche Länge des Schreibens erklärte. Es umfasste mehrere Seiten.  
An der vorletzten Passage der ersten Seite hielt er inne.  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, las den Absatz ein zweites Mal. Und noch einmal. Und noch ein weiteres Mal.

»Ich weiß«, sagte er schließlich und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Recht unsanft stopfte er ihn zurück in den Umschlag. »Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir verraten, wohin wir genau gehen. Wirklich. Aber ich kann nicht. Mehr als _London_ darf ich dir nicht sagen. Jemand … « - Er dachte kurz an den Brief zurück - » … hat mich gebeten, es niemanden zu verraten.«

Anzu war nicht begeistert – zweifellos. Sie führte das Gespräch in einer so unverfrorenen Lautstärke fort, dass Yugi sogar den Geist in seinem Kopf erschrocken zusammenfahren spürte. Hastig nahm er sein Telefon in die Hand und hielt es auf einigen Abstand zu seinem Ohr. Sofort hallte ihre Stimme durch das Terminal, mehrere Köpfe einer vorbeitrottenden Karawane aus Touristen warf ihm kuriose Blicke zu. Den Kopf zwischen die Schultern geduckt, lächelte Yugi verlegen und zog das Telefon eilig zurück an sein Ohr.

»Ich weiß, dass es eine Falle sein könnte. Atemu meint das auch«, flüsterte er nun mit leiser Stimme, wie um dem plötzlich aufgekommenen Lärm entgegenzuwirken. Ihm fiel ein, wie oft der Pharao ihm in den vergangenen Tagen davor gewarnt hatte, diesem Dumbledore zu leichtfertig zu vertrauen. ‚ _Eindrücke können täuschen_ ' hatte er ständig gewarnt, als Yugi eingeworfen hatte, dass Dumbledore womöglich ein wenig verrückt jedoch ganz bestimmt nicht böse gewirkt habe. »Aber ich muss es tun.«

Ein wenig barsch verlangte Anzu zu wissen, warum er es tun musste. Und Yugi malte sich aus, wie sie ihm gegenüberstand: Die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und unablässig mit einem Fuß auf den Boden trommelnd, ihr braunes, kurzes Haar wippte im gleichen Takt und ihr stechender Blick bohrte sich in seinen Verstand. Ein Schauder durchfuhr ihn, doch er schreckte er darunter längst nicht mehr zusammen.

»Weil es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit ist, Atemu zu befreien«, antworte er schlichtweg mit fester Stimme und wartete – mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit, die in seiner Brust anschwoll –, denn Anzu hatte es offenbar den Atem verschlagen. Sie schwieg. Eine Minute verstrich. Und dann noch eine weitere. Dann endlich führte sie das Gespräch fort. Sie sprach nun mit einer leisen und sehr sanften Stimme. Yugi lächelte.

Sie tauschten ein paar letzte Floskeln aus, bevor sie sich zuerst verabschiedete. Sie wollte ihn nicht länger aufhalten.

»Ja, mach's gut.«

Yugi legte auf und sank tiefer auf seine Tasche zurück. Er war zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte es geschafft, Anzu soweit zu beschwichtigen, dass sie nicht sofort in den nächsten Flieger steigen würde, um ihn die Leviten zu lesen und ihn zurück nach Japan zu schleifen.

»Eine wirklich beachtliche Leistung«, merkte der Pharao an, welcher nun geisterhaft an einen geschlossenen Schalter lehnte. Er grinste schief.

Hier, in dem modernen Terminal mit der beeindruckenden Glasfassade, den polierten Steinfliesen am Boden, den leuchtenden Werbetafeln von Fast-Food-Ketten und der permanent sirrenden Klimaanlage, wirkte er in seiner antiken Kluft noch fremder als in der ägyptischen Taverne am Rande der Stadt.  
Doch wie auch dort so schien auch hier niemand von seiner Präsenz Notiz zu nehmen.

Yugi zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern.

»Sie macht sich Sorgen. Wie immer eigentlich. Ich …« - Er zögerte einen Moment - »… Ich wünschte, wir könnten sie einladen, mit uns zukommen. Alle unsere Freunde, meine ich.«

»Sie in eine magische Welt zu ziehen, die keiner von uns kennt, ist nicht klug«, hielt der Pharao nüchtern dagegen, woraufhin Yugi schwermütig seufzte.

»Ich weiß, dass du recht hast«, sagte er beklommen, stand auf, und griff nach der Reisetasche, auf der er eben noch gesessen hatte. Er warf sie sich über die Schulter. »Es wäre nur schön, sie dabei zu haben. So wie früher.«

Der Pharao schwieg. Stoisch und mit verschränkten Armen blickte er durch die breite Glasfassade hinaus auf die Wüste, wo ein paar ausgedörrte Palmen müde ihre Blätter hingen ließen. Es wirkte beinahe gebieterisch, wie er dort stand und über das Land blickte, das er einst regiert hatte. Sein purpurner Umhang flatterte, aber Yugi zweifelte, dass es die Zugluft der Klimaanlage war, welche den Stoff bewegte.

»Du weißt, dass auch du das nicht tun musst«, sagte er tonlos.

»Ja, ich _muss_ es nicht tun«, bestätigte Yugi entschieden, wobei auch er sogleich die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte, jedoch zugeben musste, dass seine Haltung nicht annähernd so majestätisch und imposant war wie die _seines anderen Ichs_. Trotzdem lag auch in seinen Augen eine entschiedene Schärfe, als er eisern hinzusetzte: »Aber ich _will_ es tun. Also finde dich damit.«

Erneut blieb der Geist des Puzzles stumm, lockerte seine steife Haltung jedoch, als er sich endlich vom Antlitz der Wüste abwandte und zum ersten Mal Yugi direkt begegnete. Der Anflug eines Lächelns lag auf seinen Lippen.

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte er sanft und neigte sein Haupt anerkennend, »Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür.«

Yugi lachte. Auch er hatte seine entschlossene Haltung aufgegeben und wollte eigentlich noch etwas erwidern, doch im nächsten Moment war die Gestalt des Pharaos bereits verschwunden und dort, wo er gestanden hatte, blieb nichts als Leere zurück. Jedoch spürte er kaum darauf die angenehme Präsenz des Geistes in seinem Verstand und er genoss das Gefühl und die Aussicht, zu wissen, dass er eigentlich nie wirklich ohne Freunde in ein Abenteuer zog. Nicht, solange Atemu bei ihm war. Und fürs Erste war ihm dies noch gegeben.

Er beugte sich vor und wollte nach der zweiten Tasche am Boden greifen, als sein Blick plötzlich auf die Gepäckkontrolle fiel, wo Zollbeamte Gepäckstücke auf Fließbänder hievten und sie durch das Innenleben verschiedener Apparate und Maschinen schickten. Sein Lächeln verblasste. Nüchtern sah er zu seinem Gepäck hinab. Er konnte sehen, wie die klobigen, goldenen Artefakte darin unförmige Beulen in den Stoff schlugen.

»Das hätte ich fast vergessen.«

Äußerst widerwillig nur ging Yugi zurück in die Hocke, wobei er eine Hand auf der Tasche platzierte. Er zögerte. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich keine Wahl hatte. Die Ishtars hatten zwar angeboten, an seiner statt die Gegenstände zu hüten – als Grabwächter sei dies ihre Pflicht, so hatten sie insistiert – doch sowohl Yugi als auch der Pharao hatten gleichermaßen entschieden abgelehnt. Die Schattenmagie hatte dieser Familie bereits ausreichend Schaden zugefügt. Noch mehr konnte keiner von ihnen verantworten. Die Millenniumsgegenstände waren zu mächtig; zu gefährlich und zu tödlich.  
Nur der Pharao war in der Lage, ihre geballte Macht halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch der Umstand, sie ständig bei sich zu führen, rief gelegentlich Komplikationen hervor. Und Flughäfen stellten sich stets als besonders heikle Angelegenheit heraus. Allein ob des verborgenen Dolchs, der im …

 _»Ich kann übernehmen, wenn es dich zu sehr belastet«_ , unterbrach ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber Yugi lehnte ab.

»Nein, ich schaff das schon. Es ist nur …« Er stockte, um nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. Der Pharao kam ihm zuvor.

 _»Es ist immer unangenehm, mit den freien Willen fremder Menschen zu spielen. Doch in diesem Fall ist es notwendig. Und du hegst keinerlei böse Absichten, also sei unbesorgt. Ihnen wird kein schreckliches Schicksal widerfahren.«_

Yugi nickte zustimmend. Noch immer mit äußerstem Unbehagen, aber nun doch mit etwas mehr Zuversicht und dem Gedanken, dass es schlichtweg getan werden musste, zog er umständlich den Millenniumsstab aus der Tasche hervor. Müde schimmerten die goldenen Flügel, die den kreisrunden Kopf des Stabes zierten, im einfallenden Sonnenlicht, während Yugi das Artefakt in seiner rechten Hand wog.

‚ _Es ist wieder einmal Zeit, in ein paar Gedanken herumzupfuschen'_ , dachte er mit einem fahlen Beigeschmack, als das Horusauge des Stabes zu leuchten begann.

* * *

Obwohl die Magie, mit der Yugi bisher in seinem Leben Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, nie wirklich subtil agiert hatte – das Zerbrechen und Stehlen von Seelen hatte die leidliche Angewohnheit, recht nutzlose und unbewohnte Körper zurückzulassen – hatte er bei seiner Ankunft in London nicht erwartet, dass sich die hiesige Ausprägung ebenso freizügig verhielt. Schon allein, weil er annahm, dass der offene Praktizismus von Zauberei und Hexerei in einer Metropole wie London inzwischen längst publik geworden wäre und ein riesen Rummel ausgelöst hätte, von dem Yugi auch noch in der letzten Grabkammer Ägyptens gehört hätte.

Doch als er nun, einen Tag nach seiner Landung, einem runzligen und gebeugten Mann aus einem schäbigen Pub in einen finsteren und sehr ungemütlich wirkenden Hinterhof folgte, der ihm eigentlich zu einem Ort namens _Winkelgasse_ leiten sollte, war er wirklich erstaunt darüber, wie viel Aufwand die magische Welt hier gebrauchte, um ihre Geheimnisse zu wahren. Und er begann zu zweifeln.

Skeptisch blickte Yugi über seine Schulter zurück, wo sich die Rückseite des Pubs befand. Glitschige, dunkle Backsteine umfassten eine fensterlose Wand und eine alte Holztür, durch die er eben mitsamt seiner Begleitung gekommen war. Seine rechte Hand schloss sich zu einer festen Faust zusammen, sodass er die Seite Pergament, die er damit umklammert hielt, zerknüllte, während er mit der linken die schwere Tasche justierte, welche er sich über seine Schulter geworfen hatte. Die Gegenstände darin schepperten leise und Yugi bemerkte, wie der alte Mann – er hatte sich als Tom vorgestellt und war der Eigner des Pubs, den sie eben verlassen hatten – ihn kurios beäugte. Er lächelte entschuldigend – unschlüssig, was die richtige Reaktion gewesen wäre – und zog den Riemen der Tasche noch ein wenig fester. Er schnitt ihm inzwischen schmerzhaft in die Schulter.

Der gebeugte Wirt keckerte leise.

»Hätten die Tasche auch auf Ihrem Zimmer lassen können«, meinte er und wies mit seinem kahlen Kopf zurück auf das zurückliegende Gebäude. „Der tropfende Kessel" war nicht nur ein Pub, sondern fungierte auch als ein Gasthaus und Dumbledore hatte ihm empfohlen, hier ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Er hatte gemeint, dies sei der beste Ort, um mit der magischen Welt in Kontakt zu kommen.  
Yugi hatte daran inzwischen keine Zweifel mehr, denn der tropfende Kessel schien eine noch ungewöhnlichere Gesellschaft anzulocken als die ägyptische Taverne am Rand von Luxor.  
So hatte er beim Frühstück einen Mann, dessen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß in Bandagen gehüllt gewesen war, dabei beobachtet, wie er sich zwei _sehr_ blutige Steaks in einen recht unförmigen Mund gezwängt hatte. Yugi hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu gewinnen, als der Mann schließlich aufgestanden war, ein paar handtellergroße Silber- und Bronzemünzen – sie hatten bereits herausgefunden, dass diese sich Sickel und Knut nannten und ganz offensichtlich die übliche Währung waren – auf den Tisch geworfen und Yugi freundlich zum Abschied zugenickt hatte. Offensichtlich gehörten liebe Monster hier zum ganz gewöhnlichen Klientel.

 _»Es gibt eine ganze Reihe sehr netter Monster. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen«_ , bemerkte die Stimme des Pharaos spitz und fügte – mit einem leicht spöttelnden Unterton – hinzu: _»Eindrücke können täuschen.«_

Yugi leierte trotzig mit den Augen, denn auch der große und mächtige Pharao hatte sich heute Morgen ob ihrer Gesellschaft weitaus weniger entspannt gegeben.

»Aber ich hätte die Millenniumsgegenstände auch nicht im Zimmer lassen können, oder?«

 _»Natürlich nicht!«_ , erwiderte die Stimme. Die bloße Vorstellung missbehagte dem Pharao bereits. _»Ich habe mich nur darauf bezogen, dass Magie das Auge manchmal trügen kann. Schau!«_

Yugi blickte, verwundert ob der letzten Bemerkung auf, und erkannte, wie Tom der Wirt nun zielstrebig den Hinterhof überquerte. In seiner Hand hielt er etwas, das wie ein polierter und sehr gut gepflegter Stock aussah. Yugi blinzelte überrascht, dann sah er sich verstohlen um. Abzüglich Tom, einer Mülltonne, die neben einer Backsteinmauer stand, und sich selbst war der Hof gänzlich leer. Nicht einmal ein Sonnenstrahl fiel hinein, obwohl draußen noch helllichter Tag sein musste.

 _»Yugi, sieh hin!«_ , wiederholte der Pharao sehr eindringlich.

»Ja, schon gut«, erwiderte Yugi halbherzig und sah erneut auf. Augenblicklich stockte ihm der Atem. Er sah, wie sich die bis eben noch äußerst solide anmutende Backsteinmauer im Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels unter lautem Klappern und Getöse teilte. Sich um die eigene Achse rotierend schwebten die Steine aus dem Zentrum der Wand zu den Seiten hinüber, wo sie sich brav übereinanderstapelten und schließlich einen Torbogen formten.

»Das ist … beeindruckend!«

 _»Ungewöhnlich vielleicht«_ , korrigierte ihn der Pharao, _»Aber keineswegs beeindruckend.«_

Yugi verdrehte heimlich die Augen; Tom lachte lauthals.

»'Türlich, 'türlich«, feixte er und verbeugte sich, wobei greller Sonnenschein, der nun aus der weiten Öffnung in der Mauer in den Hinterhof drängte, sich auf seinem Glatzkopf reflektierte. Yugi musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, scheuchte Tom ihn bereits mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zum Durchgang hin. »Los, los, hurtig, bevor es sich wieder schließt.«

»Schließen?«, fragte Yugi überrascht. Tom nickte voller Eifer.

»Natürlich schließen«, sagte er bestimmt, »Kann ja nicht den ganzen Tag offenstehen, oder? Einmal hat jemand vergessen, es zu schließen, und plötzlich hatte ich den ganzen Laden …« - er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter - »… voller entflohener Pixies. Hat mich Stunden gekostet, diese Biester wieder einzufangen. Haben mir die halbe Einrichtung demoliert. Trickreiche Teufel sind das, nicht wahr?«

Yugi nickte, obwohl er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, wovon der Wirt eigentlich sprach. Doch dieser schien durchaus befriedigt mit der Reaktion zu sein, denn er schenkte seinem Gast ein recht abstoßendes, zahnloses Lächeln, bevor er auf einmal kehrtmacht und zurück in seinen Pub humpelte.  
Yugi sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Er murmelte gerade noch ein »Seltsamer Typ«, bevor er vorsichtig durch die Öffnung in der Wand spähte. Sogleich musste er den Impuls unterdrücken, sich nicht verwundert die Augen zu reiben. Eine enge, sich endlos dahinschlängelnde und verwinkelte Gasse lag plötzlich vor ihm. Zu beiden Seiten war sie von krummen und klapprigen Gebäuden flankiert. Ihre Dächer waren mit verwitterten und zerbrochenen Schindeln bedeckt, von den windschiefen Giebeln hingen Schilder aus angelaufenem Eisen herab, die in verschnörkelten Lettern die Namen der Geschäfte verkündeten. Es waren die verrücktesten Namen, die Yugi jemals gehört hatte. Von seiner Position aus konnte er unter anderen _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ – ein zweigeschossiges Ladengeschäft, das in tiefen Schatten lag und aus deren düsteren Fenstern gelegentlich stechende gelbe Augenpaare glühten – und _Qualität für Quidditch_ erkennen, wobei er über den Begriff „ _Quidditch_ " stutzte und sich fragte, was er bedeutete. Er hatte ihn noch nie in einem englischen Wörterbuch aufgeschnappt.

 _»Vielleicht ist es ein magischer Fachterminus«_ , warf die Stimme des Geistes ein. Er schien das plötzliche Erscheinen einer sonnendurchfluteten Straße in einem verlassenen Hof recht entspannt hinzunehmen. Aber im Angesicht dessen, was sie bereits gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten …

Yugi konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

»Wir werden es wohl herausfinden«, sagte er und strich einen Zettel glatt, den er bis eben noch verkrampft in einer Hand gehalten hatte.

Neben allen möglichen Instruktionen, Belehrungen und Erklärungen hatte Dumbledore ihm auch eine Liste mit Dingen zukommen lassen, die er für notwendig erachtet hatte, um sich in der magischen Welt zurechtzufinden. Er schielte darauf. Es war eine Liste, die so ungewöhnlich war wie diese gesamte Zauberwelt. Sie umfasste offensichtlich alltäglich benötigte Dinge wie Pergamentrollen, Federkiele und Tintenfässer – sogar der Pharao hatte sich recht abweisend über diese antiquierten Schreibutensilien geäußert – als auch eine Reihe von Empfehlungen bestimmter Bücher sowie der Option, sich eine Eule – Yugi hatte sich an einem Marmeladentoast verschluckt, als er diesen Punkt zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte – anzuschaffen.

»Nun zumindest wissen wir jetzt, wo wir eine Eule herbekommen«, sagte er, als er die Liste endgültig überflogen hatte und deutete mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf das in tiefen Schatten liegende Geschäft, welches den vielversprechenden Titel _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ trug.

Ja, die _Winkelgasse_ war ein wirklich eigenartiger Ort. Doch noch eigenartiger als der Ort selbst waren wohl die Menschen, die über die Pflastersteine der Gasse flanierten. Scharen offensichtlicher Hexen und Zauberer – denn sie trugen fast alle ausschließlich lange, wallende Roben in gedeckten Farben und stattliche Spitzhüte auf ihren Häuptern – schwärmten wie Ameisen durch das kleine Gässchen.  
An einigen Stellen sammelten sich so viele Menschen, dass es Yugi schwerfiel, die Geschäfte hinter den Anhäufungen zu erkennen und er zunächst einen Bogen um sie machte. Andere Läden jedoch erfreuten sich weniger großer Beliebtheit und Yugi konnte rasche Blicke in die Schaufenster werfen. Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf, als er altmodische Kessel in den unterschiedlichsten Größen – manche groß und bauchig genug, dass zwei erwachsene Menschen darin Platz gehabt hätten –; Fässer mit Aufschriften wie frische Käferaugen, Florfliegen und Fledermausmilzen; auf rotem Samt gebettete Zauberstäbe in sehr alten Pappschachteln sowie dynamisch geformte Besen, die ganz offensichtlich dafür gemacht waren, mit ihnen zu fliegen, in den verschiedenen Auslagen entdeckte. Mit geöffnetem Mund trat er an Qualität für Quidditch heran und betrachtete einen Besen, der dort säuberlich im Schaufenster ausgestellt war.

»Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass Magier wirklich auf Besen fliegen«, sagte Yugi, während er den Besen inspizierte und feststellte, wie wenig er mit den Besen gemein hatte, die er von zu Hause kannte. _Damit_ hätte sein Großvater ganz bestimmt niemals gekehrt, schon allein weil die Borsten des Besens nicht abstanden, sondern einen perfekt geformten Schweif bildeten. Zudem war der Stiel aus poliertem, edel glänzenden Holz gefertigt worden und man hatte so etwas wie Fußtritte daran angebracht.

 _»Zu meiner Zeit haben sie das auch nicht getan«_ , entgegnete der Pharao trocken. Auf einem Besen zu fliegen, war seiner Meinung nach vollkommen absurd.

»Lass mich raten«, erwiderte Yugi neckend, während er sich gemächlich vom Schaufenster loslöste, »Ihr hattet noch fliegende Teppiche?«

 _»Ganz genau.«_

Yugi erstickte ein Lachen hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als er die Straße weiter entlangwanderte. Er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob die Bemerkung des Geistes wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber er sah es als gutes Zeichen.

Noch mehr ungewöhnliche Läden und noch mehr Menschen zogen an ihm vorbei, wobei ihre langen Roben so sehr im Wind bauschten, dass sie manchmal nach ihm schlugen und Yugi sich unter ihnen hindurchducken musste.

»Meinst du, wir müssen uns auch so ein Ding zulegen?«, fragte Yugi, als ein sehr alter und grauer Zauberer an ihm vorbeihastete, der ebenfalls einen wallenden Umhang, diesmal in sattem marineblau, trug.

 _»Ich nehme an«_ , begann die Stimme in seinem Kopf sehr langsam, denn der Pharao nahm sich offensichtlich Zeit, sich ein festes Bild dieser Welt zu bilden. Schließlich meinte er in einem sehr amüsierten Tonfall: _»… es ist eine gesellschaftliche Konvention.«_

Yugi stöhnte leise. »Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagst.«

* * *

 _Seid ihr auch der Meinung, dass das Kapitel zu lang ist, wenn man den eindeutigen Mangel von Handlung betrachtet?_  
 _Denn die eigentliche Geschichte, also die tatsächliche Handlung, wird erst ab dem nächsten Kapitel beginnen. Dieses hier diente eigentlich primär dazu, ein paar Grundsettings abzustecken und Positionen und Haltungen klarzustellen. Außerdem konnte ich Yugi nicht ganz unvorbereitet nach Hogwarts spazieren lassen, da wäre der Pharao wohl komplett auf die Barrikaden gegangen. Deswegen also auch noch Abschnitt Nummero drei in diesem Kapitel mit einem Hauch Winkelgasse darin._

 _Der Titel "Eindrücke können täuschen" basiert im Übrigen sowohl auf den Aussagen McGonagalls als auch Atemus, die einmal Dumbledore und einmal Yugi belehren._

 _Ich hoffe, dass wir uns beim nächsten Mal wiederlesen._


	3. Magische Krallen und Konsequenzen

**Magische Krallen und Konsequenzen**

* * *

Der erste September kam wesentlich schneller, als Yugi Mutou es erwartet hatte. Oder als er es sich eigentlich gewünscht hatte. Denn kaum zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem er das erste Mal einen Fuß über die Grenze gesetzt hatte, die die alltägliche Welt Londons von ihrem magischen Äquivalent trennte, und inzwischen war ihm die merkwürdige Winkelgasse zu einem vertrauten Ort geworden. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, durch die verschlungen Straßenzüge zu streifen; hatte mit großem Wunder in den Augen sowohl die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern als auch die ungewöhnlichen Geschöpfe, welche ihm auf den holprigen Pflastersteinen oder im tropfenden Kessel über den Weg gelaufen waren, betrachtet und begonnen, sich beinahe heimatlich zwischen den kuriosen, windschiefen Hütten und den komischen Gestalten zu fühlen. Sogar an die handtellergroßen Münzen in Gold, Silber und Bronze hatte er sich gewöhnt.

Doch jetzt war die Winkelgasse verborgen hinter der magischen Mauer im Hinterhof, der tropfende Kessel mehrere enge Querstraßen entfernt und die Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts klimperten in einer zerschlissenen Tasche, die er nun auf die Sitzbank in seinem Zugabteil warf. Dann ließ er sich ebenfalls darauf nieder, wobei er ermattet gegen die weiche Lehne zurücksank, die Augen schloss und sich gleichzeitig wünschte, dies auch mit seinen Ohren zu tun. Denn durch das abgekippte Abteilfenster zu seiner Linken hörte er den Lärm plappernder Schüler, weinender Eltern und krächzender Eulen, die wie eine große, undurchdringliche Masse über den Bahnsteig 9¾ wogte.

Yugi wurde deutlich blasser um die Nase. Widerwillig hob er ein Augenlid. Er sah dicke Dampfschwaden, ausgestoßen von einer sehr alt anmutenden scharlachroten Lok an der Spitze des Hogwarts-Expresses, über die Köpfe der Meute hinwegziehen. Gelegentlich blitzten schwarze Spitzhüte wie gefährliche Haifischflossen aus dem Nebel hervor, bevor sie wieder darin abtauchten oder von einem neuen Stoß Dampf verschluckt wurden.

Yugi sank tiefer in seinen Sitzplatz zurück, während er verstohlen aus dem Fenster linste. Er hatte nicht mit so vielen jungen Hexen und Zauberern gerechnet, welche mit ihm nach Hogwarts reisen würden. Dumbledore hatte ihm nie gesagt, wie hoch die Anzahl der Schüler war, die er zu unterrichten hatte. Unglücklicherweise hatte er auch nie gefragt, was er nun zutiefst bereute.

 _»Was hast du denn erwartet?«_ , fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, ganz offensichtlich mit erheblichen Problemen sein Amüsement zu unterdrücken.

»Ich weiß nicht«, gab Yugi ehrlich zurück, eine tiefe Falte nun zwischen die Augenbrauen gegraben, als er nachdachte. Er hatte sich nie wirklich ein Bild gemacht. In der Winkelgasse waren ihm freilich eine Menge Hexen und Zauberer begegnet, darunter auch viele Schüler, die über Bücherlisten gebrütet oder ehrfürchtig murmelnd vor Qualität für Quidditch die neusten Rennbesen inspiziert hatten. Doch er hatte einfach nie den Schluss gezogen, dass sie alle Bestandteil seines nächsten Abenteuers sein würden.

»Du weißt, dass es keinen Grund für dich gibt, nervös zu sein?«, wunderte sich der Pharao heiter, als seine Form sich ins Abteil warf. Obwohl freilich nicht notwendig, streckte er sich und rollte den Nacken, als wäre er gerade einer sehr steifen Position entronnen. Er schnaubte spöttelnd. »Unser Wissen übersteigt das dieser jungen Magier um mehrere Jahrtausende.«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, gab Yugi zu. Er hatte nun eine recht große Ansammlung von Menschen – bestimmt ein gutes Dutzend – ins Auge gefasst, die aufgrund von prozentual übermäßig viel flammendrotem Haar seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Außerdem trottete ein zotteliger und pechschwarzer Hund – riesig wie ein Bär – neben ihnen her.  
Als Dumbledore ihm dieses Angebot unterbreitet und Atemu ihm davon berichtet hatte, dass es, jawohl, noch Magie auf der Welt gab – Magie, die vielleicht die Ressourcen besaß, den Pharao aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien – war Yugi sofort willens gewesen, jedes Angebot anzunehmen, um mehr darüber zu erfahren. Doch nun, da er in dem Zug saß, der ihn nach Hogwarts, der ominösen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bringen sollte, hatte er plötzlich mit Zweifeln zu kämpfen. Zwar stand er hinter seiner Entscheidung, doch das machte seine Lage nur ungleich auswegloser.

»Dumbledore hat mich darum gebeten, seinen Schülern etwas über alte magische Praktiken zu berichten«, fasste er frustriert zusammen, »Ich soll ihnen schildern, wie man früher Magie gewirkt hat und welche Formen es gab und wie ihre Zusammenhänge sind. Doch eigentlich weiß ich _gar nichts_ darüber. Ich habe nur ein paar Bücher über ziemlich heikle und ganz bestimmt nicht schülertaugliche Seelenrituale gelesen. _Du_ bist derjenige, der all diese Dinge über Magie weiß.«

»Und?«, fragte der Pharao gelassen, offensichtlich nicht imstande, das Problem zu erkennen. Yugi seufzte schwerfällig und löste seinen Blick vom Fenster, um resigniert auf den mit Teppich ausgelegten Boden des Zugabteils zu starren. Eigentlich überraschte es ihn nicht sonderlich, dass Atemu Yugis Einwand nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Der Pharao mochte ein überlegener Stratege sein, der – in Bezug auf Taktiken und Vorgehensweisen – in anderen Menschen lesen konnte wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch, doch sein Einfühlungsvermögen, was die emotionale Gedankenwelt seiner Mitmenschen betraf, war mitunter sehr schwankend und, um es höflich auszudrücken, definitiv ausbaufähig. Yugi behagte die Vorstellung nun einmal nicht, Atemus Wissen für das Seinige auszugeben. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er betrügen.

»Es ist kein Betrug«, entgegnete der Pharao, welcher offenbar Yugis Gedanken gelauscht hatte, um zu diesem Schluss zu kommen, »sondern das Begleichen einer Schuld, was ich eigentlich schon längst hätte tun sollen.«

»Aber-«, begann Yugi verblüfft und drauf und dran, dem Geist des Puzzles zu widersprechen. Doch Atemu gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, seinen Einwand zu formulieren, denn er fuhr umstandslos fort: »Ohne dich wäre ich nie in der Lage gewesen, diese moderne Zeit zu begreifen. Für lange Zeit hast du mir dein Wissen und deine Erinnerungen gegeben. Und ich habe es ohne zu zögern gebraucht. Daher sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, nun dir mit all meinem Wissen zu Diensten zu sein.«

»Danke.« Yugi versuchte, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch musste gestehen, dass es ihm doch ein wenig missglückte. Die Nervosität saß ihm nun, da es kaum noch ein halber Tag war, bis sein neustes Abenteuer über ihn hereinbrechen würde, besonders tief in den Knochen. Durch das Fenster spähte er auf eine altmodische Uhr, die an eine der Trägersäulen hing, welche das Bahnhofsdach stützten. Es war kurz vor 11 Uhr. Laut der Fahrkarte, die Dumbledore ihm in Ägypten hinterlassen hatte, würde der Zug um Punkt elf abfahren, Hogwarts jedoch erst in den Abendstunden erreichen. Bis dahin hatte er also noch Galgenfrist.

»Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?«, warf der Pharao ein und deutete auf die Gepäckablage über ihnen. Yugi folgte dem Zeig und entdeckte ein in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagenes, eingedelltes Paket. Er verzog das Gesicht. Das hatte er wirklich glatt vergessen. Flehend wandte er sich an Atemu.

»Ich sehe lächerlich darin aus«, beklagte er sich und das aus gutem Grund. In diesen Zaubererumhängen wirkte er noch winziger, als er es ohnehin schon war. Sogar die pummelige Hexe, die ihm in » _Madam Malkins Umhänge für alle Gelegenheiten_ « ausgestattet hatte, hatte ihm eher mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln attestiert, dass alles ganz wunderbar aussah.

Der Geist lachte, doch vor allem widersprach er Yugi nicht.

»Du hast keine Wahl«, sagte er und Yugi wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Widerwillig stand er auf und angelte – auf Zehenspitzen gestellt – das Paket von seinem Platz.

* * *

Ronald Weasley war es gewohnt, zu folgen. Als sechstes von sieben Kindern, jüngster Sohn und gesegnet mit fünf älteren Brüdern hatte er sehr früh im Leben gelernt, in einer Meute rothaariger Weasley-Kinder einfach unterzugehen. Nicht, dass er immer sonderlich glücklich darüber war, zwischen zwei Schulsprechern, einem Quidditch-Kapitän, zwei hervorragenden Treibern und Tunichtguten und seiner jüngeren Schwester, dem einzigen Weasley-Mädchen seit Generationen, ständig übersehen zu werden. Eigentlich wünschte er sich schon seit frühster Kindheit, nicht immer im Schatten seiner älteren Brüder zu stehen. Auch er wollte sich einmal – nur ein einziges Mal – im Rampenlicht sonnen. Doch ausgerechnet heute, wo ihm dieses Vergnügen als vierter Vertrauensschüler in der Familie immerhin teilweise gegönnt war, da sehnte er sich nur danach, in der Gruppe unterzugehen. Denn als er nun über den Bahnsteig am Gleis 9¾ wanderte, den wuchtigen Gepäckkarren vor sich herschiebend, und über seine Schulter zurückblickte, wäre er wesentlich lieber der kuriosen Sammlung von Hexen und Zauberern gefolgt, die sich um seinen besten Freund Harry Potter und seine anderen Geschwister gescharrt hatte und nun gen hinterer Bahnsteig davonzog, anstatt mit Hermine Granger in die entgegengesetzte Richtung – zur Lok hin – aufzubrechen. Für die Vertrauensschüler waren zwei gesonderte Abteile im ersten Wagon reserviert worden, wo sie erste Instruktionen über ihre neuen Aufgabenbereiche von den Schulsprechern erhalten sollten.

»Ich will da aber nicht hin«, nörgelte Ron und gab den Karren einen besonders miesepetrigen Schubs, sodass er ein wenig ins Schlingern geriet und die winzige Eule, welche in einem Vogelkäfig auf seinem Gepäckstapel thronte, lauthals fiepte. Köpfe wandten sich plötzlich neugierig zu ihm um. Ein Rudel umstehender Mädchen kicherte und sie deuteten allesamt auf die kleine Eule. Ron warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. »Halt den Schnabel, Pig!«

Doch Pig ignorierte ihn. Unglücklicherweise tat Hermine ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Sie hielt Belehrungen sehr ungern zurück.

»Wir müssen dorthin, Ronald Weasley. Es ist unsere Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler«, sagte sie in einem sehr scharfen Tonfall, »Wir haben von nun an Verantwortung unseren Mitschülern gegenüber.«

Ron stöhnte gepeinigt auf. Er blickte noch einmal sehnsüchtig zurück und sah, wie die Gruppe nun den letzten Wagon ganz am Ende des langen Zuges erreichte.

»Was glaubst du, wer noch Vertrauensschüler geworden ist?«, fragte er schließlich, um sich abzulenken, nachdem er sich wieder umgewandt hatte. Er trottete immer noch äußerst lustlos Hermine hinterher, die nun zielstrebig einen Wagon direkt hinter der Lok ansteuerte. »Sie müssen alle aus unserem Jahrgang sein, oder? Und immer zwei aus jedem Haus, jeweils ein Junge und ein Mädchen.«

Hermine nickte, antwortete ihm aber nicht, sondern biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ron stutzte. Hermine war nur selten um eine Antwort verlegen.

»Was ist?«

»Ich weiß nicht, wer die Vertrauensschüler für Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff geworden sind«, sagte sie, wobei sie nun sehr behutsam sprach. So, als müsste sie jemanden, der sehr schwer von Begriff war, einen wirklich komplexen Sachverhalt schonend erklären. »Aber ich nehme stark an, dass es für Slytherin … nun ja, vermutlich Malfoy ist.«

»Malfoy?«, wiederholte Ron ungläubig und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihn soeben geschlagen. Dann schnaubte er abfällig. »Hermine, sei nicht albern. Niemand, der noch ganz richtig im Kopf ist, würde Malfoy zu einem Vertrauensschüler machen. Er ist ein Arsch.«

»Du meinst also, dass Crabbe oder Goyle eine bessere Wahl gewesen wären?«

»Natürlich nicht. Crabbe und Goyle sind Halbtrolle«, entrüstete sich Ron, bevor er unter Hermines scharfen „Ich-hab-es-dir-ja-gesagt"-Blick Eins und Eins zusammenzählte. Frustriert warf er sich auf den Griff seines Gepäckkarrens und fluchte halblaut. Die Aussicht, mit Malfoy in einem Abteil zu sein, ließ seine ohnehin schon schlechte Laune ins Bodenlose sinken.

Sie erreichten den Wagon und übergaben ihre Koffer einem Gepäckboten, während sie mit Krummbein – Hermines altem, orangerotem Kater mit dem eingedellten Gesicht, der in seinem Körbchen zufrieden schlummerte – und Pig in den Wagon kletterten. Ron hatte kaum einen Fuß in den Korridor gesetzt, der mehrere Abteile voneinander trennte, als er die ölige Stimme Malfoys bereits spottend schnarren hörte:

»Wer hat denn das _Wiesel_ hier reingelassen?«

Draco Malfoy – dürr und groß, mit weißblondem Haar und einem blassen, spitz zulaufenden Gesicht – stolzierte wie ein König durch den Gang, die Brust so weit nach vorn ausgestreckt, dass das nagelneue Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf dem schwarzen Schulumhang gut sichtbar war. Er grinste dreckig. Ron ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten; Hermine umfasste sein rechtes Handgelenk, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

»Nicht, Ron. Das ist es nicht wert«, zischte sie ihm warnend ins Ohr. Ron warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, lockerte seine Fäuste jedoch. Malfoy feixte höhnisch.

»Ja, Weasley, hör auf Granger. Sonst muss ich dir noch Nachsitzen verpassen«, säuselte er und tippte bedeutungsschwer auf das Abzeichen an seiner Brust. »Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Wiesel, ich bin Vertrauensschüler.«

»Ich auch«, entgegnete Ron entschieden und wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, doch noch immer hielt ihn Hermine fest. Seine Ohren waren vor Zorn leicht rosa angelaufen. Aber mit Genugtuung sah er, wie Malfoy ein zutiefst ungläubiges Gesicht machte, die blassen Augen für einen Moment weit aufgerissen, als sie sich auf das Abzeichen hefteten, das identisch zu seinem eigenen auf Rons Umhang gestickt war, bevor sie sich bedrohlich verengten.

»Mit Hogwarts geht es bergab«, sagte er abfällig und reckte hochmütig das Kinn, »Dumbledore muss verzweifelt gewesen sein, wenn er ausgerechnet euch zu Vertrauensschüler ernennt. Einen Blutsverräter …« – Sein Blick taxierte Ron, dann wandte er sich mit einer besonders hässlichen Fratze an Hermine – » … und ein Schlammblut!«

»Nenn sie nicht so!«

Ron riss sich los; Hermine kreischte.

Mit einem Scheppern fiel der Käfig mit Pig zu Boden. Die kleine Eule darin schrie ohrenbetäubend laut auf und schlug mit den Flügeln gegen die Stäbe, während Ron seinen Zauberstab zückte. Malfoy tat es ihm gleich. Beiden lag ein Fluch bereits auf den Lippen.

»Alles in Ordnung?«

Erschrocken zuckte Ron zusammen, als zu seiner linken plötzlich eine Abteiltür aufgeglitten war und eine vierte Stimme sich besorgt in ihren Streit einmischte. Er und Malfoy wirbelten in schockierenden Unisono herum. Hermine ließ vor Schreck den Weidenkorb fallen und Krummbein darin beschwerte sich fürchterlich mauzend, doch niemand schien Notiz von seinen Klagen zu nehmen.  
Mit verblüfften Mienen und offenstehenden Mündern starrten sie zu dritt auf den Neuankömmling. Sogar Hermine und Malfoy machten nur sehr geringe Anstalten, ihre Neugierde zu verbergen, doch immerhin musterten sie den jungen Mann, der dort auf der Schwelle zum Abteil stand, nur verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln. Ron dagegen – Subtilität war nie eine seiner sonderlich ausgeprägten Künste gewesen – glotzte unverhohlen direkt auf seinem Gegenüber. Und er blinzelte heftig, als er das wider jede Natur abstehenden, in drei Farben kolorierte Haar, die unorthodoxe Kleidung voll mit metallglänzenden Nieten und Lederbändern besetzt unter einem etwas zu weit geratenen Umhang – zugegeben, dem Mann fehlte es doch entschieden an Höhe – und nicht zuletzt eine große, goldglänzende Pyramide in Augenschein nahm, die an einer grobgliedrigen Eisenkette um seinen Nacken hing. Das darauf geprägte Auge erkannte er sofort.

»Krasses Teil«, stieß er geradewegs hervor und deutete auf das Artefakt. »Das ist aus Ägypten, oder?«

Vor zwei Jahren hatte er mit seiner Familie seinen ältesten Bruder Bill besucht, der damals noch in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher in den alten Grabmälern der Pharaonen gearbeitet hatte. Er hatte dort Schätze für Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, beschlagnahmt. Und Ron, der nicht wie seine älteren Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George versucht hatte, ihren wiederum älteren Bruder Percy – innerlich verfluchte sich Ron inzwischen mehrmals dafür – in eine der Grabkammern einzumauern, um ihn den Fluch der Pharaonen und mindestens einer menschenfressenden Mumie zu überlassen, hatte Bill dabei beobachtet, wie er die unzähligen antiken Schätze an die Oberfläche gezaubert hatte. Darunter waren eben auch Objekte gewesen, die dieser gestürzten Pyramide zwar sehr ähnlich gesehen, doch nicht annähernd so beeindruckend gewesen waren.

Der junge Mann machte Anstalten, ihm zu antworten, denn er hatte den Mund bereits geöffnet, als Hermine plötzlich ein verstehendes »Oh, natürlich« hauchte. In einer Geste, die sie als beschwichtigend empfand, hob sie die Hände.

»Ja, Professor, alles in Ordnung.«

»Professor?« Ron machte ein zutiefst ungläubiges Gesicht. Erneut überflog er den Fremden, nur um plötzlich festzustellen, dass er sich an einem Mitschüler mit diesem Erscheinungsbild ganz bestimmt erinnert hätte. Er riss die Augen auf und sog hörbar scharf Luft ein. Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, damit er nicht fluchte.

Neben ihm machte Malfoy ein schmieriges Geräusch.

»Ja, Professor. Keinerlei Probleme«, sagte er mit sonorer Stimme und einem Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen, das er für höflich hielt, seine Arroganz jedoch nicht gänzlich verstecken konnte. Den Zauberstab hatte er längst wieder in den Saum seiner Robe gleiten lassen. »Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, Sir.«

Er warf Ron und Hermine einen ganz besonders abfälligen Blick zu, bevor er rasch auf den Absätzen kehrtmachte und mit gerecktem Kinn und wehenden Zauberumhang den Flur hinabstolzierte, verfolgt von zweierlei kuriosen Blicken, einem zornigen Schnauben von Ron und Krummbeins klagevollen Mauzen.

»Ah, Krummbein, tut mir leid«, japste Hermine plötzlich erschrocken und beugte sich zu ihrem Kater hinab. Sie fummelte kurz an der Halterung des Gitters herum, dann sprang der orangerote Kater schon in ihre Arme. Dessen gierige, bernsteinfarbene Katzenaugen richteten sich sogleich auf den jungen Professor, um diesen argwöhnisch zu begutachteten. Schließlich fielen sie auf das goldene Schmuckstück. Sie verengten sich umgehend angriffslustig und kaum einen Moment später streckte der Kater bereits eine Pfote danach aus. Er verpasste dem Anhänger einen gepfefferten Stoß. Die goldene Pyramide schaukelte heftig unter dem Schlag.

»Krummbein, nicht!«, sagte Hermine tadelnd und schlang ihre Arme fester um ihren Kater, welcher sich nun ihn ihrem Griff wandte. Er geiferte energisch, die gewetzten Krallen weit ausgefahren, nach der Pyramide, um ihr noch einen Hieb zu verpassen. Hastig machte Hermine einen Schritt zurück. Der Professor ebenfalls, jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
Krummbein fauchte lautstark, als der Gegenstand außer Reichweite seiner Pranken geriet, und vergrub frustriert die Krallen in Hermines Arm, woraufhin sie einen erstickten Schmerzenslaut ausstieß.

Schließlich packte Ron den Kater entschlossen im Genick und riss ihn von ihr herunter.

»Blödes Vieh«, schimpfte er, während er mit Krummbein rangelte. Mehr als einmal erwischte ihn der Kater und als es ihm schließlich gelang, das monströse Tier in sein Weidenkörbchen zu buchsieren, hatte er einen blutigen Schnitt auf der Wange.

»Dein Kater war schon immer bescheuert, Hermine«, sagte er und drückte ihr den Katzenkorb nun sehr grob zurück in die Arme. Er wischte sich das Blut mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe vom Gesicht.

»Er ist überhaupt nicht bescheuert, Ronald«, erwiderte Hermine scharf, während sie den Korb nun beruhigend in ihren Armen wiegte. Krummbeins Proteste wurden noch lauter. Dann gab sie es auf, nicht ohne frustriert aufzuseufzen, und wandte sich stattdessen an den neuen Professor.

»Tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid«, sagte sie zerstreut, »Normalerweise ist er ein wirklich lieber Kater. Er ist nur …« – sie rang ein wenig nach Worten – »… sehr verspielt. Und …«

»Schon gut. Alles in Ordnung«, versicherte der Professor, hatte jedoch gleichzeitig einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und den Kater gebracht und machte hektische Anstalten, in sein Abteil zurückzukehren. Mit seinem Daumen deutete er zu seiner Unterstützung über seine Schulter, während er mit der anderen Hand die goldene Pyramide stabilisierte.

»Ich sollte besser … _anou_ … auf Wiedersehen«, sagte er stockend und keinen Moment später war er bereits verschwunden, die Abteiltür hinter dem flatternden Zipfel seines Umhanges rasch wieder verschlossen.

Verdutzt blinzelte Ron die Tür an.

»Seltsamer Vogel«, urteilte er schließlich und zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. Dann las er Pigs Käfig vom Boden auf. Die kleine Eule darin schrie noch immer, doch Ron ignorierte sie vehement. Er warf dem Kater, der nun, da sein Zielobjekt nicht mehr zu sehen war, seelenruhig in seinem Körbchen lag, einen finsteren Blick zu.

»Ich habe es dir schon vor zwei Jahren gesagt, dass dieser Kater nichts als Ärger macht«, sagte er garstig, »Damals hätte er mich beinahe skalpiert, als er versucht hat, Krätze zu zerfleischen.«

»Nur, weil er dich beschützen wollte«, konterte Hermine energisch und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, »Denn falls du es vergessen hast, Krätze war überhaupt keine Ratte, sondern ein Animagus! Und Krummbein hat das von Anfang an geahnt. Er ist nämlich ein schlauer Kater!«

Ron schnaubte verächtlich. Natürlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass Krummbein damals erkannt hatte, dass Rons Ratte gar keine echte Ratte gewesen war, sondern ein Todesser und Gefolgsmann von Du-weißt-schon-wen. Genauso hatte der Kater ebenfalls verstanden, dass der große, bärengleiche Hund, den Harry zu dieser Zeit stets gesehen und den sie alle – mit Ausnahme von Hermine –fälschlicherweise für den Grimm, den Boten des Todes, gehalten hatten, in Wahrheit Harrys Patenonkel Sirius Black gewesen war. Trotzdem war Ron alles andere als bereit, dies nun dem Kater zu Gute zu halten.

Stoisch stapfte er den Flur des Wagons entlang. »Und jetzt glaubst du natürlich, dass auch in dieser Halskette ein durchgeknallter Meuchelmörder steckt, der nur darauf wartet, uns allen den Todesfluch auf den Hals zu hexen?«

»Sei nicht albern, Ronald. Natürlich nicht«, erwiderte Hermine verbissen, die ihm zornig auf dem Fuße folgte, »Der Anhänger hat sich nun einmal bewegt und Krummbein ist immer noch eine Katze. Die spielen halt einfach gern mit solchen Dingen.«

»Ja, und nebenbei schlitzen sie gerne Kehlen auf«, gab Ron zurück und breitete seine freie Hand theatralisch vor sich aus, »Ich sehe die Schlagzeile schon im Tagespropheten stehen: ‚ _Verrückter Kater exekutiert neuen Professor –Nimmt Dumbledores Wahnsinn denn gar kein Ende?_ ' Ehrlich, Hermine, dieser Kater ist eine Bestie. Wundert mich, dass Hagrid ihn noch nicht in seine Sammlung tödlicher Killermonster aufge- Autsch!«

Er jaulte auf, als Hermine an ihm vorbeirauschte und ihm dabei sehr rüde auf die Zehen trat.

* * *

 _»Gut gemacht, Partner.«_

»Wirklich?«

Yugi war ob des Urteils _seines anderen Ichs_ mehr als skeptisch und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dies zu verbergen. Rückblickend betrachtet fand er seine rasche Flucht vor einer – zugeben – kolossalen Katze nämlich demütigend, auch wenn sie nur dazu gedient hatte, vor allem das Puzzle aus den scharfen Krallen des Tieres zu bekommen. Atemu jedenfalls, da war Yugi überzeugt, wäre bestimmt nicht so verschreckt zurückgewichen.

»Du hast den Streit doch beendet«, entgegnete der Pharao, dessen Form nun am Fenster verweilte. Das Kinn in eine durchscheinende Hand gestützt offenbarte er ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. »Das war das Ziel.«

Yugi musste sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass der Geist Recht hatte. Primär hatte er eigentlich nur die Auseinandersetzung beenden wollen, die sich so unüberhörbar vor dem Abteil zugetragen hatte.  
Trotzdem wünschte er sich, nicht so verschreckt reagiert zu haben, als » _Krummbein_ « so gierig nach dem Millenniumspuzzle geschlagen hatte. Eine Katze war wohl kaum ein potenzieller Dieb, geschweige denn, dass sie wusste, was für Kräfte darin lauerten und wie man sie benutzte.

»Ich schätze, ich bin über die Zeit einfach paranoid geworden, was das Puzzle betrifft«, seufzte er schließlich und schüttelte immer noch deutlich unzufrieden den Kopf.

»Nun«, erwiderte der Pharao mit einem famos schiefen Grinsen auf den transparenten Lippen, »die Erfahrung hat uns beide gelehrt, dass ein gewisses Maß an gesundem Misstrauen nicht unbedingt schädlich ist.«

»So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken«, entgegnete Yugi, der jetzt doch Probleme hatte, seine betrübte Stimmung aufrechtzuhalten. Stattdessen kämpfte er nun darum, sein Giggeln zu unterdrücken. Er musste es in einer Hand ersticken. »Und fällt nach deiner Definition auch das Verdächtigen einer Katze unter „ _gesundes Misstrauen_ "?«

Der Geist zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern und meinte leichthin: »Ist es gesundes Misstrauen, wenn man sich vor einem Kartenspiel in Acht nimmt?«

Yugi lachte auf. »Ich fürchte, in unserem Fall ist das so.«

Er war erleichtert darüber, dass Atemu seine Einstellung teilte, denn er hatte schon angefangen mit seinen Zweifeln zu hadern. Doch nun, da sie eine halbwegs vergnügte Unterhaltung zustande gebracht hatten, suchte er schon nach einer Erwiderung, die ihr Gespräch am Laufen halten und ihn von seiner Aufgeregtheit ablenken würde, als ihm plötzlich etwas am geisterhaften Abbild seines Freundes auffiel, was ihn verwunderte.  
Konfus zog er Brauen und Augen zusammen und deutete auf Atemus linken Arm.

»Was ist das?«

»Hm?« Der Geist verdrehte besagten Arm in einem Winkel, der für jemanden mit einem fleischlichen Körper gewiss unmöglich gewesen war – jedenfalls, wenn man sich dabei nicht das Schultergelenk auskugeln wollte –, und blickte verdutzt daran herunter.

»Sieht aus wie ein Kratzer«, stellte er fest und tatsächlich waren dort in der transparenten und dunklen Haut – direkt unter einem goldenen Reifen, der sich um seinen Oberarm schlängelte – drei parallele Striemen zu erkennen.

»Wo hast du denn den her?«, fragte Yugi, der sich nun kurios über die Verletzung beugte.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, räumte der Pharao ein. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals in dieser Form physisch verletzt zu haben. Immerhin war er tot und sein Abbild nur eine Geistergestalt. Er sollte eigentlich keinen körperlichen Schaden nehmen. Außer wenn …

Aus besorgten, blutroten Augen betrachtete er verstohlen Yugi. »Bist du unverletzt?«

Yugi blinzelte verdutzt.

»Ich glaube schon«, erwiderte er und war eigentlich überzeugt, definitiv unverletzt zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz rollte er den Ärmel des Umhanges empor, um seinen eigenen linken Arm zu inspizieren. Und in der Tat, sein Arm war vollkommen intakt. Keine ominösen Kratzer, keine sonstigen ungewöhnlichen Erscheinungen.  
Erneut nahm er nun wieder Atemus Wunde unter die Lupe, wobei er die Stirn plötzlich runzelte und sich noch tiefer darüber beugte. Die Art des Kratzers kam ihm verdächtig bekannt vor. Und dann dämmerte es ihm auf einmal.

»Stammt das womöglich von der Katze?«, fragte Yugi, denn er glaubte, dass die Krallen einer Katzenpfote genau solche Spuren hinterließen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Krummbein das Puzzle mit seiner Tatze erwischt hatte. »Vielleicht hat er es ja beschädigt.«

Er nahm das goldene Lot in die Hände, um es zu untersuchen. Der Pharao beobachtete den Prozess nur halbherzig.

»Sehr unwahrscheinlich«, meinte er schlicht, seine Stirn jedoch ebenso intensiv zerknittert wie die Yugis, »Das Lot kann zwar zerschmettert, aber in keiner anderen Form beschädigt werden. Die Magie, die damit einhergeht, ist viel zu mächtig, als dass ein Tier sie durchbrechen könnte.«

»Stimmt«, bestätigte Yugi, denn er hatte keinerlei Schaden entdecken können.

Frustriert ließ er das Puzzle aus seinen Händen gleiten. Dann plumpste er auf einen freien Platz und fasste sogleich, als er die flirrende und schimmernde und eigentlich unverwundbare Gestalt s _eines anderen Ichs_ aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete, einen folgenreichen Entschluss.

Wie auch immer dieser Kratzer entstanden sein mochte, von nun an würde er diesen ganz genau im Auge behalten. Und ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, welches ihm wie ein Stein im Magen lag, sagte ihm, dass das Gleiche auch für den Pharao selbst gelten sollte.

* * *

 _Und da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel._  
 _Ha!_  
 _Und diesmal ist es kürzer als der Vorgänger – Ist das nicht unglaublich? :P_

 _Was sagt ihr eigentlich bzgl. der Harry Potter Charaktere? Waren sie zumindest im Ansatz glaubwürdig? Ich fürchte, ich muss mich da erst noch einfitzeln. Möp. McGonagall und Dumbledore waren so viel einfacher zu schreiben._

 _Im Übrigen hatte die ursprüngliche Fassung dieses Kapitels eigentlich vorgesehen, Malfoy und Atemu aufeinanderprallen zu lassen. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass – obwohl Malfoy sicherlich kein Schleimer ist, betrachtet man, wie er Lupin in Band 3 behandelt hat – er nicht so dämlich wäre, die direkte Konfrontation mit jemanden zu suchen, der eben erst als Lehrer/Professor enthüllt wurde. Nachdem, was Moody im vergangenen Jahr mit ihm angestellt hat (»Draco Malfoy, das sagenhaft hopsende Frettchen«), dürfte er gegenüber Personen, die er nicht einschätzen kann, eventuell doch etwas argwöhnischer geworden sein. Macht das Sinn?_

 _Wie üblich möchte ich mich fürs Lesen bedanken, hoffe, dass das Kapitel unterhalten und hat und vllt. Lesen wir uns beim nächsten Kapitel ja wieder._


	4. Dolores Umbridge

**Dolores Umbridge**

* * *

Professor McGonagall schürzte die schmalen Lippen. Sie war offenkundig sehr angespannt. Ihre langen Finger trommelten steif auf einen sehr dünnen Aktenordner, welcher auf ihrem gepflegten Schreibtisch lag. Es war derselbe Ordner, den Professor Dumbledore ihr vor einigen Wochen ausgehändigt hatte. Inzwischen hatte sie die darin zusammengetragenen Berichte eingehend studiert, doch dies hatte keineswegs zu ihrer Beruhigung beigetragen.

Tatsächlich hatte sie das Studium der Akte auf weitere besorgniserregende Vorkommnisse gestoßen.

Offensichtlich hatte Mr Mutou eine Schwäche für ein in Japan nicht unpopuläres Kartenspiel und war, was man hörte, darin auch recht erfolgreich. Seinen Gegenspielern jedoch waren oft sehr seltsame Dinge widerfahren.

Professor McGonagall, die zwar eine Hexe war, doch deren Vater ein einfacher, schottischer Pfarrer gewesen war, verstand durchaus einige Konzepte von Muggeltechnologien und konnte sich zusammenreimen, was man gemeinhin unter Begriffen wie »Projektoren« und »Hologrammen« zu verstehen hatte. Sie konnte daher mit ziemlicher Gewissheit annehmen, dass in diesem Spiel niemals Menschen zu Schaden hätten kommen _sollen_.

Und doch hatte sich eine beeindruckende Anzahl von Mutous Gegnern nach ihren Spielen in sehr beklagenswerten seelischen oder körperlichen Verfassungen befunden, was schließlich darin gegipfelt war, dass beinahe alle unterlegenen Teilnehmer eines Turniers in ein Koma gefallen waren. In einem anderen Fall war der Ausrichter tot in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufgefunden worden, nachdem er gegen Mr Mutou verloren hatte. Eine natürliche Todesursache konnte ausgeschlossen werden. Man hatte ihm auf scheußliche Art ein Auge ausgerissen.

Professor McGonagall fiel es zunehmend schwerer zu glauben, dass das japanische Zaubereiministerium niemals Wind von diesen Geschehnissen bekommen hatte. Doch offizielle Untersuchungen hatte es zu keinem der Fälle gegeben. Die komatösen Turnierteilnehmer hatte man sich mit Sauerstoffmangel erklärt (das Turnier hatte auf einem Luftschiff stattgefunden) und der ermordete Muggle war einem sehr brutalen Raubüberfall zum Opfer gefallen.

Besorgt blickte Professor McGonagall aus dem Fenster ihres Studierzimmers. Inzwischen war der Himmel über dem schottischen Hochland von der untergehenden Sonne feuerrot getränkt. Die Abenddämmerung war angebrochen. Bald würde im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade der Hogwarts-Express eintreffen und diesmal neben einer Meute hungriger und aufgedrehter Schüler auch Mr Mutou in die magische Welt entlassen. Professor McGonagall konnte nicht sagen, dass sie ob dieser Vorstellung besonders erheitert war.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem hohen Lehnstuhl, strich rasch die Falten ihres smaragdgrünen Umhangs zurecht und richtete ihren Spitzhut, bevor sie mit straffen Schritt den Raum durchmaß. In Anbetracht der fragwürdigen Umstände, die Mr Mutou offensichtlich verfolgten, hielt sie es für angebracht, diesen in Empfang zu nehmen. Sie konnte es nicht gutheißen, wenn so jemand verloren und ahnungslos über die Ländereien von Hogwarts streunte.

Doch Professor McGonagall hatte noch nicht einmal die Tür erreicht, als es an eben dieser plötzlich klopfte.

Sie stockte. Hinter ihren quadratischen Brillengläsern zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen argwöhnisch zusammen. Eine glockenhell gekünstelte Stimme erhob sich.

»Minerva.«

Professor McGonagall schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sich ganz offensichtlich der Hoffnung hingebend, dass, wenn sie das Problem nur lange genug ignorierte, es sich einfach auflöste.

Doch es klopfte erneut und die Säuselstimme fragte: »Minerva, hätten Sie einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?«

»Ja, schon gut«, presste Professor McGonagall schließlich mit fest aufeinander gebissenen Zähnen hervor, bevor sie gefasster und weitaus gebieterischer hinzusetzte: »Herein.«

Die Klinke wurde heruntergedrückt und Dolores Umbridge trat ins Büro. Dabei hätte sie kaum einen größeren Gegensatz zu Professor McGonagall bilden können. Wohingegen Minerva McGonagall eine groß gewachsene Hexe mit ernster Miene war, war Dolores Umbidge untersetzt und gedrungen und hatte ein Gesicht, das dem einer Kröte noch am ehesten ähnelte. Über ihrem Hexenumhang trug sie eine rosa Strickjacke aus flaumigem Flanell und in ihren mausgrauen Haaren saß eine kitschige Schleife im zur Jacke passenden grotesken Farbton.

»Minerva, wie schön es ist, Sie endlich zu treffen«, sagte Professor Umbridge und reichte Professor McGonagall die Hand mit den beringten Stummelfingern.

»Ebenfalls«, entgegnete Professor McGonagall steif, die keineswegs behaupten konnte, über Umbridges Erscheinen erfreut zu sein. Trotzdem erwiderte sie den Händedruck förmlich. »Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Dolores? Ich muss leider sagen, dass ich sehr in Eile bin-«

»Oh, wie entzückend, dass Sie fragen«, unterbrach sie Professor Umbridge liebevoll und strahlte nun über ihr fettes, krötengleiches Gesicht. Die triefenden Glubschaugen traten quellend hervor und sie klimperte besonders mädchenhaft mit den Wimpern. »In der Tat hatte ich gehofft, Sie könnten mir ein paar Fragen beantworten.«

Professor McGonagall war einigermaßen entrüstet. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, unterbrochen zu. Dennoch beherrschte sie sich.

Sie bot Umbridge mit einer Handbewegung einen Stuhl an, der bei ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Professor Umbridge lächelte noch eine Spur zuckriger und nahm – ohne ein Wort des Dankes – Platz. Sie selbst kehrte zu ihrem hohen Lehnstuhl zurück. Auch sie lächelte, sah dabei jedoch so aus, als hätte sie Zahnschmerzen. »Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun, Dolores?«

»Wie Sie sicherlich wissen«, begann Professor Umbridge und zauberte nun aus einer geblümten Handtasche – ebenfalls von einem grässlichen Pink – ein Klemmbrett sowie einen langen Federkiel hervor, »hat Professor Dumbledore uns – dem Zaubereiministerium – nach Beschluss von Ausbildungserlass 22 eine Liste der aktuell besetzten Professuren zukommen lassen. Schließlich mussten wir sichergehen, dass auch alle Posten ordentlich besetzt sind.«

»Sicherlich«, sagte Professor McGonagall knapp ohne zu lächeln.

»Dabei sind wir auf einen Namen gestoßen, der uns bisher noch nicht bekannt war. Sehen Sie.« Sie nahm ihren Federkiel und deutete auf etwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett, das sie daraufhin Professor McGonagall zeigte. Man hatte Yugi Mutous Namen auf die Liste gesetzt. Umbridge schürzte die Lippen. »Sie als stellvertretene Schulleiterin wissen nicht zufällig, wer dieser Mr Mutou ist?«

Professor McGonagall hob beide Brauen. »Dürfte ich fragen, warum Sie sich darüber nicht bei Professor Dumbledore erkundigen?«

Dolores Umbridge kicherte. Es klang sehr unangenehm. »Nun, sicherlich hat Albus so kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres sehr wichtige Angelegenheiten zu koordinieren. Ich wollte ihn dabei nicht stören.«

»Ah ja, natürlich. Wie ausgesprochen rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen«, erwiderte Professor McGonagall schroff und schürzte missbilligend die Lippen, »Professor Dumbledore hat mich über Mr Mutous Einstellung in Kenntnis gesetzt.«

»Das heißt, er existiert?«, fragte Umbridge unverblümt verblüfft und ihr breiter Mund verzog sich zu einer enttäuschten Schnute. »Nun, das ist eigenartig. Wir vom Zaubereiministerium konnten nämlich überhaupt keine Informationen über einen gewissen ‚ _Yugi Mutou_ ' finden.«

»Wirklich? Wie ungewöhnlich«, entgegnete Professor McGonagall tonlos. Sie hatte ihre Hände nun zusammengefaltet, so wie es Professor Dumbledore zu tun pflegte. Die ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen hatte sie so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie nun eine dünne, blasse Linie bildeten. Sie dachte an die Akte, die neben ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

»Ja, nicht wahr?«, sagte Umbridge und ihre Stimme nahm einen fremdartig scharfen Tonfall an. »Also, haben Sie vielleicht einige zusätzliche Informationen? Schließlich geht es um das Wohl der Schüler«, setzte sie, nun wieder säuselnd, hinzu. Sie hatte die Feder bereits gezückt und das Klemmbrett in ihrem Schoß platziert.

Professor McGonagall nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. »So weit ich weiß, hat Professor Dumbledore Mr Mutou in Ägypten getroffen.«

»Ägypten? Nein, wie spannend«, erwiderte Professor Umbridge und kritzelte inzwischen eifrig auf ihr Klemmbrett. Dann sah sie erwartungsvoll zu Professor McGonagall auf. Ihre Krötenaugen quollen gierig auf. »Und wissen Sie, was Mr Mutou dort gemacht hat?«

»Nicht jedes Detail«, antwortete Professor McGonagall vage. Sie wog ab, was man Dolores Umbridge offen mitteilen konnte ohne ihr Misstrauen zu erwecken. »Er befand sich dort wohl auf einer Art Forschungsreise. Er hat sich intensiv mit der Historie des Alten Ägyptens auseinandergesetzt und frönt sich eines beeindruckenden Rufes in diesem Fachgebiet.«

Umbridge machte sich noch eine Notiz. »Vortrefflich. Sonst noch etwas?«

»Ich fürchte, mehr kann ich Ihnen bedauerlicherweise nicht mitteilen«, entgegnete Professor McGonagall mit einem kühlen Lächeln, »Sie könnten natürlich Mr Mutou selbst fragen, sobald er hier eingetroffen ist. Ich nehme an, dass er Ihnen wohl am besten mitteilen kann, wer er ist.«

Professor Umbridge schien über die Antwort tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein. Ihr breites Lächeln fiel etwas in sich zusammen und sie ließ die gezückte Feder sinken.

»Oh, sicherlich werde ich das tun«, sagte sie lahm. Sie steckte Federkiel und Klemmbrett wieder in ihren Umhang und erhob sich, wobei sie im Stehen nicht einen Zoll größer als im Sitzen war. »Nun, das ist immerhin etwas. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für Ihre Unterstützung. Wenn Sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen. Ich habe noch eine dringende Eule zu verschicken. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend.«

Und mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln verließ Dolores Umbridge das Büro.

* * *

»Wahnsinn!«

Yugi hatte noch nie ein westliches Schloss gesehen. Daher war er umso beeindruckter, als er nun vor einem besonders atemberaubenden Exemplar stand.

Bereits aus der Ferne hatte das Schloss, welches die magische Schule beherbergte, prachtvoll ausgesehen. Es ragte auf dem Zenit eines Hügels empor. Seine schwarzen Umrisse reichten wie ein unzerstörbares Monument in einen sternenlosen Himmel auf. Türme und Zinnen schmückten ineinander verschachtelte Bauten und in hunderten winziger Fenster brannte warmes, flackerndes Licht. Es warf sich in langen Lichtbahnen auf die Ländereien und malte auf die umliegenden und sanft abfallenden Wiesenhänge briefmarkengroße und gelblich schimmernde Quadrate. Ein gigantisches Eichenportal markierte den Zugang zum Schloss. Dessen Flügel waren weit aufgestoßen und zahlreiche Schüler strömten in ihren langen, schwarzen Roben ins Innere des Schlosses. Beide Seiten des Tores wurden von Fackeln flankiert, deren Licht auf den zum Eingang hinaufführenden steinernen Treppenabsatz fiel.

Yugis Ehrfurcht wich einem sehr nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Schon im tropfenden Kessel war es ihm aufgefallen. Elektrizität, Mobiltelefone und Internet gab es in dieser magischen Parallelgesellschaft offenbar nicht. Tatsächlich war das modernste, was er bisher gesehen hatte, die alte Dampflok gewesen, die sie hierhergebracht hatte. Er fragte sich zwangsläufig, ob Technik überhaupt kompatibel mit dieser magischen Welt war. In der ausgedellten Tasche, welche auch seine Millenniumsgegenstände beherbergte und die er sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte, kramte er nach seinem Handy. Er zog es hervor und stellte fest, dass es ausgeschaltet war und auch auf keinen seiner Versuche, es wieder einzuschalten, reagierte. Er hatte sowas in der Art schon erwartet. Im tropfenden Kessel hatte das Telefon bereits gesponnen, doch dort hatte es Yugi auf einen schlechten Empfang geschoben.

»Hast du dafür eine Erklärung?«, fragte er den Pharao, dessen Geisterform tatsächlich mit leichten Kuriosum das Schloss studierte, und zeigte ihm das streikende Telefon.

Atemu runzelte die Stirn, bevor er schließlich nur unbestimmt den Kopf schüttelte. »Es existieren einige Dinge in dieser Welt, die ich mir nicht erklären kann.«

Yugi nahm an, er könne nur den Kratzer meinen, der immer noch gut sichtbar auf seinem Oberarm prangte. Auch auf dieses Rätsel hatten sie sich noch keinen Reim gemacht.

Doch stattdessen deutete Atemu plötzlich über seine Schulter.

»Diese Kutschen dort«, sagte er und zeigte auf die schwarzen, pferdelosen Kutschen, die gleich eines Trauerzuges auf einem geschotterten Zufahrtsweg standen und welche sämtliche Passagiere des Hogwarts-Expresses von einem einsamen Bahnsteig hierher transportiert hatten, »Siehst du, von was sie gezogen werden?«

»Sie werden von etwas gezogen?« Yugi betrachtete skeptisch die Kutschen, wobei er ganz besonders die leeren Deichseln untersuchte. Aber wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte absolut nichts entdecken.

»Unsichtbar?«, fragte er den Geist.

»Zum Teil«, antwortete dieser und besah sich nun eingehend die Mienen der ins Schloss kehrenden Schüler. Einige von ihnen schienen von Furcht und Unbehagen gekennzeichnet. Der Rest jedoch wirkte vergnügt und aufgekratzt. »Ich nehme an, dass nicht jeder in der Lage ist, die Gestalt dieser …« – er suchte kurz nach einem passenden Wort – »… dieser Wesen wahrzunehmen. Doch ich kann dir die Gründe dafür nicht nennen.«

Yugi fragte, ob Atemu sie denn sehen konnte, was dieser bejahte. Neugierig wollte er wissen, wie diese Wesen aussahen. Er war ein wenig neidisch darüber, dass Atemu sie sah. Dieses Empfinden erlosch jedoch sehr rasch wieder, als der Geist tatsächlich sogar vergnügt antwortete: »Sie erinnern mich an Ryous Deck.«

Yugi erbleichte. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an Ryous Duel Monsters Deck. Jounouchi packte jedes Mal das blanke Grauen, wenn er nur daran dachte, was in diesem unscheinbaren Kartenstapel lauerte, und Yugi hatte es ihm nie verübeln können. Ryous Deck war vollgestopft mit Untoten, Zombies, Unterweltler und etlichem okkulten Schnickschnack, wobei fast jede Karte die vorhergehende in puncto Gruseligkeit noch übertraf. Yugi wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, wie ein reales Geschöpf aussehen musste, das angeblich so perfekt in diese Sammlung passte.

Er machte einige Schritte zurück.

»Wir sollten uns überlegen, was wir wegen des Telefons unternehmen. Die anderen werden sich Sorgen machen, wenn wir uns nicht melden«, sagte er, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, und wog das Handy nachdenklich in seiner Hand. Auf die Schnelle jedoch wollte ihm keine Möglichkeit einfallen. Auch der Pharao zuckte lediglich ratlos mit den Schultern. Also mussten sie eine Lösung des Problems auf später verschieben.

Seufzend steckte Yugi das Telefon zurück in seine Tasche, vergewisserte sich, dass diese auch ja ordentlich geschlossen war, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Dort erwartete man ihn bereits.

»Yugi Mutou?«, fragte eine Hexe, die auf den Steinstufen vor dem Eichenportal stand, und die Ankunft der Schüler überwachte. Sie war eine große Frau mit sehr ernster und strenger Miene, die ihn über den Rand einer Brille mit eckigen Gläsern eisern musterte. Yugi hatte das Gefühl, wie ein fremdartiges Museumsstück studiert zu werden. Der Blick der Hexe blieb an Yugis Tasche hängen und ihre Brauen kniffen sich argwöhnisch zusammen. Die feinen Härchen in Yugis Nacken sträubten sich. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie bloß nicht fragte, was sich in der Tasche befand. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen.

»Sehr schön«, sagte sie steif, als sie von ihrer Begutachtung abließ, »Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore hat mich darum gebeten, Ihnen den Weg zur Großen Halle zu weisen. Folgen Sie mir bitte.«

* * *

Eigentlich hatte sich Harry Potter auf den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres ziemlich gefreut. Nach einem besonders desolaten Sommer, dessen negative Höhepunkte die Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort, ein Dementoren-Angriff in Little Whinging und nicht zuletzt eine Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot, dem höchsten Gericht der Zauberei, gewesen waren, hatte Harry angenommen, dass seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts ihm wenigstens ein gewisses Maß an Freude verschaffen und somit die bitteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf treiben konnte. Doch diese Hoffnung war jäh zerplatzt, als sich Harry auf einen Stuhl am Haustisch der Gryffindors gesetzt hatte und zum Lehrertisch aufblickte. Auch hier fehlte von Hagrid jede Spur. Die Abwesenheit seiner massigen Gestalt riss unweigerlich eine klaffende Lücke in die Reihen der Professoren. Doch es war nicht nur Hagrid, der fehlte. Überhaupt schien die lange Holztafel auf dem Podium heute nur sehr dürftig besetzt zu sein.

»Wo sind die denn alle?« Ron, der sich neben Harry ächzend und magenknurrend auf einen Stuhl hatte plumpsen lassen, hatte ebenfalls die recht beträchtliche Anzahl freier Plätze am Lehrertisch bemerkt.

»Da sitzt bestimmt die Raue-Pritsche«, sagte Hermine sofort. Sie saß ihnen gegenüber und zeigte auf einen freien Stuhl, welcher neben dem von Hagrid stand. Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend. Da Professor Raue-Pritsche noch die Erstklässler über den Schwarzen See lotste, war es logisch, dass ihr Platz ebenfalls unbesetzt war. Der Stuhl an Dumbledores rechter Seite war um die Uhrzeit gewöhnlicherweise auch noch leer. Er gebührte Professor McGonagall, die wie üblich in der Eingangshalle auf die neuen Schüler wartete. Doch keiner konnte sich den unbesetzten Stuhl zwischen McGonagalls Platz und Professor Snape, der am heutigen Tag besonders sauertöpfisch die einkehrenden Schüler beobachtete, erklären. Außerdem befand sich auch zu Dumbledores anderer Seite hin noch ein freier Platz.

»Fehlt noch jemand?«, fragte Harry, der nun die Professoren reihum ansah. Ihm jedenfalls kam es so vor, als seien mit Ausnahme von Binns und Trelawney – die allerdings beide nie am Festessen teilnahmen, da Binns tot und Trelawney verrückt war – alle Lehrer anwesend. Ron jedoch schnippte plötzlich mit den Fingern und riss die Augen weit auf.

»Ja, klar! Der Typ aus'm Zug fehlt.«

»Wer?«, fragte Harry reichlich ahnungslos, woraufhin Rons Ohren schlagartig einen blassrosa Farbton annahmen und er hilfesuchend zu Hermine blickte. Auch sie machte einen äußerst verlegenen Eindruck. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

»Tut mir leid, Harry«, sagte sie rasch und in einem Tonfall, von dem sie annahm, dass er Harry einigermaßen beschwichtigte, »Aber wir hatten so viel mit unseren Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler zu tun, dass wir einfach vergessen haben, es dir-«

»Ja, schon gut. Ich hab's verstanden«, unterbrach sie Harry grollend. Er konnte ihre Ausreden, warum sie dieses und jenes nicht getan oder ihm nicht gesagt hatten, nicht mehr ertragen. Den ganzen Sommer hatte er sie sich bereits anhören müssen. »Also, wen habt ihr getroffen?«

Offensichtlich höchst glücklich darüber, dass Harry nicht erneut aus seiner Haut fuhr, begannen Hermine und Ron ihm ihre Begegnung mit dem neuen Professor zu schildern.

»Ziemlich seltsamer Kauz«, urteilte Ron schließlich, der Harry eben Krummbeins Attentatsversuch sowie die Reaktion des neuen Professors zusammengefasst hatte, und nun vielsagend einen Finger neben seiner Schläfe kreisen ließ.

Hermine sah ihn scharf an. Ihr lag offensichtlich bereits ein Tadel auf den Lippen. Doch anstatt diesen auszusprechen, stieß sie plötzlich ein leises » _Oh_ « aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Noch bevor Harry und Ron fragen konnten, was los sei, zeigte sie bereits auf die Flügeltüren, welche von der Eingangshalle in die Große Halle führten. »Da ist er ja!«

Harry und Ron drehten sich blitzlinks auf ihren Stühlen um. Und Harry kam zu dem Schluss, dass Rons Beschreibung des neuen Lehrers als »seltsamer Kauz« kaum treffender hätte ausfallen können.

Weitere Köpfe flogen zum Neuankömmling herum, welchem von Professor McGonagall der Weg gezeigt wurde, und noch mehr folgten diesem Beispiel. Eine Woge verhaltenen Geflüsters und Getuschel brandete auf. Harry konnte es niemanden verdenken. Flapsig ausgedrückt erinnerte ihn der neue Professor an einen Muggel-Punk mit Zaubererumhang. Ein paar Plätze weiter pfiffen Fred und George Weasley daher anerkennend.

»Was glaubst du, was dieser Typ unterrichten wird?«, fragte Ron.

»Ist das nicht klar?«, warf Hermine selbstverständlich ein. Doch als sowohl Ron wie auch Harry sie nur verständnislos ansahen, seufzte sie und erklärte: »Es gibt nur eine Stelle, die Dumbledore jedes Jahr neubesetzen muss: _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_.«

»Schade um ihn«, erwiderte Ron nüchtern, woraufhin Hermine ihn sehr streng ansah.

Ron zuckte unbekümmert mit den Achseln und begann an seinen Fingern abzuzählen: »Erstes Schuljahr: Quirill. Von _Du-weißt-schon-wen_ besessen und tot. Zweites Schuljahr: Lockhart, der sich sein Gedächtnis selbst ausradiert hat-«

»Aber nur, weil er deinen kaputten Zauberstab benutzt hat.«

»Drittes Schuljahr«, fuhr Ron fort, ohne Hermines Einwand zu beachten, »Lupin, der als Werwolf bloßgestellt und zur Kündigung gezwungen wurde. Und viertes Schuljahr« – er machte eine besonders dramatische Geste – »Moody, den man für ein Jahr in einen Koffer gesperrt hat, während seinem Todesser-Doppelgänger von einem Dementor die Seele ausgesaugt wurde. Also wenn du mich fragst, kann sich der Kerl schon glücklich schätzen, wenn er das Jahr überlebt. Der Job ist verflucht.«

Harry konnte Ron nur zustimmen. Auf ihn machte der neue Professor keinen besonders taffen Eindruck. Tatsächlich schien er sogar verängstigt zu sein, denn er hatte sich verkrampft an eine Tasche geklammert, die er über seine Schulter geworfen hatte. Harry stutzte darüber. Eigentlich war es Praxis, sein Gepäck im Zug zu lassen. Er drehte sich fragend zu Hermine um.

Auch ihr schien es aufgefallen zu sein, denn sie hatte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. Doch noch bevor sie ihre Beobachtung laut aussprechen und somit auch Ron darauf hinweisen konnte, verengten sich ihre Augen plötzlich zu argwöhnischen Schlitzen.

»Wer ist das denn?«, fragte sie scharf.

Harry folgte ihren Augen. Eben war eine Frau in die Große Halle eingetreten, die nicht minder sonderlich wirkte als der zuvor angekommene Professor. Ihre rosafarbene Strickjacke leuchtete wie ein Signalfeuer zwischen den schwarzen Schulumhängen. Ihr Gesicht war plump, fahl und krötenähnlich. Harry erschrak. Er kannte diese Frau. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen.

»Das ist diese _Umbridge_!«, sagte er entsetzt zu Ron und Hermine gewandt. Beide sahen ihn an, als könnten sie seinem Entsetzen nicht folgen. Wütender als angedacht setzte er hinzu: »Sie war bei meiner Anhörung. Sie arbeitet für Fudge und das Zaubereiministerium.«

* * *

Dumbledores blaue Augen funkelten, als sie Yugi entdeckten. Er sprang vergnügt von seinem hohen Lehnstuhl auf und ging mit eleganten Schritten auf diesen zu. Sein Umhang, der am heutigen Tag von einem sattem Dunkelviolett war und mit silbernen Sternen gesprenkelt war, wogte hinter ihm. Er strahlte den Neuankömmling an.

»Ah, Yugi, es freut mich außerordentlich, Sie so wohlbehalten hier in Hogwarts willkommen heißen zu dürfen.«

»Danke«, erwiderte Yugi höflich, wobei es ihm allerdings schwerfiel, sich überhaupt auf Dumbledore zu konzentrieren. Ehrfürchtig sah er nach oben, wo sich eigentlich eine Decke hätte befinden sollen. Doch stattdessen blickte er in etwas, das exakt wie der schottische Nachthimmel aussah und ihn ganz offenkundig überforderte.

Dumbledore lächelte gütig. »Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?«

» _Ee_. Haben … _anou_ … Sie das gemacht?« Fahrig deutete Yugi zum verzauberten Himmelwerk hinauf. Er machte immer noch einen sehr überfahrenen Eindruck.

»Oh, Sie schmeicheln mir«, entgegnete Dumbledore sogleich und zwinkerte über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser, »Nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen würde ich es mir anmaßen, so ein gewaltiges Stück Magie zu wirken. Nein, diese Decke wurde einst von den Gründervätern dieser Schule verzaubert, was sie meines Erachtens umso beeindruckender-« Dumbledore stutzte plötzlich, blickte einen Moment sehr aufmerksam in die Große Halle. Dann seufzte er schwermütig und fuhr fort: »Doch ich befürchte, dass wir unser Gespräch über die Wunder dieser Schule vorerst verschieben müssen.«

Yugi Mutou schwieg höflich, was Professor Dumbledore als stumme Bitte sah, seine Ausführungen fortzuführen. Die Stimme hielt er dabei verschwörerisch gesenkt. Die Fröhlichkeit war längst aus ihr gewichen. Sogar das vergnügte Zwinkern seiner Augen blieb aus. Er wirkte in jeder Hinsicht betrübt.

»Yugi, in Anbetracht der aktuellen Situation halte ich es für unerlässlich, Ihnen einige sehr wichtige Geschehnisse, die sich seit unserem letzten Treffen zugetragen haben, zu erklären. Die Konsequenzen könnten sonst möglicherweise fatal sein.«

»Inwiefern?«, erkundigte sich Yugi unerwartet eisig. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Professor Dumbledore war erstaunt ob dieser offenen Austragung von Misstrauen. Für einen Augenblick gar gewann er den Eindruck, Yugis Persönlichkeit wäre einem herben Wandel unterlaufen. Doch Albus Dumbledore war zu klug genug, um diese offenkundige Änderung des Naturells anzusprechen, und sie war bereits wieder verflogen, als er schließlich bedeutungsschwer das Haupt schüttelte.

»Ich fürchte, dies ist nicht der richtige Ort, um eine solche Angelegenheit zu besprechen. Es gibt hier zu viele Ohren, die an zu scharfen Verständen mit zu viel Einfluss hängen.«

Yugi öffnete den Mund, freilich um die Bemerkung zu hinterfragen, als ein leises _»chrm, chrm«_ ihn jäh zusammenfahren und herumwirbeln ließ.

Eine kleine, stämmige Hexe hatte den Lehrertisch erreicht. Sie lächelte breit, als sie Yugi entdeckte.

»Ah, Professor Umbridge, wie schön, dass Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten«, begrüßte Professor Dumbledore sie, längst wieder mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. »Yugi, wenn ich Ihnen vorstellen darf: Das ist Professor Dolores Umbridge. Sie wird sich in diesem Schuljahr dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste widmen. Dolores, ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wer das hier ist?«

»Aber natürlich«, sagte sie strahlend und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter, »Sie müssen Mr Mutou sein, nicht? Ich habe gehört, Sie waren in Ägypten. Das muss unheimlich faszinierend gewesen sein, nicht wahr?«

» _Ee_ … ja.«

»Fantastisch!« Sie klatschte sich in die fetten Hände. »Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie mir ein wenig von ihrer Reise berichten? Ich wette, das wäre für mich sehr aufschlussreich.«

»Ah, ein ausgezeichneter Vorschlag, Dolores«, entgegnete Dumbledore, noch bevor Yugi überhaupt etwas zu erwidern wusste, »Aber ich befürchte, wir müssen diese zweifellos sehr hervorragende Idee unglücklicherweise auf eine andere Gelegenheit vertagen. Wir sollten die Schüler nicht länger warten lassen. Yugi, hätten Sie wohl die Güte sich neben Professor Snape zu setzen?«, fügte er lächelnd hinzu und bedeutete mit einer Hand auf einen leeren Stuhl neben einem besonders griesgrämig dreinblickenden Mann.

Yugi folgte dem Zeig und zögerte, woraufhin Dumbledore erheitert gluckste.

»Nehmen Sie es dem guten Severus nicht übel. Er bevorzugt die Darstellung als Griesgram. Doch tief in seinem Herzen ist er ein überaus gutmütiger und warmherziger Mensch.«

Yugi fragte sich still, wie tief man im Herzen von Severus Snape wohl suchen musste, um die beschriebenen Eigenschaften aufzuspüren.

Dumbledore antwortete verschwörerisch: »Sehr tief.«

* * *

 _»In alter Zeit, als ich noch neu,  
_ _Hogwarts am Anfang stand,  
_ _Die Gründer unsrer noblen Schule  
_ _Noch einte ein enges Band._

 _[…]_

 _Oh, seht das Verderben und deutet die Zeichen,  
_ _Die aus der Geschichte erstehen.  
_ _Denn unsere Schule ist in Gefahr,  
_ _Sie mag durch äußere Feinde vergehen._

 _Wir müssen uns stets in Hogwarts vereinen  
_ _Oder werden zerfallen von innen.  
_ _Ich hab's euch gesagt, ich habe gewarnt…  
_ _Lasst die Auswahl nun beginnen.«*_

* * *

Yugi war überrascht, wie wenig er sich über einen sprechenden Hut wunderte. Natürlich, im ersten Moment hatte er weder seinen Augen noch seinen Ohren getraut, als sich ein Riss über der Krempe eines von Flicken zusammengehaltenen Hexenhutes geöffnet hatte, um ein Liedchen anzustimmen. Doch er hatte sich schneller gefasst, als es wohl ein gewöhnlicher Mensch getan hätte, was zweifellos ein Zeichen dafür war, wie sehr sich die Magie in sein Leben eingemischt hatte.

Er hatte sich auch nicht darüber gewundert, dass der Hut offensichtlich in den Kopf seines jeweiligen Trägers spähen konnte, denn jeder neue Schüler trat vor, setzte sich den alten Filzhut auf und dieser verkündete nach einer Weile den Namen des Schulhauses, welches den Charaktereigenschaften des Kindes am ehesten entsprach.

Die Auswahlzeremonie endete, nachdem der sprechende Hut den letzten Schüler (»Zeller, Rose«) nach Hufflepuff geschickt hatte und nun füllten sich die zuvor noch leeren goldenen Platten mit allerlei Speisen und in den Karaffen schwappten Getränke.

Sogleich klapperten Teller, Bestecke klirrten, Schüler schwatzten und schmatzten munter.

Auf diesen Moment hatte Yugi insgeheim gewartet. Er überprüfte, ob seine Nachbarn – Professor McGonagall auf der einen und Professor Snape auf der anderen Seite – auch wirklich mit dem Abendessen beschäftigt waren, dann wandte er sich an die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

»Hast du bemerkt, wovon der Hut in seinem Lied gesprochen hat?«

 _»Eine Warnung, offenkundig.«  
_  
»Ja, schon. Aber worauf bezieht sie sich?«

Der Pharao überlegte einen Moment. Normalerweise war er es, der problemlos zwischen den Zeilen las und versteckte Botschaften entschlüsselte. Diesmal jedoch schien auch er keine Antwort parat zu haben.

 _»Wir wissen nicht genug über die Situation in dieser Welt, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Zweifellos trägt sich etwas zu, vor dem wir uns in Acht nehmen sollten.«_

»Glaubst du, er hat über das gesprochen, vor dem uns auch Dumbledore warnen will?«

Erneut ließ sich der Geist sehr viel Zeit. _»Spekulationen werden uns vorerst keine Hilfe sein. Wir werden uns in Geduld üben müssen, bis man bereit ist, uns notwendige Antworten zu geben. Ob diese Antworten jedoch unseren Erwartungen entsprechen, bleibt abzuwarten.«_

»Du traust Dumbledore nicht?« Yugi konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn diese Feststellung sonderlich verwunderte.

» _Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass jene Dinge, die er uns bisher offenbart hat, der Wahrheit entsprechen_. _Doch Dumbledore scheint eine Menge Geheimnisse zu kennen. Und mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass dieses Wissen auch Aspekte unserer Geheimnisse einschließen könnte. Wir sollten in seiner Gegenwart auf der Hut sein._ «

»Glaubst du, er hat es bemerkt? Als wir getauscht haben, meine ich.«

Yugi sah unsicher zu Dumbledore hinüber. Dieser hatte sich den langen, silbernen Bart über die Schulter geworfen und hielt einen goldenen Kelch in Händen, indessen er sehr interessiert den Ausführungen von Professor Umbridge lauschte.

 _»Möglich«_ , entgegnete der Pharao – offenkundig verärgert über seine eigene Unbedachtheit, _»Jedenfalls war es unklug meinerseits, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.«  
_  
Doch Yugi winkte gelassen ab. Er wusste, dass jede Erwähnung von potenzieller Gefahr, die sich womöglich auch gegen Yugi richten konnte, die Alarmglocken des Geistes besonders kräftig schrillen ließ.

»Es wäre sowieso irgendwann passiert«, sagte er und zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. Er dachte nach, lächelte, dann ergänzte er: »Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich klug, oder? Je eher sie alle glauben, ich sei einfach nur durchgeknallt, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es doch, dass sie keine unbequemen Fragen stellen.«

 _»Diese Methode hat sich zumindest in der Vergangenheit als bewährt erwiesen«_ , räumte Atemu ein und klang nun sogar eine Spur belustigt. _»Trotzdem ist es ratsam, vorerst unauffällig zu bleiben. Die Beobachtungsgabe dieser Menschen ist durch ihre eigene Magie geschärft. Sie könnten unser Wechselspiel weitaus schneller bemerken, als-«_

Atemu unterbrach sich. Yugis Nebenmann, Professor Snape, hatte sich aus heiterem Himmel an diesen gewandt.

»Verzeihung«, sagte Severus Snape mit öliger Stimme, wobei seine blassen Lippen sich süffisant kräuselten. Er war ein ausgesprochen hagerer und fahlgesichtiger Mann, dem das schwarze Haar fettig und strähnig bis zu einer beunruhigend krummen Hakennase reichte. »Ich habe mich nur gewundert, ob es einen bestimmten Grund gibt, warum Sie nicht essen.«

» _Anou_ … Ich …« Yugi suchte nach einer passenden Ausrede. Ein guter Lügner war er nie gewesen. Er blickte auf die Speisen, denen er bisher noch gar keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Er kannte kaum etwas davon. »Das sind … _anou_ … sehr ungewöhnliche Gerichte und …«

»So?«, entgegnete Professor Snape höhnend, die Augenbrauen gefährlich in die Höhe gerissen, »Und ich nahm an, Sie wären zu vertieft in die Diskussion gewesen, die Sie mit sich selbst führen. _Mein Fehler._ «

Yugi erblasste sichtlich unter der Bemerkung. Unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl zurück, der plötzlich sehr unbequem geworden war. Doch Severus Snape hatte sich bereits von ihm weggedreht und sich wieder seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten gewidmet.

» _Nicht nur er hat dich beobachtet_ «, bemerkte der Pharao plötzlich, » _Diese Frau dort neben Professor Dumbledore tut es ebenfalls._ «

Yugi lehnte sich über den Tisch und spähte diesen hinab. Atemu hatte recht. Professor Umbridge beobachtete ihn ebenfalls. Und ihr scheinbar omnipräsentes Lächeln wurde zunehmend hässlicher.

* * *

»Willkommen!«

Harry fühlte sich bereits angenehm dösig und dämmerig, als sich Dumbledore von seinem throngleichen Stuhl in der Mitte des Lehrertisches erhob. Er hatte die Arme in einer willkommen heißenden Geste ausgebreitet und hinter seiner Brille funkelten seine Augen im Schein der schwebenden Kerzen.

Harry und Ron lauschten der feierlichen Rede zum Abschluss des Festessens und der Eröffnung des Schuljahrs nur halbherzig. Stattdessen kämpften sie mit der Müdigkeit, die ihnen bleiern in den Knochen saß, und bemühten sich, nicht zu auffällig zu gähnen, was ihnen zwar von Hermine verärgerte Blicke einbrachte, sie jedoch nur wenig kümmerte. Sie tauschten kurz ein künstliches Lächeln aus, als Dumbledore die Erstklässler davor warnte, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten, dann wollten sie sich eigentlich ihrem angenehmen Dämmerzustand hingeben, als Hermine plötzlichen an den Ärmeln ihrer Umhänge zog.

»Dumbledore stellt die neuen Lehrer vor«, zischte sie ihnen zu. Harry und Ron fuhren rasch hoch.

»… erfreut, drei Änderungen im Kollegium anzukündigen«, sprach Dumbledore derweil, »Wir freuen uns, Professor Raue-Pritsche erneut willkommen zu heißen, die _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ unterrichten wird. Ebenfalls bitte ich euch, Professor Mutou herzlich in unseren Reihen aufzunehmen.« Dumbledore machte eine rhetorische Pause und wies höflich auf den jungen Mann am Tisch. »Er wird sich zukünftig _Geschichte der Zauberei_ widmen. Und nicht zuletzt freuen wir uns ebenfalls, euch Professor Umbridge vorstellen zu können, die fortan unsere neue Lehrerin für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ sein wird. Wir wünschen ihr dafür alles …«

Doch Dumbledores letzte Worte gingen in einem schier unglaublichen Durcheinander aus geflüsterten Unterhaltungen, ungläubigem Keuchen und euphorischen Jubelrufen unter, welches plötzlich wie ein Großbrand in der Großen Halle aufflammte.

Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen sich überrascht an.

» _Geschichte der Zauberei_?«, wiederholte Hermine. Sie klang beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht. »Aber was ist mit Professor Binns?«

»Ist doch egal«, entgegnete Ron. Er machte ein Gesicht, als wären Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag auf eben diesen Tag vorverlegt worden. »Hauptsache er ist weg.«

»Aber-«, begann Hermine, doch Ron würgte sie ab.

»Sieh es positiv«, sagte er und grinste sie nun breit und überlegen an, »Jetzt wo Binns weg ist, werden wir vielleicht sogar mal zuhören und du musst uns danach nicht ständig alles nochmal erklären.«

Hermine verbrachte den restlichen Abend damit, Ron besonders zornig anzufunkeln.

* * *

* Lied des Sprechenden Hutes aus _Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix_ , S. 241ff

* * *

Hallo!

Da bin ich wieder. Und bin auch schon wieder weg.  
Leider war ich beruflich sehr eingespannt und hatte gleichzeitig noch einen Urlaub - Lettland ist durchaus einen Besuch wert, nur so am Rande -, sodass es etwas länger gedauert hat.

Außerdem war dieses Ding, dieses Kapitel, wirklich eine ziemliche Hürde. Ich habe unterschätzt, wie schwierig es sein kann, eine bereits existente Handlung so zu schildern, dass es nicht wie eine plumpe Nacherzählung wirkt. Mit dem Endergebnis bin ich allerdings nicht zufrieden. Ich muss in dieser Hinsicht noch einiges üben ... aber dafür existieren ja FFs. :)

Überhaupt stand ich mit diesem Kapitel sehr auf dem Kriegsfuß. Inhaltlich ist es zwar ungefähr das, was ich wollte, aber die Feinheiten betreffend Ausdruck und Perspektive stimmen einfach nicht. Aber ich fürchte, noch mehr rumdoktern wird es nicht besser machen …

Auch habe ich sehr mit Harry gehadert. Gerade am Anfang von Orden des Phönix ist er unheimlich ... anstrengend, schwierig und kompliziert. Deswegen habe ich vorerst noch viele Interaktionen auf Hermine und Ron geschoben. Ich hoffe, dass ich das in Zukunft besser händeln kann.

Im Übrigen – und wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt – lasse ich Yugi gelegentlich ins Japanische abrutschen. Dies dient vor allem dazu, zu zeigen, dass er aus einem anderen Sprachraum kommt als unsere HP-Charaktere und dementsprechend nicht nur Englisch beherrscht. Ich werde das allerdings nicht immer explizit kenntlich machen (mit Ausnahme einer visuellen Hervorhebung, wenn mehr als eine Sprache im gleichen Satz gebraucht wird … aka Kursivschreibung wie bisher gehandhabt), weil mir Sätze wie » _Bla bla bla_ «, sagte er auf Japanisch/Englisch einfach zu doof sind. Sollte es die Perspektive jedoch bedingen, dass ein Charakter den anderen nicht versteht, weil dieser in einer für ihn fremden Sprache spricht und dies einen gesamten Mono- oder Dialog umfasst, wird dieser entsprechend mit »er verstand kein Wort« oder so ähnlich (natürlich besser ausgedrückt) abgespeist.  
Klar, was ich meine?

Joar, ansonsten bleibt mir nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Trotz aller Mängel hoffe ich, dass Kapitel konnte doch unterhalten und vllt. lesen wir uns ja wieder.


	5. Unruhen

**Unruhen**

* * *

 _»… weil manche Änderungen zum Besseren ausschlagen, während andere im Urteil der Geschichte sich als Fehlentscheidung erweisen werden. Desgleichen werden manche alten Gewohnheiten bewahrt werden, und das ganz zu Recht, während andere, veraltet und überholt, aufgegeben werden müssen. Gehen wir also in eine neue Ära der Offenheit, der Effizienz und der Verantwortlichkeit, bestrebt, das zu bewahren, was bewahrenswert ist, zu vervollkommnen, was vervollkommnet werden muss, und zu säubern, wo wir Verhaltensweisen finden, die verboten gehören.«*)_

* * *

Yugi spürte, wie er gegen seine schwindende Konzentration ankämpfte. Er wusste, dass es wichtig war, dieser Hexe zu zuhören. Doch ihre Stimme hatte eine unglaublich einschläfernde Wirkung auf ihn. Seine Augenlider wurden bleiern und flatterten.

Derweil regte sich die Präsenz des Geistes unruhig in dessen Seelenraum. Atemu war offenkundig beunruhigt. Yugi konnte nicht ganz beurteilen, was ihn so dermaßen aufkratzte. Er wollte dem Geist gerne versichern, dass es ihm soweit gut ginge, er nur müde sei und Atemu sich nicht um ihn sorgen sollte.

Er spähte kurz die Tafel hinunter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, dann sagte er nahezu lautlos: »Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur müde.«

Tatsächlich schien die Unruhe des Geistes für kurze Zeit zu stocken. Doch kaum darauf fuhr er in seinem aufgedrehten Tun fort.

 _»Mir missfällt die Botschaft dieser Rede«_ , erklärte er. Yugi öffnete den Mund, um dies zu hinterfragen. Doch der Geist intervenierte.

 _»Ich werde es dir zusammenfassen. Aber bedenke, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen.«  
_  
Yugi nickte unmerklich zum Zeichen, dass er verstand.

 _»Diese Frau ist Bestandteil einer Art Regierung, welche die Geschicke der magischen Welt lenkt: Das Zaubereiministerium. Seit Kurzem scheint es offensichtlich sehr bestrebt darin zu sein, die Ausbildung der Schüler an dieser Schule zu verbessern«_ , berichtete Atemu, wobei er reichlich besorgt klang. Yugi öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was genau er meinte. Er verstand nicht, weswegen sich Atemu sorgte. Doch dann fiel ihm sein Versprechen ein und er schloss den Mund wieder.

 _»Natürlich ist das ein an sich nobles und ehrenwertes Vorhaben«,_ fuhr Atemu unbeirrt fort _, »Doch so, wie sie es formuliert, klingt es eher nach einer Drohung, zukünftig jeden Schritt der Lehrer an dieser Schule zu überwachen. Das Zaubereiministerium scheint nicht sehr angetan von der Schulleitung zu sein.«_

Das überraschte Yugi. Er räumte zwar ein, dass Dumbledore vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein ordinärer Lehrer war. Doch er hatte nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er deswegen auch schlecht in seiner Position war. Während seiner Eröffnungsrede hatten die meisten Schüler ehrfürchtig oder zumindest begierig zu ihm aufgesehen.

Der Pharao stimmte ihm zu. _»Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier um gute oder schlechte Lehrer geht. Oder darum, ob der Unterricht den Erwartungen der Regierung entspricht. Schau dir mal die Reaktionen der Lehrer an.«_

Yugi tat, wie ihm geheißen, und blickte sich verstohlen am Tisch um. Tatsächlich machten die Lehrer äußerst angespannte Gesichter. Professor McGonagall hatte die Brauen so scharf zusammengezogen, dass sie wie ein Raubvogel aussah, und Severus Snapes Mundwinkel waren noch tiefer gesunken, sofern das überhaupt im Bereich des Möglichen lag. Lediglich Dumbledore lächelte eisern. Aber auch er sah nicht glücklich aus. In seinen Augen fehlte das vertraute Funkeln und Zwinkern.

Atemu hatte Recht.

Hier ging es nicht um den Unterricht. Hier ging es um mehr.

Er beobachtete Professor Umbridge aus den Augenwinkeln. Ihre triefenden Glubschaugen ruhten gequollen auf den Schülern, die sich längst abgewandt hatten und nun entweder verstohlen unter den Tischen in Magazinen blätterten oder sich flüsternd unterhielten. Doch Umbridge schien es nicht zu bemerken oder sich nicht dafür zu interessieren. Auf ihren Lippen hatte sich ein Lächeln ausgebreitet. Es war furchteinflößend und unheilverkündend.

Yugi lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab und eine Erkenntnis traf ihn so plötzlich und eindringlich wie die Schläge seiner Mutter mit der Suppenkelle. Entgegen seiner äußerst miserablen schulischen Leistungen war er nie ein Dummkopf gewesen und durchaus in der Lage, Eins und Eins zusammen zu zählen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Dumbledore jäh verstummt war, als Professor Umbridge sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte, und das gerade, als er ihm von äußerst beunruhigenden Geschehnisse berichten wollte.

»Professor Dumbledore meinte diese Frau, nicht wahr?«, fragte er leise und bemühte sich, seine Lippen kaum zu bewegen.

» _Das ist anzunehmen._ «

Yugi spürte, wie er unruhig wurde. Ihm missfiel der gehässige und gierige Ausdruck in den fahlen Augen dieser Frau. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an den bösen Bakura, der wie eine fette, gierige Katze seine arglose Beute beobachtet hatte, mit ihr gespielt und ihr Vertrauen suggeriert hatte, ehe er sich hinterhältig auf sie gestürzt und ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Oder es zumindest versucht hatte.

Yugi schüttelte es und er war dankbar dafür, dass die Seele des Grabräubers endgültig verbannt war.

Erneut versicherte er sich, dass auch wirklich alle Lehrer eifrig Professor Umbridge zuhörten und die Schüler längst in ihren anderen Sphären weilte, dann fragte er halblaut: »Worum geht es hier eigentlich?«

 _»Ich kann es dir nicht sagen«_ , entgegnete der Geist und war deutlich verstimmt darüber, _»Aber mich lässt das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir soeben zwischen die Fronten eines schwelenden Konflikts geraten sind.«_

»Woran machst du das fest?«

 _»Weil ich eine Kriegserklärung erkenne, wenn sie ausgesprochen wird«,_ sagte Atemu grimmig, _»Und das war zweifellos eine.«_

* * *

Nachdem Professor Umbridges Rede endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte, wurde das Fest unfeierlich aufgelöst. Stuhlbeine schabten laut über den Steinboden. Schwatzende Schüler erhoben sich und trotteten träge durch die Flügeltüren aus der Großen Halle. Yugi wusste nicht, was man von ihm erwartete und hielt es für das Beste, zu warten. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um fasziniert das Treiben zu beobachten.

Er entdeckte das Mädchen, dem der Kater Krummbein gehörte, an einem der Tische und sah, wie sie eine Schar verängstigter Erstklässler gebieterisch zu sich heranwinkte. Sie zählte sie ab, dann drehte sie sich rasch um und marschierte resolut als Spitze der kleinen Gruppe durch die Flügeltüren hinaus. Die neuen Schüler folgten und als Nachhut zog der rothaarige Junge aus dem Zug missmutig hinterher.

Nach und nach leerte sich die Große Halle, bis lediglich noch eine Handvoll Lehrer und vereinzelte Schüler zurückblieben.

Ein winziger Professor – er war sogar noch kleiner als Yugi, was diesen absolut irritierte – rutschte von einem Stuhl, auf dem mehrere Kissen lagen, quiekte an Yugi adressiert fröhlich seinen Namen (» _Fillius Flitwick_ «) und an alle ein »Gute Nacht«, bevor er einige Nachzügler aus Ravenclaw hurtig dazu antrieb, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu verschwinden. Sie sputeten sich und Professor Flitwick trippelte ihnen hinterher. Professor Snape verabschiedete sich indes, in dem man den Saum seines Umhangs gerade so noch durch eine düster aussehende Kerkertür flattern sah.  
Eine pummlige Hexe mit Flickenhut (» _Pomona Sprout, mein Lieber._ «) sprach davon, sich noch um ihre jungen Teufelsschlingen kümmern zu müssen, und eine weitere Hexe, die sich als Madam Hooch vorstellte, schloss sich ihr an. Yugi hörte beide darüber debattieren, inwieweit die letztjährige Pflanzung einer Hecke dem Quidditch-Feld geschadet hatte.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass die Wurzeln Schäden hinterlassen haben, Rolanda«, sagte Professor Sprout fröhlich, »Aber Hagrids knallrümpfige Kröter könnten natürlich …«

Die Hexen verließen die Halle. Weitere Lehrer folgten ihrem Beispiel. Sie erhoben sich vom Tisch, wünschten eine gute Nacht oder einen angenehmen Abend, und gingen. Sogar Professor Dumbledore verabschiedete sich höflich, allerdings nicht ohne Yugi vergnügt zu zuzwinkern.

»Bedauerlicherweise habe ich noch einige dringende Korrespondenzen zu erledigen«, erklärte er, »Minerva wird so freundlich sein und Ihnen alle wichtigen Räumlichkeiten unserer schönen Schule zeigen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Sie noch diverse Unterlagen für Yugi, nicht wahr?«

Er hatte die letzten Worte an Professor McGonagall gerichtet, die knapp nickte.

»Vortrefflich«, sagte Dumbledore erheitert. »Nun denn, ich wünsche Ihnen einen vergnüglichen Start ins neue Schuljahr. Auf das wir in der Lage sind, die Gehirne unserer Schüler zu füllen. Und dabei ist es gleichgültig ob es sich nun um Banalitäten wie Schulwissen handelt oder um die zweifellos bedeutenden Kompetenz mit offenen Augen schlafen zu können. Dann eine gute Nacht.«

Und bevor Yugi überhaupt richtig begriff, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, hatte sich dieser bereits umgedreht und marschierte elegant und mit wehender Robe zwischen den Haustischen entlang.  
Professor McGonagall wartete, bis Professor Dumbledore die Große Halle verlassen hatte, dann erhob sie sich steif und bat Yugi frostig, ihr zu folgen.  
Yugi sah keinen Grund, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie hatte vielleicht eine unheimliche Art, doch im Vergleich zu der schaurigen Hexe in Pink schien sie die angenehmere Gesellschaft. Denn auch Dolores Umbridge saß noch am Lehrertisch. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor Raue-Pritsche; sie lächelte abermals.  
Yugi schnappte sich seine Tasche, die unter dem Tisch zu seinen Füßen stand, schlüpfte unbemerkt von seinem Platz und folgte Professor McGonagall. Diese eilte bereits hastig zwischen den nun leeren Tischreihen entlang, sodass Yugi beinahe rennen musste, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Auch sie schien schnellstmöglich die Große Halle verlassen zu wollen. Sie verlangsamten ihren Gang erst, als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten und die Flügeltüren hinter ihnen zufielen. Vor dem Fuße einer prächtigen Marmortreppe blieb Professor McGonagall jäh stehen. Sie legte eine Hand auf das geschwungene Geländer und schloss resignierend die Augen. Geräuschvoll stieß sie Luft aus und ihre Nasenflügel wölbten sich bedrohlich darunter. Sie sah einem Drachen ungeheuer ähnlich. Einem sehr müden und alten Drachen.

Yugi drückte sich unbehaglich hinter ihrer beeindruckenden Gestalt herum. Er tauschte einen unsicheren Blick mit Atemu aus, der ebenfalls gefolgt war. Doch dieser zuckte bloß ratlos mit den Schultern.

» _Anou_ … Professor?«, fragte Yugi schließlich zögernd, »Geht es Ihnen gut?«

Professor McGonagall drehte sich herum und blickte Yugi über den Rand ihrer Brille an. Sie musterte ihn abschätzend, als hätte er eben etwas gesagt, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Schließlich seufzte sie schwerfällig. »Professor Dumbledore hat mich darüber informiert, dass Sie kein großes Wissen über die magische Welt haben. Sie werden daher nicht jede Ausführung verstanden haben, von der Dolores Umbridge sprach?«

»Nicht alles«, gab Yugi zu, woraufhin Professor McGonagall bedächtig nickte.

»Es ist nicht einfach, die Zusammenhänge zu erklären, ohne alle Hintergründe zu kennen.« Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, bis sie eine schmale Linie bildeten. »Zunächst sollten Sie wissen, dass-«

»Ah, da sind Sie ja, Minerva. Yugi.« Professor Umbridge war ihnen aus der Große Halle gefolgt und schloss zu ihnen auf.

»Dolores«, sagte Professor McGonagall knapp. Ihre Miene war unergründlich. Lediglich ihre Lippen kräuselten sich minimal in einem Anflug wachsender Unzufriedenheit und Groll. »Was kann ich _diesmal_ für Sie tun?«

»Dürfte ich Ihnen wohl Gesellschaft leisten?«, fragte Professor Umbridge zuckrig süß und ihre Augen richteten sich unverhohlen gierig auf Yugi – als würde sie ihre neuste Beute inspizieren. »Ich hatte gehofft, noch ein wenig mit Ihnen zu plaudern, Yugi. Das macht Ihnen doch nichts aus?«  
Sie lächelte ihn an und bleckte dabei die Zähne. Yugi zögerte kurz und dachte nach. Es war zu riskant, sich mit Atemu abzustimmen. Allerdings bemerkte er, wie Atemus Skepsis wuchs. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ähnlich hart und widerstrebend wie die Professor McGonagalls.

»Sehr schön«, sagte Professor Umbridge plötzlich, die sein Schweigen offenbar als Zustimmung aufgefasst hatte, und schloss sich ihnen an. Zu dritt – und gefolgt von einer vierten, unsichtbaren Person – stiegen sie die breite Marmortreppe hinauf.

»Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?«, begann Dolores Umbridge süßlich, verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, ehe sich ihre Miene aufhellte. »Ach ja, genau. Ägypten … Dürfte ich Sie fragen, wie Sie dazu kamen, sich ausgerechnet mit dem alten Ägypten zu beschäftigen?«

»Mein Großvater war schon von Ägypten fasziniert. Er hat früher einige Gräber erforscht«, antwortete Yugi. Er überlegte einen Moment und wog ab, was er noch erlaubt war zu sagen. »Als ich acht war, hat mir Großvater eine Art … Souvenir geschenkt und seitdem komme ich einfach nicht davon los. Es hängt quasi in meinem Verstand fest.«

»Dann ist Ägyptologie ein … « – Umbridge schürzte die Lippen – »... Familienhobby? Wie spannend. Und gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie nicht von hier kommen?«

» _Ee_. Aus Japan.«

Sie bogen in einen weiteren Korridor, in den Sie Professor McGonagall wies. Die Gesellschaft von Dolores Umbridge schien sie eigenartig schweigsam gemacht zu haben. Sie hatte seitdem kein Wort mehr verloren.

»Japan …«, wiederholte Professor Umbridge mit Bedacht und etwas Unheimliches glitzerte nun in ihren wässrigen Augen, »Das heißt, Sie sind zum ersten Mal hier in Hogwarts?«

»Ja.«

»Dann sind Sie hier natürlich auch nicht zur Schule gegangen?«

Erneut bejahte Yugi die Frage, allerdings wurde ihm langsam sehr unbehaglich zumute und er hoffte, dass das Gespräch bald ein Ende fand. Ihm missfiel die Richtung, in die es ging.

»Ah ja, in Japan gibt es natürlich eine eigene Schule für Zauberei. Mahoutokoro, nicht wahr? Ich habe bereits beeindruckende Dinge darüber gehört. Hervorragende schulische Leistungen in internationalen Vergleichen und Wettbewerben. Ich nehme an, Sie haben dort Ihre Ausbildung absolviert?«

Yugi öffnete den Mund, doch er war nicht imstande, auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz zu verfassen. Fassungslos blickte er Professor Umbridge an, die unentwegt scheinheilig lächelte. Er hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es auch in Japan Magie gab! Also Magie, die nichts mit Ägypten und Duel Monsters zu tun hatte. Allein die Tatsache irritierte ihn. Hilflos sah er sich nach Atemu an. Der Geist hatte die Neuigkeit gefasster aufgenommen.

»War anzunehmen«, sagte er knapp, zog allerdings argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er Professor Umbridge abschätzig studierte. »Unglücklicherweise wissen wir nichts über das japanische Zaubereiwesen und ich fürchte, dass wir in arge Bedrängnis geraten, wenn sie uns weiter auf den Zahn fühlt.«

Yugi reagierte darauf nicht. Professor Umbridge hatte ihre Krötenaugen bereits argwöhnisch verkniffen, weil er nicht antwortete. Doch bevor sie nachhaken konnte, mischte sich plötzlich Professor McGonagall ein.

»Dolores, ich glaube, Sie sollten dieses Gespräch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortführen«, sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme kalt wie blankes Eis war. »Wie Sie so vortrefflich festgestellt haben, ist Hogwarts Professor Mutou vollkommen fremd und es wäre sicherlich von Vorteil, wenn er sich mehr auf das Schloss und den Weg konzentrieren könnte.«

Professor Umbridge machte erneut Anstalten, den Mund zu öffnen. Doch diesmal unterbrach sie Yugi.

»Natürlich«, sagte er rasch und dankbar für den Themenwechsel. Aus den Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie sich das Gesicht von Dolores Umbridge verfinsterte. Allerdings beugte sie sich zähneknirschend dem Vorschlag und folgte von nun an schweigend als Nachhut.

Sie stiegen weitere Treppen empor, marschierten in ihrer eigenartigen Konstellation durch verschiedene Korridore, bis sie den fünften Stock erreichten. Vor einem weiteren, mit Fackeln beleuchteten Gang hielten sie an. Professor McGonagall schnippte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab und aus dem nichts fiel ein gut sortierter Stapel Pergamentblätter. Yugi musste sich beeilen, um ihn aufzufangen. Es waren die Unterlagen, von denen Dumbledore gesprochen hatte.

»Dies sind diverse Zusammenstellungen der bisher im Unterricht abgedeckten Themengebiete, sowie Klassenlisten und Stundenplan«, erklärte sie knapp und deutete auf den Stapel. Dann wies sie auf einen langen Flur. In der Ferne konnte Yugi eine Tür sehen. »Dort hinten finden Sie Ihre Räumlichkeiten. Ihr Gepäck …« Sie blickte kurz zu der Tasche an Yugis Seite und räusperte sich. »Ihr restliches Gepäck befindet sich bereits dort. Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?«

Yugi schüttelte hastig den Kopf und für einen kurzen Moment schwor er, dass Professor McGonagall ihm zulächelte. Zumindest zuckten ihre Mundwinkel minimal in die Höhe.

»Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht«, sagte sie, »Dolores, wollen Sie mich nicht begleiten. Ihre Räumlichkeiten befinden sich doch ebenfalls im ersten Stock, nicht?«

Professor Umbridge zog eine Grimasse. Sie hatte zweifellos eine neue Chance für eine Unterhaltung gewittert.

»Ja«, sagte sie lahm, »Ja, natürlich.«

Und widerwillig schloss sie sich Professor McGonagall an, die bereits davon marschiert war. Sogar in einigen Metern Entfernung war Yugi sicher, noch die frostige Kälte zu spüren, die zwischen den Hexen herrschte.

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war beinahe leer, als Hermine durch das Porträtloch kletterte, welches sich hinter einem Bildnis einer fetten Dame im rosafarbenen Seidenkleid befand. Sie sah sich kurz um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles seine Ordnung hatte und niemand unnötigen Schabernack trieb, dann winkte sie das Rudel verschüchterter Erstklässler mit einer energischen Handbewegung herein. Die Augen der neuen Schüler weiteten sich schlagartig und ihre Münder stießen beeindruckte »Ah«'s und »Oh«'s aus, was sogar Hermine, die bisher durchweg ernst gewesen war, flüchtig lächeln ließ. Sie konnte den Neuen ihr Staunen nicht verdenken. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ein sehr gemütlicher und behaglicher Ort. Er befand sich in der Spitze eines Schlossturms, war kreisrund und mit diversen roten und goldenen Samtvorhängen an den Wänden verziert. Auf der einen Seite des Raums brannte ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer, um welches mehrere gemütliche Sessel, Lehnstühle und Tische drapiert waren. Ihnen gegenüber gingen zwei Türen ab, die zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen beziehungsweise der Jungen führte.

Als die letzten Erstklässler in den Raum getreten waren und sie sich zu einer kleinen, zitternden Traube zusammengerobbt hatten, zählte Hermine sie rasch ab, ehe sie ungeduldig über ihre Köpfe hinwegblickte.

»Ron, beeil dich«, sagte sie scharf und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Ron jedoch kroch ohne große Eile durch das Loch und streckte sich genüsslich, was Hermine fast zur Weißglut trieb. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

»Was?«, fragte Ron abwehrend und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Auch er zählte rasch die Köpfe der Neulinge, denn er hatte ihnen während ihres Aufstiegs zum Turm keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt und fürchtete nun, dass ihm womöglich ein oder zwei abhandengekommen waren. Sie waren bestimmt winzig genug, um durch die zahlreichen Trickstufen in den Treppen zu fallen. Dann aber grinste er Hermine überlegen an.  
»Siehst du, ich kann doch auf sie aufpassen«, sagte er triumphierend, »Alle noch da.«

Hermine presste die Lippen fest zusammen, offenbar vor unterdrückter Wut. Sie kämpfte mit dem Verlangen, Ron für seine Verantwortungslosigkeit zur Schnecke zu machen, und dem Bedürfnis, ein Vorbild zu bleiben. Schließlich seufzte sie nur und wies den neuen Schülern die Türen zu den Schlafsälen.  
»Und zeig ihnen ja die richtige Tür«, beschwor sie Ron, während sie die Erstklässler aufteilte.

Ron machte den Mund auf, um ihr eine Bemerkung entgegenzuschleudern, als aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen laute Stimmen zu hören waren. Die Erstklässler erschraken und ihr Knäuel zitterte nun wie ein gigantisches, verängstigtes Knuddelmuff.

 _»Hör auf, meine Mutter zu beleidigen!«_

»Ich beleidige jeden, der mich einen Lügner nennt!«

 _»So redest du nicht mit mir!«_

»Ich red mit dir, wie es mir passt!«

»Klingt nach Harry und Seamus«, bemerkte Ron trocken und spähte wachsam die von Fackeln beschienene Wendeltreppe hinauf. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie schwankte zwischen der Sorge um ihren Freund und ihrer Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin im Turm der Gryffindors für Ordnung und Ruhe zu sorgen. Dann, als müsste sie einen unangenehmen Gedanken verscheuchen, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wies die Erstklässler dazu an, zu warten, und wollte sich eben an Ron vorbeizwängen, um dem Streit Einhalt zu verbieten. Doch Ron streckte einen Arm aus und versperrte ihr den Weg.

»Lass mal gut sein, Hermine«, sagte er, als sie den Mund öffnete. Er blickte die neuen Jungen auffordernd an. »Los, nun macht schon ihr Knirpse. Da oben ist nichts, was euch den Kopf abreißt … jedenfalls nicht unmittelbar.«

Nervös sahen sich die Jungen an, als bestünde noch die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht gar nicht sie gemeint waren, doch schließlich ergaben sie sich ihrem Schicksal und stiegen – immer noch mit sehr erschrockenen Mienen – die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Ron folgte ihnen murrend.

Hermine sah dem kleinen Tross kurz nach. Für einen Moment zögerte sie und überlegte, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, Ron zu folgen. Doch die Tür fiel bereits zu und wenig später klang auch die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Harry und Seamus ab. So scheuchte Hermine stattdessen die verängstigte Schar Mädchen die geschlungene Treppe zu ihren Schlafsälen hinauf.

Etwa auf der Hälfte der Wendeltreppe kam ihnen ein großer, orangeroter Kater entgegen, der gemächlich die Stufen herabstieg. Hermine blieb stehen.

»Wo willst du hin, Krummbein?«, fragte sie verwirrt. Auch Krummbein blieb stehen, blickte sie kurz mit seinen durchdringenden gelben Augen an, dann hob er seinen flaschenbürstengleichen Schwanz und marschierte erhobenen Kopfes davon. Hermine sah ihm nach. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Doch bevor sie ihn zurückrufen konnte, war der buschige Katzenschwanz bereits aus der Tür gehuscht und verschwunden.

Krummbein lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hüpfte geschickt durch das Porträtloch. Obwohl er nicht den Anschein machte, graziös oder gar flink zu sein, huschte der alte Kater meisterhaft wie ein Schatten durch die Schulkorridore, sprang auf Vorsprünge, zwängte sich durch angekippte Fenster und balancierte in schwindelerregenden Höhen auf den äußeren Zierleisten der Schlossmauern, während heulender Wind ihm um die Ohren fegte.

Schließlich erreichte er einen Fenstersims im fünften Stock. Leichtfüßig sprang er hinauf. Sofort spähten seine gelben Augen gierig durch ein sprossenbesetztes Bleiglasfenster in den dahinterliegenden Raum. Er lag nahezu im Dunklen; die Lichter waren gelöscht worden, lediglich im Kamin brannte noch – auf eine schwächliche Flamme reduziert – ein Feuer. Der Bewohner des Raums schlief. Krummbein entdeckte dessen Gestalt schemenhaft in einem großen Bett, die Hände hatte er auch im Schlaf noch um die Pyramide gelegt, deren Metall im Wiederschein des Kaminfeuers golden glänzte. Sie lag auf einem separaten Kissen; die schwere Eisenkette war um einen der stabilen Bettpfosten gewickelt worden.

Krummbeins Augen glühten gefährlich, als sie das Schmuckstück fixierten. Sein eingedelltes Gesicht rückte näher an das Fenster heran, sodass seine flache Schnauze förmlich am Glas klebte. Wie besessen starrte er es an. Ein Knurren entwich seiner Kehle. Krummbein wusste, dass etwas mit diesem klobigen Anhänger nicht stimmte. Er hatte es gespürt. Etwas lebte in diesem Ding. Etwas, das in seinen Grundzügen an einen Menschen erinnerte, doch ganz bestimmt kein Mensch mehr war.

Ein Fleckchen Luft neben dem Bett flirrte. Es sah aus wie heißer, durchsichtiger Dampf, der die Konturen des dahinterstehenden Mobiliars seltsam verzog und ineinander verwischte. Krummbeins Knurren wurde lauter. Es war nun beinahe ein ausgewachsenes Fauchen. Er beobachtete, wie die verschwommene Luft – ähnlich flimmernd wie ein Hitzeschleier – durch das Zimmer schritt. Sie hatte in etwa die Form eines Menschen.

Dann – plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung – durchbrach gleißende Helligkeit die Düsternis im Raum. Goldene Lichtstrahlen strömten in eigenartig gerade Bahnen aus einer achtlos auf einem Schreibtisch abgestellten Tasche hervor.

Die unsichtbare Gestalt blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Krummbein spürte, dass sie ihr Augenmerk nun auf die Tasche richtete, und er tat es ebenso. Er fauchte. Sein Schwanz bauschte sich bedrohlich auf.  
Das Licht brannte unaufhörlich. Es schien an Intensität zu gewinnen, denn die Schatten von umstehenden Gegenständen wurden länger und dunkler. Dann erreichte es die unsichtbare Person und seine Konturen schienen sich jäh zu schärfen. Die Luft war nicht länger formlos, sondern nahm nun die Gestalt eines Menschen an, der zwar durchsichtig und gläsern war, doch stetig an festeren Umrissen gewann. Schließlich stand der Geist eines jungen Mannes im Raum, der immer noch starr auf die Tasche blickte, die blutroten Augen voller Argwohn zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt. Im Grunde, so fand Krummbein, sah er genauso aus wie jener Mensch, der im Bett lag, auch wenn diverse Feinheiten vielleicht nicht stimmten. Doch was Krummbein am meisten interessierte, war ein langer, unübersehbarer Kratzer auf dem Arm des Geistes, der im Lichtschein scharf hervortrat. Krummbein fauchte inbrünstig. Seine gelben Augen leuchteten genauso eindringlich wie das grelle Licht und schließlich schlug er mit krallengewetzten Pfoten angriffslustig gegen das Fensterglas.  
Der Geist, der bisher wie in Trance nur auf die Quelle des Lichts geachtet hatte, merkte auf. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zum Fenster herum. Seine unheimlichen Augen wurden noch schmaler, als sie auf Krummbein trafen. Für einen Augenblick starrten Geist und Kater einander unverhohlen feindselig an.  
Plötzlich schien dem Geist jedoch ein Gedanke zu durchfahren. Und es musste ein für ihn absolut entsetzlicher Gedanke gewesen sein. Denn er erschrak. Er hob die Hände und starrte sie mit einer Spur Nervosität an, als stimmte mit ihnen etwas nicht, er sich allerdings nicht imstande sah, zu begreifen, was es war.

Dann – so unerklärlich wie es aufgetreten war – erstarb das Lichtspektakel wieder. Es löste sich auf und hinterließ nichts als eine undurchdringliche Finsternis. Und dort, wo eben noch der Geist gestanden hatte, blieb nichts als verschwommen wabernde Luft zurück.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Yugi von einem unerklärlichen Gefühl wachsender Unruhe, das sich unaufhörlich durch seine Gedanken fraß. Er blieb liegen, hielt die Augen geschlossen, während er versuchte, dem beklemmenden Gefühl auf den Grund zu gehen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich nervös hätte sein müssen. Schließlich gab es genug Gründe dafür. Die unheilverkündende Rede von Professor Umbridge, die einen Krieg deklariert hatte; die Warnung des sprechenden Hutes, die weder er noch Atemu nachvollziehen konnten; und nicht zuletzt der bevorstehende erste Schultag. Doch seltsamerweise machte ihm nichts davon nervös oder bereitete ihm gar Angst. Er hatte schon in schlimmeren Debakeln gesteckt als einem politischen Scharmützel und unbequemen Fragen; Warnungen über den bevorstehenden Weltuntergang hatten einst sogar mal auf der Tagesordnung seines Lebens gestanden und was den Unterricht betraf, so war er darauf einigermaßen vorbereitet.

Was also kratzte ihn so auf?

Natürlich war da immer noch sein Vorhaben, Atemu zu befreien, welches wie eine dunkle Wolke über ihm schwebte. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, einen Weg zu finden, um das Siegel vom Millenniumspuzzle zu lösen, Yugi wusste, was die Konsequenzen waren. Wenn es ihm gelang, den Bann zu brechen, dann würde er seinen engsten Freund verlieren.  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde Yugi ganz flau im Magen und etwas schnürte ihm unangenehm die Kehle zu. Er machte sich nichts vor. Sobald der Zauberbann gelöst war, würde Atemu diese Welt verlassen. Seitdem der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles seine Erinnerungen zurückgewonnen hatte, wusste Yugi, dass dieser sich stillschweigend nach nichts mehr sehnte, als in das Reich der Toten einzukehren. Und Yugi wollte ihm diesen Wunsch um jeden Preis erfüllen – auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie danach für immer getrennte Wege gingen.

Yugi kniff die Augen fester zusammen. Er wollte jetzt noch nicht daran denken, wie es sein würde, wenn Atemu nicht mehr bei ihm war. Denn noch war es nicht so weit. Noch war Atemu …

Yugi öffnete die Augen. Schlagartig hatte er begriffen, dass es nicht _sein_ Gefühl der Unruhe gewesen war, dass ihn geweckt hatte.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und blickte sich verschlafen im Raum um. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Atemu entdeckte. Er saß auf einem prächtigen Lehnstuhl, hatte die Beine übereinanderschlagen und einen Arm ausgestreckt, um mit den Fingern in einem nervenaufreibenden Takt gegen die Oberfläche eines nahestehenden Schreibtischs zu schlagen. Sein Gesicht war eine steinerne Maske, doch Yugi war sich sehr sicher, dass er über etwas nachdachte. Er blickte starr durch ein Bleiglasfenster hinauf in den Himmel, der ein Paradebeispiel englischen Wetters war. Dicke, fast pechschwarze Wolken zogen über das Schloss und seine Ländereien hinweg; fette Regentropfen peitschten unbeständig gegen die Glasscheibe und von der Sonne war nicht eine Spur zu sehen, sodass es unmöglich war, zu sagen, ob es noch Nacht oder bereits Tag war.

»Morgen«, gähnte Yugi und rieb sich über die Augen.

Atemu hielt sofort inne. Seine Finger gefroren inmitten der Bewegung.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe.« Er drehte sich nicht um. Stur blickte er in den unwettergezeichneten Himmel, die Augen seltsam distanziert, als würde er das schlechte Wetter gar nicht registrieren, womit er sämtliche Anzeichen eines tiefgrübelnden Pharaos einwandfrei erfüllte.

»Stimmt etwas nicht?«, fragte Yugi besorgt und jäh schien sich die gesamte Geistergestalt _seines anderen Ichs_ zu versteifen.

»Es …«, begann er, offensichtlich mit sich selbst ringend. Ein merkwürdiger, widerstrebender Ausdruck huschte über seine Gesichtszüge. Nach einer Weile schloss er matt: »Es ist nichts.«

Yugi öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er eine Frage formulieren konnte, schüttelte Atemu den Kopf.

»Es ist nichts«, beharrte er und sogar ein Anflug eines Lächelns kämpfte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge, als er den Kopf zu Yugi drehte. Es war kein echtes Lächeln. Es war nur der Schatten eines Lächelns, seltsam verkrampft und erzwungen.

Dennoch gab sich Yugi damit zufrieden. Sie waren schon vor geraumer Zeit zu der Übereinkunft gekommen, nicht auf Antworten zu drängen, wenn der andere einfach noch nicht bereit war, sie freiwillig zu geben. Das war ihre Art der Freundschaft. Und es war der Aspekt, der sie gleichermaßen so besonders machte.

»Gut«, sagte Yugi. Auch er probierte, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch es wollte auch ihm nicht gelingen. Schließlich gab er es auf, lehnte sich stattdessen vor, um das Millenniumspuzzle vom Bettpfosten zu lösen und stülpte sich die Kette über den Kopf. Rasch zog er sich an, wobei er den eigentümlichen Zaubererumhang absichtlich vergaß, und stellte sich neben den Geist, um ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Sein erster Eindruck hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Draußen herrschte wirklich verdammt mieses Wetter. Der Himmel war bedeckt von schweren, tiefhängenden Gewitterwolken, die den Anschein machten, als würde etwas in ihnen brodeln und überkochen. Über das Land zogen unbeständige Regenschauer und die Baumkronen eines in der Nähe liegenden Waldes schüttelte es in einem brausenden Wind.

Yugi verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. »Sieht nach einem hässlichen Unwetter aus.«

»Ein Unwetter, ja«, bemerkte der Pharao nachdenklich, »Oder aber die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.«

»Was?« Verdutzt war Yugi zu dem Geist herumgefahren. Dessen Mimik war absolut unlesbar. Außerdem wirkte er, nun, da Yugi ihn aus der Nähe sah, erschöpft. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und obwohl sein Teint immer noch die übliche sonnengebräunte Färbung hatte, schien er blasser geworden zu sein. Tatsächlich sah er irgendwie kränklich aus.

Yugi wusste natürlich, dass das unmöglich war. Atemu war tot und immun gegen Krankheiten. Das hatten sie bereits vor geraumer Zeit festgestellt, als Yugi sich eine recht hartnäckige Erkältung eingefangen hatte, sich mit Schnupfen, Heiserkeit und Fieber hatte herumplagen müssen, wohingegen _sein anderes Ich_ sich bester Gesundheit erfreut hatte – abgesehen natürlich von dem Umstand, dass dieser nicht mehr am Leben war.

Trotzdem erweckte Atemu den Eindruck, als müsste er sich mit den Folgen einer hässlichen Erkältung herumschlagen. Yugi fragte sich automatisch, ob der Katzenkratzer vom Vortag ihn vielleicht irgendwie infiziert hatte. Gab es magische Krankheiten? Gab es so eine Art Geistergrippe, die einen nur befiel, wenn man schon tot war? Wenn ja, was passierte, wenn man sie sich einfing? Und konnte man es heilen?

Ein Muskel in Yugis Hand zuckte. Er hob sie, dazu bereit, sie an Atemus Stirn zu halten, um zu überprüfen, ob er Fieber hatte. Doch auf halben Weg hielt er plötzlich inne. Atemu war ein Geist und Yugi konnte ihn nicht berühren – jedenfalls nicht in der wirklichen Welt. Seine Hand würde bloß schnurstracks durch ihn hindurchgleiten, was erfahrungsgemäß ein verdammt unangenehmes Gefühl für sie beide war. Außerdem würde er es niemals zulassen, dass Yugi ihn bemutterte. Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken, sah Atemu aber weiterhin skeptisch an.

»Warst du die ganze Nacht auf?«, fragte er schließlich. Vielleicht war der Geist einfach übernächtigt.

Atemu schnaubte amüsiert.

»Ich bin tot, Partner.« Er drehte den Kopf und blickte Yugi an. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. Einem echten Lächeln. Die Müdigkeit schien von ihm abzufallen. »Ich brauche keinen Schlaf.«

»Aber du kannst dich ausruhen«, entgegnete Yugi strikt, erwiderte aber das Lächeln. Das war es also gewesen. Atemu hatte sich einfach überanstrengt. Vermutlich hatte er die ganze Nacht gegrübelt; verschiedene Dinge mit sich selbst beraten oder irgendwelche Thesen gedanklich erörtert. Der Geist des Puzzles war so und es machte keinen Sinn, ihn in dieser Hinsicht noch einmal zu belehren.

Yugi trat vom Fenster weg und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch. Da seine Sorgen hinsichtlich Atemu halbwegs zerstreut waren – sie köchelten nur noch unterschwellig in seinem Unterbewusstsein vor sich hin – konnte er sich auf den kommenden Tag konzentrieren. Er nahm sein Handy, prüfte es und stellte fest, dass es immer noch spann, und legte es wieder beiseite, um sich stattdessen dem beeindruckenden Stapel Pergamente zu widmen, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Gestern war er einfach zu erschöpft gewesen, um sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Ganz zuoberst fand er einen Stundenplan, den er flüchtig durchging. Heute hatte er nur zwei Klassen zu unterrichten: Zunächst eine fünfte Klasse und danach die Zweitklässler. Der Rest des Tages, was den gesamten Nachmittagsblock umfasste, war frei.

Neben dem Stundenplan entdeckte er auch die von Professor McGonagall angesprochenen Namenslisten. Er suchte sich die heraus, die er heute brauchte, und steckte sie zusammen mit dem Stundenplan in die Tasche mit den Millenniumsgegenständen. Die restlichen Listen legte er beiseite.  
Übriggeblieben war nun ein insignifikant kleinerer Stapel aus Blättern: Aufzeichnungen bisher im Unterricht behandelter Themen.

Gemeinsam gingen Yugi und der Geist die Unterlagen durch. Sie entdeckten Aufzeichnungen zu Riesenkriegen, Koboldaufständen, Vertreibungen von Vampiren und eine wirklich spannende Darstellung der mittelalterlichen Hexenjagden. Nach einer Weile jedoch nagte an Yugi ein ungutes Gefühl. Besorgt biss er sich auf die Lippe.

»Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir das alles wissen müssen, oder?«

»Das bezweifle ich«, entgegnete Atemu, während er die Abschrift einer Zusammenkunft der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung studierte. »Das dürfte lediglich zur Information über den aktuellen Wissensstand der einzelnen Klassen dienen. Hat Dumbledore nicht gesagt, einige Schüler hätten dieses Jahr Prüfungen? Vermutlich sind diese Unterlagen dazu da, sie den Schülern zur Verfügung zu stellen, sollten sie Fragen zu gewissen Themen haben, die du nicht beantworten kannst.«

»Gut«, sagte Yugi erleichtert, der gerade eine besonders abstoßende Zusammenfassung zur Ausrottung der Werwolfbestände von 1034 gelesen hatte.

In diesem Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall.

Yugi erschrak. Er ließ das Pergament fallen, dann wirbelte er herum. Neben ihm sprang der Pharao auf. Alarmiert suchte er das Zimmer nach dem Ursprung des Geräuschs ab. Er stockte plötzlich und seine Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch.

»Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Sir«, quiekte eine hohe, piepsige Stimme und ein Etwas – Yugi fiel kein besserer Ausdruck ein – verbeugte sich tief vor ihm. Es war gut halb so groß wie ein Mensch, dürr und knorrig und seine Haut hatte die Farbe vergilbten Papiers. Riesige, fledermausähnliche Ohren standen von einem grotesk winzigen Kopf ab, auf dem kein einziges Haar wuchs. Und seine Augen waren groß wie Tennisbälle und leuchtend grün. Was auch immer dort vor ihm stand, es war ohne Zweifel ein magisches Geschöpf.

Doch noch seltsamer als das Wesen an sich war die Kleidung, die es anhatte. Es hatte sich in einen eingelaufenen, kastanienbraunen Pullover mit einem darauf gestickten ‚ _R_ ' gezwängt, trug dazu eine unpassende Fußballhose und seine Füße steckten in mehreren Paaren nicht zusammenpassender Socken.

Irgendwie erinnerte Yugi das Wesen an eine eigentümliche Karikatur eines Duel Monsters.

»Was bist du?«, rutschte es ihm unwillkürlich heraus. Jede Spur von Höflichkeit vergessen.

»Mein Name ist Dobby, Sir. Und Dobby ist ein Hauself, Sir.«

»Ein was?«, fragte Yugi verblüfft, während Atemu eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

»Ein Hauself, Sir«, antwortete Dobby und nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf, »Wir Hauselfen arbeiten hier im Schloss, Sir. Wir kümmern uns um viele Dinge. Wir sorgen dafür, dass die Feuer in den Kaminen brennen; wir waschen Wäsche, leeren die Papierkörbe, putzen die Böden und die Fenster und kochen unten in der Schlossküche für Schüler und Lehrer. Professor Dumbledore hat Dobby persönlich eingestellt und Dobby ist hier, weil Professor Dumbledore ihn gebeten hat, Ihnen etwas zu übergeben.«

Der Elf zog etwas unter dem Kragen seines Pullovers hervor und hob es darbietend hoch, wobei er sich erneut eifrig verneigte. Es war eine Pergamentrolle.

»Sei vorsichtig, Partner«, warnte Atemu und Yugi nickte unmerklich. Dann tat er einen Schritt auf Dobby zu und nahm ihm die Botschaft ab. Er brach das Siegel auf. Dumbledores feine, geschwungene Handschrift erkannte er sofort.

 _Lieber Yugi,_

 _Ich hoffe doch sehr, Sie mit diesem morgendlichen Überfall nicht aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf zu reißen und entschuldige mich zutiefst, sollte ich Sie geweckt haben. Doch leider erwies sich nur die Morgendämmerung als eine halbwegs verlässliche Uhrzeit, um Informationen sicher und unbemerkt zu übermitteln. Wie ich Ihnen bereits am gestrigen Abend mitteilen musste, ist es zurzeit sehr schwierig, vertrauliche Gespräche zu führen. Und ich kann gar nicht ausreichend in Worte fassen, wie wichtig es ist, ein vertrauliches Gespräch zu führen – und das möglichst bald._  
 _Glücklicherweise waren Professor McGonagall und meine Wenigkeit in der Lage, einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt zu finden, zu welchem wir uns ungestört unter sechs Augen unterhalten können. Sollte es Ihnen passen, würde ich Sie bitten, sich nach Beginn des Nachmittagsblocks in meinem Büro einzufinden. Ich werde dann mein Versprechen halten und Sie über die aktuellen Entwicklungen in der magischen Welt in Kenntnis setzen, so unbehaglich und unbequem diese auch sein mögen._

 _Bitte geben Sie Dobby Bescheid, ob Sie den Termin wahrnehmen können. Er wird mir Ihre Botschaft vollkommen vertraulich übermitteln._

 _Mit herzlichem Gruß,_  
 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _PS: Sofern Sie es wünschen, wird sich Dobby sicherlich auch bereit erklären, Ihnen den Weg zu meinem Büro zu zeigen._

Yugi hatte den Brief so gehalten, dass auch Atemu ihn hatte lesen können, und beobachtete dessen Reaktion. Der Geist las ihn sehr aufmerksam. Yugi bemerkte, wie er misstrauisch jedes Wort ganz genau abwog, seine Augen dabei immer schmaler wurden und sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen eine tiefe Falte grub. Schließlich gab er seine Zustimmung.

»Es dürfte wichtig sein, zu verstehen, was genau sich in der magischen Welt abspielt – nun, da wir bereits Bestandteil von ihr sind und eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gezogen haben. Und wir müssen natürlich herausfinden, inwieweit _du_ dich dadurch in Gefahr befindest.«

Yugi nickte vorsichtig, ehe er sich an den Hauselfen wandte: » _Anou_ … Dobby?«

»Ja, Sir?«, quiekte der Elf und spitzte aufmerksam die Ohren.

»Könntest du Professor Dumbledore bitte ausrichten, dass ich … _anou_ … einverstanden bin und mich gerne mit ihm unterhalten würde?«

»Natürlich, Sir. Oh, Professor Dumbledore wird sich freuen, dass zu hören, Sir.«

»Und …« Yugi spähte auf das Postskriptum der Nachricht. »Wäre es möglich, dass du mir dann den Weg zeigst. Ich fürchte, dass ich mich in diesem Schloss nicht genug auskenne und mich nur verlaufe, wenn ich das Büro alleine suche.«

Dobby strahlte nun über das ganze, runzlige Gesicht. »Es wäre mir eine Freude, Sir. Dobby wird Sie sehr gerne zum Büro bringen, denn Dobby kennt sich vortrefflich in Hogwarts aus.« Erneut machte Dobby eine tiefe Verbeugung. »Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, dann holt Sie Dobby nach dem Unterricht ab, Sir.«

»Ja, gern«, sagte Yugi, deutlich überfahren von so viel offen dargebotener Unterwürfigkeit.

»Sehr wohl, Sir. Dobby freut sich bereits darauf und es war ihm bereits jetzt eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Sir. Auf Wiedersehen.«

Und mit einem weiteren lauten Knall disapparierte der Hauself.

* * *

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals Schüler vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte Schlange stehen gesehen zu haben. Niemand von ihnen war jemals besonders erpicht darauf gewesen, Professor Binns zuzuhören, denn er hatte es noch in jeder Unterrichtsstunde allein durch den Einsatz seiner pfeifenden und eintönigen Stimme geschafft, binnen fünf Minuten eine gesamte Klasse in einen komatösen Zustand zu versetzen. Tatsächlich konnte sich Harry nur an eine einzige Stunde Zaubereigeschichte erinnern, in der er nicht gegen seine Müdigkeit angekämpft oder mit Ron Galgenmännchen gespielt hatte. Damals hatte Binns ihnen – und das auch nur unter dem eifrigen Drängen der gesamten Klasse – die Legende von der Kammer des Schreckens erzählt.  
Heute jedoch, am ersten Schultag, hatte sich bereits eine beachtliche Ansammlung ihrer Mitschüler vor dem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei eingefunden, als Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Korridor im ersten Stock traten. Ron, der immer noch mit ihrem Stundenplan haderte und ihn ungläubig in der Hand schüttelte, als würden sich dadurch die Fächer an ihrem besonders grausigen Montag – Geschichte der Zauberei, Zaubertränke, Wahrsagen und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – austauschen, stutzte.

»Was'n hier los?«, fragte er baff und machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. Er blickte sich um, als glaubte er, sie seien falsch abgebogen.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.  
»Nun, ist das nicht klar?«, fragte sie scharf. Als jedoch Harry und Ron sie lediglich verständnislos ansahen, tat sie einem besonders langen und beruhigenden Atemzug.  
»Binns hat Geschichte der Zauberei schon ewig unterrichtet. Mindestens die letzten fünfzig Jahre, aber möglicherweise noch länger«, erklärte sie sachlich, »Ich wette, die Leute sind einfach neugierig darauf, ob sich nun am Unterricht etwas ändert. Binns hatte für jeden Jahrgang den gleichen Lehrplan.«

Harry konnte sich den Hoffnungen seiner Mitschüler nur anschließen. Binns Unterricht war totlangweilig gewesen. Begeistert lauschten sie den regen Spekulationen. Ernie Macmillian, ein großspuriger Junge aus Hufflepuff, kündigte an, dass er es vorzöge, die Riesenkriege und Koboldaufstände weiterhin zu behandeln. Binns hätte schließlich prüfungsrelevante Dinge behandelt. Und streng genommen war alles davon sehr interessant gewesen. Er war – wie Ron und Hermine – Vertrauensschüler und bemühte sich deswegen, eine möglichst pflichtbewusste Haltung einzunehmen. Doch Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass auch er jedes Mal mit glasigen Augen aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, anstatt sich auf Binns zu konzentrieren. Andere gaben sich direkter. Die Ravenclaws hofften darauf, alle Aspekte der Geschichte zu behandeln – nicht nur die, der magischen Welt, was die Slytherins heftig johlen und buhen ließ.

»Hauptsache, es wird nicht so ätzend wie bei Binns«, verkündete Dean Thomas lauthals und Seamus Finnigan, beide aus Gryffindor, stimmte ihm zu, verzog allerdings grimmig das Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass Harry ihn ansah. Er drehte sich verärgert weg.

Harry spürte den Zorn in sich lodern. Er wollte Seamus anbrüllen. Ihm erneut seine Meinung an den Kopf schleudern. Er hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet und eine schneidende Bemerkung beinahe formuliert, als Ron ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

»Reg dich ab, Mann«, sagte er beschwichtigend. Harry sah auch ihn kurz zornfunkelnd an, dann jedoch schien die Wut kurzerhand aus ihm zu weichen, als hätte jemand plötzlich ein Ventil aufgedreht.

»Ja, schon gut«, murrte er und blickte sich, in der Hoffnung eine Ablenkung zu finden, um. Er sah, wie zwei Personen eine nahegelegene Treppe emporstiegen, und er stieß Ron und Hermine an, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken.

Professor Umbridge und Professor Mutou waren eine eigenartige Kombination. Obwohl beide recht klein waren, schien es dennoch unmöglich, auch nur einen von ihnen zu übersehen. Professor Umbridge hatte sich erneut in ihre rosafarbene Strickjacke gezwängt und trug abermals den Haarreifen mit der schwarzen Samtschleife. Professor Mutou sah immer noch aus wie ein durchgeknallter Muggelpunk, der sich eine goldene Pyramide um den Hals gehängt hatte, die bei jedem Schritt gegen seine Brust schlug.

»Es ist wirklich bedauerlich«, seufzte Professor Umbridge. Sie hatte ihren Blick auf eine Seite Pergament gerichtet. »Aber wie ich feststellen muss, sehe ich keine Gelegenheit, zu der wir uns vernünftig unterhalten können.« Sie runzelte die Stirn und ihre Krötenaugen wurden schmaler, während sie das Blatt studierte. »Es scheint mir beinahe so, als überschnitten sich keine unserer Freistunden. Wirklich sehr eigenartig.«

Sie reichte Professor Mutou das Papier, der es zurück in seine Tasche steckte. Etwas darin schepperte leise, doch Professor Umbridge schien es nicht zu hören. Ihr abscheuliches Lächeln wurde breiter.

»Nun, da es so nicht klappt, was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie stattdessen zum Tee einlade?«

»Zum Tee?«, fragte Professor Mutou perplex.

»Ja, ein klassischer Fünf-Uhr-Tee würde ich vorschlagen. Und nebenbei könnten wir uns dann gemütlich und ungestört über Ihren beeindruckenden Werdegang unterhalten.«

Harry bildete es sich vielleicht ein, doch er glaubte zu sehen, dass Professor Mutou deutlich blasser wurde. Er sah sich verstohlen um, als suchte er nach einem Ausweg aus einer sehr unangenehmen Situation. Eine Weile schien er sogar unfähig, etwas zu erwidern. Dann aber seufzte er ergeben, setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf und antwortete: »Gerne.«

»Vortrefflich«, sagte Professor Umbridge, »Wie wäre es am Freitag um fünf?«

Professor Mutou bestätigte den Termin und Professor Umbridge marschierte zufrieden davon, nachdem sie sich rasch verabschiedet hatte. Ihr Lächeln hätte kaum grässlicher sein können. Professor Mutou wartete, bis sie um eine Ecke gebogen war, dann murmelte er etwas in einer Sprache, die Harry nicht verstand. Es klang wie eine Frage und tatsächlich schien er sogar auf eine Antwort zu warten, denn eine Weile lang sagte er nichts.

Harry blickte fragend zu Hermine. Sie hatte leicht die Stirn gerunzelt.

»Verstehst du, was er sagt?«, fragte Harry sie neugierig. Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

»Weißt du wenigstens, welche Sprache das ist?«, wollte Ron wissen, was ihm einen erzürnten Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

»Warum glaubt ihr zwei eigentlich immer, dass ich alles weiß?«

»Weil du nun mal _alles_ weißt«, beharrte Ron nachdrücklich, »Wenn du mal etwas nicht weißt, dann ist das … komplett seltsam.« Es schüttelte ihn. Hermine machte ein Gesicht, als wüsste sie nicht recht, ob sie wegen der Bemerkung nun beleidigt oder verlegen sein sollte.

»Nein, ich kenne die Sprache nicht«, sagte sie schließlich, »Es ist jedenfalls nichts, was wir in Alte Runen gelernt haben.«

Harry spürte, wie ein Kloß Enttäuschung in seinem Magen sank. Er hätte wirklich gerne gewusst, worüber Professor Mutou mit sich selbst debattiert hatte. Allerdings schien eben jene Debatte ein Ende gefunden zu haben. Er verstummte, als er die wartenden Schüler bemerkte, und sah sie der Reihe nach an. Verlegen rieb er sich über den Nacken, wo er ein mit Nieten besetztes Lederhalsband trug.

»Sieht so aus, als würden alle auf mich warten. _Gomen nasai._ «

* * *

*) Auszug aus Dolores Umbridge's Rede aus _Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix_ , S.252

* * *

 **Nachwort**

 _Meine Fresse!_

Das nenn ich mal ein überlanges Kapitel. Puh, ey, ich bin echt froh, dass ich es endlich hinter mir habe. Es war nervenaufreibend – vor allem da es mich wirklich etliche Überlegungen gekostet hat, wie ich nun meine Basiskonflikte aufbaue. Denn dieses Kapitel ist essentiell in dieser Hinsicht. Es fasst bisher wichtige Knackpunkte noch einmal zusammen und streut auch ein paar neue »Konflikte« (Ich mag das Wort an dieser Stelle aufgrund seiner negativen Assoziation nicht, allerdings fällt mir kein besseres ein) ein. Zu viele, wie ich zugeben muss. Ich hätte das vielleicht doch nicht alles in ein Kapitel packen sollen … Jedenfalls bin ich daraufhin hin nochmal alle bisher eingebauten Anspielungen für brodelnde Konflikte, mit denen sich diese FF beschäftigen wird, durchgegangen und komme bereits auf 8 – 9, wobei nur 3 dem wirklichen HP-Setting entstammen.  
Möchte zufällig jemand raten, welche nicht original HP sind?  
Wer sie alle findet, bekommt einen immateriellen Keks von mir. :P

Wie dem auch sei, zurück zu dem Kapitel … Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt: Es ist verdammt lang. Es ist, glaube ich, das längste Kapitel, das ich jemals geschrieben habe. Und natürlich habe ich überlegt, es aufzuteilen, weil es schlichtweg zu viel ist. Allerdings habe ich einfach keinen geeigneten Punkt gefunden. Ich hätte es natürlich nach der Krummbein-Szene aufteilen können – von der Länge wäre es ideal gewesen und eigentlich auch ein guter Abschluss. Aber irgendwie hat sich das falsch angefühlt … es hätte einfach die darauffolgende Szene und Grübelei zu sehr aus dem Kontext gerissen …  
Was denkt ihr?  
Soll ich das Kapitel noch mal aufsplitten?

Und bevor ihr euch nun zu sehr auf Yugis erste Unterrichtsstunde freut …ich werde sie voraussichtlich **nicht** schreiben. Es macht in meinen Augen keinen Sinn, weil vieles eine Wiederholung von bereits gefallenen Bemerkungen wäre und dazu noch absolut irrelevant für den Plot. Natürlich bekommt ihr eine Zusammenfassung dessen, was Yugi nun eigentlich geplant hat. Und im Laufe der Geschichte werden wir natürlich auch noch in den Unterricht eintauchen – ab einen bestimmten Punkt wird es sogar sehr wichtig für die Geschichte – doch jetzt ist es einfach nicht nötig und würde den Settingaufbau unnötig aufblähen. Hat jemand Einwände dagegen? Möchte jemand unbedingt die erste Stunde als komplette Handlung ausgebaut haben? Falls ja, werde ich mir noch einmal Gedanken darum machen … ansonsten bleibe ich bei meinem Plan. :P

Sonstige Anmerkungen zu diversen Bemerkungen im Kapitel, die ich noch schnell loswerden möchte:

\- Ich liebe die Tatsache, dass Yugi im Manga ein unglaublich schlechter Schüler war (Platz 372 von 400). » _Book-Dumb_ « trifft auf ihn wirklich gut zu.

\- Genauso mochte ich Yugis Mutter (ja, Anime-Schauer, sie existiert und ist am Leben) und den Einsatz ihrer Suppenkelle, um Yugi Verstand einzubläuen.

 _\- Mahoutokoro_ ist tatsächlich die japanische Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aus dem Harry Potter Universum und gehört zu den elf größten Zauberschulen. Dort tragen die Schüler Umhänge, die wie Karate-Gürtel ihre Farbe ändern, wenn sich die schulische Leistung verbessert

\- Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Geschichte der Zauberei im Hausverband oder Jahrgangsverband unterrichtet wird. Ich meine fast, es wäre Hausverband – aber ich greife hier auf künstlerische Freiheit zurück und lass den Unterricht im Jahrgangsverband stattfinden.

So, ich glaube, dass war's von meiner Seite. Ich entschuldige mich für alle Rechtschreibfehler, Grammatikschnitzer und Wörter, die sich unter Tarnumhängen verstecken ( **Danke, HathorCat**!), … es war mir einfach zu lang, um es noch mal in jedem Detail betazulesen. Wem also etwas auffällt, habt bitte keine Scheu, es mir mitzuteilen. Ich beiße nicht … hab zurzeit sowieso Zahnschmerzen.

Ansonsten war es das von meiner Seite aus. Ich danke all meinen treuen Lesern, Favoritennehmern und Reviewschreibern für ihre grandiose Unterstützung und hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder – mit etwas Pech allerdings erst im neuen Jahr. Ich verpulvere grade meinen gesamten Resturlaub, um ungestört » _Pokémon Sonne und Mond_ « zu spielen, wenn es erscheint …  
Ach apropos, weil das auch im November rauskommt, freut sich noch jemand auf » _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ «?  
Der Trailer sah ja echt geil aus und ich mag Newt jetzt schon.

Das war's jetzt aber. Bis denne!

(Langes Kapitel = langes Nachwort)


	6. Ein ziemlich durchwachsener Montag

**Ein ziemlich durchwachsener Montag**

* * *

Das Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte schien sich – im Wesentlichen jedenfalls – nicht sonderlich von einem gewöhnlichen Klassenraum zu unterscheiden. So gab es Pulte, die in langen Reihen aufgestellt waren, und antike Eichenwandschränke, in denen Bücher und Zeitschriften aufbewahrt wurden. An den Wänden hingen Poster und Plakate, die mit Weltkarten und Zeittafeln bedruckt waren; an der Stirnseite des Raumes stand eine Schiefertafel und in der Luft lag der unverkennbare Geruch von Kreidestaub, der einen Tafelschwamm zum Niesen brachte.

»Gesundheit«, sagte Yugi, als er an dem Schwamm vorbeiging.

»Oh, danke«, schniefte der Schwamm, »Sehr aufmerksam.« Er nieste erneut. Kreidestaub bekam ihm einfach nicht.

Yugi trat auf einen einzelnen Schreibtisch ganz vorne zu. Ihm war mulmig zumute. Seine Knie fühlten sich sehr weich an, doch seine restlichen Gelenke waren dafür ausgesprochen steif und verkrampft. Und laut Atemus Kommentaren bewegte er sich in etwa mit der Grazie eines schlecht geölten Roboters.

»Ein Roboter?«, fragte Yugi verdattert. Das war ein seltsam gewähltes Gleichnis für jemanden, der über dreitausend Jahre alt war. »Ist dir kein besserer Vergleich eingefallen?«

» _Wäre dir eine Umschreibung als ein lahmendes Flusspferd mit Gicht lieber gewesen?_ «, fragte Atemu scheinheilig.

»Nein, nicht wirklich«, gab Yugi leicht verärgert zurück.

Atemu lachte auf. » _Außerdem bist du dir_ _doch hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass Roboter cool sind?_ «

Jetzt musste auch Yugi leise lachen. Damit hatte Atemu nicht ganz unrecht. Roboter waren schon ziemlich cool.

Deutlich besser gelaunt – und weniger verkrampft – erreichte er den Schreibtisch, der vor der Schiefertafel stand, und stellte die schwere Tasche mit den Millenniumsgegenständen darauf ab. Er bemühte sich, sie möglichst sanft niederzulassen, um das verräterische Scheppern darin zu vertuschen. Er wusste, dass es riskant war, sie in den Unterricht mitzunehmen. Aber er hatte sie auch nicht unbewacht in seinem Zimmer liegen lassen wollen.

Er zog den Reißverschluss auf und überprüfte den Inhalt. Dann kramte er die Pergamentrollen hervor, die Professor McGonagall ihm am Vortag überlassen hatte. Er suchte die Namensliste für den fünften Jahrgang heraus. Am Morgen hatte er sie einfach in seine Tasche gesteckt. Nun aber überflog er sie und er stutzte, als er Namen entdeckte, die ihm bereits bekannt waren. Er blickte auf. Und tatsächlich. Da war das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren, Hermine, wenn sich Yugi richtig erinnerte, die zwei murrende Jungen – darunter Ron, der ihr schon am Vorabend nur widerwillig gefolgt war – zu einigen Plätzen sehr weit vorne schleifte. Yugi hörte, wie sie sie tadelte. Es täte ihnen zur Abwechslung mal sehr gut, zu zuhören.

Yugi verbarg ein Lachen hinter seinem Handrücken.

 _»Was ist so amüsant?«_ , fragte Atemu.

Yugi drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Klasse.

»Ich habe nur daran gedacht, wie Anzu sich ständig über mich beschwert hat. Sie hat auch immer gesagt, dass es mir nicht schaden würde, den Lehrern zu zuhören.«

»Womit sie im Übrigen recht hatte.« Atemu hatte das Puzzle verlassen. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und lehnte lässig gegen den Schreibtisch. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten spöttelnd. »Es hätte dir wahrlich nicht geschadet.«

»Ja, vermutlich«, sagte Yugi. Er klang eher belustigt als beschämt über sein schulisches Versagen und nach einem Moment des Zögerns setzte er hinzu: »Aber dir auch nicht, weißt du.«

»Und genauso wenig hätte es mir etwas genützt, Partner. Ich bin tot«, argumentierte der Geist todernst, doch sein Lächeln war nun schelmisch und durchtrieben.

Daraufhin fragte sich Yugi laut – nun zumindest so laut, dass Atemu nicht vorschützen konnte, ihn überhört zu haben – ob er als Pharao vor dreitausend Jahren ebenso freimütig in der Verwendung von fadenscheinigen Ausreden gewesen war.

Atemu antwortete gleichgültig: »Nein, das ist ausschließlich eine Errungenschaft dieser Zeit.«

Es fiel Yugi sehr schwer, nicht offen laut los zu prusten, was ihn ganz ohne Frage einige sehr irritierte Blicke eingebracht hätte. Aber er war wirklich froh, dass Atemus Stimmung sich seit dem Morgen spürbar gehoben hatte. Auch – so stellte Yugi jetzt erleichtert fest – sah er inzwischen wesentlich gesünder aus.

Daher überlegte Yugi, ob er nun – da Atemu wesentlich redseliger war – noch einmal fragen sollte, was ihn über die Nacht hinweg so bedrückt hatte. Aber das Risiko, dass der Geist blockte und abermalig schwieg, war nicht gering. Und Yugi wusste, dass er die nächsten Stunden nicht überstand, wenn er sich auch noch Sorgen um Atemu machte.

Aus einer Tasche des Umhangs, den Yugi zu seinem Leidwesen noch trug, zog er sein Handy hervor. Er wollte wissen, wie spät es war und wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass es in dieser magischen Welt ja streikte. Das war ziemlich ungünstig. Ohne sein Handy hatte er keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Er musste wirklich ganz dringend mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen.

Er steckte das Telefon zurück in seine Tasche. Es gab noch einen anderen Weg, die Uhrzeit herauszufinden.

Manchmal kam sich Yugi komisch dabei vor, Atemu um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es für gewöhnlich unter der Würde eines einem Gott gleichenden Herrschers gewesen wäre, ihm die Uhrzeit zu sagen oder die Lösungen einer Biologie-Arbeit von den Unterlagen eines Lehrers auszukundschaften (Yugi war selbst nicht besonders stolz darauf gewesen, aber andernfalls wäre er durch den Test gerauscht und das hatten weder er noch _sein anderes Ich_ seiner Mutter beibringen wollen). Der Geist des Puzzles störte sich jedoch nie daran.

»Könntest du vielleicht …«

Yugi hatte die Frage noch nicht einmal zur Gänze formuliert, als Atemu »Natürlich« antwortete. Eine Sekunde später mischte er sich bereits unter die Schüler.

In seiner antiken Aufmachung und mit all den goldenen Zierden an seinem Körper, auf denen sich Sonnenlicht spiegelte, wirkte er zwischen den Teenagern in ihren schlichten, schwarzen Umhängen ausgesprochen fehl am Platz, obwohl er – wie Yugi eben einfiel – nicht älter war als sie. Wie schon an anderen Orten, nahm auch hier niemand Notiz von ihm. Nicht einmal, als er sich über die Schulter eines Jungen lehnte, auf dessen Armbanduhr spähte und erklärte: »Du hast noch fünf Minuten.«

»Danke«, wollte Yugi sagen. Das Wort lag ihm auch schon auf der Zunge, als er sah, wie sich Atemus Gesichtszüge plötzlich veränderten. Sie wurden härter. Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen, bis sie nur noch eine schmale Linie waren. Seine Augen wurden schmaler. Zwischen seine Brauen grub sich eine Falte, die Yugi schon oft bei ihm gesehen hatte. Das war kein gutes Omen.

»Was ist? Was hast du-«

Atemu hob eine Hand, um ihm Schweigen zu gebieten. Yugi kam der Aufforderung sofort nach.

»Das ist eigenartig«, fuhr _sein anderes Ich_ fort und beäugte den Jungen wie etwas, was er in seinem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte und von dem er wohl ahnte, dass es gefährlich war, aber nicht die Ausmaße abstecken konnte.

Yugi machte nicht den Fehler, ihn dabei zu unterbrechen.

Atemu begann, den Jungen zu umrunden, auch wenn er dabei einen Bogen um das Pult machen musste. Er examinierte ihn ganz genau. Die Falte in seiner Stirn grub sich tiefer und wurde eine Furche. Er verengte die Augen, was ihn eine ungeheure Ähnlichkeit mit einem Falken verlieh.

»Dieser Junge …«, sprach er gedankenverloren weiter und blieb plötzlich stehen, »Etwas an ihm ist seltsam. Sehr seltsam.«

»Ehrlich?«

Zum ersten Mal sah Yugi besagten Jungen direkt an. Er musste ein Freund von diesem Ron sein, denn die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt über Quidditch, was – wie Yugi inzwischen wusste – eine magische Sportart war.

Aber im Gegensatz zu Ron war der andere Junge eher schmächtig als schlaksig. Auch war er nicht rothaarig. Seine Haare waren schwarz und verstrubbelt und statt Sommersprossen im Gesicht zu haben, trug er auf seiner Nase eine Brille mit runden Gläsern, die leicht ramponiert aussah. Die Augen, die dahinterlagen, waren hellgrün und auf seiner Stirn, gerade so noch zu sehen, hatte er eine feine Narbe. Yugis Augen blieben daran hängen. Die Narbe sah seltsam aus – wie ein Blitz – und er fragte sich, wie man sich eine solche Verletzung am Kopf zuziehen konnte. Sonst aber schien der Junge einen völlig gewöhnlichen Eindruck zu machen.

»Du fühlst es nicht?« Atemu sah ihn scharf an. Seine roten Augen ruhten auf Yugi, als wollten sie ihn röntgen.  
Yugi mochte diesen Blick nicht sonderlich. Er trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Nochmals sah er den Jungen an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. »Nein, was?«

Atemu reagierte nicht sofort. Er ließ sich einige Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er schließlich antwortete.

»Ich weiß es selbst nicht«, sagte er und die Art, wie er sprach, signalisierte Yugi, wie sehr er sich darüber ärgerte, »Es ist nur ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das mich nicht loslässt.«

Er sah noch einmal zu dem Jungen, als könnte er so doch noch herausfinden, was auch immer ihn störte. Schließlich machte er eine unwirsche Kopfbewegung und kehrte zu Yugi zurück. Seine Mimik war zur Gänze ausdruckslos.

»Könnte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?«

»Jederzeit.«

Atemu bedankte sich mit einer unmerklichen Kopfbewegung. »Ich möchte mehr über diesen Jungen herausfinden.«

Yugi nickte. Das war nicht überraschend. Auch er selbst wollte mehr über den Jungen wissen. »Wie sollen wir anfangen?«

»Zunächst sollten wir seinen Namen in Erfahrung bringen.« Atemu machte eine kurze, ruckende Kopfbewegung zum Lehrerpult, wo noch die Schriftrolle mit den Namen lag.

Yugi nickte.

In der Ferne läutete eine Glocke zum Unterrichtsbeginn.

* * *

»Patil, Padma … Patil, Parvati … Potter, Harry …«

Harry war es gewohnt, dass Leute bei der Erwähnung seines Namens irgendwie reagierten. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Dabei war das Spektrum der Reaktion allerdings sehr breit gefächert. In der Regel waren die Menschen an ihm interessiert oder neugierig, einige sogar verblüfft. Professor Flitwick war in ihrem ersten Schuljahr vor Schreck von seinem Stuhl gefallen. Andere waren regelrecht ehrfürchtig betroffen und gerührt gewesen – Dädalus Diggle hatte sich so unterwürfig vor ihm verneigt wie Dobby es auch immer tat, was Harry oftmals peinlich berührte.  
Doch auch das andere Extrem war nicht unüblich. Gerade in letzter Zeit runzelte man in seiner Gegenwart häufiger die Stirn oder musterte ihn abschätzig, als könnte er jederzeit ausrasten und jemanden attackieren. Nur sehr wenige behandelten ihn wie einen gewöhnlichen Menschen. Vermutlich war er deswegen irritiert, als Yugi Mutou offensichtlich keine Spur des Wiedererkennens zeigte. Tatsächlich blieb dieser nur an seinem Namen hängen, weil Harry so überrascht darüber gewesen war, nicht erkannt worden zu sein, dass er völlig vergaß, eine Meldung zu seiner Anwesenheit zu geben.

Der Professor stutzte und blickte sich suchend im Klassenzimmer um.  
»Harry Potter?«, wiederholte er. Die Pergamentrolle, von der er die Namen abgelesen hatte, ließ er sinken.  
Ruckartig drehten sich die Köpfe seiner Mitschüler zu Harry um. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf rauschte. Zu allem Überfluss stieß ihm Ron, mit dem er sich eine Bank teilte, in die Seite. Professor Mutou sah ihn aufmerksam an. Harry stellte verblüfft fest, dass seine Augen violett waren.

»Sie sind Harry Potter?«

»Um … ja.«

Professor Mutou schwieg einen Augenblick. Es war unverkennbar, dass er über etwas nachdachte. Harry fürchtete bereits, dass er gleich einige Bemerkungen zu seiner Person fallen lassen würde. Bisher hatte das noch jeder getan.

Doch abermalig bewies Professor Mutou, dass etwas an ihm eigenartig war. Ohne noch einmal auf Harry einzugehen, fuhr er damit fort, die Namen auf von der Liste abzulesen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollten. Er war es wirklich nicht mehr gewohnt, nicht erkannt zu werden.

* * *

»Ah«, sagte Albus Dumbledore und in seinen ungewöhnlich blauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern lag ehrliches Kuriosum, als er den Gegenstand betrachtete, den Yugi Mutou auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. »Das ist wirklich bemerkenswert.«

Albus Dumbledore hatte das letzte Mal ein Telefon gesehen, als er zehn oder elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Die Eltern seiner Mutter hatten ein solches besessen. Damals waren Telefone klobige Kästen aus Holz und Bakelit gewesen. Außerdem hatten sie Hörer und Sprechmuscheln besessen, die wie Trichter ausgesehen hatten. Yugi Mutous Telefon war unlängst wesentlich handlicher. Es war kaum größer als eine Spielkarte und aus Kunststoff.

Professor Dumbledore nahm es in die Hand und drehte es zwischen seinen langgliedrigen Fingern. Die Bewohner mehrerer Porträts, die entlang der kreisrunden Wände des Büros des Schulleiters hingen, reckten ihre Hälse. Sie waren ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls sehr interessiert an dem, was Professor Dumbledores Faszination schürte. Nur Phineas Nigellus Black gab sich alle Mühe, im höchsten Maße pikiert dreinzuschauen. Professor Dumbledore beachtete ihn nicht.

Schließlich sagte er lächelnd: »Verzeihen Sie die Neugierde eines alten Mannes, Yugi. Aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, wie sehr sich Telefone in den letzten einhundert Jahren verändert haben. Erstaunlich. Wirklich erstaunlich.«

Professor Dumbledore gab Yugi das Telefon zurück. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, ließ ihn einmal elegant durch die Luft wirbeln und ein Teegedeck samt einem silbernen Tablett, einer blauweiß gemusterten und bauchigen Teekanne, zwei Tassen mit der gleichen Malerei, Milch und einer Dose Zuckerwürfel materialisierte sich und landete klappernd auf dem Eichenholz.

»Tee?«, fragte Dumbledore und da Yugi nicht widersprach – wobei Professor Dumbledore vermutete, dass das weniger einer Ablehnung gegenüber Tee, als vielmehr der Tatsache verschuldet war, dass eben ein Teeservice aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war – schnippte er noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin sich die bauchige Teekanne schwerfällig erhob und dampfenden Tee in die Tassen goss. Schließlich, als beide Teetassen befüllt waren, hüpfte eine enthusiastisch auf Yugi und verspritzte dabei ihren Inhalt auf dem Tisch.  
Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich. Er sah die Tasse, die vor Schreck stehen geblieben war, über den Rahmen seiner Brille hinweg an – halb belustigt, halb tadelnd.

»Ich schätze deine Begeisterung. Doch solltest du ein bisschen mehr auf deinen Inhalt achtgeben.«

Die Tasse blickte bestürzt auf die Spur aus Tee, welche sie hinterlassen hatte, und ließ niedergeschlagen Henkel und Tassenrand hängen.

»Nicht so schlimm«, sagte Yugi und schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und schenkte der Tasse ein Lächeln, was die Tasse verwunderte.

»Du machst das wirklich gut, weißt du.« Er streckte die flache Hand aus. »Hallo, ich bin Yugi.«

Die Teetasse wirkte einen kurzen Moment verdutzt, dann aber stieß sie ein leises, fröhliches Pfeifen aus und sprang vergnügt auf die dargebotene Hand.

Dumbledore schmunzelte und nahm seine eigene Tasse in die Hand. »Nun, um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen, Yugi, ich bezweifle, dass Ihr Telefon defekt ist oder einen Schaden erlitten hat.«

»Ach ja?«

Dumbledore nickte gelassen. »Ich nehme viel eher an, dass die hohe Konzentration von Magie, die innerhalb dieses Schlosses herrscht, die Elektronik ihres Gerätes durcheinanderbringt. Wir hatten schon Vorkommnisse in dieser Hinsicht.«

»Die Magie tut das?«, fragte Yugi und runzelte offenbar irritiert die Stirn.

»Oh ja«, sagte Dumbledore unbeschwert, »Natürlich bin ich kein Experte für nicht-magische Erfindungen. Ich könnte demnach also mit meiner Vermutung auch durchaus falsch liegen. Doch, ganz unter uns, dass kommt ausgesprochen selten vor.« Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

Yugi reagierte nicht darauf. Er blickte ausgesprochen nachdenklich drein. Dumbledore hörte ihn einige leise Worte sprechen. » _Schatten_ «, » _Magie_ « und » _Spiele_ « waren darunter; ebenfalls eine Bemerkung, wie ungewöhnlich dies doch sei.

Dumbledore fand, dass er damit vollkommen recht hatte. Diese Situation war höchst ungewöhnlich.

Doch wie schon in Ägypten zog er es vor, nicht einzuschreiten. Er schwieg und trank höflich von seinem Tee. Er zog es vor, seinem Gesprächspartner die nötige Zeit zu geben, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Schließlich fragte Yugi: »Das heißt außerhalb dieser Schule funktioniert es?«

»Ja«, sagte Dumbledore und stellte seine Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. Er beobachtete Yugi über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg; sah, dass ihm ganz offenbar eine Frage auf den Lippen lag und nahm diese freizügig vorweg, indem er augenzwinkernd hinzufügte: »Und natürlich steht es Ihnen jederzeit frei, die Schlossgründe nach Belieben zu verlassen. Tatsächlich würde ich es Ihnen sogar empfehlen. Unweit der Schule befindet sich das Dorf Hogsmeade. Dort gibt es einige sehr interessante Sehenswürdigkeiten. Und » _Die drei Besen_ « – der Dorfpub – bietet einen ganz ausgezeichneten, im Eichenfass gereiften Met an. Und was das Problem mit der Uhrzeit betrifft …«

Dumbledore griff erneut nach seinem Zauberstab, ließ ihn ein weiteres Mal gekonnt wirbeln und die silberne Zuckerzange, die ebenfalls auf dem Teegedeck gelegen hatte, verwandelte sich in eine Taschenuhr.

»… dies sollte hoffentlich Abhilfe schaffen.«

Dumbledore lächelte, nahm die Uhr in die Hand und reichte sie Yugi.

»Das war beeindruckend«, sagte Yugi und betrachtete staunend die Uhr.

Hinter Professor Dumbledore schnaubte das Porträt Phineas Nigellus Black verächtlich. Er war ein fahlgesichtiger Mann mit listigen, dunklen Augen und einem schwarzen Kinnbart. Seine blassen Lippen hatten sich voller Abscheu gekräuselt.

»Oh, Dumbledore, das kann doch wirklich nicht Ihr Ernst sein«, klagte er geringschätzig, »Sehen Sie nicht, dass er überhaupt keinen Schimmer von unserer Welt hat. Sie können doch so jemanden nicht hier unterrichten lassen. Das wird einen Skandal geben, Dumbledore.«

Er versetzte Yugi einen äußerst herablassenden Blick, der darunter zusammenschreckte und beklommen zu Boden sah und einen ziemlich kümmerlichen Eindruck erweckte.

Professor Dumbledore war darüber besorgt; Phineas Nigellus Black zutiefst erfreut. Er machte ein abfälliges, triumphierendes Geräusch und urteilte: »Muggle sind jämmerlich.«

»Phineas«, sagte Dumbledore scharf. Inzwischen bewohnte Albus Dumbledore dieses Büro etliche Jahre lang und war es gewissermaßen schon gewohnt, das Porträt zu ermahnen. Gelegentlich neigte Phineas dazu, ein wenig zu freizügig mit seinen Kommentaren hausieren zu gehen. »Dies ist nicht-«

»Muggle?«, unterbrach ihn Yugi und sprach in einem Tonfall, der Professor Dumbledore stutzen ließ. Er war unerwartet eisig.

Albus Dumbledore schwieg. Über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg studierte er Yugi eindringlich. Wie schon am Vortag schien sich dessen Persönlichkeit jäh und unerwartet gewandelt zu haben. Und, wie Dumbledore feststellte, nicht nur jene. Auch sein Gebaren schien einem plötzlichen Wechsel unterlaufen zu sein. Yugi hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl aufgesetzt, die Beine überschlagen und die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt. Die Teetasse, die er bis dahin in der Hand gehalten hatte, stand auf dem Tisch und zitterte verschreckt. Tee schwappte über ihren Rand.

»Was ist ein Muggle?«, verlangte Yugi entschieden zu wissen. Seine Augen waren schmal geworden und taxierten Professor Dumbledore ohne jegliche Spur von Zurückhaltung oder Scheu.

»Die hiesige Bezeichnung für Nicht-Magier«, antwortete Professor Dumbledore, der entschied, dass es klüger sei, Yugis Verhalten vorerst nicht offen zu hinterfragen. Zunächst wollte er beobachten.

»Verstehe«, sagte Yugi knapp.

Phineas Nigellus schnaubte barsch.

»Ach wirklich?«, fragte er abfällig. Yugi hob den Blick und sah das Porträt an, welches allerdings keine Anstalten machte, die Höflichkeit zu erwidern. Phineas betrachtete abwesend seine gepflegten Fingernägel und sagte schlichtweg: »Nun, das bezweifle ich doch ernsthaft.«

Er polierte sich die Nägel am Revers seines Umhangs.

Yugis Mutous Augen wurden noch schmaler. Sie verengten sich mit unverkennbarer Angriffslust und fixierten das Bild in einer Art, die Professor Dumbledore zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass es nun an der Zeit war, einzuschreiten.

»Phineas, es genügt«, ermahnte er das Porträt scharf und sah es warnend über seine gebrochene Adlernase hinweg an. Phineas schaute empört drein. Er öffnete den Mund, ganz offensichtlich um Widerworte zu geben. Doch die Eindringlichkeit, mit der Professor Dumbledore ihn ansah, ließ ihn sich eines Besseren besinnen. Fortan beschied er sich damit, bloß beleidigt die Nase zu rümpfen.

Dann wandte er sich abermalig Yugi zu. »Ich muss mich für Phineas entschuldigen.«

»Das müssen Sie nicht«, sagte Yugi und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Verhalten hatte sich kaum, dass Professor Dumbledore seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Phineas gelenkt hatte, abermalig verändert und ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Er hatte die selbstgefällige Körperhaltung aufgegeben und in seinen Augen lag die übliche Freundlichkeit.

»Oh doch« widersprach Albus Dumbledore und entschied sich, so zu tun, als hätte er nicht die geringste Ungewöhnlichkeit bemerkt, »Denn ich fürchte, diese kleine Auseinandersetzung hat uns wertvolle Zeit gekostet.«

»Ach ja?«, fragte Yugi verdutzt.

»In der Tat«, erwiderte Dumbledore, » Ich hatte Ihnen versprochen, Ihnen einige Dinge zu erklären, die ich bei unserer letzten Begegnung leider nicht ansprechen konnte. Und wir sollten unsere Zeit besser nicht länger vertrödeln.«

»Weshalb?«

»Weil ich Ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen möchte. Nun eigentlich sind es _mehrere_ Geschichten, die ich Ihnen erzählen _muss_ , die allerdings sehr tief miteinander verwoben sind, dass es sehr schwer zu sagen ist, wo die eine Geschichte endet und die nächste beginnt. Und wir sollten unsere Angelegenheit erledigen, solange Minerva in der Lage ist, Professor Umbridge im Auge zu behalten. Es wäre nämlich ausgesprochen ungünstig, falls sie von unserer Unterhaltung erfahren sollte.«

»Sie mögen sie nicht«, stellte Yugi fest, »Professor Umbridge meine ich.«

Dumbledore presste die Lippen zusammen. Sein langer, silberner Schnurrbart erzitterte, als er die Finger ineinander verschränkte, die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch stellte und sein Kinn auf seinen Händen ablegte. Die Brille auf seiner krummen Nase verrutschte ein wenig. »Yugi, dürfte ich Sie fragen, was Sie von Professor Umbridges Rede verstanden haben?«

» _Anou_ … Nicht sehr viel.« Yugi dachte kurz nach. »Nur, dass sie von einem Ministerium kommt und dass sie Sie überwachen soll, weil …« Er zögerte. Ganz offensichtlich wog er einen Gedanken ab, dann fragte er leise: »Das Zaubereiministerium schätzt Sie nicht besonders, oder?«

Dumbledore gluckste.

»Das …«, sagte er heiter, »… ist eine ausgesprochen höfliche Art, es auszudrücken. Zurzeit bin ich im Ministerium etwa so gern gesehen wie ein Drache in einem Ihnen gegenüber ganz ehrlich zu sein, dass Zauberministerium hält mich für einen senilen Schwachkopf, der einfach nur gerne Ärger stiftet.«

»Und das beunruhigt Sie nicht?«, erkundigte sich Yugi.

»Nicht besonders«, erwiderte Professor Dumbledore in einem Tonfall, der gänzlich unbekümmert klang, »Ich bin es gewohnt, dass man meine Ansichten nicht unbedingt teilt. Und mindestens einmal pro Woche bescheinigt man mir, ein alter Narr zu sein.«

Er machte eine kleine, aber deutliche Handbewegung hin zum Porträt von Phineas Nigellus Black, der daraufhin verärgert dreinblickte und Dumbledore empört den Rücken zudrehte.

»Gleichwohl verkompliziert das natürlich einige notwendige Maßnahmen deutlich. Professor Umbridge ist nur eine von vielen sehr unangenehmen Konsequenzen, mit denen ich mich im Moment auseinandersetzen muss«, fuhr er unbeirrt fort und machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich seine folgenden Worte zurechtlegte, »Nun, ich habe überlegt, wie ich am besten beginnen könnte – wie gesagt, alles hängt miteinander zusammen – und ich nehme an, es ist das Beste, bei Lord Voldemort zu beginnen.«

»Lord Voldemort?«, wiederholte Yugi. Der Name klang eigenartig fremd auf seiner Zunge.

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und begann zu erzählen.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge saß hinter ihrem Lehrerpult und sah niederträchtig auf ihre Schüler hinab. Sie hatte etwas von einem Wolf, der auf eine wehrlose und ausgesprochen dumme Schafherde gestoßen war und nun überlegte, welches er sich als erstes greifen sollte. Und sie fühlte sich großartig dabei.

Professor Umbridge hatte eine Menge getan, um diese Position zu erreichen. Wochenlang hatte sie dafür spioniert, integriert und betrogen. Natürlich hatte sie dies nur im Sinne des Allgemeinwohls und ausschließlich für Cornelius Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister, getan. Allerdings hatte sie diesem nicht sämtliche Raffinessen ihrer wohlausgefeilten Pläne vorgelegt. Schließlich hatte sie nicht zulassen können, dass der Zaubereiminister annahm, sie würde versuchen, ihn zu übertreffen. Nein, sie hatte nur nachgeholfen und dem Lauf gewisser Dinge einen kleinen Schubs verpasst, um sie ordentlich ins Rollen zu bringen.

Jedenfalls war Dolores Umbridge so nach Hogwarts angekommen. Und sie genoss diesen Triumph zutiefst.

Ihre wässrigen, unterlaufenen Krötenaugen blieben an Harry Potter kleben. Er hatte die Nase in seine » _Theorie magischer Verteidigung_ « gesteckt und seine Augen glitten träge mehrfach über die gleiche Textstelle.

Auf Professor Umbridges Lippen zupfte ein gehässiges Lächeln. Ja, sie war wirklich zufrieden mit sich.

Plötzlich schob sich eine in die Höhe gestreckte Hand in ihr Sichtfeld.

Das Lächeln von Professor Umbridge fiel ein wenig in sich zusammen. Verstohlen sah sie zu der Hand und zu dem Mädchen mit buschigem Haar, dem die Hand gehörte. Professor Umbridge taxierte sie rasch, dann tat sie ihr Bestes, das Mädchen zu ignorieren.

Die Schüler waren nicht hier, um Fragen zu stellen. Sie waren hier, um zu lernen. Und das hatten sie gefälligst auch zu tun. Dolores Umbridge hatte nämlich weitaus wichtigere Angelegenheiten, mit denen sie sich zu beschäftigen wusste. Denn eigentlich war sie nur aus einem Grund nach Hogwarts gekommen: Sie wollte ein Auge auf Albus Dumbledore und dessen Machenschaften werden. Und natürlich ersuchte sie, dessen schädlichen Einfluss auf die Schüler einzudämmen.

Doch inzwischen wollte Professor Umbridge noch mehr. Sie hatte sich auch vorgenommen, mehr über Yugi Mutou herauszufinden. Kaum hatte sie in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Mr Mutou kein Gespinst der Fantasie von Albus Dumbledore, hatte sie eine eilige Eule zum Zaubereiministerium geschickt, um Anweisung zu geben, entsprechende Ministerien im Ausland zu kontaktieren. Professor Umbridge erwartete, dass diese entsprechend schnell reagierte, obwohl sie sehr genau wusste, wie langsam die Mühlen im Ausland mahlten. Deswegen war sie entschlossen, eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen, und sie hatte bereits einen Plan, wie sie diese umsetzen konnte.

Mr Filch, der Hausmeister der Schule, hatte sich schon ausgesprochen eifrig gezeigt, als Dolores Umbridge ihn darum gebeten hatte, den Potter-Jungen im Auge zu behalten. Sicherlich, sie hatte ihm einen kleinen Schwindel aufgetischt, indem sie ihm weißgemacht hatte, dass Harry Potter die Absicht hatte, Stinkbomben zu bestellen. Aber das war bloß eine belanglose Nichtigkeit.

Mr Filch hatte sich jedenfalls bereiterklärt, den Burschen genau zu beobachten und Dolores Umbridge würde schon etwas einfallen, wie sie ihn auch dazu einspannte, Yugi Mutou zu verfolgen und ihr alles mitzuteilen, was er so trieb. Schließlich wollte sie in Erfahrung bringen, wie dieser zu Albus Dumbledore stand.

In Gedanken versunken, wie sie den buckligen Hausmeister dazu bewegen konnte, einem Lehrer hinterher zu spionieren, ließ sie ihren Blick über die Schüler streifen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen stellte sie fest, dass inzwischen sehr viele ihr den Gehorsam verweigerten. Sie hatten aufgehört, in ihre Bücher zu blicken, und sich stattdessen damit zufriedengaben, dem stummen Protest des Mädchens zu verfolgen.

Dolores Umbridge machte ein höchst unzufriedenes Geräusch.

»Wollten Sie eine Frage zu dem Kapitel stellen, meine Liebe?«

»Nein, nicht zu dem Kapitel.«

»Nun, wir lesen es gerade«, sagte sie und zeigte ihre kleinen spitzen Zähne. »Wenn Sie andere Auskünfte wünschen, können wir das am Ende des Unterrichts erledigen.«

»Ich möchte eine Auskunft über Ihre Kursziele«, sagte das Mädchen energisch. Sie hatte die Hand nun endlich sinken lassen. Professor Umbridge presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihre Krötenaugen huschten kurz zu den drei Kurszielen, die sie an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, dann zurück zu dem Mädchen. Dann hob sie die Augenbrauen.

»Und Ihr Name lautet?«

»Hermine Granger.«

»Nun, Miss Granger, ich denke, die Kursziele sind vollkommen klar, wenn Sie sie sorgfältig durchlesen«, sagte Professor Umbridge mit ausgesucht liebenswürdiger Stimme.

»Nun, mit nicht«, sagte Hermine freiweg.

Die Diskussion mit Hermine zog sich in die Länge und Professor Umbridge fiel es zunehmend schwerer, ihre Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Denn viele Schüler folgten dem Beispiel dieses Fräulein Naseweis und begannen, Fragen zu stellen. Professor Umbridge ließ sie gewähren, knirschte jedoch innerlich mit den Zähnen. So verlangten die Schüler beispielsweise zu wissen, warum es ihnen nicht erlaubt war, Magie in diesem Unterricht einzusetzen und wie sie sich denn ohne Praxis verteidigen und überhaupt die Abschlussprüfungen bestehen sollten. Professor Umbridge tat all ihre Einwände als nichtig ab. Sie sagte, dass es in ihrem Unterricht, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wohl kaum eine Notwendigkeit gab, praktisch zu zaubern, und auch draußen in der Welt existierten einfach keine Gründe, die es bedingten, dass man sich gegen irgendetwas verteidigen musste. Denn dies setzte voraus, dass sie jemand angriff. Und wer würde schon Schüler angreifen? Und was die praktischen Prüfungen betraf, die die Fünftklässler dieses Jahr absolvierten, die würde man schon bestehen, solange man die Theorie nur hinreichend verstand. Im Gegenzug zu den Antworten, die Professor Umbridge gab, merkte sie sich die Namen derer, die diese Fragen stellten. Das war nicht unwichtig. Sie wollte wissen, wer sich gegen sie und das Ministerium stellte.

Dann schließlich platzte Harry Potter der Kragen. Er rief: »Und was wird uns die Theorie in der wirklichen Welt nutzen?«

Professor Umbridge kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als sie Harry Potter in den Fokus nahm. Sie hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass er aus der Haut fuhr.

»Wir sind hier in der Schule, Mr Potter, nicht in der wirklichen Welt«, sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

»Demnach sollen wir gar nicht darauf vorbereitet sein, was uns dort draußen erwartet?«

»Dort draußen erwartet Sie nichts, Mr Potter.«

»Ach ja?«, entgegnete Harry Potter aufgebracht. Die Wut in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar.

Professor Umbridge war darüber zur Gänze entzückt. Sie sagte honigsüß: »Wer, glauben Sie denn, will Kinder wie Sie angreifen?«

»Hm, überlegen wir mal …«, erwiderte Harry Potter in einem gespielt nachdenklichen Ton, »Vielleicht … _Lord Voldemort_?«

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Einige Schüler wimmerten. Andere japsten erschrocken nach Luft. Ein dicklicher Tölpel rutschte von seinem Stuhl.

Aber Professor Umbridge zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Stattdessen lächelte sie süßlich und voller grimmiger Genugtuung. Darauf hatte sie nur gewartet. Nun hatte sie die Möglichkeit, diesen fürchterlichen Bengel zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.*

* * *

*) Diese Szene ist aus dem Buch übernommen, » _Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix«_ , Kapitel: » _Professor Umbridge_ «. Natürlich habe ich diverse Abänderungen vorgenommen, in dem ich die Perspektive des schildernden Charakters auf Dolores Umbridge verschoben habe. Die wörtlichen Reden jedoch stammen direkt aus dem Buch.

* * *

 **Nachwort:**

 _Was soll ich zu diesem Kapitel noch sagen …_

 _Als Informatiker würde ich behaupten, es ist »Glue Code«. Nur dass es in diesem Fall kein Code ist – eher ein »Glue Chapter«, das eigentlich nur dazu da ist, das vorhergehende Kapitel mit dem nächsten zu verbinden. Dementsprechend ist es … ja … ziemlich öde und hat sich auch sehr beschissen schreiben lassen. Ich bin immer noch unglücklich damit. Aber ich muss jetzt mal zu potte kommen. Ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass es noch Sinn macht, länger daran herumzudoktorn. Fünf Monate sind echt genug. Dabei sollte eigentlich noch viel mehr passieren – ursprünglich sollte sogar was ganz Anderes passieren, aber das muss ich doch auf später vertagen. Ich wollte Atemu viel stärker einbringen, nur irgendwie war alles, was mir einfiel, doch nur Mist …_

 _Nun gut, lassen wir es hier mal so stehen._

 _Wie üblich hoffe ich, dass das Kapitel wenigstens irgendwie unterhalten konnte (auch wenn ich dies zutiefst bezweifle), und vielleicht lesen wir uns beim nächsten Kapitel wieder, das hoffentlich schneller kommt (Erneut: Wieder tiefe Zweifel)._

 ** _Ach, eins wollte ich noch anmerken:  
_** _Ich halte mich in dieser Geschichte an den **Yu-Gi-Oh!-Manga**. Das heißt, ich verwende nicht nur ausschließlich Handlungselemente, die dort vorkamen, sondern auch die Charakterisierung von Yugi und Atemu aus dem Manga. Die ist da nämlich leicht anders als im Anime. Insbesondere in Bezug auf den deutschen Dub. Nur, damit ihr das mal gehört habt._

 ** _An meine lieben Reviewer:_**

 _Es tut mir leid, wem ich nicht auf sein Review geantwortet habe. Irgendwie habe ich den Überblick verloren. Ich hoste diese Geschichte auf zu vielen Webseiten. Jedenfalls bedanke ich mich zutiefst für eure Rückmeldungen. Sie machen mich sehr glücklich. Wer unbedingt noch gerne eine konkrete Antwort auf sein Review haben möchte, lasst mir bitte eine Nachricht zukommen. Liebe Grüße._


	7. Spielstart

**Spielstart**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore hatte sich entschlossen, Yugi Mutou die Wahrheit zu erzählen … Natürlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Einerseits, weil es sehr schwer war, festzumachen, welche Behauptung der Wahrheit entsprach. In vielerlei Hinsicht waren die Grenzen zwischen Wahrheit, Vermutung und Lüge zu undurchsichtig, um eine Aussage einer einzelnen dieser Kategorien zuzuschreiben. Manchmal konnte sie Merkmale aller drei aufweisen; manchmal fand sich weder Wahrheit, Vermutung noch Lüge in ihr wieder, was, wie Professor Dumbledore feststellte, höchst kurios war. Andererseits hatte Professor Dumbledore noch keinen Entschluss gefasst, wie vertrauenswürdig Yugi Mutou war. Albus Dumbledore war selbst ein Experte der Geheimniskrämerei, weswegen es ihm leichtfiel, gleichgesinnte Gemüter zu erkennen, wenn sie ihm gegenübersaßen. Und es stand außer Frage, dass Yugi Mutou wenigstens ein Geheimnis barg. Dies mochte nicht unbedingt ein Grund sein, ihm mehr Vertrauen zu schenken, doch für mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Faszination genügte es allemal.

So jedenfalls erzählte Professor Dumbledore Yugi alles, was er für unabdingbar hielt. Er schilderte Lord Voldemorts irrsinnige Weltanschauungen und die Untaten, die er beging, um diese in die Tat umzusetzen, verschwieg ihm jedoch die schrecklichen Experimente, die Lord Voldemort auf seinem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit durchgeführt hatte. Auch berichtete er von Voldemorts Vorhaben, Harry Potter zu töten, als dieser noch ein Kleinkind gewesen war; wie Lily und James Potter gestorben waren, Harry den Fluch aber überlebte und dieser stattdessen auf Voldemort zurückfiel, welcher daraufhin seine Kraft einbüßte und floh. Wiederum überging er die verhängnisvolle Prophezeiung oder wie es Lord Voldemort möglich gewesen war, an diesem Abend nicht zu sterben, und dessen darauffolgender erbärmlicher Zustand. Stattdessen fuhr er mit dem Exil Voldemorts fort, das viele Mitbürger der magischen Bevölkerung dazu verleitet hatte, anzunehmen, er hätte diese Halloween-Nacht tatsächlich nicht überlebt, ließ dabei einige jüngere Geschehnisse, wie das Schicksal des bedauernswerten Professor Quirills oder die Geschehnisse in der Kammer des Schreckens, aus, und ging sofort zu dem über, was im vergangenen Sommer vorgefallen war. Er unterrichtete Yugi über Voldemorts Rückkehr, dem damit verbundenen tragischen Tod Cedric Diggorys und Harrys Entkommen, welches dazu geführt hatte, dass Professor Dumbledore umgehend reagieren konnte. Hier wurden seine Erklärungen ausführlicher und er verschwieg lediglich Informationen, die nur dem Orden des Phönix vorbehalten waren, machte aber um dessen Existenz keinen Hehl. Außerdem bemühte er sich um eine möglichst detailgenaue Schilderung des schwelenden Konflikts mit dem Zaubereiministerium. Es war notwendig, dass Yugi die Folgen begriff.

Und während er all dies tat, achtete er genauestens auf Yugis Reaktionen. Gelegentlich meinte er, wieder zu erkennen, wie sich etwas _in_ Yugi _verschob_. Dann wurden seine Lippen schmaler; seine Körperhaltung steifer und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen durchdringender. Doch dieses Gebaren war von so flüchtiger Natur, dass Albus Dumbledore nicht festpinnen konnte, was sich dahinter verbarg, obwohl er so einen vagen Verdacht hatte. Wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, studierte Albus Dumbledore den klobigen Anhänger in Form einer goldenen Pyramide, die Yugi Mutou offenbar ständig zu tragen pflegte. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich dahinter mehr verbarg als ein einfaches Schmuckstück. Doch bis zum Ende ihres Gesprächs war es Professor Dumbledore unmöglich, die genaue Sonderlichkeit zu identifizieren.

»Nun«, sagte Professor Dumbledore, als er seine Erzählung beendete, »ich nehme an, dies dürfte fürs Erste alles sein, was von Bedeutung ist.«

Er faltete die Hände zusammen und sah Yugi eindringlich an. Dieser war in den vergangenen Stunden deutlich blasser geworden, hielt sich ansonsten ob der Neuigkeiten aber unerwartet gut, was Professor Dumbledore sehr interessant fand.

»Das heißt also…«, schlussfolgerte Yugi, »Professor Umbridge ist hier, um darauf aufzupassen, dass niemand erzählt, dieser … dieser Lord Voldemort sei zurückgekehrt … oder überhaupt noch am Leben. Sie will ein Auge auf Sie werfen … und auf alle Lehrer.« Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber in seinen Augen blitzte die vage Andeutung von Furcht auf. »Deswegen will sie auch mit mir reden.«

Als Professor Dumbledore die Annahme mit einem knappen Kopfnicken bedachte, konnte er beobachten, wie Yugi schwer schluckte. Sein Blick flackerte zu einem unbesetzten Stuhl hinüber. Es war nur ein kurzes Zucken in seinen Augen gewesen, doch hatte es lange genug angehalten, um Professor Dumbledore glaubhaft zu machen, Yugi könne dort etwas wahrnehmen, was dem Schulleiter entging.

»Also …«, folgerte Yugi weiter, sehr langsam, weil er offenkundig darauf achtete, nicht jeden seiner Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, »… wäre es gut, wenn ich mir bis Freitag eine Geschichte zurechtlege, die ich Professor Umbridge erzählen kann, denn ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, wäre bestimmt kein guter Einfall.«

Professor Dumbledore fragte sich, auf welche _Wahrheit_ sich Yugi bezog, gab ihm aber ansonsten vollkommen recht.

»Das wäre in der Tat eine sehr ratsame Entscheidung. Ich fürchte, bei Dolores handelt es sich nicht um einen sonderlich verständnisvollen Menschen«, sprach er. Er machte einen Seufzer, den er wohl platzierte, und eine dramatische Geste mit den Händen. Als er dann fortfuhr, hatte er einen schwerfälligen Tonfall angeschlagen und einen betrüblichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. »Ich bedauere es, Sie in diese Situation gebracht zu haben, Yugi. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass Cornelius in seinem Wahn so weit gehen und sich in die Angelegenheiten Hogwarts einmischen würde. Doch beklagenswerterweise hat ihn die Angst vor der Wahrheit für selbige blind gemacht.«

»Aber warum?«

»Können Sie sich das nicht vorstellen?« Professor Dumbledore blickte Yugi aufmerksam an. Dieser dachte darüber nach. Wieder glitten seine Augen zu dem unbesetzten Platz hinüber, als würde sich dort eine Erkenntnis offenbaren, die sich wenig später auf seinem Gesicht manifestierte.

»Doch …«, sagte er, »… doch … ich glaube, das kann ich.«

»Sehr gut.« Professor Dumbledore nickte anerkennend, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. »Aber nun lassen Sie uns zu jenen Dingen zurückkehren, denen ich im Moment größerer Bedeutung beimesse als Cornelius Starrhalsigkeit. Ihren Äußerungen entnehme ich, dass Dolores bereits eine Unterredung anberaumt hat. Das ist betrüblich; ich hatte gehofft, ihr zuvor zu kommen, denn es schränkt die weiteren Handlungsmöglichkeiten doch erheblich ein. « Er neigte leicht den Kopf. »Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Sie sind gewillt, an dieser Schule zu bleiben.«

»Wie meinen Sie das?«, fragte Yugi, dessen Überraschung über die letzte Bemerkung offenkundig war.

»Nun, es wäre ausgesprochen unhöflich und auch vermessen meinerseits, von Ihnen zu verlangen, weiterhin hier als Lehrer tätig zu sein, wo ich Ihnen doch Informationen wissentlich vorenthalten habe, deren Konsequenzen sich nun bemerkbar machen. Sollten Sie also das Bedürfnis haben, diese Schule verlassen zu wollen, so steht es Ihnen frei, dies zu tun.«

»Nein«, lehnte Yugi das Angebot prompt ab, »Ich bleibe.«

Professor Dumbledore war ob der Entschlusskraft in der Stimme reichlich erstaunt und es veranlasste ihn dazu, nach Anzeichen zu suchen, ob sich abermalig in Yugi etwas verschoben hatte. Aber diesmal schien er ganz Herr seiner Selbst zu sein. Es waren definitiv Yugis Augen, die Professor Dumbledore studierte, wenngleich mit fast schon befremdlicher Entschlossenheit beseelt. Er wunderte sich, woher diese stammte. Sicherlich schätzte er als Schulleiter den Eifer, doch die Schnelligkeit und die Entschiedenheit der Entscheidung ließen ihn zweifeln, ob es bloß dieser war, der Yugi Mutou antrieb. Dolores war ein unangenehmer Mitmensch und es stand außer Frage, dass sie beabsichtigte, Yugi auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Und trotzdem zog Yugi es vor – ja er insistierte beinahe darauf – an der Schule zu verbleiben. Das war beinahe so interessant wie Yugis eigentümlichen Anwandlungen.

Sie führten das Gespräch fort, indem sie Möglichkeiten erörterten, wie Yugi künftig mit Professor Umbridge verfahren konnte. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass ihnen in der Tat keine Wahl blieb, außer Dolores eine etwas angepasste Lebensgeschichte aufzutischen. Professor Dumbledore bot seine Hilfe an, doch Yugi lehnte ab. Er sagte, er käme schon zurecht. Er würde einfach ein paar Recherchen durchführen. Professor Dumbledore mochte sich irren, doch er gewann den Eindruck, Yugi sei deutlich in sich gekehrter als zuvor – so, als hinge er seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken nach. Dementsprechend einsilbig waren seine Antworten, bis der Schulleiter entschied, dass Gespräch zu beenden. Er bedankte sich bei Yugi für dessen Entscheidung, in Hogwarts zu verbleiben; lud ihn zum Abendessen ein, was Yugi allerdings ablehnte, und wünschte ihm einen angenehmen Abend. Yugi stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einer schnellen und steifen japanischen Verbeugung. Er war bereits an der Tür, als Professor Dumbledore noch etwas in den Sinn kam.

»Ah, eine Sache noch«, rief er Yugi zurück, der – eine Hand schon am Türgriff – stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, »Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob es sonst noch etwas gibt, womit ich Ihnen helfen kann?«

»Mir helfen?«, wiederholte Yugi, in seiner Stimme lagen unverkennbar Nervosität und Argwohn.

Dies machte Professor Dumbledore hellhörig. Er formulierte sein Anliegen konkreter. »Gibt es etwas, was Sie bedrückt, Yugi? Vollkommen gleich, worum es sich dabei handelt.«

Sollte Yugi zuvor nervös gewesen sein, kroch ihm nun die Panik in die Knochen. Ihm war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, seine Augen waren vor Angst leicht geweitet. In diesem Zustand bedurfte es keiner Legilimentik, um die Lüge zu identifizieren, die sich anbahnte.

»Nein, Professor, nichts.«

Yugi bedankte sich nochmals und ging endgültig.

* * *

Schätzungsweise war es nach Mitternacht, als Atemu seinen Seelenraum verließ. Er rollte den Nacken, als wäre er eben einem sehr beengenden Raum entkommen, dann suchte er aus Gewohnheit nach Yugi. Er lag im Bett und schlief, die Hände dabei intensiv um das Millenniumspuzzle geklammert, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren ohne jedes Zeichen von Sorge oder Angst.

Der Anblick ließ die Anspannung, von der Atemu bisher gar keine Notiz genommen hatte, von ihm abfallen. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob Yugi überhaupt Schlaf finden würde. Nun war er erleichtert, dass es ihm gelungen war.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Yugi war nicht zum Abendessen gegangen. Er hatte behauptet, keinen Hunger zu haben und sich in einige der Bücher vergraben, die sie auf Professor Dumbledores Empfehlung in der Winkelgasse erworben hatten. Sogar Atemu räumte ein, dass ihr Inhalt bisweilen sehr spannend war, allerdings bezweifelte er, er sei so fesselnd, um einen knurrenden Magen zu vergessen. Aber ihn darauf hinzuweisen, war hier ebenso sinnlos gewesen wie in Ägypten. Yugi _wollte_ sein Vorhaben durchziehen. Da kümmerte er sich weder um sein eigenes Wohlergehen noch um die Gefahr, in die er sich manövrierte. Aber Atemu tat es. Er tat es, weil er nicht zulassen konnte, dass sich Yugi diesem Leid aussetzte. Oder sich in Gefahr brachte. Und das tat er zweifellos, solange er an dieser Schule blieb. Die Offenlegung der Wahrheit hatte diese Annahme bestätigt, gleichwohl Atemu seine berechtigten Zweifel besaß, ob es sich dabei tatsächlich um die _ganze_ Wahrheit gehandelt hatte, aber es hatte sich zunächst um genug Informationen gehandelt, um sie als solche zu betrachten.

Atemu grimassierte. Endlich verstand er. Albus Dumbledore hatte von Anfang mit Yugi gespielt.

Er machte eine ruckartige Bewegung und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Erneut sah er zu Yugi. Er musste sich versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Gerade jetzt wurde Yugis Sicherheit umso wichtiger.

Dann widmete er sich wieder seinen Überlegungen. Ja, Professor Dumbledore hatte mit Yugi gespielt. Jede Tat und jedes gesprochene Wort seinerseits waren wohlweißlich gewählt gewesen. Er hatte Yugi an diese Schule gelockt – und ihnen war es nicht aufgefallen. Dabei hatte es Andeutungen gegeben. Als Professor Dumbledore Yugi in Luxor aufgesucht und ihm von der magischen Parallelgesellschaft berichtet hatte, hatte er von der Fairness eines Spiels gesprochen. Damals hatte Atemu diesen Worten wenig Bedeutung beigemessen, aber nun verstand er die Andeutung, die sich dahinter verbarg. Er hätte es eher begreifen müssen. Seine damaligen Worte hatten ein Spiel eingeläutet, von dessen Existenz sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar keine Ahnung besessen hatten, und fortan befanden sie sich mittendrin.

Es galt nur noch zu klären, um welche Art von Spiel es sich handelte. Welche Ziele verfolgte Professor Dumbledore? Warum war es ihm so wichtig, Yugi an dieser Schule zu behalten? Er hatte zwar Yugi das Angebot unterbreitet, diesen Ort zu verlassen, aber er war sich vollkommen im Klaren darüber, dass dies eine reine Formalität gewesen war. Professor Dumbledore musste gewusst haben, dass Yugi es niemals angenommen hätte. Vielmehr musste Yugis schnelle Ablehnung ihn bestärkt haben – in welcher Annahme auch immer.

Dies führte ihn unweigerlich zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt: Was wusste Albus Dumbledore über Yugi? Oder was _glaubte_ er zu wissen?

Die Antworten darauf waren so vielzählig wie einzelne Sandkörner in der Wüste. Er hätte von Yugis Nachforschungen Wind bekommen können. Man hätte ihn auch über die zahlreichen magischen Vorkommnisse in Kenntnis setzen können, die sich noch in Domino ereignet hatten. Wenn es eine magische Regierung in Großbritannien gab, dann musste dementsprechend auch in Japan eine existieren. Unweigerlich zuckten Atemus Mundwinkel. Ihn belustigte die Vorstellung, dass in dem Land, in welchem Seto Kaiba lebte und seine Strippen zog, eine magische Parallelgesellschaft existierte und vor allem praktizierte, ohne dass dieser Kenntnis davon besaß. Atemu fragte sich, wie groß Kaibas Entsetzen wohl wäre, wenn man ihm dies eröffnete, und spielte mit dem Gedanken, selbst der entsprechende Bote zu sein. Doch er hatte sich kaum an diesem Szenario erfreut, als ihm wieder klar wurde, wie brenzlig ihre eigene Lage dadurch wurde. Eine magische Regierung musste von all der Magie erfahren haben, die aus den Schattenspielen hervorgebrochen war. Aber warum war es dann Professor Dumbledore, der ein Auge auf Yugi warf, wo er doch mit der Regierung gebrochen hatte? Und warum jetzt? Die letzten Schattenspiele lagen Jahre zurück …

Atemus Kopf ruckte plötzlich hoch. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Es musste einen Zusammenhang mit Lord Voldemort geben. Warum sonst hätte man Yugi ausgerechnet zu einer Zeit einladen sollen, in der die magische Welt von einem böswilligen Magier heimgesucht wurde? War dieser Lord Voldemort etwa hinter Yugi her? Hatte er irgendwie von den Millenniumsgegenständen erfahren? Atemu hatte zu Zeiten seiner Regentschaft befohlen, fast alles Wissen über die Millenniumsgegenstände zu vernichten. Fast alles, aber nicht alles. Es hatte den Clans der Grabwächter oblegen, dieses unsägliche Wissen über Generationen hinweg weiterzureichen. Sie hätten es im Geheimen tun sollen. Aber war es auch so geschehen? Menschen machten Fehler. Das lag in der Natur der Dinge. Er hatte zahllose begangen. Die Ishtars ebenso. Schah Dee auch. Das Wissen, welches unter der Erde hätte versiegelt bleiben sollen, hätte an durch Risse an die Oberfläche gelangen können und …

Ein leises Geräusch ließ Atemu aus seinen Gedanken fahren, die sofort wie weggeblasen erschienen. Er sprang auf, die Augen schmal, indessen er den Raum überprüfte. Fast schon erwartete er, die riesigen, lampenartigen Augen des Katers Krumbein zu entdecken, die sich im Schatten lauernd auf ihn gerichtet hatten.

Aber da war kein Kater, der geheimnisvoll durch die Nacht pirschte. Da war _nur_ Yugi, der sich im Schlaf bewegte.

Atemu schellte sich selbst, ob seiner wachsenden Paranoia. Sicherlich, der Kater mochte seine Existenz erahnen. Tiere – ganz besonders magische – besaßen womöglich hinreichend Feingefühl, um die subtilen Differenzen zwischen ihren Persönlichkeiten zu registrieren. Aber der Kater war keine Gefahr für Yugi. Er durfte sich vom ihm nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen. Seine innere Unruhe musste sich auf Yugi übertragen haben. Eine Seele, die sich in einem Zustand der Entspannung befand, war viel empfänglicher für die Gefühle, welche sich über ihre mentale Verbindung kanalisierten.

Vorsorglich entfernte sich Atemu und durchmaß in weiten Schritten die Räumlichkeiten. Physische Distanz linderte die Symptome nicht, aber die Bewegung gestattete es Atemu, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Er passierte das gelöschte Kaminfeuer und erreichte den Schreibtisch, als Yugis Schlaf sich wieder normalisierte. Atemu wurde langsamer, bis er auf Höhe des Fensters stehen blieb. Er blickte hinaus und seine Gesichtszüge versteinerten. Draußen auf der Fensterbank saß Krumbein. Und dieses Mal war er ganz bestimmt kein Gespinst seiner überbordenden Fantasie. Die gelben Katzenaugen leuchteten wie Suchscheinwerfer durch die Finsternis. Sie erfassten Teile des Raumes, während der Rest in tieferer Dunkelheit versank.

Atemu trat näher ans Fenster heran. Etwas in Krumbeins eigenartig eingedellten Gesicht zuckte. Sein Fell sträubte sich. Sein aufgebauschter Katzenschwanz schleuderte unheilverkündend wie ein Lasso. Er fauchte. Speichel tropfte ihm vom Kinn.

Dann brach plötzlich – wie in der Nacht zuvor – gleißende Helligkeit die Nacht und durchströmte das Zimmer.

* * *

Yugi hatte einen eigenartigen Traum.

Seltsame Wesen zogen sich hindurch. Unsichtbare Pferde galoppierte durch einen nächtlichen Himmel. Yugi konnte sie nicht direkt erkennen, aber er hörte den Trab ihrer Hufe auf zu fester Luft und sah heißen Dampf aus ihren Nüstern steigen und wie die Sterne, die den Himmel überspannten, sich wie unter Hitze verformten, wenn die Pferde vor ihnen erschienen.

Während Yugi auf einer abfallenden, taufeuchten Hangwiese saß, zogen die Tiere ihre Runden. Ihr Auftritt wirkte einstudiert. Lange geübt. Anzu hatte ihm mal von einer Theateraufführung erzählt, in der Pferde tanzten. Er konnte sich nicht an den Namen erinnern. _A…_

Dann stoben die unsichtbaren Pferde auseinander, als hätte eine andere unsichtbare Kraft in ihre Reihen geschlagen. Aus ihrer Mitte tauchten der schwarze Magier und das dunkle Magiermädchen auf. Sie wirbelten gemeinsam durch die Luft. Für einen absurden Augenblick dachte er, sie tanzten, bis er die Angst auf dem Gesicht des Magiermädchens erkannte. Sie tanzten nicht. Sie flohen. Hinter ihnen erhob sich ein Schatten. Yugi wusste, dass es ein Schatten war, weil die Sterne unter ihm verblassten, als spannte sich ein blickdichtes Tuch darüber. Der Schatten windete sich wie eine Schlange. Und er hatte auch das Gesicht einer Schlange. Ein lippenloser Mund, eine Nase wie Nüstern und rotglühende Augen, die zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen waren. Yugi keuchte. Plötzlich stand er, doch er lief nicht davon. Er wartete auf den Schatten Lord Voldemorts, der immer höher wucherte. Er war größer als Yugi; größer als die Bäume, die einige Meter entfernt standen; größer als das Schloss Hogwarts, welches sich auf dem Zenit einer Hügelkuppe erhob. Fast bedeckte er den gesamten Himmel. Um ihn herum war alles Rabenschwarz. Yugi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Endlich kam ihn der Gedanke, wegzurennen. Dann wurde es auf einmal hell um ihn herum. Lichtstrahlen brachen gleißend durch den Nachthimmel. Sie durchstachen den Schatten wie scharfe Messerklingen und fielen auf den Rasenhang. Dort, wo sie den Schatten berührten, schienen sie Löcher in sein Tuch zu brennen. Die Löcher fraßen sich durch die Dunkelheit, verkohlten sie restlos.

Als Yugi dann das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete – er konnte sich überhaupt nicht erinnern, sie geschlossen zu haben – befand er sich nicht mehr draußen auf den Schlossgründen. Er war in seinem Zimmer im Schloss. Und das helle Licht war ebenfalls dort. Es blendete ihn, so dass er die Augen zusammenkniff, um überhaupt etwas zu sehen. Er suchte nach dem Fenster. Er wollte wissen, ob es bereits morgen war. Vielleicht hatte er verschlafen. Doch dort, wo sich die Fenster befanden, gab es kein Licht. Nur Schatten. Ein besonders großer Schatten hockte direkt hinter dem Fenster auf dem Sims. Erst glaubte er, es sei der gleiche Schatten, der zuvor draußen gewütet hatte, bis er bemerkte, dass der neue Schatten Fell besaß. Es schimmerte orange-rötlich. Außerdem war da ein zuckender, buschiger Katzenschwanz und gelbe Katzenaugen. Das war kein unförmiger Schatten. Das war ein dicklicher Kater. Krumbein.

Yugi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Krumbein hatte das Puzzle angegriffen. Er hatte Atemu verletzt. Sofort suchte er nach dessen geisterhaften Erscheinung. Er entdeckte ihn nicht weit vom Fenster entfernt. Das Licht umfasste ihn, womit er beinahe aussah wie eine christliche Heiligengestalt. Lichtreflexionen glitzerten auf seinen antiken Schmuckstücken, hinter ihm flatterten Lichtflecken über die Wände.

Das war eigenartig. Seit wann brach sich Licht auf seinem Schmuck? Yugi wollte sich mehr auf Atemu konzentrieren, doch das gestaltete sich schwierig. Seine Sicht klärte und verschwamm ständig, als könnten sich seine Augen nicht für die richtige Schärfe entscheiden. Deswegen mochte er sich täuschen, als er meinte zu erkennen, dass Atemu viel _körperlicher_ war als sonst. Er war immer noch durchsichtig. Daran gab es keine Zweifel. Und dennoch wirkte seine Erscheinung fester. Yugi konnte nur schwerlich den Kamin hinter ihm erkennen. Außerdem war dort auf dem Boden ein Schatten. Kein Schatten wie das Monster zuvor, sondern ein ganz gewöhnlicher Schatten, der entstand, weil das helle Licht auf Atemu traf. Es war Atemus Schatten. Aber Atemu konnte keinen Schatten besitzen. Dafür bräuchte er einen Körper.

Plötzlich kehrte die Dunkelheit mit einem Schlag zurück. Das Licht verschwand von einem Augenblick zum nächsten und mit ihm Krumbein, Atemu und der Schatten.

* * *

Als Yugi am nächsten Morgen erwachte, erinnerte er sich kaum noch an den Traum. Da waren bloß einige Bruchstücke – wie Scherben eines zerbrochenen Tellers, die sich in Ritzen und Fliesenfugen festsetzten, wenn man den Schutt beseitigte. Er wusste noch, dass Lord Voldemort – als böse, schlangenhafte Fratze –, ein ziemliches helles Licht und Atemu darin vorgekommen waren. Dafür hatte er ziemlich heftige Kopfschmerzen. Er rieb sich über die Stirn. Atemu hatte wohl die ganze Nacht über gegrübelt, weswegen er sich an seinen Kopfschmerzen nicht störte. Schon gar nicht nach dem, was sie gestern gehört hatten. Er wunderte sich, ob es in der magischen Welt Aspirin oder andere Kopfschmerzmittel gab, und schob sich die Decke vom Körper. Als er schließlich aufrecht saß, stellte er fest, dass Atemu sich gar nicht im Raum aufhielt. Das Millenniumspuzzle lag neben ihm auf einem Kissen gebettet. Er nahm es, zog sich die Eisenkette über den Kopf und blickte es erwartungsvoll an.

Nichts passierte.

Yugi blinzelte verwirrt. »Atemu?«

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Manchmal war Atemu zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Vorsichtig stupste er das Puzzle an. »Mein anderes Ich?«

» _Partner_?« Atemu klang müder, als Yugi es erwartet hatte, » _Alles in Ordnung?_ «

»Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen. Hast du diese Nacht geschl- … dich ausgeruht?«

Die Antwort war ein undefinierbares Geräusch. Also hatte er es nicht getan. Yugi war keineswegs überrascht, verkniff sich allerdings eine weitere Bitte, dies zu tun.

Seufzend stand er auf, zog sich um und suchte nach den Aufzeichnungen, die heute benötigte. Sein heutiger Tag war deutlich geschäftiger als der gestrige, was schlecht für seine Vorbereitungen für Freitag war. Heute war Dienstag. Bis Freitag musste er sich eine Geschichte zurechtlegen. Das dürfte einiges an Arbeit abverlangen. Je mehr Zeit er in seine Recherchen investierte, desto sicherer war er vor dieser Umbridge. Er war nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, weil es ihn unnötig Zeit kostete, die er hätte nutzen können, um Atemu zu helfen. Aber wenn das der Preis war, den er zahlen musste, um den Rest des Schuljahres für die Suche nach einer Lösung zu haben, war er bereit, ihn zu bezahlen. Eine Woche war kein Vergleich zu einem Jahr. Oder zu dreitausend Jahren. Oder der Ewigkeit.

Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und brach auf.

» _Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet._ « Yugi blieb stehen. Er hatte das Zimmer noch nicht verlassen, die Hand aber schon an der Tür. » _Ist alles in Ordnung?_ «

»Ja«, sagte Yugi überrascht, »Ja, alles gut. Ich hatte nur einen ziemlich merkwürdigen Traum. Dieser Typ, von dem Professor Dumbledore uns gestern erzählt hat, kam darin vor.«

Er öffnete die Tür und trat auf einen Flur hinaus. So früh waren die Korridore menschenleer. Die Schüler waren noch nicht unterwegs, um zum Frühstück oder in die Klassenzimmer zu pilgern.

» _Lord Voldemort?_ «

»Genau. Er war ein Schatten, der aussah wie eine Schlange.«

» _War das nicht die Beschreibung, die Harry Professor Dumbledore gab, nachdem er ihn gesehen hatte? Schlangenähnliche Gesichtszüge?_ «

»Deswegen wusste ich, dass er es war«, erklärte Yugi. Er spürte, den Stimmungsumschwung, der sich ankündigte, und setzte hinzu: »Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es war nur ein Traum. Ich kann mich auch nicht sonderlich gut daran erinnern.« Yugi überlegte angestrengt. Viele Erinnerungen an den Traum hatte er nicht mehr. »Als das Licht kam, war er nicht mehr da.«

» _Das Licht?_ «

»Ja, da war viel Licht. Wirklich viel Licht. Ich weiß nicht, woher es kam. Es war so hell, dass ich kaum etwas sehen konnte.« Er dachte über den Traum nach. Er wollte sich an mehr Details erinnern. »Du kamst auch darin vor.«

Atemu sagte nichts, aber Yugi war zu beschäftigt mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, um seinem Schweigen sonderlich Beachtung zu schenken.

»Du standst im Licht«, sagte Yugi und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er wollte sich zu Atemu umwenden, doch der war bloß die Stimme in seinem Kopf. »Glaubst du das ist ein gutes Zeichen? Es gibt Leute, die fast gestorben wären und sagen, sie hätten ein Licht gesehen. Vielleicht heißt das, dass wir einen Weg finden werden, wie du … wie du … « Yugi brach ab. Er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, den Satz laut zu beenden. Tat es allerdings in seinem Kopf.

… _wie du vollständig sterben kannst._

Es schauderte ihn. Und es ärgerte ihn. Langsam sollte er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Erst einige Treppen später, als er die Große Halle fast schon erreicht hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass Atemu kein Wort mehr verloren hatte.

»Hey …«, begann Yugi unsicher, »Ist alles … Stimmt etwas nicht?«

» _Ja, nein, alles in Ordnung_ «, antwortete der Geist abwesend, » _Ich muss nur über etwas nachdenken._ «

»Okay.« Die Art, wie Atemu seine Antwort formuliert hatte, ließ Yugi an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser zweifeln. Aber womöglich machte er sich nur zu viele Gedanken um Nichtigkeiten. »Wenn was ist …« Es war nicht notwendig, den Satz zu Ende zu führen. Er spürte eine vertraute, angenehme Wärme durch ihre Verbindung fließen.

» _Ich weiß, danke._ «

* * *

Den Rest des Tages sprachen sie wenig miteinander, was Yugi Zeit gab, sich zunächst mit den Schülern und im Folgenden mit seinen Nachforschungen zu beschäftigen. Er hatte Professor Dumbledores Angebot, ihm bei der Entwicklung einer fingierten Geschichte für Dolores Umbridge zu helfen, ausgeschlagen, weil er sich auch mit Atemu abstimmen musste und er hatte vermeiden wollen, dass der Schulleiter noch mehr seiner ‚ _Selbstgespräche_ ' belauschte.

Nach dem Unterricht – das Abendessen ließ er wegfallen, weil er mit englischen Küche ohnehin nicht viel anzufangen wusste – verzog er sich deshalb in die Schulbibliothek, welche erstaunlich groß war. In deckenhohen Regalen reihten sich klobige, in altes Leder gebundene Wälzer so dicht beieinander, dass nicht einmal eine Spielkarte zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Da das Schuljahr erst begonnen hatte, war die Bibliothek gespenstisch leer, was Yugi zu schätzen wusste. Er wäre in eine ziemlich peinliche Angelegenheit, wenn ein Schüler ihn dabei ertappt hätte, wie er Bücher über magische Grundkenntnisse las.

Er nahm sich einige Bücher aus den Regalen, deren Titel vielversprechend klangen, und balancierte den Stapel, der locker über die Spitzen seiner Haare reichte, zu einem Tisch. Es gab einen ziemlich lauten Knall, als er den Stapel auf die Platte fallen ließ. Dann setzte er sich und begann zu arbeiten.

Gelegentlich warf Atemu einen Blick über seine Schulter, hob bei einer interessanten Passage kommentierend eine Braue oder rollte verachtend mit den Augen, wenn er etwas entdeckte, was nach seiner Einschätzung absolut absurd war. Offenbar hatte sich der magische Wissensschatz in den vergangen dreitausend Jahren erheblich erweitert. Dann zog er sich wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken zurück. Yugi spürte es. Es war wie ein Hintergrundrauschen. Ein Tinnitus, der sich nicht in seinem Ohr, aber dafür direkt in seinem Kopf aufhielt.

Yugi nutzte die Zeit auch, um den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren zu lassen. Gestern war er zu erschöpft gewesen, um sich mit allem zu beschäftigen, was Professor Dumbledore ihm berichtet hatte. Die Informationsflut hatte ihn schlichtweg überrollt.

Yugi platzierte die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte und stützte seinen Kopf in Händen. Vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch über die magische Gesellschaft Europas. Sein Blick wurde glasig und leer; die lateinischen Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen.

Seine primären Sorgen hatten dem Gespräch am Freitag gegolten, denn dies war die unmittelbarste Gefahr gewesen. Um Lord Voldemort jedenfalls hatte er sich nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht, wie es wohl angebracht gewesen wäre. Nur hatten sich bereits etliche durchgeknallte Bösewichte in sein Leben eingemischt, dass er weniger verängstigt als leicht genervt darüber war. Nun überlegte er, dass diese Einstellung leichtsinnig gewesen war. Ob Atemu deswegen so abwesend war? Zerbrach er sich wegen Lord Voldemort den Kopf? Schließlich hatte meistens er sich mit den bösen Mächten herumgeschlagen, die sie heimgesucht hatten. Yugi hatte oftmals nur zugesehen. Manchmal hatte er sich sogar absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten begeben, die Atemu dann hatte beseitigen müssen. War seine Entscheidung, an dieser Schule zu bleiben, während dort draußen ein böser Magier lauerte, zu selbstsüchtig gewesen? Er brachte sich dadurch womöglich in zusätzliche Gefahr.

Der Mittwoch verging ähnlich trist wie der Dienstag. Atemu verbrachte den Großteil des Tages in seinem Seelenraum und Yugi bestärkte der Verdacht, zu voreilig und egoistisch entschieden zu haben. Am Abend, als er in der Bibliothek saß und abermalig durch ziemlich alte Folianten blätterte,

Am Donnerstag beschloss er daher, dass es an der Zeit war, zu reden. Inzwischen war er von seiner Schuld an der Situation überzeugt. Und er _vermisste_ Atemu. Der Geist war sein bester Freund. Ständig befand er sich an seiner Seite. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, nicht mit ihm zu reden.

Nach dem ersten Unterrichtsblock folgte er deswegen den lärmenden und überdrehten Erstklässlern aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er konnte sich mit Atemu nicht dort unterhalten, denn jeden Moment konnte die nächste Klasse – die Fünftklässler, die er bereits am Montag getroffen hatte – hineinströmen. Vor ihnen wollte er keine ausführliche Unterhaltung mit jemanden führen, den sie weder sahen noch von dessen Präsenz sie jemals erfahren durften.

Draußen peilte er – nachdem die Schüler um eine Ecke gebogen waren – ein Badezimmer an, welches außer Betrieb war. Er schob sich an einem großen Schild vorbei, auf dem ‚DEFEKT' stand. Die Pause zwischen den Stunden war nicht lang genug, um hoch in sein eigenes Zimmer zu laufen.

Das Badezimmer war ziemlich heruntergekommen. Der weiß gekachelte Boden stand stellenweise unter Wasser. In den Pfützen versank Yugi bis zu den Knöcheln. Viele der Spiegel, welche über einer langen Reihe Porzellanwaschbecken angebracht waren, waren zersprungen und stockfleckig. Überall lag Schutt herum. Die meisten Toilettenkabinen waren zertrümmert.

Yugi versicherte sich, dass er wirklich allein. Dann lehnte er sich gegen ein angeschlagenes Waschbecken.

»Könntest du … Ich meine, würde es dir was ausmachen, rauszukommen?«, fragte Yugi. Er rieb sich nervös die Hände hinterm Rücken. »Ich möchte mit dir reden, bitte.«

Die Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Yugi blinzelte und Atemu stand vor ihm. Mit seiner königlichen Garderobe wirkte er in einem abrissreifen Badezimmer fehlplatziert. Er sah besorgt aus. »Was ist los?«

»Nichts, also jedenfalls …« Yugi holte tief Luft und sagte dann entschlossen: »Es tut mir leid.«

»Was?« Atemu blinzelte heftig und unverkennbar perplex.

»Es tut mir leid«, wiederholte Yugi, der nun nicht minder verwirrt war, »Als Professor Dumbledore mich fragte, ob ich trotz dieses Lord Voldemort hierbleiben will, habe ich _ja_ gesagt ohne dich zu fragen.«

»Was hättest du sonst tun sollen?«, entgegnete Atemu und zog eine Braue hoch. »Professor Dumbledore hat dich ständig beobachtet.«

»Ja, aber dieser Lord Voldemort ist gefährlich und …«, begann Yugi. Er wollte Atemu erklären, dass seine Entscheidung falsch und egoistisch gewesen war. Dass er seine Entscheidung hätte vertagen sollen. Aber all das blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er Atemu in die Augen sah. »Du bist nicht wütend?«

»Keineswegs«, meinte Atemu leichthin. »Womöglich hast du in dieser Situation sogar die bessere Entscheidung getroffen, als ich es getan hätte.«

Yugi starrte ihn bloß an. Ihm fehlten die Worte.

»Ich vertraue Professor Dumbledore nicht«, erklärte Atemu, was keineswegs überraschend kam, »Er weiß mehr, als er dir gegenüber zugibt, und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas plant, was entweder direkt oder indirekt mit dir zusammenhängt. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass er beabsichtigt, dir Schaden zuzufügen. Wäre dem so, wären seine Chancen, erfolgreich zu sein, größer gewesen, wenn er die magische Welt vor dir geheim gehalten hätte. Zudem hast du ihn mit deiner Entscheidung nun selbst in Bedrängnis gebracht, denn es ist sein Ruf, der zurzeit auf dem Spiel steht. Falls Professor Umbridge erfahren sollte, dass du keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzt, dürfte sie dieses Wissen in Anbetracht der angespannten Situation eher gegen Professor Dumbledore zur Anwendung bringen als gegen dich. Im Moment ist Professor Dumbledore von dir abhängig.«

Yugi gab zu, dass diese Schlussfolgerung logisch klang. Trotzdem runzelte er die Stirn. »Aber was ist mit Lord Voldemort …?«

»Nun, die Existenz einer Person ist nicht daran geknüpft, ob man von dieser auch Kenntnis besitzt«, sagte Atemu, »Hättest du nicht entschieden, an diese Schule zu kommen, wüssten wir nichts über ihn, was ungleich gefährlicher für dich wäre.«

»Also hast du über Voldemort nachgedacht, als …«

»… ich mich zurückgezogen habe? Teilweise.« Plötzlich schien sich Atemu verspannen und er drehte sich weg, um durch ein Fenster zu blicken, das so von Schmutz verkrustet war, dass man kaum sagen konnte, ob es draußen lichter Tag oder tiefe Nacht war.

»Willst du darüber reden?« fragte Yugi auffordernd, der unglaublich erleichtert darüber war, dass seine Befürchtungen sich nicht bewahrheitet hatten. »Das kann helfen, weißt du …«

»Ja, ich weiß.« Auf Atemus Zügen zupfte die Andeutung eines Lächelns, welches sich jedoch umgehend wieder verflüchtigte, um der Nachdenklichkeit Platz zu machen. Yugi wusste, wie schwer es dem Geist fallen konnte, über das zu reden, was ihn bedrückte. Manchmal glaubte Atemu noch immer, es sei ein Zeichen von Schwäche, wenn er sich seine Sorgen anmerken ließ. Also ließ er ihm die Zeit. Es hatte noch nicht zur nächsten Stunde geläutet. Ein paar Minuten blieben ihnen hoffentlich noch.

»Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen Traum? Den mit dem Licht, meine ich«, fragte Atemu schließlich.

Yugi nickte.

»Gab es noch mehr dieser Träume?«

»Ja, jede Nacht seitdem«, sagte Yugi. Er war nicht sonderlich besorgt darüber gewesen. Träume konnten sich festbeißen, das wusste er. Aber die Art, wie Atemu fragte, ließ ihn an diesem Glauben nun zweifeln. »Stimmt mit den Träumen etwas nicht?«

Der Geist zögerte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Das sind keine Träu-« Plötzlich unterbrach er sich selbst. Er zog die Augenbrauen so tief, dass sich Falten auf seiner Nase bildeten. »Hast du das gehört?«

»Äh … Was?«, fragte Yugi verdutzt. Atemu legte einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Yugi folgte dem Hinweis und wurde leise. Einige Sekunden herrschte vollkommene Stille. Dann hörte er es auch. Es klang wie ein … _Schluchzen_. Jemand schnaubte sich geräuschvoll die Nase.

»Weint da jemand?«

»Klingt so.« Atemu sah sich um, als würde er zum ersten Mal seine Umgebung wahrnehmen. »Wo sind wir?«

»In einem Badezimmer … ich glaube, es ist eigentlich ein Mädchenbad. Aber es war abgesperrt. Draußen vor der Tür steht ein Schild«, setzte Yugi rasch hinzu, als er bemerkte, wie sich der Ausdruck auf Atemus Gesicht zu etwas wandelte, was sich bestenfalls als Horror bezeichnen ließ. Seto Kaiba hätte wohl einen erklecklichen Teil seines Vermögens hergegeben, bloß um diesen Moment für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Sogar die dunkle Haut auf seinen Wangen nahm eine leichte Rotschattierung an, was Yugi unter anderen Umständen sicherlich amüsant gefunden hätte. Nun hob er bloß die Hände. »Ich habe vorher geklopft und gerufen. Ich bin sogar alles abgegangen.« Er zeigte auf die Reihe von Kabinen, bei denen die Türen teilweise aus den Angeln gerissen waren. »Da war niemand.«

»Aber jetzt ist da jemand«, bemerkte Atemu und deutete knapp über seine Schulter in die gleiche Richtung.

»Richtig …« Yugis Stimme erlahmte. Seine Zunge fühlte sich taub an. Nervös schielte er zu den Kabinen. Vielleicht sollten sie das Badezimmer besser verlassen. Andererseits war es womöglich seine Pflicht, sicherzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Er tauschte einen Blick mit Atemu aus, der so unschlüssig aussah, wie Yugi sich fühlte. Er atmete durch, dann trat er einen Schritt vorwärts, wobei er in einer großen Wasserlache versank.

» _Anou_ … hallo«, sprach er nervös in den Raum, »Ist da jemand?«

Das Schluchzen verstummte. Dafür war ein ersticktes Schniefen zu hören.

»Wer ist da?«, fragte die Stimme eines Mädchens schrill. Die Tür einer Kabine flog krachend auf; ein Wasserstrahl schoss aus der Toilettenschüssel, bildete kurz eine beeindruckende Fontäne, bevor das Wasser auf den ohnehin schon überschwemmten Boden knallte. Eine Flutwelle ergoss sich. Yugi trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, aber das Wasser rollte trotzdem über seine Schuhe hinweg.

Der Wasserfontäne folgte etwas, was Yugi bestenfalls als ziemlich fester Nebel beschreiben konnte. Es stieg aus der gurgelnden Toilette empor und blieb über ihr schweben.

Yugi klappte der Mund auf. Auch ohne magische Kenntnisse hätte er erkannt, was er dort vor Augen hatte.

Über der Toilette schwebte der Geist eines plumpen Mädchens. Ihr gesamter Körper war silbrigweiß und durchsichtig. Sie hatte ein rundliches, trübsinniges Schmollgesicht und ihre Augen, die hinter einer dicken Perlmuttbrille stark vergrößert wurden, glitzerten tränenfeucht. Ihre Haare waren zu zwei losen, zerrupften Zöpfen gebunden. Ihre Nase lief. Sie wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Schulumhanges ab. Dann stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte und beäugte Yugi skeptisch.

»Wer bist du?«, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang verschnupft und ihre Lippen zitterten.

Yugi blinzelte und musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sich die Augen zu reiben. Er musste regelrecht nach Worten suchen. »Ich bin Yugi … Ich … _anou_ … arbeite hier.«

»Du arbeitest hier …«, wiederholte das Geistermädchen ungläubig und schniefte laut. »Bist du ein Lehrer?«

Yugi nickte einfach.

Das Geistermädchen wirkte nicht überzeugt. »Und was machst du in meinem Badezimmer?«

»Dein Badezimmer?« Yugi sah sich im zertrümmerten Bad um. »Heißt das, du wohnst hier?«

»Ja«, entgegnete sie und reckte herausfordernd das Kinn. »Deswegen ist es auch verschlossen. Die Schüler dürfen hier nicht rein, weil sie mich ständig ärgern. Aber manchmal kommen sie trotzdem her.« Sie jaulte wie ein verletztes Tier und mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme klagender. »Dann nennen sie mich maulende Myrte und fette Myrte und dumme Myrte.« Dicke, graue, gasförmige Tränen quollen ihr aus den Augen. Sie schnäuzte sich die Nase an ihrem Umhang. Dann blickte sie Yugi vorwurfsvoll an. »Bist du auch gekommen, um mich zu ärgern?«

»Was?! Nein«, wiegelte Yugi hastig ab, »Ehrlich. Ich dachte, das Bad sei gesperrt. Deswegen bin ich hergekommen, um mit …« Er zögerte. Flüchtig blickte er zu Atemu hinüber, dem der Schock über die unerwartete Gesellschaft ebenso ereilt hatte.

Das Geistermädchen zog eine Schnute. Offenbar dauerte ihr die Antwort zu lange. Sie folgte Yugis Blick. Ihre Mundwinkel sanken tiefer.

»Und wer bist du?«, fragte sie verächtlich und musterte Atemu abschätzig.

Draußen läutete die Schulglocke.


	8. Von Geistern, Gespenstern und Monstern

**Von Geistern, Gespenstern und Monstern**

* * *

Draußen läutete die Schulglocke. Aber niemand rührte sich. Niemand sagte etwas. Es war so still, dass man den Wind an den Fensterläden rütteln und durch die zugigen Dichtungen pfeifen hören konnte.

Schließlich brach Atemu als Erster das Schweigen.

»Du siehst mich?« Sein Gesichtsausdruck war gespenstisch gleichgültig. Er hatte ein perfektes Pokerface aufgesetzt. Nur Yugi konnte er damit nicht täuschen. Weil Yugi genau wusste, dass es sich um ein Pokerface handelte.

»Natürlich«, sagte Myrte.

»Wie?«, fragte Atemu.

Myrte glotzte ihn an. »Du verarschst mich.« Ihre Lippen bebten unheilverkündend.

»Nein.«

Myrte entfuhr ein verächtlicher Laut. »Dann kannst du nicht besonders helle sein.«

Rasch tauschten Yugi und Atemu einen Blick aus, der so vielsagend war, dass er ein ganzes Gespräch abbildete. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um einander zu verstehen.

Yugi trat einen unsicheren Schritt auf Myrte zu. »Wir legen dich nicht rein. Wieso sollten wir-«

»Oh ja, klar«, unterbrach Myrte ihn verächtlich. Sie rümpfte die Nase. »Ständig kommen Leute her, um mich zu hänseln. Warum sollte es bei euch anders sein?«

»Weil wir gar nicht wussten, dass du hier lebst. Wir wollten nur ungestört miteinander reden.«

»Ja, ihr wolltet über mich reden! Hinter meinem Rücken! Uhuuuuuu!« Myrte heulte auf. Große, dicke Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und fielen vor ihren Füßen zu Boden, wo sie sich in silbrigen Dampf auflösten.

»Wir wollten wirklich nicht- … Es tut uns leid«, sagte Yugi in dem Bemühen, Myrte zu beruhigen. Doch es war zwecklos. Myrtes Klagen besaßen die Durchschlagskraft von Sirenenlärm. Das karge Badezimmer öffnete ihr zusätzliche akustische Möglichkeiten.

Nervös spähte Yugi über seine Schulter, um die Tür im Auge zu behalten. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er war bereits spät dran und wenn ein Schüler Myrte hörte – und dies war quasi unumgänglich in Anbetracht ihrer Lautstärke – und ihn hier entdeckte, dann wäre er gezwungen zu erklären, was er in diesem defekten, heimgesuchten Badezimmer in erster Linie zu suchen hatte.

»Geh zurück«, sagte Atemu und machte eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung zur geschlossenen Tür.

»Aber was ist mit …« Hilflos blickte Yugi zu Myrte.

»Ich kümmere mich darum.«

Verdutzt sah er Atemu an. »Du?«

Atemu machte ein Gesicht, als läge ihm ein saurer Geschmack im Mund. Aber er stand zu seiner Entscheidung. »Eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht. Jemand muss zu den Schülern zurück und vor ihren Augen können wir nicht tauschen.«

»Funktioniert das überhaupt? Du bist immer noch an das Puzzle gebunden«, meinte Yugi skeptisch. Im Kopf versuchte er, den Abstand zwischen Badezimmer und Klassenraum abzuschätzen. »Ist die Entfernung nicht zu groß?«

»Seitdem Zorc vernichtet wurde, hat sich der Radius, in dem ich mich frei bewegen kann, deutlich vergrößert. Für diese Zwecke sollte er ausreichen.«

Erneut blickte Yugi zu Myrte, die sich offenbar mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen ihrem Selbstmitleid hingab. Ihr Schluchzen traf ihn bis ins Mark. Yugi gefiel der Gedanke nicht, Atemu mit einem hysterischen Geistermädchen allein zu lassen. Atemu war ein brillanter Stratege, doch gelegentlich mangelte es ihn am nötigen Feingefühl, wenn er auf menschlicher Ebene agierte. In dieser Hinsicht war er Seto Kaiba oftmals ähnlicher als beide es offen zugaben.

Aber Yugi wusste auch, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

»Und du kommst wirklich zurecht?«, versicherte er sich besorgt.

Atemus Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich an. »Ich muss sicherstellen, dass sie niemanden von meiner Existenz erzählt. Wenn mir das nicht gelingt, müssen wir uns eine neue Vorgehensweise überlegen.«

Das war keine Antwort auf Yugis Frage, aber er gab sich damit zufrieden. Außerdem rann ihnen die Zeit davon.

»Okay. Aber pass auf dich auf, ja?«

»Du bist derjenige, der in ein Klassenzimmer voller halbausgebildeter Magier zurückkehrt«, gemahnte Atemu und ließ sich zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen hinreißen, »Du solltest auf dich achtgeben, Partner.«

Yugi lächelte nervös, bevor er das Badezimmer verließ.

* * *

Als Yugi fort war, gefror Atemus aufgesetztes Lächeln. Auch ihm missfiel diese Situation. Denn er war sich vollkommen im Klaren darüber, dass er keine geeignete Person war, um ein emotional aufgewühltes Mädchen zu beruhigen. Erfahrungsgemäß goss er eher Öl ins Feuer, als selbiges zu löschen.

Myrte schien ähnliches Missfallen an ihrer Lage zu empfinden.

»Warum bist du noch hier?«

Atemu hatte nicht erwartet, dass man sein Verbleiben so schnell zur Kenntnis nahm. Doch er verbarg seine Überraschung hinter einer einstudierten Maske der vollkommenen Gleichgültigkeit. »Ich habe noch Fragen an dich.«

»Wer sagt, dass ich mit dir reden will?«, fragte Myrte und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

Atemu überging ihren Einwand. Er verschränkte die Arme; hob das Kinn in geübter Manier. Sein Gebaren unterstrich, dass er keinen Widerspruch zuließ. »Warum siehst du mich?«

Myrte zögerte und beäugte ihn argwöhnend. Offenbar überlegte sie, ob es nicht deutlich klüger war, einzulenken. Schließlich gab sie nach. »Weil alle magischen Menschen Gespenster sehen. Und ich war eine Hexe, bevor ich … bevor ich gestorben bin!« Sie gab einen wehleidigen Laut von sich.

»Also sind alle Schüler imstande, dich wahrzunehmen?«

»Ja«, antwortete Myrte. Geräuschvoll schnäuzte sie in ihren Umhang. »Sie kommen her und geben mir Spitznamen und werfen Sachen durch mich hindurch. Manchmal mache ich mich unsichtbar, aber sie wissen trotzdem, dass ich hier bin, weil das mein Badezimmer ist, und warten auf mich.« Erneut brach Myrte in Tränen aus, die über ihre aufgedunsenen Wangen rollten.

Atemu bemaß dem Badezimmer eine halbherzige Inaugenscheinnahme. Angesichts der zersprungenen Kacheln, der zugigen Fenster, der stockfleckigen Spiegel und des zertrümmerten Mobiliars schien ihm sogar das einstige Labyrinth seines Seelenraumes eine angenehme Herberge gewesen zu sein.

»Kannst du diesen Ort verlassen?«

»Ich könnte …«, meinte Myrte vage.

»Warum tust du es nicht?«

Dieses Mal erhielt er keine Antwort, sofern ein ihm plötzlich zugewandter Rücken nicht eine hinreichende Antwort war. Der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles musste ernsthaft dem Drang widerstehen, mit den Augen zu rollen. Dafür knirschte er so stark mit den Zähnen, dass es ihm in einem Körper sicher unangenehm gewesen wäre. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem frühen Tod, vielleicht war Myrte bereits zu Lebzeiten so gewesen … welcher Umstand auch immer dazu geführt, dass aus ihr eine derart anstrengende Persönlichkeit geworden war, Atemu neigte dazu, diesen Grund zu verdammen.

Er bemühte sich, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken … oder es in irgendeiner Form überhaupt aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber Myrte zeigte sich wenig überraschend völlig unkooperativ. Sie hielt ihm weiterhin den Rücken zugewandt.

Als Atemus Frustration drohte, sich deutlich kenntlich zu machen, gab er es auf. Unter diesen Umständen war es wahrscheinlicher, dass er die Situation vollständig festfuhr. Ruckartig machte er kehrt und schickte sich an, mit wehenden Umhang und weiten Schritten das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Er war bereits an der Tür.

Es gab einen lauten Knall; gefolgt von einem klirrenden Geräusch. Myrte kreischte schrill. Jemand anderes keckerte gehässig.

Instinktiv zog sich Atemu eine dunkle Ecke zurück. Von dort überprüfte er das Badezimmer. Er entdeckte Myrte, die sich mitten in der Luft zusammengekauert hatte; den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern geduckt und die Arme darüber verschränkt. In einer Pfütze zu ihren Füßen glänzten Bruchstücke eines frisch zerbrochenen Spiegels und ein vom Wasser feuchter, faustgroßer Stein. Ein Spiegel, der zuvor noch intakt gewesen war, hing zertrümmert über der Reihe Porzellanwaschbecken. Und direkt dort drüber schwebte eine groteske, menschenähnliche Gestalt. Atemu fühlte sich entfernt an einen Zirkusclown erinnert. Der Mann war klein und untersetzt; auf seinem Kopf saß ein seltsamer Glockenhut, der bei jeder Kopfbewegung klingelte. Unter seinem Kinn war eine orangefarbene Fliege befestigt, die eigenständig rotierte. Es sah lächerlich aus.

»Hallo Myrte«, sagte der Mann in einem hochgradig vergnüglichen Tonfall. Seine Haut wirkte schrecklich fahl, aber im Gegensatz zu Myrte war seine Erscheinung körperlich. Trotzdem fehlte ihm die Präsenz eines lebenden Menschen.

»Peeves, was willst du?«

»Och …«, gab Peeves gespielt harmlos zurück, »Du bekommst so selten Besuch, da dachte ich, du würdest dich über meine Gesellschaft freuen.« Peeves schenkte ihr ein schrecklich breites Grinsen, welches seine fauligen Zähne entblößte. Es war das Lächeln eines Löwen, dem man eine verwundete Gazelle vor die Nase gesetzt hatte.

»Lass mich in Ruhe!«, kreischte Myrte und flüchtete zwischen die Überreste ihrer bevorzugten Toilettenkabine. Nervös spähte sie zwischen zwei zerborstenen Holzlatten hindurch.

»Oh, wie unhöflich du doch bist.« Peeves Augen, welche von einem widernatürlichen Orange waren, funkelten tückisch. Der dahinter schlummernde Wahnsinn leuchtete auf. »Kein Wunder, dass dein Tod niemanden aufgefallen ist … wann haben sie das Mädchen geschickt, um nach dir zu suchen?« Er legte auffordernd die Hand an ein Ohr.

»Hör auf!« Tränen schossen in Myrtes Augen. In Erwartung des Kommenden drückte sie sich die Hände auf die Ohren.

Peeves gackerte vor Schadenfreude. Er stimmte einen hämischen Singsang an:

» _Myrte, oh, Myrte,  
_ _Gestorben ist sie hier;  
_ _gefunden erst nach Stunden derer vier.  
_ _Ihr Körper war da schon am Verwesen.  
_ _Und der Voldi, ja, der ist's damals gewesen._

 _Myrte, oh, Myrte,  
_ _so sieh es endlich ein.  
_ _Ewig bleibst du ganz allein.  
_ _Niemand wird dich je vermissen,  
_ _denn alle haben dich vergessen._ «

Myrte stieß ein klagend schluchzendes Geräusch aus, das Peeves große Genugtuung verschaffte. Erneut gab er ein Keckern von sich. Sein Kopf rotierte widernatürlich auf den Schultern. Er löste sich auf und tauchte hinter Myrte wieder auf, wo er an ihren Zöpfen zog.

Atemu reichte es. Er hatte genug mitbekommen. Seine Mimik veränderte sich; wurde düsterer und bedrohlich. Er kannte Menschen, die wie dieser Peeves waren. Als er noch angenommen hatte, Yugi zu sein, war er vielen wie ihm begegnet. Menschen, die die guten Menschen verachteten, die Schwachen unterdrückten und die Unschuldigen misshandelten. Damals hatte sich Atemu ihrer angenommen und sie für ihre Handlungen zur büßen lassen. Inzwischen war er sich des Unrechts seiner eigenen Tat bewusst. Aber seine Überzeugungen hatten sich nicht verändert. Ungerechtigkeiten tolerierte er nicht.

Energischen Schrittes trat er aus dem Verborgenen. Seine Schultern waren gestraft und sein Umhang wehte dramatisch. Sein Auftritt schien etwas in der Atmosphäre zu verschieben. Er musste kein Wort verlieren, um sich der Aufmerksamkeit von Peeves und Myrte gewiss zu sein. Peeves drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

»Sieh mal einer an, Myrte. Du hast ja bereits Gesellschaft«, posaunte Peeves höhnend und ließ von Myrte ab. »Was für eine ehrliche Überraschung …« Er sank tiefer, bis er sich mit Atemu auf Augenhöhe befand. Abschätzend beäugte er dessen Erscheinung, die kaum weniger fremdländisch war als Peeves eigene. Ein hässliches Hohnlächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. »Was soll der lächerliche Aufzug?«

Atemu erinnerte sich entfernt an eine Redewendung, die in direktem Zusammenhang mit einem Glashaus stand. Ohne auf Peeves einzugehen, wandte er sich an Myrte. »Gehört er zu denen, die dich schikanieren?«

Die Augen der maulenden Myrte wurden hinter den dicken Brillengläsern groß wie Untertassen. Für einen Moment schien sie aufrichtig überrascht. »Das ist Peeves!«, erklärte sie letztendlich, »Er hat mich schon geärgert, als ich noch am Leben war. Er hänselt alle Schüler!«

»Verleumdung!«, rief Peeves empört dazwischen. Sein schiefes Grinsen sprach jedoch mehr Wahrheit. »Ich will ihnen doch nur was Gutes tun. Ständig sind die lieben, kleinen Racker so ernst. Sie machen Hausaufgaben, lernen oder trainieren Quidditch. Sie wissen gar nicht mehr, was Spaß ist. Ich versuche lediglich, sie aufzuheitern.« Rittlings warf er sich auf den Rücken. Er schwebte durch die Luft, als läge er auf einer Luftmatratze.

»Das sind ehrenwerte Absichten«, bemerkte Atemu, »Allerdings scheint es mir, sie stoßen nicht auf sehr viel Gegenliebe.« Demonstrativ machte er eine Handbewegung in Myrtes Richtung.

Peeves keckerte verhalten. »Och, die ist doch nur verklemmt.« Er setzte zu einem Purzelbaum an.

»Verstehe.« Atemu sprach betont langsam. Die Verachtung, die in seinen Worten mitschwang, war somit deutlicher. »Trotzdem wirst du es künftig unterlassen.«

Peeves blieb kopfüber in der Luft hängen. Seine Lider flatterten überrascht.

»War das ein Befehl?«

»Gut erkannt.«

»Uh, wie ungehobelt.« Auf Peeves Gesicht trat ein hässlicher, fratzenhafter Ausdruck; ungewöhnliche spitze Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. Er hob einen Zeigefinger und wedelte mahnend damit. »Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man anderen keine Befehle erteilt?«

»Ich befürchte, das Gegenteil war der Fall.« Atemus selbstgefälliges Lächeln stand dem von Peeves in Nichts nach. Er gestand sich ein, dass ihm diese Konfrontation deutlich mehr Vergnügen verschaffte, als es angebracht gewesen wäre. Wenn er Yugi von den Geschehnissen berichtete, sollte er sicherstellen, ihm diesen Umstand besser zu verschweigen.

Peeves geriet aus dem Konzept. Widerwillig kehrte er in seine Ausgangsposition zurück. Sein Gesicht war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Jedes Zeichen seiner frevelhaften Freude war längst abgewischt worden. Seine Lippen hatten sich verärgert verzogen. Zorn loderte in seinen verengten Augen.

»Wer bist du?«, zischte er harsch, »Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich hier schon einmal gesehen zu haben …«

»Du wirst sie von nun an in Ruhe lassen«, hielt Atemu unbeeindruckt dagegen.

»Ach? Und wenn nicht?«

»Nun, in diesem Fall …« Atemu lächelte dunkel und begann, einen alten Zauber zu rezitieren. Die Worte klangen fremd und waren in einer Sprache verfasst, die schon vor Jahrhunderten begraben worden war. Dann machte er eine wischende Handbewegung. Die Magie wirkte. Aus dem Nichts erschien ein braunes, kugelförmiges Wesen mit zotteligem Fell. Es besaß vier grüne, krallenbesetzte Pfoten und große, violette Kulleraugen, mit denen es überrascht blinzelte.

Peeves argwöhnte das Geschöpf.

»Das ist Kuriboh«, erklärte Atemu, »Er ist … eine Art Haustier.«

Kuriboh stutzte, als sein Name fiel. Neugierig purzelte er um die eigene Achse; entdeckte seinen Beschwörer und ruderte fröhlich mit seinen Pfötchen.

»Kuriiiiii!«

Peeves nahm dies zum Anlass, in ein schallendes Gelächter zu verfallen.

»Du drohst mir mit einem Kuscheltier?!«, rief er gehässig aus, »Oh, wie furchteinflößend! Ich zittere vor Angst.« Er krümmte sich vor Lachen und hielt sich den Bauch. Die Schellen an seinem Hut klingelten schrill.

Kuriboh bemerkte, dass man ihn verhöhnte. Erbost darüber plusterte er sich auf. Sein Fell sträubte sich wie bei einer wütenden Katze. Er fuchtelte wild mit seinen Gliedmaßen. Es war, zugebenermaßen, nicht sonderlich einschüchternd.

Peeves stieß ein schrilles Wiehern aus. Er klopfte sich auf die Schenkel.

Seine Erheiterung hielt jedoch nur solange an, bis Kuriboh auf ihn zuschoss. Ihm blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren. Kuriboh vergrub seine kleinen, spitzen Zähne in einem von Peeves Waden. Peeves schrie vor Schmerz auf. Heftig schüttelte er das Bein. Aber Kuriboh hatte sich fest darin verbissen. Seine Hartnäckigkeit war eine der Eigenschaften, weswegen Atemu Kuriboh bevorzugt beschwor. Außerdem war seine Handlichkeit ein Vorteil. Andere Bestien hätten sehr wahrscheinlich die Grenzen des Badezimmers gesprengt; zumal ihre Beschwörung mehr magische Kraft kostete.

»Lass los!«, keifte Peeves. Er wandte sich wie eine Schlange. Sogar einen Looping drehte er. Nur ließ sich Kuriboh dadurch nicht abschütteln. Er versenkte seine Zähne tiefer in Peeves Unterschenkel. Schließlich wandte sich dieser zornig an Atemu und spie ihn an: »Pfeif es zurück!«

Atemu zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. »Du weißt, was du zu tun hast.«

Peeves zog eine grässliche Fratze. Unverkennbar war der Zorn, der in seinen Augen brannte. »Schön, ich verschwinde!«, schrie er.

Sofort zog sich Kuriboh zurück und kehrte an Atemus Seite zurück.

Peeves untersuchte den angerichteten Schaden. Die Spuren der Attacke waren deutlich sichtbar. Sein Hosenbein war mit kleinen Löchern perforiert. Wütend starrte er Atemu an.

Dieser hob lediglich eine Augenbraue – eine knappe, aber deutliche Aufforderung. Neben ihm stieß Kuriboh ein warnendes Knurren aus. Zähneknirschend nahm es Peeves zur Kenntnis. »Das wirst du mir büßen«, versprach er, bevor er sich davonmachte. Er stieß einige frevelhafte Flüche aus und verschwand durch eine dicke Mauer.

Sogleich ließ Atemu die gestrafften Schultern sinken.

Neben ihm gab Kuriboh einen fröhlichen Laut. Er schob sich näher an seinen Beschwörer heran. Sein Kopf stieß dorthin, wo bei einem materiellen Körper die Rippen sein mochten.

Überrascht sah Atemu zu ihm hinab. »Richtig«, sagte er, als er Kuribohs stumme Bitte verstand. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um Kuriboh zu streicheln, der daraufhin selig gurrte. Es war kein wirklicher physischer Kontakt, doch einem Ka-Monster genügte es. »Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Das hast du gut gemacht. Und verzeih mir bitte, dass ich dich als _Haustier_ bezeichnen musste. Aber es wäre nicht klug gewesen, ihm zu erklären, was du bist.«

Die Ka-Bestie schmiegte sich noch einmal an seinen Herren, dann verschwand sie so plötzlich, wie sie zuvor erschienen war. Atemu sah Kuriboh lange nach, als könnte er ihn auf der anderen Seite noch erblicken.

»Du …«

Atemu wurde von Myrte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie hatte sich endlich aus ihrem Versteck gewagt. Langsam schwebte sie auf ihn zu. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet; ihre Augen hinter den Brillengläsern schrecklich vergrößert. Sie sah aus wie blasses Insekt.

»Du …«, sagte sie erneut.

Atemu gab ihr keine Antwort. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit _beinahe_ vergessen. Argwöhnend beobachtete er sie.

Myrte zog einen Schmollmund, weil er ihr nicht antwortete. »Du hast mir geholfen«, erklärte sie.

»Stimmt.«

Das Geistermädchen machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie ihn für diese dämliche Antwort am liebsten angeschrien. Doch schließlich besann sie sich eines Besseren. Sie holte tief Luft und meinte frustriert: »Na, schön, was willst du wissen?«

* * *

»Also gibt es verschiedene Formen von Geistern?«

Yugi saß am Fußende seines Bettes. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und auf dem Schreibtisch stand eine altmodische Laterne. Beides hatte bereits gebrannt, als Yugi den Raum betreten hatte, was sein Glück war. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, wie man ein Feuer aus dem Nichts heraufbeschwor. Draußen war es dunkel. Die Nacht setzte so weit oben im Norden recht früh ein, obwohl es nun doch schon auf Mitternacht zuging.

Yugi gegenüber saß Atemu. Das warme Licht fiel durch seine Form ohne einen Schatten zu hinterlassen. Zwischen ihnen hatten sie auf einem provisorischen Tisch aus dicken Büchern ein Schachbrett aufgebaut. Es war ein magisches Schachspiel, welches sie in der Winkelgasse aufgetrieben hatten.

»Das ist zumindest meine Annahme«, sagte Atemu. Konzentriert studierte er das Schachbrett. »Bauer nach E5 _._ «

Yugi gab den Befehl an Atemus Figuren weiter. Ein schwarzer Bauer bewegte sich schleppend vorwärts. Laut stellte er den Geisteszustand Yugis infrage, weil dieser gegen sich selbst spielte. Yugi ignorierte ihn und fragte Atemu: »Wie viele?«

»Mir fallen zunächst drei Kategorien ein, aber durchaus möglich, dass noch mehr existieren.«

»Verstehe«, sagte Yugi. Er wies seinen Springer an, auf F4 vorzurücken. Dann begann er, alle Geister, die ihm bekannt waren, an einer Hand aufzuzählen: »Peeves, Myrte und … du. Peeves ist ein Poltergeist, das heißt …«

»… er ist tot, besitzt aber eine physische Präsenz wie ein lebender Mensch. Außerdem ist er an dieses Schloss gebunden. Bauer ebenfalls nach F4.«

Der schwarze Bauer johlte plump; er zückte zwei ansehnliche Säbelschwerter und zerschlug Yugis Springer in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in Stücke.

Geistesabwesend sammelte Yugi die Trümmer vom Feld. »Myrte wiederum ist ein Gespenst«, sprach er weiter, »Sie ist farblos und durchsichtig und kann nur mittels Magie mit der materiellen Welt interagieren. Und sie wurde zu einem Gespenst, weil sie sich weigerte, ins Jenseits einzukehren.«

»Das war zumindest ihre Behauptung. Sie ergibt insofern Sinn, dass sie erklärt, warum es zu meiner Zeit wohl nur sehr wenige Gespenster gegeben hat.«

»Weil die Vorstellung, jemand könnte sich weigern, ins Jenseits überzutreten, nicht mit dem zu vereinbaren ist, was euer Glaube euch gelehrt hat.«

»Ganz genau«, bestätigte Atemu, »Ich möchte nicht bestreiten, dass es nicht vorgekommen ist, doch diese Fälle dürften rar gewesen sein und waren gewiss nie jemanden zu Ohren gekommen, der mit dem Palast in Verbindung stand und als allerletztes dem Pharao. Die damit verbundene Schmach dürfte zu groß gewesen sein, um dieses Risiko einzugehen.«

»Hm.« Abwesend strich Yugi mit dem Daumen über den zerbrochenen Springer, den er noch in der Hand hielt. Er spürte, wie sie sich magisch selbst zusammensetzte. Unter seiner Haut schlossen sich die Risse. »Und was ist mit dir?«

»Was das betrifft, bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich besitze weder einen physischen Körper wie Peeves noch bin ich farblos wie Myrte. Außerdem kann ich nicht von den Schülern gesehen werden …«

»… aber dafür sowohl von Myrte als auch von Peeves«, beendete Yugi den Satz. Er stellte die reparierte Schachfigur neben das Spielbrett, von wo aus sie energisch ihre Kameraden anfeuerte. Yugi hatte seinem Läufer die Anweisung gegeben, Atemus Bauern anzugreifen, der sich überraschend heftig zur Wehr setzte. »Glaubst du, dass hängt damit zusammen, dass ihr alle … naja …«

»Dass wir tot sind?«, bot Atemu hilfreich an. Er wirkte deutlich unbekümmert, was diesen Umstand betraf. Unbeeindruckt verfolgte er das Scharmützel auf dem Spielfeld. »Möglich. Andererseits war auch der Grabräuber tot und obwohl er sich ständig in Ryous Nähe herumgetrieben hat, haben wir einander nie gesehen.«

Yugi zog ein Knie dichter an seinen Körper und legte sein Kinn darauf.

Irgendwie ergab das alles keinen Sinn. Die maulende Myrte hatte Atemu erklärt, dass alle magischen Menschen, und Geister selbst zählten ebenfalls in diese Kategorie, Geister sehen konnten. Aber kein Schüler und auch nicht Professor Dumbledore hatte je Atemu wahrnehmen können. Außerdem hatte Myrte darauf bestanden, dass diese Fähigkeit ausschließlich magischen Menschen vorenthalten war. Denn offenbar hatten ihre Eltern, die Muggel gewesen waren, den Geist ihrer Tochter nicht sehen können, als sie von ihrem Tod erfuhren hatten. Das erklärte zwar Myrtes Gemütszustand, warf aber neue Fragen auf. Yugi war ebenfalls nicht magisch, aber er hatte die maulende Myrte trotzdem gesehen. Er fragte sich …

»Glaubst du, Myrte könnte mich auch sehen?«

»Wie?« Atemu blinzelte perplex.

»Wenn wir tauschen, meine ich«, erklärte Yugi seinen Gedanken, »Theoretisch bin ich ja dann nicht tot …«

Atemu dämmerte, worauf er hinauswollte.

»Das wäre tatsächlich interessant zu erfahren«, sagte er nachdenklich, »Aber dafür müssten wir Myrte bitten, uns noch einmal zu helfen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob sie dazu bereit wäre. Ihre Verfassung ist ziemlich instabil. Sie hat meine Fragen auch nur beantwortet, weil ich ihr diesen Peeves vom Leib gehalten habe, vor dem du dich übrigens in Acht nehmen solltest.«

»Ist er so schlimm?«

»Er macht sich einen Spaß daraus, Schwächere zu misshandeln«, gab Atemu grimmig zurück. Die Art, wie er sprach und das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog, machte deutlich, dass er Peeves gern eine prägendere Lektion erteilt hätte.

Yugi missfiel das. Aber er sprach es nicht aus. »Ich werde aufpassen«, versicherte er bloß.

»Gut. Und noch etwas. Peeves hat angedeutet, dass Myrte von diesem Voldemort ermordet wurde.«

Yugi öffnete den Mund, aber nun wollte ihm kein Wort mehr hinauskommen.

»Ich habe sie danach gefragt«, fuhr Atemu fort, »Sie sagte, es stimme. Vor fünfzig Jahren ist sie in diesem Badezimmer gestorben. Allerdings wusste sie lange Zeit nicht, wer sie umgebracht hat. Der Fall hat sich erst vor zwei Jahren aufgeklärt. Und maßgeblich daran beteiligt war dieser Harry Potter.«

»Was?« Yugi riss die Augen weit auf. Ausgerechnet der Junge, der zufällig Lord Voldemorts Fluch überlebt hatte, sollte nun ebenfalls in der Aufklärung eines Mordfalls verstrickt gewesen sein, den Voldemort vor fünfzig Jahren verantwortet hatte? »Das ist kein Zufall, oder?«

»Schwerlich.«

Plötzlich erhob sich Atemu. In einer fließenden Bewegung glitt er vom Bett und schritt zum Fenster hinüber. Er blickte hoch in den Nachthimmel, wo unzählige Sterne den mitternachtsblauen Grund bedeckten.

»Glaubst du«, begann Yugi und ihm war bewusst, dass er ein heikles Thema anschnitt, »Professor Dumbledore weiß mehr darüber?«

»Mit Sicherheit. Aber er wird einen Teufel tun, uns alle Zusammenhänge zu erklären.« Atemu schnaubte verächtlich. Weiterhin sah er zu den Sternen hinauf.

Weil Yugi Atemu kannte und ihm klar war, dass dem Pharao heute wohl nicht mehr danach stand, ihr Spiel zu beenden, entschied er, es für heute zu beenden. So rutschte er ebenfalls vom Bett und räumte das Schachbrett und die Bücher fort. Die Spielfiguren beklagten sich. Nun müssten sie die ganze Nacht und den nächsten Tag auf ihren Positionen verharren. Yugi bot ihnen an, den aktuellen Stand zu notieren, aber dies lehnten sie kategorisch ab. Offenbar verstieß dies gegen ihren Stolz als verzauberte Schachfiguren.

Yugi dachte, dass falscher Stolz und Eitelkeit unnötiges Elend heraufbeschworen; ließ sie links liegen und trat zu Atemu ans Fenster. Silbernes Mondlicht ergoss sich über die Schlossgründe und die angrenzenden Ländereien. Er sah die urigen, hohen Bäume, die den verbotenen Wald markierten, und dahinter die ungezähmte Landschaft des schottischen Hochlandes. Yugi war von so viel unberührter Natur beeindruckt. Es war nicht vergleichbar mit dem engbesiedelten Japan oder der etwas kärglichen Umgebung Ägyptens. Eigentlich gefiel es ihm hier. Wenn doch nur nicht alles so furchtbar kompliziert wäre …

Yugi schob den Gedanken fort. Es war nicht klug, sich ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Morgen hatte er sein Gespräch mit Umbridge, danach kam das Wochenende. Dann würde er ins Dorf gehen, wo sein Telefon hoffentlich funktionierte. Er würde Anzu und die anderen anrufen. Das munterte ihn auf.

Er beschloss, sich bettfertig zu machen.

»Wollen wir tauschen?«, schlug er Atemu vor, als er sich umgezogen hatte.

Dieser sah ihn fragend an.

»Du warst die ganze Woche nachts allein«, sagte Yugi, »Wenn du möchtest, dann können wir tauschen. Du kannst schlafen und ich-«

»Nein!«, fiel Atemu ihm unerwartet ins Wort, was Yugi erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ.

Der Geist schien seinen Fehler bemerkt zu haben. In einem Versuch, darüber hinwegzutäuschen, räusperte er sich.

»Nein«, sagte er erneut, dieses Mal gefasster, aber nicht weniger bestimmt, »Du wirst diesen Schlaf brauchen. Morgen hast du diesen Termin mit Professor Umbridge.«

»Ja, aber ich könnte die Zeit nutzen, um nochmal alles durchzugehen und …« Yugi sah Atemu in die Augen, sah die grimmige Entschlossenheit darin, und gab es auf. Er wusste, wann eine Diskussion mit _seinem anderen Ich_ zwecklos war. Enttäuscht ließ er die Schultern hängen. »Wie du meinst …«

»Danke für das Angebot«, sagte Atemu freundlich, dem Yugis Gebaren nicht entging, »Aber es ist wirklich nicht notwendig. Ich werde die Nacht im Puzzle bleiben, versprochen. Gute Nacht.«

Atemu zog sich in das Puzzle zurück. Yugi konnte nichts anderes tun, als kleinbeizugeben und selbst ins Bett zu kriechen. Unerklärlicherweise fühlte er sich, als hätte er ein entscheidendes Spiel verloren.

Mühsam zog er sich die grobe Eisenkette über den Kopf und bettete das Puzzle neben sich. Es glänzte golden in einem Streifen Mondlicht. Lichtflecken funkelten über die Wände. Yugi betrachtete es traurig. Ihn ließ das verbitterte Gefühl nicht los, dass nicht nur Professor Dumbledore ihm Teile der Wahrheit verschwieg.

* * *

»Ein Monster?« Professor McGonagall packte fassungslos die Armlehnen ihres Stuhls, als könnte sie dies die Neuigkeit vergessen lassen, die man ihr eben offenbart hatte. Ihr spitzer Hexenhut saß schief auf ihrem ordentlich gerichteten Haar.

»Nein«, sagte Professor Dumbledore gelassen. Er lehnte sich auf seinem hohen Stuhl zurück. Beinahe lächelte er. Er fand, die Szenerie hatte etwas surreal Vertrautes. »Zwei Monster. Peeves hat darauf bestanden, dass es zwei Monster waren, die ihn attackierten. Wenn uns der gute Peeves schon einmal die Wahrheit erzählt, so sollten wir doch sicherstellen, dass wir sie auch korrekt wiedergeben.« Er gluckste unbekümmert, woraufhin ihn Professor McGonagall einen Blick versetzte, der eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Ärger widerspiegelte. Ihr fiel es schwer, das Vergnügen des Schulleiters an diesem Fall zu teilen. Falls Peeves Bericht wirklich stimmte und er diesen Monstern im Badezimmer im ersten Stock begegnet war, dann …

»Albus, das hat doch hoffentlich nichts mit der Kammer zu tun?« Professor McGonagall klang ernstlich besorgt.

»Oh, das bezweifle. Mir haben mehrere Quellen versichert, dass der Basilisk definitiv sein Ende gefunden hat und dass dort nichts mehr haust, wovor es sich zu fürchten gilt.« Mit einer schweifenden Handbewegung deutete Professor Dumbledore auf einen majestätischen Vogel, der auf einer Stange hockte. Fawkes, der Phoenix, stieß einen krächzenden Laut aus und schüttelte sein Gefieder. Es hatte die Farbe von brennender Glut.

Professor McGonagall entspannte sich sichtlich. Sie ließ die Armlehnen ihres Stuhls los, bemerkte, dass sich ihr Hut ihrer sonst makellos akkuraten Erscheinung widersetzte, und richtete ihn. »Nun, wenn es sich bei diesen Monstern nicht um etwas aus der Kammer des Schreckens handelt, was war es dann?«

»Eine interessante Frage«, bemerkte Albus Dumbledore. Er sprach in einem amüsiert-heiteren Tonfall, als wären zwei Monster in einem Badezimmer, wo einst eine Schülerin von einem Basilisken ermordet worden war, eine unerwartete Banalität – wie ein Schneesturm im Sommer oder ein Sieg der Chudley Cannons.

Professor McGonagall sah ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Es war ganz offenkundig, dass sie sein Vergnügen nicht teile. Sie wartete, dass er weitersprach.

»Ich habe mir diesbezüglich bereits einige Gedanken gemacht.« Professor Dumbledore richtete sich auf und legte die Kuppen seiner langen Finger gegeneinander. Endlich sprach er, als hätten sie nun den geschäftlichen Kern dieser Unterredung erreicht. »Minerva, was wissen Sie über das Kartenspiel, für das Yugi Mutou solch eine Schwäche besitzt?«

»Wie bitte?« Professor McGonagall sah ihn verständnislos an, was sie in diesem Büro wesentlich öfter tat, als man es annehmen würde. »Was hat ein Muggel-Kartenspiel damit zu tun? Oh, doch nicht etwa …« Plötzlich zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und ihre Augen wurden schmal und scharf wie die eines Raubvogels auf Beutezug. »Wollen Sie damit sagen, Yugi Mutou hat dieses Monster heraufbeschworen?«

Professor Dumbledore gab ihr keine Antwort. Müde drückte er sich von seinem Schreibtisch hoch. »Wissen Sie, wo dieses Kartenspiel seinen Ursprung hat?«

»Oh, ja, in der Tat«, sagte Professor McGonagall schroff. Mit einem Mal klang sie reichlich aufgebracht. Sie taxierte Professor Dumbledore eindringlich. »Es wurde von einem gewissen Pegasus J. Crawford entwickelt. Einem Mann, der …«

»… der nach seiner Begegnung mit Yugi tot aufgefunden wurde. Ja, das ist mir bereits zu Ohren gekommen. Aber darauf will ich nicht hinaus.« Albus stieß ein schwermütiges Seufzen aus. Langsam durchschritt er sein rundes Büro. Die Porträts an den Wänden verfolgten die Runde, die er zog. »Mr Crawford gilt zwar als Erfinder des Kartenspiels, doch eigentlich lassen sich dessen Wurzeln bis ins antike Ägypten zurückverfolgen.«

»Das antike Ägypten?«, wiederholte Professor McGonagall. Das war das Themengebiet, mit dem sich Yugi bevorzugt beschäftigte.

Professor Dumbledore nickte betrübt. Er trat zu Fawkes heran, streckte die rechte Hand aus und fuhr dem Phönix durch das Gefieder. Kleine Funken stoben davon und Asche viel zu Boden. »Pharaonen und Priester bedienten sich einer Magie, die sie selbst als Schattenmagie bezeichneten. Sie gingen davon aus, dass in jeder menschlichen Seele sowohl das Gute als auch das Böse existierte. Beide Seiten standen sich in einem harmonischen Gleichgewicht gegenüber, so wie es durch die göttliche Ordnung vorgegeben war. Wenn ein Mensch eine böse Tat beging, so glaubten die Ägypter, dass die Seele dieses Menschen aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war. Um dies wiederherzustellen, brachte man ihn an den königlichen Hof, wo der Pharao und seine Priester mittels eines magischen Rituals das überschüssige Böse aus der Seele zogen. Es wurde dann in Form eines Monsters in Steintafeln gebannt, welches bei Bedarf durch den Pharao im Kampf eingesetzt werden konnte.«

»Sie haben das Böse aus einer Seele gezogen?«, fragte Professor McGonagall schockiert, »Das ist möglich?«

Professor Dumbledore machte ein verächtliches Geräusch; eine Kombination aus Schnauben und freudlosen Lachen. »So bezeichneten sie es. Aber im Grunde taten sie nichts anderes, als die Seele zu spalten. Sie rissen den vermeintlich bösen Teil heraus und sperrten ihn fort. Die Folgen daraus waren nicht selten fatal, denn eine gespaltene Seele ist eine höchst instabile Angelegenheit. Wesentlich gefährlicher als ein Ungleichgewicht der Seiten. Heute zählt diese Praxis zu der abscheulichsten und dunkelsten Magie, die wir kennen. Sie wäre verboten, wenn wir sie nicht längst schon ausgestorben wähnten.«

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er durch ein Fenster die in der Dunkelheit liegenden Schlossgründe. Sie lagen ruhig da. Die abfallenden Hänge waren mit rechteckigen Lichtflecken gesprenkelt.

»Das heißt, diese Monster, die Peeves gesehen hat, waren Splitter menschlicher Seelen?«

»In ihrem Ursprung, ja.«

»Und Yugi hat sie heraufbeschworen?«

»Nein, das ist nicht möglich«, widersprach Professor Dumbledore, »Die Anwendung der Schattenmagie setzt voraus, dass derjenige, der sie zu praktizieren gedenkt, über eine magische Begabung verfügt – und Yugi besitzt keinerlei magischen Fähigkeiten. Er kann diese Kreaturen nicht heraufbeschworen haben.«

»Wer dann, Albus?«

»Was das betrifft …« Ein letztes Mal fuhr er durch Fawkes ansehnliches Federkleid. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch zurück. Er setzte sich. »Ist Ihnen schon einmal aufgefallen, dass sich Yugis Persönlichkeit verschiebt?«

Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten, sah Professor McGonagall ihn mit einem schrecklich entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck an. Das genügte Albus Dumbledore.

»Ich habe es nun einige Male miterlebt«, sprach er weiter, »Es waren nur flüchtige Momente. Kurze Eindrücke, in denen etwas Fremdartiges in Yugi in Erscheinung getreten ist. Als der gute Phineas ein wenig zu freimütig seine Gedanken über die nicht-magische Bevölkerung kundtat …« Das Bildnis von Phineas Nigellus gab einen empörten Laut von sich, wurde aber weitestgehend ignoriert. »… hat es sich am deutlichsten gezeigt. Es war, als würde dieses Etwas in Yugi die Beherrschung verlieren und herausbrechen.«

Professor McGonagall öffnete den Mund, doch im ersten Moment schien sie nicht fähig, einen Ton herauszubringen. Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Blankes Entsetzen stand auf ihren Zügen geschrieben.

»Albus«, begann sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, »Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Yugi besessen ist?«

»Das nehme ich an.«

»Und was auch immer von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat, ist in der Lage, diese Monster heraufzubeschwören … ist in der Lage, Schattenmagie zu gebrauchen?«

Professor Dumbledore nickte gedankenversunken.

»Und ist dieses Wesen«, fragte Professor McGonagall barsch weiter, »auch dafür verantwortlich, was Yugis Mitschülern, Lehrern und Freunden zugestoßen ist?«

»Möglich«, gab Professor Dumbledore zu. Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug. »Ich würde sogar behaupten, in Anbetracht der Umstände ist es sehr wahrscheinlich.«

Professor McGonagall sprang sofort auf. Abermalig verschob sich ihr Hut, doch sie war zu aufgebracht, um es zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. »Dann müssen wir es aufhalten!« Sie machte Anstalten, zügig das Büro verlassen zu wollen.

»Minerva …«

»Grundgütiger, nicht schon wieder! Nach dem, was mit dem armen Quirinius geschehen ist … und im Jahr darauf war es Miss Weasley … Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass den Schülern nichts zustößt …« Professor McGonagall eilte zur Tür. Ihr schottengemusterter Umhang wehte voller Tatendrang.

»Minerva …«

»Oh, Albus, halten Sie ihn nun immer noch für ungefährlich?« Professor McGonagall hatte die Tür erreicht. Energisch riss sie sie auf.

»Minerva!« Die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore dröhnte durch das Büro. Sie war von solch einer Gewalt, dass die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter allesamt gleichermaßen zusammenschraken. Professor McGonagall blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie blickte ihn mit Augen an, die eulengroß waren. Ihre Brille saß schief auf ihrer Nase.

»Bitte hören Sie mir zu«, bat Professor Dumbledore sie ruhig. Er sprach, als hätte er nie die Stimme erhoben. »Ich schätze Ihren Eifer. Doch bevor wir Yugi und das, was von ihn Besitz ergreift, aufscheuchen und damit unnötige Scherereien heraufbeschwören, sollten wir zunächst in Erfahrung bringen, was sich genau abgespielt hat.« Höflich wies er auf den freien Stuhl, von dem Professor McGonagall soeben aufgesprungen war. Sie zögerte. Sie hatte den Mund verkniffen, als würde es ihr zutiefst widerstreben, dort Platz zu nehmen.

»Bitte, Minerva.«

Professor McGonagall tat einen tiefen Atemzug, bei dem sich ihre Nüstern aufblähten wie bei einem Drachen, der zum Feuerspeien ansetzte. Dann kehrte sie zurück und setzte sich. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl wie auf glühenden Kohlen; jederzeit dazu bereit, wieder aufzuspringen und zur Tat zu schreiten.

»Peeves hat mir den Schaden gezeigt, den eines der Monster angerichtet hat«, erklärte Professor Dumbledore ihr und schmunzelte aberwitzigerweise, »Um ehrlich zu sein, Hagrid beherbergt Kreaturen, die wesentlich schlimmere Verletzungen anzurichten vermögen.«

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich vernehmlich. Professor Dumbledore gab vor, es nicht gehört zu haben.

»Deswegen möchte ich, dass Sie erst einmal mit Myrte Warren reden«, fuhr er fort, woraufhin sie erstaunt beide Augenbrauen hob, bis sie über dem Rand ihrer Brille schwebten.

»Die maulende Myrte?«

»Genau die. Die Auseinandersetzung trug sich in ihrem Badezimmer zu. Da sie es nur selten verlässt, hoffe ich, dass sie aufklären kann, was sich abgespielt hat und wie gefährlich diese Monster tatsächlich waren.«

»Gut«, sagte Professor McGonagall knapp. Sie blickte Albus unverwandt an, als wartete sie auf eine weitere Anweisung.

Professor Dumbledore schloss müde die Augen und seufzte. Es klang furchtbar erschöpft. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich unverkennbar die Spuren seines Alters ab. Ein fremdartiger Anblick, ohne Frage. »Was Yugi betrifft«, sprach er, »behalten sie ihn vorerst einfach weiter im Auge. Falls Sie dabei Hilfe benötigen, weihen Sie Severus ein, aber achten Sie darauf, dass er Yugi nicht verschreckt. Er und das, was von ihm Besitz ergreift, dürfen nicht erfahren, dass wir sie beobachten.«

Falls Professor McGonagall Bedenken an dieser Anweisung hegte, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie nickte knapp, erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.


	9. Die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts

**Die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts**

* * *

Es war kurz vor fünf, als Harry zu seinem letzten Nachsitzen in dieser Woche aufbrach. Ron befand sich bereits auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld, wo er am Auswahlspiel für die Quidditch-Mannschaft Gryffindors teilnahm. Harry hatte ihm noch »Viel Glück« zugeraunt, bevor sie in der Eingangshalle getrennte Wege gegangen waren. Hermine dagegen hatte sich entschlossen, Harry zu begleiten. Harry wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan, denn unablässig sprach sie davon, dass es Unrecht war, was Professor Umbridge tat … als ob Harry das nicht wüsste.

»Du solltest wirklich zu Dumbledore gehen«, sagte sie, während sie die Stufen einer weiten Treppenflucht hinaufstiegen. Das Büro von Professor Umbridge lag im dritten Stock. »Das, was sie da tut, verstößt gegen das Gesetz.«

»Nein«, sagte Harry knapp. Am Vortag hatte er dieses Gespräch bereits mit Ron geführt. Harry wollte dem Schulleiter nichts davon erzählen. Nachdem Professor Dumbledore seit Juni nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte, sträubte er sich, ihn nun um Hilfe zu bitten. Er brauchte nicht die Unterstützung von jemanden, der nur seine Pflicht tat. Aber Hermine wollte davon nichts wissen.

»Ich weiß, dass du dich gekränkt fühlst, aber-«

»Ich bin nicht gekränkt!«, brauste Harry zornig auf.

»Oh doch, das bist du«, hielt Hermine verbissen dagegen. »Ich kenne dich, Harry. Du bist sauer auf Dumbledore genauso wie du auf Ron und mich wütend warst, weil du den ganzen Sommer bei den Dursleys schmoren musstest. Du fühlst dich ungerecht behandelt.«

Harry öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. »Ich verstehe dich ja. Mir ginge es genauso.«

Harry bezweifelte dies ernsthaft. Hermine hatte sich nie in einer Lage wie er befunden. Seine Zweifel mussten ihm aufs Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn Hermine argumentierte nicht weiter in dieser Richtung.

»Aber, Harry, bitte begreif doch«, flehte sie weiter, »es geht nicht nur darum, dass sie es dir antut. Verstehst du denn nicht, sie könnte es auch bei anderen machen.«

Harry blieb stehen, gerade als sie den nächsten Treppenabsatz erreichten. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. So zornig er auf Dumbledore auch war und so sehr er dessen Hilfe auch ablehnte, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass anderen ein ähnliches Schicksal widerfuhr. Und Harry hielt Professor Umbridge für widerlich genug, um diese Bestrafung jeden aufzuhalsen, der nicht ihrer Meinung war. Er stellte sich vor, wie Hermine und Ron mit aufgeschlitzten, blutenden Handrücken vor ihm standen und dabei drehte sich ihm beinahe der Magen um.

»Ich könnte mit Sirius reden«, meinte Harry schließlich vage. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.

»Sirius?«, fragte sie, woraufhin Harry mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Ich könnte ihm schreiben.«

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie schien nicht viel von diesem Vorschlag zu halten. »Hältst … Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?«

»Ja, allerdings«, trotzte er sofort. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah Hermine zornig an. »Hör zu, Hermine, entweder ich sage es Sirius oder niemanden!«

»Aber … Na schön«, seufzte Hermine schließlich geschlagen, »Nur versprich mir, vorsichtig zu sein. Briefe könnte abgefangen werden … «

Es kostete Harry einiges an Anstrengung, ihr nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, in dem er ihr mitteilte, dass er sich dessen bewusst war. Stattdessen brummte er nur zustimmend.

Sie stiegen den letzten Treppenabsatz gemeinsam empor, dann verabschiedete sich Hermine, wobei sie Harry erneut einen sorgenvollen Blick versetzte. Dieser überging ihn jedoch weitestgehend, obwohl ein unangenehm nagendes Gefühl zurückblieb; bog in den Korridor linker Hand ein und bereitete sich auf das hoffentlich letzte Mal Nachsitzen bei Professor Umbridge vor.

* * *

»Milch?«

Professor Umbridge schenkte Yugi ein Lächeln, welches so zuckrig war, dass er nur vom Hinsehen bereits Zahnschmerzen bekam. Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf. Das krötenhafte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Professor Umbridge blieb davon unangetastet. Sie reichte Yugi eine Teetasse. Der Tee darin war so wässrig, dass man bis zum Tassengrund sehen konnte. Darauf war ein Kätzchen abgebildet, das – wie es für magische Bilder anscheinend üblich war – ausgesprochen lebhaft war. Es tollte mit einem Wollknäuel herum. Yugi starrte das Tier unverwandt an und spürte, wie Atemu es ihm gleichtat. Beiden fehlten die Worte.

Professor Umbridge kehrte auf ihren Stuhl zurück, welcher hinter ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Auch sie hatte sich eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt. Mit geschürzten Lippen nippte sie daran. Ihre hervorquellenden Augen waren durchgehend auf Yugi gerichtet.

Yugi fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl. Er wünschte sich, dass dieses Gespräch alsbald vorbei war.

»Nun«, sprach Professor Umbridge und stellte die Tasse zurück. Sie lächelte süßlich. »Wie hat Ihnen Ihre erste Woche in Hogwarts gefallen?«

»Ganz gut, denke ich.«

»Keine Probleme mit den Schülern?«

»Nein«, sagte Yugi und war leicht überrascht, da Professor Umbridge zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hob.

»Wirklich?«

Als Yugi ihr erneut bestätigte, dass es keine Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte, schien sie nicht besonders zufrieden. Sie verkniff leicht die Lippen.

» _Sie muss mit Ärger gerechnet haben_ «, bemerkte Atemu. Yugi gab ihm im Stillen recht. Er hätte gerne gewusst, weshalb sie dies erwartet hatte, doch Professor Umbridge ließ das Thema kommentarlos fallen. Stattdessen begann sie, ihre Unterlagen zu sortieren. Das Lächeln, welches sie dabei zur Schau stellte, war nicht unbedingt beruhigend. Yugi wappnete sich mental. Nachdem Professor Dumbledore so etwas angedeutet hatte, hatte er zum Glück ausreichend Vorbereitungszeit gehabt.

Doch bevor Professor Umbridge auch nur dazu ansetzen konnte, eine Frage zu formulieren, klopfte es unerwartet an der Tür. Professor Umbridge ließ von ihren Papieren ab und sah zur Tür. Sie blinzelte überrascht mit ihren gewaltigen Krötenaugen.

»Ja?«, fragte sie gebieterisch.

Die Türklinke wurde heruntergedrückt und zu Yugis größter Überraschung trat Harry Potter ein.

»Guten Abend, Prof-«, leierte er hinunter, unterbrach sich jedoch, als er Yugi erblickte. Er schien nicht weniger überrascht über dessen Anwesenheit wie es umgekehrt der Fall war.

In einem Anflug identischer Ratlosigkeit suchten sie gleichzeitig den Blickkontakt mit Professor Umbridge. Yugi spürte Atemus gehässige Zufriedenheit durchsickern, als die aufgerissenen Krötenaugen verständnislos zwischen ihm und Harry Potter hin und herglitten.

»Mr Potter«, murmelte sie abwesend. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn hier nicht erwartet hatte.

»Sie haben mir für heute Nachsitzen gegeben, Professor«, sagte Harry, der offenbar zum gleichen Schluss gekommen war.

»Nachsitzen«, wiederholte Professor Umbridge lahm und blinzelte heftig.

Yugi hatte Mühe, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen und erstickte es notdürftig in seinem Handrücken. Er glaubte, dass Harry ihn dabei ertappt hatte, störte sich aber nicht daran, weil er Atemu in seinem Kopf quasi grinsen _hören_ konnte.

»Ja«, sagte Professor Umbridge schließlich, die sich nur langsam wieder fasste. »Ja, richtig.« Sie zog eine Schublade auf und kramte durch dessen Inhalt; hielt jedoch fast augenblicklich wieder inne. Plötzlich taxierte sie Yugi mit merkwürdig verkniffenen Augen, als müsste sie etwas Entscheidendes abwägen. Yugi, der das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass ihm etwas entgangen war, sah sie fragend an. Dies schien ihre Entschlusskraft deutlich zu beschleunigen, denn sie zog die Hand so schnell aus der Schublade, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, und schloss sie wieder. Dann fasste sie Harry ins Auge.

»Nun, worauf warten Sie?«, blaffte sie ihn an und gestikulierte wedelnd zu einem einsamen Schreibpult, das in der Nähe des Fensters stand, »Holen Sie Ihr Schreibzeug hervor und setzen Sie sich gefälligst. Sie wissen, was Sie zu schreiben haben.«

Damit wandte sie sich von Harry ab und widmete sich wieder ihren Unterlagen. Yugi entging nicht, dass Harry deutlich zögerte, bevor er sich setzte und aus seiner Tasche Pergament, Federkiel und Tinte auspackte. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er Professor Umbridge immer wieder Blicke zu, deren Intention Yugi nicht deuten konnte. Dann war nur noch das Kratzen der Federspitze auf dem Pergament zu hören.

» _Irgendetwas geht hier vor sich, was wir nicht wissen sollen_ «, sprach Atemu das aus, was auch Yugi dachte. Gerne hätte er darüber sinniert, was dies wohl war, da räusperte sich Professor Umbridge vernehmlich.

»Also«, sagte sie mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln, das ihre scharfen Zähne entblößte, »Sie sagten mir, Sie interessieren sich für das antike Ägypten, weil Ihr Großvater sich bereits damit beschäftigt hat. Dürfte ich wohl fragen, womit?«

»Spiele«, antwortete Yugi. Professor Umbridge sah ihn verdutzt an.

»Spiele«, wiederholte sie ungläubig.

»Die Ägypter pflegten eine ausgeprägte Spielkultur. Vor allem in den höheren Schichten dienten Spiele dazu, Streitereien zu beenden und Entscheidungen zu fällen«, erklärte Yugi, »Außerdem bauten sie viele Rätsel in ihre Grabkammern ein, die oftmals auf ihren Spielen beruhten. Großvater sagt, wenn er dieses Wissen nicht gehabt hätte, wäre er gestorben, als er At- … eine der Grabkammern auf eigene Faust erkundete.« Ihm gelang es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich zu korrigieren. Glücklicherweise bemaß Professor Umbridge seinem Versprecher keinerlei Beachtung.

»Er hat also auch die Gräber besucht? Nein, wie aufregend. Und Sie haben es ihm gleichgetan? Ich nehme an, das ist ein Mitbringsel Ihrer Reisen?« Professor Umbridge zeigte auf das Millenniumspuzzle. Ihre Augen waren dabei ganz schmal und gierig geworden.

»Nein«, sagte Yugi nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Artefakt, »Mein Großvater hat es mitgebracht und mir anvertraut. Aber es war der Grund, warum ich auch nach Ägypten wollte.«

»Verstehe.«

Irgendwie bezweifelte Yugi das, aber äußerte diese Vermutung nicht.

»Sie haben also die letzten Jahre in Ägypten verbracht. Warum haben Sie sich entschieden, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, um zu unterrichten?«

Das war eine so unerwartete Frage, dass Yugi Professor Umbridge für einen Moment ahnungslos anstarrte, bevor er eine Antwort formulieren konnte.

»Professor Dumbledore hat mich gefragt, ob ich bereit wäre, die Stelle zu übernehmen.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Vor einen Monat kam er nach Ägypten, um mir das Angebot zu unterbreiten. Ich fand es interessant und habe es angenommen.« Das war keine vollständige Lüge.

»Das heißt, sie kannten einander vorher nicht? Sie sind sich zuvor nie begegnet?«, erkundigte sich Professor Umbridge, der zweifelnde Unterton in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu verkennen.

Yugi wurde nun klar, worauf Professor Umbridge mit diesem Gespräch abzielte. Es ging hier nicht um seine Geschichte oder ob er geeignet war, Schüler zu unterrichten, sondern ausschließlich darum, ob er einer von Dumbledores „Anhängern" war.

»Nie.«

»Aber Sie haben zweifellos zuvor schon von Professor Dumbledore gehört?«, fasste sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach. Nun wurde es knifflig für Yugi, möglichst nah an der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

»Japan ist sehr weit entfernt«, meinte er vage, »Nicht alles, was hier große Wellen schlägt, wird dort der gleichen Wichtigkeit beigemessen. Japan hat seine eigene Geschichte.«

»Trotzdem«, beharrte Professor Umbridge, »Sicherlich kennt man aber auch in Japan Albus Dumbledore – zumal wenn man sich primär mit Geschichte auseinandersetzt.«

»Ich weiß, welche Rolle er im Kampf gegen-«

»Gegen den Unnennbaren. Ja, das war damals in der Tat eine … eine große Leistung«, sagte Professor Umbridge widerwillig, »Aber die Zeiten ändern sich und auch Professor Dumbledore ist bloß ein Mensch, der sich dem … nun … dem Alter beugen muss.« Sie kicherte.

Yugi wusste, worauf sie anspielte, und er hatte eine ziemlich konkrete Ahnung, was sie von ihm nun erwartete. Ihm missfiel der Gedanke, Professor Dumbledore als senilen Schwachkopf zu bezeichnen. Sogar Atemu, der Professor Dumbledore nicht unbedingt positiv gegenüberstand, sträubte sich davor. Aber der Schulleiter hatte Yugi nahegelegt, keine Auseinandersetzung mit Dolores Umbridge zu suchen.

»Ich weiß, was Sie meinen«, sagte er daher steif.

Auf Professor Umbridges Gesicht breitete sich ein abgrundtief hässliches, unpassendes Lächeln aus. »Sehr schön, sehr schön. Allerdings frage ich mich, warum Sie dann seiner Einladung gefolgt sind, obwohl Sie doch von seinem sehr zweifelhaften Ruf wussten.«

»Wie gesagt, Japan und Ägypten sind weit entfernt. Als Professor Dumbledore mir die Einladung anbot, wusste ich nichts über … seinen aktuellen Stellenwert. Das habe ich erst erfahren, nachdem ich sein Angebot angenommen hatte.« Dass es Professor Dumbledore selbst gewesen war, der ihn darüber unterrichtet hatte, verschwieg er ihr. Stattdessen genoss er ihren leicht dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

»Richtig«, sagte sie leicht bedröppelt, »Natürlich, ja… Das heißt, ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie nichts auf die Spinnereien dieses alten Mannes geben?«

Als das Kratzen der Feder einen Moment lang aussetzte, wusste Yugi, dass zwei Ohrenpaare seine Antwort abwarteten.

»Ich denke«, begann Yugi behutsam und wog jedes Wort ganz genau ab, »dass es nicht klug ist, alles zu glauben, was man hört.«

Atemu schnaubte belustigt. » _Eine sehr diplomatische Antwort._ «

Diplomatisch oder nicht, dachte Yugi, Hauptsache Professor Umbridge bekam sie nicht in den falschen Hals. Zu seiner Erleichterung klatschte sie erfreut in die Hände.

»Hervorragend«, urteilte sie und warf einen unübersehbar gehässigen Blick in Harrys Richtung, der stumm seine Strafarbeit fortsetzte. Nur die zur Faust geballte linke Hand gab Aufschluss darüber, wie wütend er tatsächlich war.

Bei diesem Anblick fühlte sich Yugi elend. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was Harry durchmachte. Es musste grausam sein, zu wissen, dass dort draußen irgendwo ein bösartiger Magier lauerte, und man nichts weiter gegen ihn zu unternehmen vermochte, als die anderen zu warnen … und diese schenkten ihm keinen Glauben.

Aber Yugi konnte es sich nicht erlauben, es sich mit Professor Umbridge zu verscherzen. Jetzt noch nicht. Denn er musste daran denken, warum er hier war. Er half Atemu nicht, wenn er auch noch ständig auf Professor Umbridge achtgeben musste.

Der Rest des Gespräches war eine fürchterliche Erörterung der angeblichen Spinnereien Albus Dumbledores. Es war schrecklich. Sogar Yugi hatte Mühe, seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Atemu, der deutlich konfliktfreudiger war, suchte Beruhigung darin, durch den Raum zu streunen. Dabei bemaß er dem überwiegend rosafarbenen, zuckersüßen Dekor verächtliche Blicke. Letztendlich blieb er neben Harry stehen. Interessiert spähte er über dessen Schulter.

Yugi, der Atemu aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, musste ein Lachen zurückbeißen. Er wusste genau, dass Atemu sich die ganze Zeit gewundert hatte, was für eine Strafarbeit Harry wohl zu leisten hatte. Yugi war es genauso ergangen. Atemus Augen überflogen den Text … und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, gefiel ihm das, was er dort las, genauso wenig wie es ihn überraschte. Verächtlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

In diesem Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Atemu stutzte, als ihm etwas auf Harrys linken Handrücken auffiel. Er lehnte sich nach vorn, um es zu inspizieren. Zur selben Zeit hob Harry den Kopf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Sie „kollidierten" … sofern man es so nennen konnte, denn Harrys Kopf schoss durch Atemus Oberkörper.

Schlagartig überkam Yugi ein elektrisierendes Gefühl. Als hätte ihm jemand einen Stromstoß versetzt. Er keuchte überrascht auf. Im gleichen Augenblick riss Harry einen Arm hoch und presste sich den Handballen gegen seine Narbe. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Dabei stieß er mit dem Ellenbogen gegen sein Tintenfass und beförderte es vom Tisch. Es fiel zu Boden, wo es mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang. Tinte ergoss sich in einer großen Pfütze über den Boden. Atemu, der direkt neben Harry gestanden hatte, machte einen Satz nach hinten. Aber es war zu spät. Seine Schuhe waren bereits blaugefärbt und die weiße Tunika mit Tinte bespritzt.

Bevor Yugi auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, welche Reaktion jetzt angebracht war, war Professor Umbridge bereits auf den Beinen. Wütend taxierte sie Harry. Von ihrer aufgesetzten Freundlichkeit fehlte jede Spur.

»Mr Potter«, verkündete sie in einer unheilvollen Tonlage.

»Professor …« Harry erwiderte ihren Blick. Er gab sich Mühe, seine Gefühle zu maskieren. Doch in den grünen Augen war eine Spur Nervosität zu identifizieren. Er wusste genau, was ihm blühte. Und Yugi tat es auch. Sie würde Harry erneut bestrafen. Dabei war es nicht seine Schuld. Yugi wusste genau, wie unangenehm es war, versehentlich durch Atemu zu fallen. Er brauchte nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick in Atemus Richtung, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

»Ich bin mir sicher, es war ein Versehen«, warf er ein, gerade als Professor Umbridge ihren breiten Mund öffnete. Sie hielt inne und starrte Yugi mit ihren gigantischen Krötenaugen an.

Yugi schluckte leer, schreckte aber nicht zurück. »Das stimmt doch, nicht wahr?«, versicherte er sich.

»Ich …« Harry zögerte. Dann nickte er. »Ja, es war keine Absicht.«

»Na also«, sagte Yugi und bemühte sich, möglichst unbeschwert zu klingen. »Dann gibt es doch kein Problem, oder?« Die letzten Worte richtete er an Professor Umbridge. Diese schien kurzzeitig um Fassung zu ringen. Ihre aufgerissenen Augen glitten zwischen Yugi und Harry hin und her. Schließlich blieben sie bei Yugi hängen und sie lächelte geziert.

»Oh, ich fürchte, da täuschen Sie sich, Yugi«, sagte sie und ihre Stimme war wieder honigsüß. Sie schlackerte unwirsch mit einer Hand zur sich ausbreitenden Tintenpfütze. »Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, hat Mr Potters Missgeschick, sofern es denn ein solches war, meinen Boden ruiniert und daher…«

»Aber Sie sind doch eine Hexe des Zaubereiministeriums«, entgegnete Yugi, bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, »Ich nehme an, da sollte es doch kein Problem sein, dies zu bereinigen …?«

»Gewiss, doch, gewiss«, sagte Professor Umbridge und klang geschmeichelt, »Aber Sie werden mir sicherlich zustimmen, dass es durchaus zur Charakterbildung eines jungen Zauberers beiträgt, wenn er den Schaden, den er angerichtet hat – selbst wenn es versehentlich geschah – eigenständig und ohne den Gebrauch von Magie beseitigt.«

Bevor sich Yugi dazu äußerte, hatte sich Dolores Umbridge bereits an Harry gewandt. »Mr Potter«, verkündete sie süßlich, »Ob es nun absichtlich geschah oder nicht, ich werde Sie erst gehen lassen, wenn Sie hier aufgeräumt haben. Haben Sie das verstanden?«

»Ja, Professor«, sagte Harry ohne Professor Umbridge anzusehen.

Yugi wollte erneut einschreiten. Aber Atemu schüttelte den Kopf. »Mit Worten wirst du sie nicht umstimmen können«, meinte er grimmig, »Du hast erreicht, was du konntest, ohne ihr Misstrauen zu wecken.«

Am liebsten hätte Yugi widersprochen. Denn es war ungerecht. Harry hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Aber er wusste auch, dass Atemu mit seiner Einschätzung richtiglag. Und er durfte einfach nicht auf Umbridges Radar erscheinen.

Deswegen schloss er unverrichteter Dinge den Mund wieder. Und fühlte sich für den Rest des Tages hundeelend.

* * *

Harry stutzte, als er die Fußabdrücke zum ersten Mal entdeckte.

Im ersten Moment glaubte er, sie sich eingebildet zu haben. Doch als er erneut hinsah, waren sie immer noch da. Tintenblaue Fußabdrücke auf dem Holzboden.

»Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?«, fragte Professor Umbridge süßlich. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er innegehalten hatte. Ihr Lächeln war zuckrig.

»Nein«, antworte Harry knapp und täuschte vor, den Boden weiter aufzuwischen. Professor Umbridge machte einen mädchenhaften Laut und wandte sich wieder einigen Aufsätzen zu, die sie mit spitzer Feder fraglos schlecht bewertete.

Harry widmete sich erneut den unerklärlichen Fußabdrücken, die von seinem Platz bis dorthin führten, wo Professor Mutou gesessen hatte, bevor er vor einer Viertelstunde gegangen war. Das war wirklich eigenartig, dachte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie verursacht haben könnte. Er war es nicht gewesen, denn seine Schuhsohlen waren sauber. Das hatte er bereits überprüft. Aber weder Professor Mutou noch Professor Umbridge waren je in seine Nähe gekommen. Sie konnten es also auch nicht gewesen sein.

Vielleicht eines der Schulgespenster? Sie waren in der Lage, sich unsichtbar zu machen, und kurz bevor seine Narbe zu schmerzen begonnen hatte, war Harry das einzigartige Gefühl überkommen, das einen immer ereilte, wenn man versehentlich durch einen Geist rauschte. Es war, als hätte ihn jemand mit Eiswasser übergossen. Aber Harry war nicht vollkommen überzeugt. Eventuell hatte er es sich aufgrund seiner Narbenschmerzen nur eingebildet. Denn ein Schulgespenst hatte keinen physischen Körper und konnte daher keine physischen Spuren hinterlassen – mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Peeves. Aber der hätte sicher eher noch einen Spaß daraus gemacht, die Tinte im gesamten Büro zu verteilen.

Außerdem, so überlegte Harry schließlich, hatte er bereits genug Probleme. Angefangen bei dem, was er während des Gesprächs aufgeschnappt hatte, bis hin zu seiner plötzlich schmerzenden Narbe. Er hatte keinen Nerv, sich auch noch mit fragwürdigen Abdrücken zu beschäftigen.

Daher wischte er sie schließlich wie die restliche ausgelaufene Tinte auf, warf den dreckigen Lappen achtlos in einen Papierkorb, als Professor Umbridge nicht hinsah, und stand auf.

»Ich bin fertig, Professor«, sagte er steif. Professor Umbridge sah ihn blinzelnd an. Dann rutschte sie von ihrem Stuhl – was keinen großen Unterschied machte, da sie im Stehen kaum größer war als im Sitzen – und inspizierte den gereinigten Boden.

»Na also, es geht doch«, sagte sie lieblich und bevor er es sich versah, hatte sie seinen Arm ergriffen und begutachtete die Worte, die sich am Vortag in seine Haut geschnitten hatten:

 _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen._

»Sehr schön.« Ein Lächeln verzerrte ihren breiten, schlaffen Mund. »Ich hoffe, Mr Potter, dass sich die Botschaft eingeprägt hat. Sie dürfen gehen.«

Ohne jede weitere Höflichkeit auszutauschen verließ Harry das Büro. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sprintete er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Er mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Bloß nichts überstürzen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass seine Narbe geschmerzt hatte. Aber ausgerechnet in der Gegenwart von Professor Umbridge und Professor Mutou, die offensichtlich beide nicht glaubten, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt war … Harry wollte nicht an einen Zufall glauben.

Vor dem Porträt der fetten Damen keuchte er hastig das Password – _Mimbulus mimbeltonia_ – woraufhin das Bild zur Seite schwang und den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors freigab. Der ohrenbetäubende Lärm einer ausgewachsenen Feier schlug Harry entgegen. Er war kaum durch das Loch geklettert, da kam Ron auf ihn zugeeilt. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Kelch Butterbier.

»Ich hab's geschafft, Harry. Ich bin dabei, ich bin Hüter!«

»Was? Oh – klasse!«, sagte Harry zerstreut. Er versuchte, ungezwungen zu lächeln, war aber mehr als froh, als Katie Bell, eine Jägerin der Quidditch-Mannschaft, Ron zu sich rief, um nach einem passenden Umhang zu suchen. Harry wollte ihm wirklich nicht den Tag verderben, aber er wollte auch mit jemanden darüber reden, was er erlebt hatte. Also suchte er nach Hermine. Er fand sie in der Nähe des Kamins, in dem ein behagliches Feuer loderte. Sie hatte sich auf einem Sessel zusammengerollt; einen schnurrenden Krummbein auf ihrem Schoss. Als Harry seine Tasche abstellte und sich in den nächstgelegenen Sessel setzte, schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf. Harry verlor keinen Moment, ihr alles zu erzählen. Hermine hörte ihm genau zu. Am Ende seines Berichts fragte sie: »Und nun glaubst du, sie könnten … etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wen zu tun haben?«

»Das wäre doch möglich.« Harry war der zweifelnde Unterton in Hermines Stimme nicht entgangen. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig.

»Ja, schon«, gab sie zu, »aber deine Narbe hat schon vorher geschmerzt, richtig? Und sagte Professor Dumbledore da nicht, es hätte damit zu tun, was Du-weißt-schon-wer in diesen Momenten fühlte? Ich meine, vielleicht hat das alles nichts mit Umbridge oder Professor Mutou zu tun. Es könnte ein Zufall gewesen sein.«

Harry räumte ein, dass dies stimmen konnte. Aber er weigerte sich, ihr das zu gestehen. Also lenkte er auf ein anderes Thema. »Trotzdem«, sagte er daher entschieden grimmig, »Sie arbeiten zusammen.«

»Also da wäre ich mir gar nicht so sicher«, meinte Hermine schlciht. Sie setzte sich in ihrem Sessel auf, um Krummbein hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, der daraufhin laut schnurrte. »Was, wenn er dieser Umbridge nur das erzählt hat, was sie hören wollte?«

Harry sah sie ungläubig an. »Hältst du das für möglich?«

»Durchaus«, sagte Hermine, »Die anderen Professoren, wie McGonagall, Flitwick oder auch Snape« - Harry machte ein verächtliches Geräusch, welches Hermine würdevoll überging - »sind bereits seit Jahren hier in Hogwarts. Diese Umbridge wird wissen, dass sie Professor Dumbledore gegenüber loyal sind. Deswegen wird sie auf sie ganz besonders ein Auge werfen. Aber Professor Mutou kam erst in diesem Jahr. Sie wird nicht gewusst haben, wie sie ihn einordnen soll. Also hat sie ihn befragt und er …«

»… hat sie angelogen«, beendete Harry nachdenklich ihren Satz.

»Genau«, bestätigte Hermine. Sie streckte sich, hob Krummbein von ihrem Schoss und platzierte dort stattdessen ihre Schultasche, die neben dem Sessel gestanden hatte. Daraus zog sie mehrere unförmige, wollene Elfenhüte hervor. Sie platzierte die Hüte an strategischen Stellen, wo arglose Hauselfen versehentlich auf sie stoßen konnten und begutachtete ihr Werk kritisch.

Harry beachtete es kaum. Er ließ sich ihre Vermutung noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Nach einer Weile fragte er: »Findest du das nicht ein wenig weit hergeholt?«

»Ganz und gar nicht«, antwortete Hermine resolut. Offenbar zufrieden mit ihrem Werk, schulterte sie ihre Tasche und hievte Krummbein in ihre Arme, der dieses Prozedere nur äußerst widerwillig über sich ergehen ließ. Dann sah sich nach Ron um. Sie entdeckte ihn immer noch umgeben von der übrigen Quidditch-Mannschaft Gryffindors. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

»Glaubst du, es macht ihm etwas aus, wenn ich zu Bett gehe?«, fragte sie Harry unsicher, »Ich freue mich wirklich für ihn. Aber ich habe die ganze Woche Elfenhüte gestrickt und bin einfach zu müde.«

»Denke nicht«, sagte Harry, der mit leerem Blick Ron beobachtete.

»Dann gute Nacht, Harry«, verabschiedete sie sich. Harry erwiderte ihren Gruß bloß teilnahmslos. Zu sehr war er seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Konnte Hermine recht haben? Ihre Erklärung jedenfalls hatte äußerst logisch geklungen. Vielleicht, so überlegte Harry, war das etwas, was es sich lohnte, Sirius zu fragen. Und er nahm sich fest vor, am nächsten Morgen einen Brief an seinen Paten zu schreiben.

* * *

Das Wochenende nutzte Yugi vor allem dazu, einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Und um sich bei seinen Freunden und seiner Familie zu melden. Also war er am frühen Samstagmorgen in das nahegelegene Hogsmeade aufgebrochen. Professor Dumbledore hatte die These geäußert, sein Handy könnte dort wieder funktionieren. Dies hatte sich bewahrheitet. Kaum war Yugi durch das Schultor getreten, welches von zwei steinernen, geflügelten Ebern flankiert wurde, war sein Handy angesprungen und hatte ihn mit einer Flut verpasster Anrufe und Nachrichten überhäuft. Es hatte ihn den gesamten Weg bis zum Dorf gekostet, um alles durchzugehen. Dabei hatten Anzus Nachrichten herausgestochen, die damit gedroht hatte, sich ins nächstbeste Flugzeug zu setzen und ihn auf eigene Faust zu suchen. Tatsächlich war es Yugi wohl nur knapp gelungen, sie davon abzuhalten.

Es war eine ziemlich mühselige Angelegenheit gewesen, alle davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht schon wieder bis zum Halse in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Als es ihm schließlich gelungen war, war es bereits weit nach Mittag gewesen und so hatte er beschlossen, gemeinsam mit Atemu das Dorf zu erkunden, welches in seiner Skurrilität auf einem ähnlichen Level rangierte wie die Winkelgasse. Es gab zahlreiche Läden, die Dinge des magischen Bedarfs verkauften, mehrere Wirtshäuser und mit der heulenden Hütte sogar so etwas wie eine lokale Touristenattraktion. So war der Abend bereits längst hereingebrochen, als Yugi das Schloss erneut betrat. Aus der Großen Halle kam der unverkennbare Lärm hunderter Schüler, die dem Abendessen frönten. Er hörte das Klappern von Besteck auf Tellern und ihr fröhliches Geschwätz. Entschieden ging er an der Flügeltür vorbei.

» _Du gehst wieder nicht essen?_ «, fragte Atemu.

»Nein«, sagte Yugi und stieg die große Marmortreppe empor. Er hörte, wie Atemu besorgt die Stirn runzelte.

» _Du warst selten beim Essen_ «, stellte er fest. Er hatte damit nicht Unrecht. Seit dem Festessen zum Schuljahresbeginn war Yugi nur jeweils zum Frühstück und gelegentlich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gegangen. Ansonsten hatte er sie gemieden.

»Das Essen hier ist merkwürdig.« Das war nicht einmal eine Lüge. Die englische Küche war in der Tat etwas … ungewöhnlich.

Atemu machte einen langgezogenen, gedankenverloren Laut. Er glaubte Yugi nicht. Oder er machte sich Sorgen. Vermutlich beides. So sehr Yugi es auch genoss, dass Atemu ständig bei ihm war, manchmal war er eine schlimmere Glucke als Yugis eigene Mutter.

»Außerdem nervt es, ständig beobachtet zu werden. Ich kann dann überhaupt nicht mit dir reden.«

Dies ließ Atemu für einen Augenblick verstummen. Yugi schaffte es bis ins zweite Stockwerk, bevor die Stimme in seinem Kopf erneut sprach.

» _Vielleicht sollten wir in Betracht ziehen, weniger miteinander zu reden. Professor Dumbledore war bereits äußerst misstrauisch._ «

»Aber es ist für mich völlig normal, mit dir zu reden«, protestierte Yugi.

» _Stimmt_ «, gab Atemu zu, » _Aber nur für uns. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sogar in der magischen Welt nicht normal ist, sich mit einer Stimme im Kopf zu unterhalten, die nicht die eigene ist. Und ich glaube, dass deine regelmäßige Abwesenheit bei den Mahlzeiten genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt wie unsere Unterhaltungen._ «

»Du meinst, ich sollte lieber öfter zum Abendessen gehen?« Als Atemu bejahte, seufzte Yugi unweigerlich. »Na schön, ab morgen gehe ich zum Essen, versprochen«, setzte er hinzu, weil er Atemus Skepsis spürte. »Aber für heute bin ich versorgt.« Er klopfte auf seine Tasche, in der neben den Millenniumsgegenständen nun auch eine Auswahl von Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf steckten.

Dafür musste Yugi den Rest des Weges hinauf in sein Zimmer eine Belehrung über ungesunde Lebensmittel über sich ergehen lassen.

* * *

Sirius' Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Harry hatte seinen Brief erst am Samstagmorgen abgeschickt. Es hatte ihn viel Mühe gekostet, seine Nachricht zu formulieren, denn jeden Satz hatte er sorgfältig wählen müssen, damit, falls jemand den Brief abfing, er nichts damit anzufangen wusste. Der Postweg war längst nicht mehr sicher.

Sirius schien ähnlich zu denken. Denn seine Antwort kam nicht postalisch. Stattdessen tauchte sein Kopf am Sonntagabend – es ging bereits auf Mitternacht zu – im Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf.

Es war ein Glück, so dachte Harry, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte und insgeheim musste er Hermine recht geben, die Sirius vorwarf, wie unvorsichtig sein Handeln war.

Aber das alles spielte keine Rolle, als Sirius ihn für die Verschlüsselung des Briefes lobte und auf seine Fragen antwortete. Wie Hermine so bezweifelte auch Sirius, dass Harrys Narbenschmerzen etwas mit Professor Umbridge zu tun hatten.

»Und was diesen Mutou betrifft …«, sagte Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht. »… Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn. Seine Einstellung war eine ziemlich geheime Angelegenheit. Dumbledore hat dem Orden fast nichts darüber erzählt.«

»Wie meinst du das?«, fragte Harry. Er, Ron und Hermine, allesamt auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin knieend, lehnten sich weiter nach vorn.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich kann euch nicht viel sagen. Nicht weil ich nicht möchte …«, setzte er rasch hinzu, weil ihm Harrys enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen war, »… sondern weil ich nicht mehr darüber weiß. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, ist Dumbledore Ende Juli nach Ägypten gereist, um ihm die Stelle anzubieten und offensichtlich hat er sie angenommen.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Sie alle kamen zum gleichen Schluss: Das war nicht nur »nicht viel« … im Grunde war es gar nichts.

»Wie ist er so?«, wollte Sirius wissen. Entweder hatte er den stummen Austausch nicht bemerkt oder ihm keine Beachtung beigemessen.

»Keine Ahnung«, meinte Ron achselzuckend. Fragend sah er die anderen an. »Ich dachte, er sei in Ordnung. Ich meine, verglichen mit Binns ist fast alles eine Verbesserung. Außer vielleicht Snape und diese verdammte Umbridge.«

Sirius nahm dies zum Anlass, bellend aufzulachen. Harry mochte das an seinen Paten. Er teilte seine Abneigung zu Snape.

»Was denkst du, Sirius …«, begann Hermine, um das Thema zu wechseln. Auch sie mochte Snape nicht unbedingt leiden, hatte aber Skrupel, über ihn herzuziehen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war. »Arbeitet er mit Umbridge zusammen?«

»Also ich bezweifle es«, sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf, »Dumbledore würde niemanden einstellen, der ihn noch mehr Ärger macht. Hat bereits genug Scherereien am Hals. Vermutlich hat er diesem Mutou geraten, ihr das zu erzählen, damit sie ihn in Ruhe lässt.«

»Vielleicht hatte er keine andere Wahl«, gab Ron zu bedenken, »Diese Umbridge hat er ja schließlich auch eingestellt.« Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich angesichts seiner letzten Worte.

»Aber das geschah nicht ganz freiwillig. Es gab sonst niemanden, der die Stelle wollte. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war schon immer schwierig zu besetzen gewesen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hat sich keiner länger als ein Jahr auf diesem Posten gehalten.«

»Und hoffentlich bleibt das so«, bemerkten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde. Sirius Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

»Doch Geschichte der Zauberei wurde schon immer von Binns unterrichtet«, fuhr er fort, »Wenn dieser Mutou abgesagt hätte, hätte Dumbledore also auf ihn zurückgreifen können.«

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. »Willst du damit sagen, Professor Dumbledore hat Professor Binns rausgeworfen?«

»Habt ihr etwa geglaubt, Binns wäre freiwillig gegangen?« Sirius grinste schief, als er ihre fragend dreinblickenden Mienen sah. »Natürlich nicht! Aber Dumbledore hat ihn vorübergehend beurlaubt, solange dieser Mutou das Fach unterrichtet.«

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Nun, das war doch mal eine Neuigkeit.

* * *

»Also gehört Professor Mutou nicht zum Zaubereiministerium. Und er arbeitet auch nicht mit dieser Umbridge zusammen.« Hermine richtete sich energisch auf und klopfte sich etwas Ruß von ihrem Umhang. Sirius' Kopf war nur Augenblicke zuvor aus den tänzelnden Flammen verschwunden.

»Scheint so«, sagte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf. Seine Kniee schmerzten. Ehrlich gesagt war er erleichtert darüber. Denn es bedeutete, dass es ein Problem weniger gab, mit dem er sich herumschlagen musste.

»Allerdings frage ich mich«, fuhr Hermine gedankenverloren fort, die ihn offenbar gar nicht gehört hatte, »… warum Professor Dumbledore ihn ausgerechnet jetzt eingestellt hat? Denn wie Sirius gesagt hat, er hat bereits genügend Ärger mit dem Ministerium.«

»Vielleicht wollte er jemanden haben, der Umbridge bespitzelt?«

Hermine dachte kurz darüber nach, schüttelte schließlich jedoch den Kopf. »Nein, das passt nicht«, sagte sie, »Professor Dumbledore hat Professor Mutou eingestellt, bevor diese grauenhaft Umbridge die Stelle bekommen hat.«

»Dann keine Ahnung«, entgegnete Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme bitter klang. Er war es überdrüssig, darüber nachzudenken, was den Schulleiter dazu bewegte, gewisse Entscheidungen zu fällen oder Dinge zu tun.

Er ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, an dem sie gesessen und ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten, bevor Sirius erschienen war, und packte den von Hermine korrigierten Aufsatz über die Monde des Jupiters in seine Schultasche. Währenddessen sah Hermine auf ihre Uhr. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf.

»Es ist fast halb zwei«, sagte sie, »Wir sollten langsam wirklich zu Bett gehen.« Auch sie packte ihre Stricksachen – da Hermine so pflichtbewusst war, hatte sie ihre Hausaufgaben bereits vor dem Wochenende erledigt und sich stattdessen dem Stricken weiterer Elfenkleidung gewidmet – ein. Allerdings hatte sie neben Harrys Aufsatz auch den von Ron korrigiert. Sie entdeckte ihn noch auf dem Tisch liegend und nahm ihn.

»Ron, vergiss bloß nicht, ihn einzustecken … Ron?« Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, sah sie sich nach ihm um. Erst jetzt fielen sowohl ihr als auch Harry auf, dass Ron noch immer vor dem Kamin kniete. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt. Mit glasigem Blick starrte in die lodernden Flammen.

»Ron?«, fragte Hermine behutsam.

»Meint ihr, ich sollte Bill einen Brief schreiben?«

»Wie bitte?« Harry und Hermine sahen ihn gleichermaßen verdutzt an.

»Soll ich Bill einen Brief schreiben?«, wiederholte er seine Frage ohne sich ihnen zu zuwenden.

»Weswegen?«

»Na, weil…« Endlich drehte er sich vom Feuer weg. Er hatte einen sehr nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. »Bill war auch in Ägypten. Ich meine, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viele Zauberer sich da bei den Pyramiden rumtreiben, und inzwischen ist er ja auch wieder hier. Aber vielleicht kennt er diesen Mutou ja dennoch. Oder hat wenigstens schon mal von ihm gehört … Das wäre doch möglich, nicht?«, setzte er leicht verunsichert hinzu.

Harry öffnete den Mund, doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Sogar Hermine wirkte ehrlich überrascht.

»Ron, das ist …«, begann sie.

»Brilliant«, sagte Harry.

»Findest du?«, fragte Ron ungläubig.

»Natürlich«, bestätigte Harry prompt. Erwartungsvoll sah er Hermine an, die sich auf die Lippe biss. Harry ahnte, was in ihre vorging. Ihre Neugierde rang mit ihrem Pflichtgefühl und Anstand.

»Also ich weiß nicht recht«, sagte sie schließlich, »Denkt ihr nicht, das geht zu weit?«

»Warum?«, fragte Ron ein wenig verstimmt. »Wir fragen Bill doch nur, ob er etwas weiß. Was ist schon dabei? Schlimmstenfalls sagt er uns, dass wir diesen Mutou nicht trauen sollten. Aber dann sind wir wenigstens vor ihm gewarnt, oder?«

»Ja, schon«, räumte Hermine ein. Sie sah zermürbt aus.

»Gut«, sagte Ron entschieden, stand auf und marschierte entschlossen zum Tisch hinüber, wo sein Schreibzeug lag. Er setzte sich und griff nach Feder, Tinte und Pergament. Ohne Umschweife begann er zu schreiben. Dabei fiel sein Blick erneut auf den Kamin, wo noch die vor sich hin kohlenden Reste von Pergament zu erkennen war. Ein Ausdruck grimmigen Vergnügens trat auf sein Gesicht. »Dann kann ich Bill nämlich auch gleich mitteilen, was für ein gewaltiges Arschloch Percy ist.«

Bereits am nächsten Morgen hatten sie Pigwidgeon mit einer an sein winziges Bein gebundenen Rolle Pergament losgeschickt.

* * *

Vielleicht hatten die vielen lebensgefährlichen Situationen, in die er im Laufe seines Lebens schon geraten war, seine Sinne geschärft. Oder es lag daran, wie glimpflich er davongekommen war, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich bei seiner Familie und seinen Freunden zu melden. Bis auf die übliche Predigt von Anzu und seiner Mutter, die beide festgestellt hatten, wie verantwortungslos er war, war alles erstaunlich glatt gelaufen. Möglicherweise, so überlegte Yugi später, war dies bereits ein Omen für den bevorstehenden Ärger gewesen.

So oder so.

Jedenfalls wusste Yugi, als er am Montagmorgen die Große Halle betrat, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

Dabei wirkte auf den ersten Blick alles wie immer.

Die Schüler saßen verteilt an den vier langen Haustischen; unterhielten sich über vergessene Hausaufgaben oder Neuigkeiten von ihren Familien. Die Stimmung war einigermaßen gut, wenn man bedachte, dass es Montag war.

Über ihren Köpfen zeigte die verzauberte Decke ein trübes, aber beständiges Wetter.

Am Lehrertisch herrschte dagegen eine dermaßen frostige Stimmung, dass Yugi unwillkürlich schauderte. Obwohl er erst seit einer Woche an dieser Schule war, hatten es sich Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick bereits zur Angewohnheit gemacht, ihn fröhlich winkend zu begrüßen. Yugi war dies oftmals ziemlich peinlich gewesen, weil es zu viel unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte. Doch bei seiner heutigen Ankunft hatten beide gerade mal einen abwesenden Gruß übrig, bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Tagespropheten vertieften.

Professor Snape hingegen hatte Yugis Anwesenheit bisher höchstens mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben und gekräuselten Lippen bedacht. Yugi hatte bereits begriffen, dass Severus Snape nicht unbedingt eine Frohnatur war, und sich damit arrangiert. Aber heute schien seine Laune ein neues Rekordtief erreicht zu haben. Er schenkte Yugi keinerlei Beachtung. Stattdessen starrten seine schwarzen Augen die vor ihm liegende Tageszeitung mit einer solchen Intensität an, als wollte er sie jeden Moment in Brand stecken.

Auch Professor McGonagall hatte sich dem Tagespropheten gewidmet. Mit hinter den Brillengläsern verengten Augen und zusammengezogenen Brauen studierte sie ihn. Allerdings sah sie auf, als Yugi sich neben sie setzte.

»Das sollten Sie lesen, Yugi«, sagte sie forsch und reichte ihm, bevor er überhaupt ein » _Guten Morgen_ « formuliert hatte, mit spitzen Fingern ihre Zeitung.

»Danke«, sagte Yugi und nahm sie verdutzt entgegen, woraufhin Professor missbilligend schnaubte.

»Seien Sie da bloß nicht zu voreilig.«

Yugi wollte fragen, was los sei, doch Professor McGonagall warf bloß einen verächtlichen Blick entlang des Lehrertisches. Yugi folgte ihm. Und sah Professor Umbridge. Erstaunlicherweise war sie die einzige Person am Tisch, die guter Laune war. Erhobenen Hauptes und selbstzufrieden lächelnd blickte sie auf die schwatzenden Schüler hinab, während sie an ihrem Tee schlürfte. Der Anblick hatte etwas von einem Wolf, der eine ahnungslose Schafsherde beobachtete. Yugi lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

» _Das sieht nicht gut aus_ «, bemerkte Atemu besorgt. Yugi spürte ihn ebenfalls in Umbridges Richtung starren. » _Irgendwas ist vorgefallen, was ihr in die Karten spielt._ «

Yugi nickte unmerklich. Er bedankte sich erneut bei Professor McGonagall für die Zeitung, die es grimmig zur Kenntnis nahm, und las die Schlagzeile. Sofort wurde ihm schlecht.

 **MINISTERIUM STREBT AUSBILDUNGSREFORM AN**

 **DOLORES UMBRIDGE IN DAS NEU GESCHAFFENE AMT DER GROẞINQUISITORIN BERUFEN**

Yugi ließ die Zeitung sinken. Auch ohne den langen Artikel zu lesen, der unter der Überschrift stand, war ihm klar, dass dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

Erneut sah er zu Professor Umbridge, welche diesmal seinen Blick auffing und erwiderte. Ihr breiter Mund verzog sich zu einem noch unheimlicheren Lächeln.


	10. Bills Geschichte

**Bills Geschichte**

* * *

Bills Antwort ließ fast eine Woche auf sich warten. In dieser Zeit schaffte es Harry, sich eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen bei Professor Umbridge einzuhandeln. Sie hatte ihn abermals Sätze mit seinem eigenen Blut schreiben lassen. Inzwischen waren die Schnitte so tief in seine Haut eingeritzt, dass Harry bezweifelte, sie würden jemals spurlos verheilen.  
Derweil waren Hermine und Ron auf eine aberwitzige Idee gekommen, die sie Harry am Vorabend verkündet hatten. Sie wollten, dass er sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete. Harry hätte daraufhin am liebsten laut losgeprustet. Ihm war dieser Vorschlag komplett abstrus vorgekommen. Doch Hermine und Ron waren beharrlich geblieben. Sie hatten ihm ins Gewissen geredet und Harry hatte schließlich zugestimmt, ihren Vorschlag wenigstens nicht sofort abzulehnen. Eigentlich hatte er das nur gesagt, damit sie aufhörten, ihn zu belagern. Doch am darauffolgenden Freitagmorgen, während sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle saßen und seine rechte Hand schmerzte, erwischte sich Harry tatsächlich dabei, wie er sich den Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Im Grunde, so befand er, war die Idee gar nicht schlecht. Allein die Möglichkeit, Umbridge dadurch eins auszuwischen, bereitete ihm große Genugtuung.

Dann hörte er, wie Ron, der neben ihm saß, plötzlich keuchte und laut sagte: »Da ist Pig!«

Harry sah sofort von seinem Rührei auf. Über ihren Köpfen waren soeben die Posteulen mit lautem Flügelschlagen eingetroffen. Eine Vielzahl von Vögeln stieß durch Öffnungen, die sich unter der Decke befanden, in die große Halle. Mit weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen und Briefen in Schnäbeln oder an Krallen gebunden segelten siehoch über den Köpfen der Schüler, bis sie den Empfänger ihrer Lieferung ausgemacht hatten und auf ihn zustürzten. Pig war so winzig, dass es sehr schwer war, ihn auf Anhieb zu erkennen. Doch schließlich entdeckte Harry die winzige Eule, wie sie ein paar Loopings drehte und dafür die Bewunderung einiger kichernder Mädchen erntete.

»Dieser dämliche Angeber«, stöhnte Ron frustriert und als Pig schließlich auf sie zuschoss, packte er die winzige Eule mitten im Flug. Sie passte problemlos in seine Faust. Nur sein Köpfchen spähte daraus hervor.

»Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen«, raunzte Ron ihn böse an, »Du sollst keine Mätzchen machen und die Post sofort zum Empfänger bringen!« Er riss eine Pergamentrolle von Pigs Bein, der fröhlich zwitscherte. Als Ron ihn losließ, hüpfte er auf den Rand seines Kelchs und bediente sich ausgiebig an dessen Orangensaft, wobei er seinen Schnabel so tief hineinsteckte, dass er schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und in kopfüber den Saft plumpste.  
Ron verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas wie »nichtsnutziger Vogel«, dann betrachtete er das zusammengerollte Pergament und ein breites Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.  
»Ah, das ist Bills Antwort!« Und er entrollte das Pergament und begann zu lesen. Harry und Hermine rückten näher heran, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Nachricht zu erhaschen.

 _Hallo Ron (und auch Hermine und Harry),  
Es ist schön von dir zu hören, auch wenn der Anlass kein Grund zur Freude ist. Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin nicht überrascht von dem, was dir Percy geschrieben hat. So etwas haben Dad und ich bereits erwartet. Percy scheint inzwischen vollständig unter der Fuchtel des Zaubereiministeriums zu stehen. Wir wissen natürlich, dass du dich niemals an seine Ratschläge halten wirst, Ron. Trotzdem, seid bitte vorsichtig. Alle drei. Wir vermuten, der jüngste Erlass des Zaubereiministeriums ist bloß die Spitze des Eisbergs. Mit Sicherheit wird das Ministerium anstreben, noch mehr Macht über Hogwarts zu erlangen. Also stellt bloß nicht allzu viel Unsinn an und benehmt euch einigermaßen. Denn das Ministerium wird jeden noch so kleinen Fehltritt ausnutzen._

Was deine Frage betrifft, kann ich dir leider keine Antwort geben. Tut mir leid.

Wann ist eigentlich euer erster Ausflug nach Hogsmeade? Ich habe dort in nächster Zeit geschäftlich zu tun. Vielleicht könnten wir uns bei Gelegenheit dort treffen?

Liebe Grüße,  
Bill

PS: Tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähl Mum bloß nichts von Percys Brief. Sie würde durchdrehen, wenn sie davon erführe …

»Verdammt!«, fluchte Ron halblaut, als er das Ende des Briefs erreichte. Für einen Moment starrte er ihn an, als könnte er den Inhalt allein dadurch ändern. »Genau das, was uns noch gefehlt hat. Noch mehr blöde Ratschläge, dem Ministerium oder Umbridge bloß nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Als ob wir das nicht wüssten …« Er schnaubte wütend. »Ich dachte echt, Bill wäre cool. Und über diesen Mutou weiß er auch nichts.« Er knüllte den Brief zusammen, warf ihn ärgerlich auf den Tisch und schoss dabei den in Orangensaft getränkten Pig ab.

Harry stimmte ihm im Stillen zu. Er hatte es satt, von jedem zu hören, er solle brav sein und sich in Umbridges Gegenwart benehmen. Diese Frau war böse.

»Also ich denke, er hat im Grunde gar nicht so Unrecht«, hielt Hermine entschieden dagegen. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie den zusammengeknüllten Brief. »So scharf, wie Umbridge darauf ist, Harry dranzukriegen, wird sie jede Kleinigkeit ausnutzen, die sie finden kann.«

»Wie bitte?«, fragte Ron verdattert.

Auch Harry sah sie mit einem Ausdruck völliger Fassungslosigkeit auf dem Gesicht an. Er kontrollierte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe große Ohren machte, dann fragte er sie zischelnd: »Hast du gestern Abend nicht noch davon gesprochen, wie wichtig es sei, sich gegen Umbridge zu wehren?«

»Nun ja«, sagte Hermine völlig unbeeindruckt von seinem Einwand, »Natürlich wäre der Orden nicht begeistert von dem, was wir vorhaben. Und die meisten würden uns abraten es zu tun, denn falls Umbridge davon Wind bekommt, haben wir alle ziemlich viel Ärger am Hals. Deswegen glaube ich, dass Bill recht hat. Aber …« – sie betonte das Wort mit Nachdruck – »… ich denke auch, dass wir es trotzdem tun sollten. Es ist schließlich wichtig. Wir dürfen uns nur nicht erwischen lassen.«

Harry und Ron machten großen Augen und sahen einander sprachlos an. Es war höchst ungewöhnlich, dass Hermine den Rat eines Erwachsenen in den Wind schrieb und noch viel mehr, dass sie so vehement gegen einen Lehrer vorgehen wollte. Sie waren beide schwer beeindruckt.  
Ohne auf ihr bewunderndes Starren einzugehen, nahm sie den zerknüllten Brief und strich ihn glatt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog sie ihn noch einmal. Ihre Augen wurden mit jeder Zeile schmaler.

»Habt ihr Feder und Tinte dabei?«, fragte sie schließlich ohne vom Brief aufzublicken.

»Warum?«, wollte Ron wissen, suchte aber gleichzeitig in seiner Schultasche nach seinem Schreibzeug.

»Ich möchte Bill den Termin für unseren Ausflug nach Hogsmeade mitteilen. Er fragt danach«, sagte Hermine und tippte auf die entsprechende Zeile. »Und ich denke, ich weiß, warum er sich dort mit uns treffen möchte.«

»Ja, klar. Das hat er doch geschrieben«, sagte Ron langsam und gestikulierte in Richtung des Briefes, »Er muss in Hosgmeade etwas erledigen und …« Er verstummte. Hermine hatte ihm eben einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen.

»Er arbeitet für Gringotts«, sagte sie in einem belehrenden Tonfall, »In der Winkelgasse. Glaubst du, es gebe in Hogsmeade etwas, was er nicht genauso gut in London erledigen könnte? Außerdem hat Gringotts nicht einmal eine Zweigstelle im Dorf.«

Auf Rons Gesicht dämmerte es und Hermine ließ sich zu einem überlegenden Lächeln hinab.

»Und warum kommt er dann her?«, fragte Harry.

»Nun ... Ich denke …« Ihr Blick huschte flüchtig zum Lehrertisch. Harry folgte ihm … und fand Professor Mutou. Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

»Denkst du etwa …«, erkundigte er sich hastig flüsternd, »… er weiß etwas über ihn? Aber Bill hat doch geschrieben, dass er uns keine Antwort … Oh …« Harry riss die Augen weit auf, als ihm ein Gedanke kam und die Erkenntnis ihn wie ein Schlag traf. »Der Brief hätte abgefangen werden können. Deswegen _musste_ er schreiben, dass er uns keine Antwort geben _kann_. Aber vielleicht weiß er trotzdem etwas über ihn.«

»Oh, ich denke, er weiß mit Sicherheit etwas«, meinte Hermine überzeugt, »Sonst würde er wohl nicht extra herkommen, um mit uns zu sprechen.« Plötzlich trat auf ihr Gesicht ein sehr nachdenklich Zug. Sie hatte den Blick noch nicht vom Lehrertisch gelöst. »Findet ihr nicht auch, dass _er_ nervös aussieht?«

Harry und Ron sahen genauer hin. Und stellten fest, dass Hermine – wie so oft – Recht hatte. Professor Mutou wirkte wirklich sehr nervös wie er da zwischen den Professoren McGonagall und Snape saß. Harry an seiner Stelle wäre auch unruhig gewesen, wenn er sich in dieser Nähe zu Snape hätte aufhalten müssen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass das Mutous Problem war. Denn er spähte ständig nervös in Umbridges Richtung. Die nahm davon jedoch keinerlei Notiz. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Schülerschaft kritisch zu beäugen und nach etwaigen Regelverstößen Ausschau zu halten.

»Vielleicht hat er eine Benachrichtigung über eine Unterrichtsinspektion erhalten.«

»Möglich«, sagte Hermine, »Ich habe mich umgehört und soweit ich informiert bin, ist er der einzige Professor, dessen Unterricht von Umbridge noch nicht inspiziert wurde.«

Sie verfolgten für eine Weile das Geschehen am Lehrertisch und stellten fest, dass Professor Mutou wieder mit sich selbst sprach. Harry war das schon zuvor aufgefallen: Wann immer er sich unbeobachtet wähnte, unterhielt er sich mit sich selbst. Und das ziemlich energisch.

»Er hat echt einen an der Klatsche«, urteilte Ron kopfschüttelnd, der ebenfalls kurz zum Tisch geblickt hatte und wie sie das Selbstgespräch bemerkt hatte. Er hielt Hermine eine zerzauste Feder und ein bekleckstes Tintenfass hin. »Hier, bitte.«

* * *

Da sie mit Bill ein Treffen vereinbart hatten, entpuppte sich ihr erster Ausflug nach Hogsmeade in diesem Schuljahr schnell als eine äußerst strikt organisierte Angelegenheit. Denn Hermine hatte im Zuge ihres Vorschlags, Harry solle ihnen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beibringen, beschlossen, auch andere vertrauenswürdige Schüler einzuladen und ein Treffen im Eberkopf veranschlagt. Harry hatte der Idee zunächst skeptisch gegenübergestanden. Nicht wenige seiner Mitschüler hielten ihn für bekloppt und gestört.  
Doch das Treffen verlief weitaus positiver, als er es zuvor angenommen hatte und als er zusammen Ron und Hermine als letzte den ranzigen Pub verließ, war er so guter Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Mitschüler überzeugt zu haben. Doch vor allem eine Sache hatte sich ihm tief ins Gedächtnis gebrannt. Cho Chang hatte ihn angelächelt. Und sie hatte ihn mutig genannt. Das allein reichte Harry, um kaum etwas vom Dorf wahrzunehmen, während sie über die belebte Straße schlenderten.  
Da sie es verpasst hatten, sich mit Bill an einem konkreten Ort zu verabreden, hofften sie, ihm irgendwo über den Weg zu rennen. Und tatsächlich. Vor dem Honigtopf entdeckten sie ihn. Bill war wie Ron schlaksig und seine langen, feuerroten Haare stachen wie ein Signalfeuer aus der Menge hervor.  
Sie winkten ihm und gingen eilig auf ihn zu.  
»Ah, da seid ihr«, sagte Bill und schüttelte ihnen zur Begrüßung die Hände, »Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo ihr euch wieder rumtreibt. Nach allem, was ich von euren gelegentlichen Abstechern so höre, wart ihr bis eben bestimmt damit beschäftigt, euch Ärger einzuhandeln, stimmt's?« Er schenkte ihnen ein schiefes, aber offenes Lächeln.

Harry war immer wieder darüber erstaunt, was für ein lockerer Typ Bill war. Obwohl er wie Percy Schulsprecher und dazu noch ein hervorragender Schüler gewesen war, war er doch das ganze Gegenteil seines von Regeln besessenen, jüngeren Bruders. Bill war, und Harry konnte keine andere Beschreibung finden, einfach cool. Seine Kleidung passte, die wie in Professor Mutous Fall, eher auf ein Rockkonzert als in die Zaubererwelt und an seinem linken Ohrläppchen baumelte als Ohrring der echte Fangzahn einer Giftschlange.

Sie beschlossen, zusammen in die Drei Besen, ein Wirtshaus, das immer gesteckt voll war, und Bill bestellte vier Butterbier für sie alle bei Madame Rosmerta, der wohlproportionierten Bardame und Besitzerin der Wirtschaft. Derweil sicherten Harry, Ron und Hermine einen Tisch in einer Ecke der Bar und warteten bis Bill, vier gut gefüllte Krüge Butterbier neben sich herschwebend, zu ihnen kam. Er ließ sie mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs sanft auf dem Tisch landen.

»Und? Hast du alles erledigt, weswegen du hergekommen bist?«, fragte Ron mit einem gerissenen Grinsen und zog ein Butterbier zu sich heran.

»Natürlich«, antwortete Bill mit dem gleichen Grinsen und zog einen Papierbeutel aus seiner Lederjacke. Darin befand sich eine Auswahl der besten Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Er platzierte sie so auf dem Tisch, dass sie sich alle etwas nehmen konnte. Ron bediente sich sofort ohne Scheu.

»Also«, begann Bill mit gesenkter Stimme und versicherte sich mit einem Seitenblick, dass niemand sie belauschte, »Ihr wolltet mit mir über euren Professor reden. Einem Yugi Mutou, richtig? Was ist so besonders an ihm, dass ihr drei ihm hinterher spionieren müsst?« Er sah sie nacheinander interessiert an.

»Naja«, druckste Ron betreten herum, offensichtlich nicht ganz sicher, ob das nun ein Tadel war, »Er ist ein bisschen … merkwürdig.«

Bill hob die Augenbrauen. »Merkwürdig? Inwiefern?«

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten nervöse Blicke aus. Sie hatten erwartet, dass Bill sie zunächst ausquetschen würde, und daher besprochen, was sie ihm sagen konnten.

»Ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen Umbridge und Mutou überhört«, erklärte Harry ihm, »Sie hat ihn gefragt, was er von Professor Dumbledore hält und im Grunde klang so, als würde er ihn auch für einen durchgeknallten Schwachkopf halten …« _Und mich für einen Lügner_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und automatisch schloss sich seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust, sodass die feinen Narben auf seinem Handrücken weiß hervortraten.

»Wir wissen natürlich«, sprang Hermine ihm hastig zur Seite, »Dass er das nur gesagt haben könnte, damit Umbridge ihn in Ruhe lässt. Aber es ist trotzdem irgendwie komisch. Zum Beispiel wissen wir, dass er bisher der einzige Lehrer ist, dessen Unterricht noch nicht inspiziert wurde. Dabei hatte es Umbridge schon vorher auf ihn abgesehen.«

»Verstehe«, sagte Bill und rieb sich nachdenklich über das Gesicht, »Dad hat mir einiges über diese Umbridge erzählt. Sie ist kein angenehmer Mensch, richtig?«

»Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen«, sagte Ron düster und Harry und Hermine pflichteten ihm heftig nickend bei.

»Und wenn sie sich erstmal jemanden rauspickt, dann lässt sie eigentlich nicht mehr von ihm ab, bis sie ihn vollständig zermürbt hat.«

»Auf jeden Fall. .«

»Und weil sie ihn jetzt in Ruhe lässt und er all diese Dinge gesagt hat, denkt ihr, Mutou könnte sie bei ihrer Mission, Dumbledore zu stürzen, unterstützen?«

»Wäre doch möglich.«

»Ja, das wäre es.« Bill nickte langsam und auf seinem Gesicht stand nun ein sehr ernster Ausdruck. »Habt ihr mit jemanden vom Orden darüber gesprochen? Professor Dumbledore zum-«

»Wir haben es Siri- … äh, Schnuffel erzählt«, sagte Harry rasch. Er wollte lieber nicht allzu viele Gedanken an Professor Dumbledore verschwenden. Der Groll, den er seit dem Sommer gegen den Schulleiter hegte, war noch nicht vollständig verflogen. »Und er glaubt nicht, dass Mutou mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeitet, weil Binns extra wegen ihm rausgeworfen wurde. Aber er meinte auch, dass der Orden eigentlich nichts über ihn weiß.«

»Und da habt ihr mich angeschrieben, weil ihr hofft, ich könnte euch etwas über Yugi Mutou erzählen, da er wie ich lange in Ägypten war?«, schlussfolgerte Bill.

Harry, Ron und Hermine nickte einstimmig. Alle drei rutschten gespannt auf ihren Stühlen nach vorn, bis sie auf den Kanten saßen.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte Bill und schüttelte den Kopf, »Aber ich kenne ihn nicht.«

Harry spürte, wie sich eine Welle der Enttäuschung als die gute Laune fortspülte, die er den ganzen Tag verspürt hatte. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, Bill könnte ihnen weiterhelfen. Dass er ihnen irgendwas über Yugi Mutou sagte, was ihnen zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt lieferte, ob man ihm nun trauen konnte oder nicht.  
Neben Harry ließ Ron sich ernüchtert auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. Er schien genauso enttäuscht zu sein wie Harry. Frustriert griff er nach seinem Butterbier und leerte es nahezu in einem Zug.  
Hermine jedoch hockte weiterhin angespannt auf der Kante ihres Stuhls. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und spähte Bill durch leicht zusammengekniffene Augen an.

»Aber du weißt trotzdem etwas, nicht wahr?«, fragte sie ihn scharf, »Sonst wärst du doch nicht extra hergekommen.«

Einen Augenblick lang sah Bill sie mit ehrlicher Überraschung an. Dann stahl sich der Anflug eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen und in seinen Augen leuchtete ein spitzbübisches Funkeln, das stark an Fred und George erinnerte. »Du hast recht, Hermine. Eventuell weiß ich wirklich etwas über ihn.«

Harry und Ron klappten stumm die Münder auf. Sprachlos sahen sie Bill an.

»Persönlich kenne ich euren Professor wirklich nicht«, fuhr er fort und amüsierte sich sichtlich über ihre entgeisterten Mienen, »Aber mir kommt sein Name bekannt vor. Ich bin mir sicher, ihn schon mal in Zusammenhang mit einer Geschichte gehört zu haben, von der mir die Kobolde erzählt haben.«

»Was für eine Geschichte?«, wollte Ron sofort wissen.  
Doch Bill schüttelte den Kopf. »Dazu komme ich gleich. Zuerst habe ich eine Frage an euch … Könnt ihr mir sagen, wie alt dieser Yugi Mutou ist? So ungefähr?«

»Öh …«, machte Ron verdattert. Er sah perplex zu Harry und Hermine, die nicht minder verwundert über diese Frage waren. »Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht so alt wie du oder Charlie.«

Bill seufzte leise. »Schade. Aber dann hat meine Information wohl nichts mit eurem Professor zu tun.«

»Warum nicht?«

»Weil diese Geschichte schon beinahe vierzig Jahre zurückliegt.«

Ron fluchte leise und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch aus der Tüte, wickelte ihn aus und biss ihm erbarmungslos den Kopf ab. Harry ließ enttäuscht die Schultern sinken, die er zuvor unwillkürlich gestrafft hatte. Und sogar Hermine schien nun aufrichtig enttäuscht.

»Tut mir wirklich leid«, sagte Bill und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

Für einige Minuten verlor niemand ein Wort. Harry starrte sein Butterbier betrübt an. Er beobachtete, wie sich kleine Bläschen sammelten und nach oben stiegen, wo sie eine dichte, honigfarbene Schaumkrone bildeten. Ron spielte geistesabwesend mit seinem leeren Glas.

»Kannst du uns trotzdem erzählen, was damals passiert ist?«, fragte Hermine schließlich nach geraumer Zeit und zog Harry damit aus seiner tranceartigen Lethargie. »In welchem Zusammenhang hast du den Namen Mutou schon einmal gehört?«

»Klar«, meinte Bill leichthin und zuckte mit den Achseln, »Ich denke nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis ist.« Er sah sie allesamt prüfend an. »Wisst ihr, weshalb Kobolde Menschen als Fluchbrecher einsetzen?«

Harry und Ron tauschten einen ahnungslosen Blick aus, doch Hermine antwortete prompt: »Weil die Magie der Kobolde anders ist als die der Menschen.« Harry dachte, dass es ihr so sehr ins Blut übergegangen war, korrekt auf Fragen zu antworten, dass sie es inzwischen automatisch tat. Aber er behielt diesen Gedanken in weiser Voraussicht für sich. »Kobolde können mithilfe ihrer Magie sehr hervorragend Objekte enttarnen. Das heißt, sie können zum Beispiel über ihre Magie sehr präzise den Wert eines Gegenstandes schätzen und dessen versteckte Eigenschaften enthüllen. Und sie können Objekte fertigen und diese mit bestimmten Fähigkeiten ausstatten. Beispielsweise das Schwert von Gryffindor. Der Legende nach wurde es von Kobolden so verzaubert, dass es Eigenschaften von Dingen, mit denen es in Kontakt kommt, aufnimmt, sofern sie es stärken. Aber dafür können Kobolde nicht so zaubern, wie wir es tun.«

»Ganz genau«, sagte Bill sachlich und klang tatsächlich ein wenig beeindruckt, »Kobolde lieben es, sich zu bereichern. Das liegt sozusagen in ihrer Natur. Deswegen sind sie auch so scharf darauf, verborgene Schätze zu finden. Aber sie wollen dafür nicht unbedingt ihr Leben riskieren. Denn die meisten Schätze wurden von Menschen versteckt und mit menschlichen Zaubern und Bannen versiegelt. Das macht es für die Kobolde schwierig, an sie heranzukommen. Mit ihrer Magie hätten sie einfach keine Chance. Also stellen sie menschliche Fluchbrecher ein, die ihnen den Weg zu ihren Schätzen freizaubern. Im Gegenzug erhalten wir Fluchbrecher Schatzanteile oder wir können uns diese in Geld auszahlen lassen.« Er machte eine Pause und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Butterbier. »Aber Kobolde sind natürlich nicht nur auf Fluchbrecher angewiesen. Sie müssen sich bei ihren Expeditionen auch an magisches Recht halten, was zum Beispiel Besitz- und Eigentumsansprüche regelt. Die Gesetzgebung ist dabei von Land zu Land unterschiedlich – und in Ägypten besonders kompliziert und vertrackt. Wenn man als Hexe, Zauberer oder Kobold eine magisch versiegelte Grabkammer erforschen und sich gegebenenfalls bereichern möchte, braucht man zum Beispiel die Einwilligung des Eigentümers. Und nach der üblichen Rechtsprechung des höchsten ägyptischen Magierrates ist derjenige der Eigentümer, der in dem jeweiligen Grab bestattet ist.«

»Wie bitte?!«, platzte es prompt aus Ron heraus. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. »Wie soll das denn funktionieren?! Mag sein, dass es ein paar Gespenster gibt, mit denen man verhandeln kann … Aber wie kann man mit Toten sprechen, um-«

»Red' keinen Stuss, Ron«, sagte Bill und versetzte ihn einen entnervten Blick, »Natürlich verhandeln wir nicht mit Toten. Zu jedem alten, ägyptischen Grab gehört ein Clan von Grabwächtern. Mit denen-«

»Grabwächter?«, unterbrach ihn Harry verwirrt, »Was ist das?«

»Das sind Familien, die seit Generationen die Gräber der Pharaonen schützen«, erklärte Bill, »Sie wurden bereits zu Lebzeiten des jeweiligen Pharaos ausgewählt und verpflichteten sich selbst und ihre Nachkommen dazu, die Grabkammern mitsamt ihren Schätzen zu beschützen. Für immer. Das hängt alles mit diesem alten ägyptischen Glauben zusammen, wonach es nach dem Tod ein weiteres Leben gibt und der dortige Wohlstand von der Unversehrtheit der Grabbeigaben und der Grabpflege in der diesseitigen Welt abhängt. Noch heute sind die Nachkommen dieser Grabwächter dazu verpflichtet, den Verstorbenen regelmäßig neue Grabbeigaben darzubringen.«

»Das heißt, sie existieren noch?«, fragte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

»Oh ja«, meinte Bill locker, »Und das ist für uns Fluchbrecher von Vorteil. Die meisten nehmen ihre ursprünglichen Verpflichtungen nicht mehr ernst. Sie haben es satt, versteht ihr? Sie wollen ihr Leben nicht mehr einem toten König widmen. Stattdessen bieten sie ihre Hilfe an, um im Gegenzug etwas von den Schätzen abzubekommen. Das ist für uns sehr nützlich, denn ihr Wissen über die installierten Fallen und Flüche ist immens.«

»Warum bieten sie ihre Hilfe an?«, fragte Harry. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Die Sache kam ihm irgendwie komisch vor. »Könnten sie die Schätze nicht allein aus den Gräbern holen?«

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, das können sie nicht. Denn ihre magischen Fähigkeiten sind unterirdisch – manche von ihnen besitzen sogar gar keine – und die wenigen Zauber, die sie überhaupt beherrschen, sind unglaublich altmodisch und ineffektiv. Damit wären sie den Flüchen und Fallen in den Grabkammern genauso hilflos ausgeliefert wie die Kobolde. Jedenfalls …« Bill streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl. »Normalweise holen sich Fluchbrecher immer die Erlaubnis der Grabwächter ein. Das macht die nachträgliche geschäftliche Abwicklung viel einfacher.«

»Aber bei diesem Grab haben die Grabwächter euch nicht geholfen?«, hakte Hermine nach und lenkte somit das Gespräch zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Sie spähte Bill aus schmalen, konzentrierten Augen an.

»So ist es. Der Clan, der für dieses Grab zuständig war, hat niemals mit den Kobolden kooperiert. Sie waren, nach allem, was ich gehört habe, eine ziemlich merkwürdige Sippschaft. Brodag, das ist ein Kobold, mit dem ich einigermaßen befreundet bin, erzählte mir, sie hätten ständig davon gefaselt, dass sich das Schicksal des Pharaos erfüllen müsse und dass dies ohne das Einmischen magischer Parteien zu geschehen habe. Also haben sie den Kobolden den Zugang zum Grab verweigert. Und das hat denen natürlich überhaupt nicht geschmeckt. Kobolde hassen es, wenn Menschen ihnen die Spielregeln vorschreiben. Sie glauben, dass die Menschen damit absichtlich ihre Rasse unterdrücken wollten.«

Harry und Ron warfen gleichzeitig einen flüchtigen Seitenblick in Hermines Richtung. Sie wussten, wie empfindlich sie war, wenn es um die vermeintliche Unterdrückung magischer Geschöpfe ging. Doch Hermine schien diesmal keine Vorbehalte gegen das Vorgehen der Menschen zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
»Natürlich haben sich die Kobolde nicht an das Verbot gehalten«, sagte sie entrüstet, »Sie sind genauso überheblich wie die Zauberer. Sie halten sich nur an _die_ Gesetze anderer Völker, die sie zu ihrem Vorteil auslegen können.«

»So sind Kobolde eben«, sagte Bill gleichgültig und zuckte mit den Achseln, »Das Verbot hat sie nur in ihrer Annahme bestärkt, dass die Menschen etwas vor ihnen geheim halten. Also haben sie versucht, trotzdem ins Grab einzudringen. Und das war ein großer Fehler. Denn niemand, der das Grab betrat, hat es jemals wieder lebend verlassen.«

Harry, Ron und Hermine schnappten gleichzeitig nach Luft. Sie starrten Bill mit geweiteten Augen und offenstehenden Mündern an.

»Natürlich hat die hohe Todesrate die wenigstens abgeschreckt«, fuhr Bill fort, dem das Entsetzen seiner Zuhörer offenbar entging, »Als Schatzsucher muss man von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt sein, ansonsten bringt man es nicht weit. Alle Kobolde, Hexen und Zauberer, die es probiert hatten, dachten, sie könnten das Grab schon irgendwie bezwingen. Aber keiner kam weit. Sie sind alle drauf gegangen.«  
Zum ersten Mal wurde Harry richtig bewusst, was für einen gefährlichen Job Bill hatte. Er spähte verstohlen in Rons Richtung und bemerkte, dass dieser ganz fahl im Gesicht geworden war. Offenbar hatte ihn die gleiche Erkenntnis getroffen.  
»Und dann, vor vierzig Jahren, als es wieder jemand versuchen wollte, entdeckten die Kobolde plötzlich Hinweise, die darauf schließen ließen, dass das Grab geleert worden war.«

»Wie bitte?!«, riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Munde und sie machten große Augen.

»Sie stellten fest, dass alle Fallen überlistet worden waren und dass die Königskammer, wo sich eigentlich der Sarkophag und die Grabbeigaben des Pharaos befinden sollten, leer war. Natürlich waren die Kobolde außer sich. Sie wandten sich an die zuständigen Grabwächter, um die Herausgabe des Schatzes zu verlangen … oder sie versuchten es zumindest, denn von dem Clan fehlte plötzlich jede Spur.«

»Was ist mit ihnen passiert?«, flüsterte Hermine besorgt.

Bill zuckte mit den Achseln. »Keine Ahnung. Seit damals sind sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Deswegen nahmen die Kobolde an, ihnen wäre es irgendwie gelungen, das Grab zu plündern. Aber dann haben sie den Namen desjenigen rausgefunden, der es wirklich gewesen war …«

» _Mutou_ «, sagten alle drei im Chor.

»Ganz genau«, sagte Bill und trank von seinem Butterbier, »Natürlich haben die Kobolde versucht, diesen Mutou aufzuspüren. Zweifellos wollten sie ihm den Schatz irgendwie abluchsen. Zuerst suchten sie in Ägypten, und dann, als sie dort nicht fündig wurden, weltweit. Aber es gelang ihnen nicht. Sie fanden nie einen Zauberer mit diesem Namen. Das wurmt sie bis heute. Deswegen war ich so überrascht, als du mir geschrieben hast, Ron. Ich dachte, dass es kein Zufall sein könnte … Aber euer Professor ist zu jung.«

»Ja, leider«, bekräftigte Ron bitter. Missmutig betrachtete er sein bereits geleertes Glas.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Tisch von einer eigenartig bedrückten Stimmung erfasst. Harry hatte sich mehr erhofft. Er hatte angenommen wenigstens einen Hinweis zu erhalten. Stand Yugi Mutou nun auf ihrer Seite oder auf der des Ministeriums? Vor der zweiten Möglichkeit hatte es ihn gegraust. Dass Bill ihnen sagte, Mutou sei dem Zaubereiministerium loyal gegenüber. Doch erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass er an diesen Ausgang des Gesprächs gar keinen Gedanken verschwendet hatte … und befand es als den weitaus schlechteren Ausgang. Jetzt würden sie sich weiterhin darüber Sorgen müssen, ob Mutou – einfach ausgedrückt – gut oder böse war. Das war viel komplizierter, als wenn er wirklich einfach böse wäre.  
Und was sollte er von Bills Geschichte halten? Sie war ohne Frage interessant gewesen. Aber sie hatte eben nichts mit Yugi Mutou zu tun … Oder?  
Etwas rüttelte an Harrys Gedächtnis. Doch er konnte nicht einordnen, was es war. Er wusste nur, dass seine Gedanken plötzlich ganz woanders waren.

Nach einer halben Stunde verkündete Bill, dass es für ihn an der Zeit war, zu gehen. Sie tranken ihr Butterbier leer, bezahlten und verließen zusammen die drei Besen. Die Straße war noch mit zahlreichen Schülern bevölkert, die schnell noch letzte Einkäufe tätigten, bevor sie zum Schloss zurückkehrten. Andere hatten sich bereits schnatternd auf den Weg gemacht. Die Sonne stand bereits tief über den Giebeln der Häuser, die lange Schatten über die gepflasterte Straße warfen.  
Bill bot an, sie noch bis zum Schultor zu begleiten, was sie annahmen, und zusammen schlenderten sie die Hauptstraße entlang.  
Während Bill und Ron sich über die jüngsten Neuigkeiten von Daheim unterhielten, hing Harry weiterhin seinen Gedanken nach. In seinem Gehirn arbeitete es noch immer heftig. Bills Geschichte hatte etwas in seinem Verstand angestoßen und dessen Zahnräder drehten sich gemächlich aber beständig, ohne dass Harry wirklich kapierte, womit sie sich beschäftigten.  
Sie kamen an etlichen Läden vorbei, in deren Schaufenster magische Waren ausgestellt waren. Zuerst an Zonkos, wo die neuste Lieferung von Dr. Filibusters wildfeurigem Feuerwerk in der Auslage knallte und Fontänen sprühte; dann an der Post, deren Schaufenster verdunkelt worden waren, um es den Eulen angenehmer zu machen. Und schließlich passierten sie den Schreibwarenladen, dessen Auslage mit hübschen Schreibfedern ausstaffiert war. Eine lange und elegante schwarze Feder fiel Harry ins Auge und er blieb jählings stehen. Er spürte, wie die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf langsamer wurden und schließlich – wie in Zeitlupe – einrasteten. Es hatte buchstäblich _Klick_ gemacht. Ihm wurde ganz klar, worüber sein Verstand gegrübelt hatte. Und nicht nur das … Er hatte eine Antwort. Das passte alles zusammen.  
Plötzlich stieß jemand von hinten gegen ihn. Ron, der nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Harry stehen geblieben war, war in ihn hineingelaufen. Für einen Moment wirkte er ein wenig belämmert, dann schüttelte er sich und blinzelte dumpf.  
»Was'n los, Mann?«  
»Mir ist da gerade eine Idee gekommen.« Harry war überrascht, wie ruhig sein Tonfall war, obwohl die Erkenntnis, die ihn überwältigt hatte, großartig und euphorisierend war. _Wenn sein Gedanke wirklich stimmte …_  
Er lotste Bill, Ron und Hermine in eine Seitenstraße hinter dem Schreibwarenladen, wo es außer ein paar Mülltonnen und einem Holzverschlag nichts gab. Sie folgten ihm, allesamt zu verblüfft, um zu protestieren. Auf ihren Gesichtern stand ein Mix aus Besorgnis und Neugierde.  
Harry versicherte sich, dass ihnen auch wirklich niemand gefolgt war. Dann sagte er hastig: »Ich glaube, ich weiß, was sich in diesem Grab befunden hat.«  
Er sah, wie sich der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der anderen veränderte. Aber er gab ihnen keine Gelegenheit, ihm dazwischen zu reden.  
»Dieser Anhänger, den Professor Mutou ständig bei sich trägt. Er stammt doch aus Ägypten, nicht? Ich meine, er hat doch auch dieses Auge eingeprägt und alles …«

»Ja, aber Harry«, sagte Hermine und sprach dabei mit einer sachten Stimme, so als würde sie mit jemanden sprechen, der schwerkrank ist, »Professor Mutou kann es nicht gewesen sein. Er ist zu-«

»-zu jung. Ja, das weiß ich«, fuhr Harry ihr entschieden dazwischen, »Aber sein Großvater nicht. Nein, hör mir zu Hermine. Das ergibt Sinn, glaub es mir. Sein Großvater war auch in Ägypten. Das hat er Umbridge erzählt. Und er sagte, dass dieser Anhänger ein Mitbringsel seines Großvaters sei, der ihn auf einer Expedition gefunden hat. Ich wette, das ist der Schatz, nach dem die Kobolde gesucht haben.«

Harry bemerkte, wie Ron und Hermine ihn mit schierer Überraschung anstarrten. Doch er achtete kaum auf sie. Ihn interessierte vor allem Bills Meinung. Der rieb sich nachdenklich über den Mund. Er hatte das Gesicht verzogen, sodass sich in seine Stirn eine v-förmige Furche grub. Dann fragte er: »Wie sieht dieser Anhänger aus?«

Harry war erleichtert. Bill glaubte ihn. Bill hielt seine Theorie für wahrscheinlich … oder wenigstens für möglich.

»Ein ziemlich protziges Teil«, sagte Ron aufgeregt, bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachte. Er formte mit den Händen ein Dreieck, das er sich gegen die Brust hielt, »Sieht wie eine umgedrehte Pyramide aus. Er trägt sie ständig an einer Stahlkette um den Hals. Es sieht aus, als könnte es aus purem Gold sein. Das ist ganz bestimmt der Schatz!«

Bill machte einen nachdenklichen Laut und runzelte die Stirn. Er dachte ganz offensichtlich intensiv über etwas nach.

»Was ist?«, wollte Ron begierig wissen.

»Ich denke, das, was du mir da beschreibst, kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor«, sagte Bill und zog die Brauen noch enger zusammen, sodass sich eine Falte in seiner Stirn bildete. »Aber im Moment kann ich euch nicht sagen, weshalb.«

* * *

Als Yugi am späten Samstagnachmittag durch sein Fenster sah und die lange Schlange Schüler erblickte, die den gewundenen Weg zum Schloss emporschritt, war er froh, dem Dorf an diesem Wochenende keinen Besuch abgestattet zu haben. Stattdessen hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert und den Tag damit verbracht, sich durch alte, unglaublich dicke Bücher zu wälzen – wie schon in den vergangenen vier Wochen. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm lag aufgeschlagen eine Abhandlung über Ursprünge der Magie. Es war keine angenehme oder leichte Lektüre. So langsam juckten Yugi die Augen und der Schädel dröhnte ihm von der winzigen Schrift und den magischen Formeln, die für sein Verständnis der Magie viel zu hoch waren. Auch Atemu war ihm an dieser Stelle keine große Hilfe. Er beherrschte kein Latein. Und die meisten in den Büchern gebrauchten magischen Fachtermini waren lateinischen Ursprungs. Außerdem räumte Atemu ein, dass sein Wissen über Magie dreitausend Jahre alt und demnach _möglicherweise_ ein kleines bisschen veraltet sei. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich mühevoll durch all die Bücher zu quälen, die Yugi in der schuleigenen Bibliothek zum Thema antike Zauberei hatte auftreiben können. Es waren sehr viele Bücher. Sie stapelten sich überall in seinem Zimmer, so dass er jedes Mal, wenn er den Raum betrat oder verließ, sich durch einen kleinen Irrgarten schlängeln musste. Auch sein Schreibtisch ächzte unter der Last zu vieler Bücher. Nur einen Teil der Arbeitsplatte hatte er freigelassen. Dort saß Atemu. Wie Yugi hatte auch er sich ein ziemlich altes Buch vorgenommen. Und wie Yugi wirkte er ziemlich übernächtigt. Er hatte Ringe unter den Augen, wirkte trotz seiner dunklen Haut blass und sein Blick war glasig, denn er starrte seit einer geschlagenen Stunde auf die gleiche Seite eines Buches, das aufgeschlagen auf einem Stapel bereits aussortierter Werke lag. Vermutlich hatte er nicht ein Wort gelesen.

Yugi lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, streckte sich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
»Sollen wir es für heute gut sein lassen?«, erkundigte er sich.

Aber Atemu reagierte nicht. Mit leeren Augen blickte er unverwandt auf einen in winziger Schrift abgefassten Text.

»Atemu?«, fasste Yugi unsicher nach, »Ist alles … in Ordnung?«

Dieses Mal schien er ihn gehört zu haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als müsste er einen lästigen Gedanken abschütteln. Dann blinzelte er einige Male verblüfft. »Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht zugehört. Was wolltest du?«

Einen Moment lang sah Yugi ihn sehr genau an. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seit Krummbein Atemu – oder eher das Puzzle – attackiert hatte, schien er viel öfter als sonst – und das sollte etwas heißen – in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Eigentlich wollte er wissen, was den Geist beschäftigte. Doch Atemu hatte bisher jedes Mal, wenn Yugi ihn danach gefragt hatte, abgeblockt oder sich in fadenscheinigen Ausreden verstrickt. Die Chance, ausgerechnet jetzt eine Antwort zu bekommen, war also äußerst gering. Yugi atmete einmal tief ein. »Ich wollte wissen, ob wir es für heute sein lassen sollen. Ich bin ziemlich müde und du scheinst auch nicht vorwärts zu kommen …« Er deutete auf das aufgeschlagene Buch.  
Atemu folgte den Zeig und starrte es an, als hätte er vollkommen vergessen, dass es dort lag. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien er keine Worte zu haben. Dann sagte er: »Ja … Ja, ich denke, es genügt für heute.« Er ließ sich elegant vom Tisch gleiten.  
Yugi nutzte die Gelegenheit, um einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite zu werfen. »Was hast du da eigentlich gelesen?«

»Eine Zusammenfassung über die Kopplung der Magie mit den modernen Errungenschaften der nicht-magischen Technologie.«

» _Modern_?«, wiederholte Yugi und zog skeptisch eine Braue hoch, »Da steht was von Dampfmaschinen …«

»Ich denke, das Buch ist nicht mehr ganz aktuell.«

»Verstehe.« Yugi grinste.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein lautes Quaken. Beide drehten die Köpfe hin zum Ursprung. Auf einer Kommode stand ein Glaskasten, den sich Yugi von Dobby, der hoch erfreut gewesen war, zu helfen, hatte besorgen lassen. Dessen Bewohner hatten sich eben zu Wort gemeldet.

»Deine Haustiere haben Hunger«, kommentierte Atemu trocken und ein hinterhältiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Yugi überging die Bemerkung. Er nahm eine bereits offenstehende Schachtel Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, die bis dahin auf dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, und ging hinüber zum Glaskasten. Dort drin hockten fünf Frösche … aus Schokolade.

»Du weißt, dass es nur ein Zauber ist, der sie lebendig wirken lässt?«, rief Atemu ihm altklug hinterher.

»Ja, ich weiß«, entgegnete Yugi, »Weil du mich schon mindestens drei Mal darauf hingewiesen hast.«

»Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du es nicht vergessen hast.«

 _Ja, klar_ , dachte Yugi sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen … allerdings so, dass Atemu es nicht sah. Als er zum ersten Mal einen Schokofrosch ausgewickelt hatte, war er vor Schreck von seinem Stuhl gefallen, als das vermeintlich leblose Stück Schokolade plötzlich ein sehr authentisches Quaken ausgestoßen hatte und äußerst _lebendig_ aus seiner Hand auf den Boden gesprungen war. Danach hatte er beschlossen, Schokofrösche definitiv nicht länger als Süßigkeiten zu behandeln. Atemu konnte ihm noch so oft erklären, dass auf den Fröschen lediglich ein Zauber lag … Yugi würde nie etwas essen, was hüpfte, quakte und sehr überzeugend den Anschein erweckte, sehr lebendig zu sein.  
Er trat an das Terrarium heran und schüttelte ein paar Bohnen aus der Schachtel. Sofort machten sich seine Schokofrösche über die Süßigkeiten her.  
Yugi beobachtete sie einen Moment.

Dann klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.  
»Yugi«, sagte eine fürchterlich bekanntklingende, mädchenhafte Stimme, »Sind Sie zugegen? Ich möchte Ihnen gern etwas übergeben.«

Yugi und Atemu sahen einander an. Ihnen stand eine Mischung aus Horror und Frust in die Gesichter geschrieben. Beide hatten eine sehr genaue Vorahnung, was ihnen nun bevorstand. Yugi hatte sich schon gefragt, wann sich Dolores Umbridge ihn vorknöpfen würde. Seit man sie zur Großinquisitorin ernannt hatte, war er auf der Hut gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, sie würde die erst beste Gelegenheit nutzen, seinen Unterricht zu inspizieren, nachdem sie schon so begierig darauf gewesen war, ihn zu befragen. Aber sie hatte sich fast vier Wochen Zeit gelassen. Jetzt also war auch er dran …  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil dachte Yugi daran, so zu tun, als wäre er nicht da. Doch das würde ihn höchstens einen Tag Aufschub gewähren.  
Er sah noch einmal zu Atemu, der die Tür anstarrte, als würde er sie am liebsten in Brand stecken –oder eher die Person, die dahinterstand – dann durchquerte Yugi den Raum und öffnete die Tür. Dort stand Professor Umbridge, gehüllt in einen rosafarbenen Mantel und einer beängstigend flauschigen Strickjacke, was sie wie eine lächerliche Kreuzung aus Flamingo und Breitmaulfrosch aussehen ließ. Auf ihrem breiten Gesicht trug sie ein fürchterliches Lächeln zur Schau.

»Guten Abend, Yugi«, sagte sie glockenhell, »Wie geht es Ihnen?«

»Ganz gut … denke ich.«

»Schön, schön«, sagte Professor Umbridge, wobei Yugi davon überzeugt war, sie hätte es auch gesagt, wenn er ihr verkündigt hätte, er läge im Sterben. »Nun, ich will Sie keineswegs lange aufhalten. Ich bin nur hier, um Ihnen etwas zu überreichen.« Sie fummelte am Verschluss ihrer geblümten Handtasche herum. Schließlich zog sie ein zusammengerolltes und versiegeltes Pergament hervor. Unter einigem unnötigen Getue überreichte sie es Yugi wie bei einer feierlichen Zeremonie. Yugis Hände zitterten, als er es in Empfang nahm.

»Bitte lesen Sie es sich in Ruhe durch und teilen Sie dann mir Ihre Entscheidung mit.«

Das ließ Yugi stutzen. Er sah Professor Umbridge fragend an. »Ich habe eine Wahl?«

»Oh, aber natürlich haben Sie das, mein Lieber«, sagte sie honigsüß und ließ ihre Handtasche wieder zuschnappen, »Ich erwarte Ihre Zusage bis spätestens morgen Mittag. Der Zaubereiminister war ganz angetan von meinem Vorschlag und er begrüßt die Zusammenarbeit im vollen Umfang. Also dann, einen schönen Abend noch.« Damit wandte sie sich um und trippelte in winzigen, gezierten Schritten davon. Yugi sah ihr verdattert nach, bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Dann schloss er die Tür, ohne dabei den Blick von der versiegelten Nachricht abzuwenden. Das Siegel darauf, ein großes _**M**_ das von einem Zauberstab gekreuzt wurde, kam ihm nicht bekannt vor, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung, woher es stammte.

»Das Zaubereiministerium.« Atemu war neben ihm aufgetaucht. Auch er hatte das Wappen inspiziert.

Yugi nickte betrübt. »Das dachte ich mir auch.« Mit feuchten Fingern brach er das Siegel auf und entrollte die Nachricht. Nun, da sie bei ihm angekommen war, konnte er eh nichts mehr an der Situation ändern. Da war es besser, das Übel möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.  
Er begann zu lesen … und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als reiße ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Professor Umbridge konnte doch nicht wirklich …?!  
Er erreichte das Ende des Schreibens. Inzwischen bebte sein ganzer Körper und er hatte die Finger fest in das Pergament gekrallt. Er suchte den Blickkontakt zu Atemu … und sah, wie sich sein eigenes Entsetzen auf dessen Gesicht widerspiegelte.

 _Das_ war schlimmer als eine Unterrichtsinspektion.

* * *

Hallo!

*vorsichtig um die Ecke späh*  
Ist hier noch jemand? Ich weiß, es ist lange her …  
Dieses Kapitel hat mir echt zu schaffen gemacht. Eventuell war der Inhalt ein wenig überraschend für einige. Nach dem letzten Kapitel habt ihr womöglich mit einer Unterrichtsinspektion gerechnet, richtig? Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht … Insgesamt gab es ungefähr vier Versionen mit verschiedenen inhaltlichen Komponenten für dieses Kapitel, bis ich mich schließlich für diese recht Yugi-lose und Umbridge-lose Variante entschieden habe … Sie ist vermutlich nicht das, womit ihr gerechnet habt, aber inhaltlich das bessere Vorgehen, denke ich …  
So, und nachdem ich diese Entscheidung dann endlich getroffen hatte, begann das eigentliche Herumdoktern. Die Sprache hat mir nicht gefallen und ich mag diese langen wörtlichen Reden nicht. Auch nach zig Bearbeitungen hat es mir nicht gefallen. Es wurde eher noch schlimmer …  
Also dachte ich mir, es lieber ganz sein zu lassen und es so zu posten, wie es jetzt ist.  
Zufrieden bin ich damit nicht wirklich, aber ich denke, es geht so halbwegs.

Übrigens, irgendwann wird Yugi bestimmt noch die _**Schufah**_ gründen: **Sch** okofrosch- **U** nion **f** ür **a** rtgerechte **H** altung. :P

An meine lieben Reviewer **temery** und **philona** : Da ich leider immer nicht groß zum Antworten komme, möchte ich euch hier für eure Reviews danken. Sie helfen mir stets beim Weiterschreiben.

Liebe Grüße,  
Maclilly

PS: Morgen ist Yugis Geburtstag. Holt schon mal die Kerzen raus und steckt sie auf die Hamburger, Freunde. :P


End file.
